Te Amo Más
by ShootingStvr
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] En un inesperado giro de acontecimientos, los polos opuesto repentinamente se vuelven padres. A pesar de que esto era algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba o planeaba, los dos se dieron cuenta de que la vida era mucho más fácil si la enfrentaban juntos. Y quizás, sólo quizás, el amor también es lo que encuentren en el camino. Historia Original por MystiKoorime.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola!**_

 _En esta oportunidad vengo con una historia muy particular, cuando me la encontré y leí el resumen, no pude evitar obsesionarme con ella. Creo que me tomó menos de una semana terminar de leerla por completo, ocupaba cada minuto que tenía libre para hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que llegara el momento del leer el capítulo final, me pondría muy triste hahaha en fin, espero que a ustedes les llegue tanto la trama como a mi. Me gusta cuando los autores mantienen la personalidad de los personajes en todo momento, esta sin lugar a dudas, se preocupó de eso desde principio a fin._

 _Así que quiero agradecerle esta vez a **MystiKoorime** por permitirme con mucho gusto traducir su trabajo, a las lectoras que entiendan bien el inglés, les recomiendo totalmente seguir a esta autora, ya que tiene muchas historias muy interesantes y su manera de escribir es exquisita. Ya me encuentro trabajando en más obras de Mysti, así que espero que le den mucho amor haha Sin más los dejo con las notas de la autora (Leanla, es muy importante), y con el capítulo. ¡Sumergamonos en este lindo viaje!_

 ** _Pareja:_ Hiei | Botan**

 **¡SIGAMOS MANTENIENDO VIVO EL FANDOM!**

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora._**

Hola chicos. Estoy de vuelta con otra historia H/B. Un poco de información obligatoria antes de comenzar.

-Todos son humanos en esta historia, los personajes de YYH están terminando sus veintes.

-Hiei es un poco más alto, pero sigue siendo el más pequeño del grupo. (Él creció por el final del manga, así que mi idea es que ya no siga midiendo 1'40 para siempre) Ustedes pueden imaginarlo con la altura que quieran en esta historia, pero sigue siendo más pequeño que Botan, sólo pareciera ser más alto si tomamos en consideración su cabello también.

-El nuevo personaje, Kai, luce como Killua de Hunter x Hunter, pero con el cabello y ojos de Botan.

Esto por ahora, ¡feliz lectura!

* * *

 _ **L**_ _ove_ _ **Y**_ _ou_ _ **M**_ _ore_

En sus siete años de vida, Kai nunca sintió como si realmente perteneciera a algún lugar o a alguien. Él nunca encajó. Nunca encajó con los demás niños en el orfanato. Tampoco con su reciente familia adoptiva. Con nadie.

El conocimiento era lo único que le impedía sentirse realmente solo. Había tenido problemas muchas veces antes debido a su insaciable curiosidad, pero a él no le importaba. Se había enseñado a sí mismo más de lo que un niño de su edad necesitaba saber, porque tenía un plan; Un plan para cambiar su vida entera. Era simple, en realidad. Un niño necesitaba de sus padres, no de una familia adoptiva, y definitivamente no del sistema de crianza, y por eso estaba decidido a encontrarlos.

Solía preguntarse cómo serían, cuándo era más joven pensaba que encontrarlos era sólo un sueño fugaz. Pero ahora tenía siete años. Era mayor y más inteligente. Podía encontrarlos; Sólo necesitaba la información correcta.

Necesitaba su expediente.

Le había preguntado a su trabajadora social, Kagura, sobre las circunstancias de su nacimiento unas cuantas veces. Aunque era brusca y un poco extraña, era la única persona honesta que conocía. Ella le había explicado que él era el resultado de un embarazo in vitro utilizando un embrión del donante. Al principio no lo entendía, pero después de leer sobre el tema y de recibir algunas explicaciones de Kagura, comprendió lo suficiente. Sus padres iniciales habían desaparecido, pero todavía tenía a sus padres biológicos. Kagura nunca le mostró su expediente, pero tenía los medios y las capacidades para verlo por sí mismo.

Se saltó las clases de la escuela, volvió al orfanato y robó su archivo. Leyó el contenido y confirmó las palabras de Kagura. Tuvo la suerte de tener otros padres anteriormente. El Sr. y la Sra. Yamato eran incapaces de tener hijos, por lo que juntos habían decidido someterse a un procedimiento in vitro utilizando un embrión donante. Desafortunadamente, ellos fallecieron como estaba indicado en los registros, lo que lo llevó al cuidado de un orfanato. Miró sus fotos con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose cómo habría sido si ellos aún estuvieran vivos. No tenía sentido detenerse a pensar en el pasado, por lo que empujó los sentimientos de pesar y tristeza para, en su lugar, seguir buscando más información sobre los padres que seguían aquí, sus padres biológicos.

Los ojos amatista se ensancharon cuando finalmente encontró los papeles concernientes a sus padres biológicos. No había mucha información allí, excepto por sus nombres e historias médicas, pero era más que suficiente. Fue capaz de extraer cierta información relevante sobre ellos de Internet y complacido encontró que el último lugar de registro sobre su madre decía que ella estaba aquí en Tokio. Ya había memorizado las líneas de autobús y tren, y con la pequeña mensualidad que había recibido de sus nuevos padres adoptivos pudo comprar un boleto. Fue en dirección del último apartamento conocido que su madre había alquilado, pero cuando le preguntó al propietario acerca de ella, dijeron que se había mudado hace años y no tenía ni idea de cuándo volvería.

Caminó por la calle hacia la parada del autobús. Su padre biológico ni siquiera estaba en la misma región y no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba su madre. Tendría que replantear su estrategia.

Su estómago gruñó y miró a su alrededor. No podía permitirse una comida abundante, pero estaba seguro de poder encontrar algo que valiera la pena en la tienda de aquel lugar.

La campana sonó cuando un cliente de pelo negro salió y fue cuando Kai aprovechó para entrar. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo de comida chatarra, sólo se detuvo cuando notó que una mujer dejaba caer una taza de ramen delante de él. Recogió obedientemente el artículo para devolvérselo, pero mientras sus ojos se movían hacia arriba para encontrarse con la expresión de gratitud de la extraña, se congeló. Mirando en dirección hacia él estaba la misma mujer con la que había estado soñando durante las últimas noches.

Botan Himura: su madre.

Ella le dio las gracias y se alejó, pero él estaba demasiado atónito como para hablar, y mucho menos para ir tras ella. Él observó como ella compraba, mientras mantenía una pequeña charla con el cajero. Su voz era ligera y melodiosa, emitiendo un aura cálida y acogedora. A pesar de eso, en realidad estaba renuente a acercarse a ella. No tendría otra oportunidad como esta, pero sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. Sólo podía mirarla con una mezcla de asombro y sorpresa.

Si no hacia algo ahora, ella se iría. Justo cuando resolvió hacer algo, cualquier cosa, ella lo sorprendió completamente al volverse hacia atrás. Tal vez sintió sus ojos sobre ella o tal vez era la intuición de una madre. Fuera lo que fuera, se alegró de que ella mirara hacia atrás. Encontró un segundo viento y supo que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Y así empezó su historia.

* * *

 _Una semana antes._

Botan suspiró mientras volvía a atar su cola de caballo por cuarta vez esa mañana. No podía mantener un trabajo estable, no podía mantener una relación estable, y todavía no había encontrado su gran oportunidad. No era normal en ella ser tan pesimista, pero con su cumpleaños número 27 acercándose y con la perspectiva de volverse un año más vieja sin nada que demostrar o haber logrado, pensó que estaba justificada en revolcarse en su propia miseria, aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

Miró alrededor de su apartamento y sintió un poco de consuelo cuando se dio cuenta de que había terminado oficialmente de empacar. Acababa de regresar a su ciudad natal, Tokio, y esperaba encontrar _algo_ que le hiciera valer la pena esta vez.

No es que su vida fuera completamente patética – ella tenía los mejores amigos del mundo. Sus ojos viajaron a una fotografía tomada unos cinco años o más atrás, cuando se había graduado de la universidad. A su izquierda estaba Koenma, mejor amigo que había conocido desde la infancia, y a su derecha estaba Hinageshi, una vieja amiga que había conocido en la escuela. Junto a ellos se encontraban Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara y Shizuru Kuwabara.

Conoció a Yusuke y Kuwabara durante su orientación de primer año. Ellos pasaron a estar en el mismo grupo juntos y se vieron obligados a ser compañeros en una serie de ejercicios y actividades. Aprendió que Yusuke y Kuwabara iban juntos a la misma escuela secundaria y peleaban a menudo. Eran el trío más improbable, pero formaron una camaradería muy natural entre ellos durante años. Ella y Kuwabara solían estudiar juntos, mientras Yusuke se quejaba de que estudiar no era su fuerte. A través de Kuwabara conoció a Shizuru, su hermana mayor. Ella estaba en la escuela de derecho en ese momento y, a diferencia de sus compañeros, ella nunca parecía estresada por ello.

Después de graduarse, Botan salió de la ciudad y se fue a otra en busca de más oportunidades. Mantuvo contacto con la pandilla regularmente, pero parecía simplemente que no podía encontrar una oportunidad. Koenma siempre le había ofrecido un empleo en el conglomerado de su familia, pero Botan no podía soportar la idea de ser oficinista. Le encantaba escribir y había esperado encontrar éxito en este campo, pero hasta el momento había estado muy equivocada. Shizuru sugirió que ella regresara a casa e intentara encontrar el éxito allí. Había estado muy sola y al menos de esta manera siempre tendría a sus seres queridos alrededor.

Sus ojos volvieron a la vieja foto que se había tomado con ellos, poco antes de que ella se fuera. Ella solo se había ido por unos años, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho para todos. Mientras estaba ausente, se enteró de que Shizuru era una abogada muy solicitada con un excelente historial. Botan casi sintió lástima por las pobres almas que se oponían a Shizuru; La mujer tenía una voluntad de hierro y su naturaleza fresca y compuesta sólo servía para enojar a sus opositores.

Kuwabara se convirtió en maestro de secundaria. No parecía ser del tipo estudioso, pero recordaba todas esas noches que pasaban ocupados desarrollando ecuaciones matemáticas y memorizando fechas de historia. Escuchó que él tenía una manera de motivar a sus estudiantes a llegar más allá de su potencial. Sin embargo, no se sorprendió. Él tenía un corazón de oro y estaba segura de que sus estudiantes eran los más afortunados del mundo.

Yusuke era dueño de un puesto de comida y el negocio era muy bueno para él. Por lo general estaba ubicado en un área densamente poblada de la ciudad y era conocido por toda la zona por su sabrosa forma de cocinar. En todo el tiempo que había conocido a Yusuke, nunca mencionó el hecho de que era un gran cocinero. Ella decidió que tendría que hacerle una visita uno de estos días y ver qué tanto alboroto.

Aunque no había visto a ninguno del trío desde que llegó – en primera, ella quería instalarse – Koenma la emboscó en el momento en que ella regresó. Él estaba en la ciudad por unos días con fines comerciales (algo acerca de que empezará una nueva rama de la compañía, Botan nunca prestó mucha atención a su vida laboral) y ella no podía, en buena consciencia, mantener su llegada en secreto a su más viejo amigo. Aunque ahora era el director gerente de una gran empresa y una figura bastante importante en el mundo de los negocios, a sus ojos siempre sería su amigo de la infancia. Hinageshi lo había seguido por unos días, al ser ella su secretaria.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Hola?"

"Oye, tú", sonó la voz de Yusuke.- "¿Hace cuánto que estás de vuelta?

"Sólo han pasado unos días", respondió.

"Está bien, bueno, ¡esto requiere una celebración!"

"Eso realmente no es necesario", ella declinó.

"Si, realmente si lo es. Tú y otro amigo mío regresaron casi al mismo tiempo… ¿Te acuerdas de Hiei, verdad?

"Recuerdo el nombre, pero no creo que nos hayamos conocido", recordó Botan.

"Él acaba de mudarse aquí también. Contigo y Hiei de vuelta y Koenma yéndose, pensé que podríamos golpear unos cuantos pájaros con una sola piedra. Bienvenidos de nueva a ti y a Hiei y sayonara al hijo de Enma. ¿Qué dices?"

"¿Cómo puedo negar una petición de uno de mis amigos favoritos?", Botan aceptó con una sonrisa. "¡Me encantaría verlos a todos de nuevo!"

"¿Mañana por la noche en el lugar de siempre?"

"Está bien", aceptó Botan.

"Y hey", añadió, como si de pronto se acordara de algo importante. "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta."

Botan sonrió.

"Es bueno estar de vuelta."

* * *

Hiei cruzó la calle y caminó por la ruta familiar hasta llegar a la zona donde se encontraba el concurrido puesto de comida. Yusuke era una molesta, pero tenía un talento innegable en el negocio de las artes culinarias. La fiebre del almuerzo estaba en pleno apogeo y Hiei no se sorprendió al ver la increíblemente larga línea de clientes esperando los servicios de Yusuke. Hiei no tenía paciencia ni tiempo, así que caminó hacia el frente de la línea e ignoró los gruñidos y las miradas de desaprobación que recibió al hacerlo.

"Justo a tiempo, como siempre", saludó Yusuke, mientras pasaba una comida envasada a Hiei.

Hiei lo aceptó con un gruñido, mientras dejaba caer la cuenta en el mostrador. Hoy fue yakisoba, lo cual le pareció bien a Hiei. Yusuke realmente nunca tenía un menú fijo, en lugar de eso elegía cocinar lo que fuera que sintiera ese día para preparar.

"¿Qué te he dicho sobre esto, eh?" preguntó Yusuke, agitando el dinero como si lo hubiera ofendido personalmente. Sin embrago, a Hiei no le importaba. El orgullo de Yusuke podría haber sido grande, pero no era tan grande como el suyo propio.

"No acepto favores", dijo Hiei simplemente al tiempo que daba media vuelta para irse.

"Espera un minuto", gritó Yusuke. "La pandilla se reunirá mañana por la noche."

"Pueden hacer lo que quieran, siempre y cuando me mantengan fuera de eso", respondió Hiei mientras se alejaba. Odiaba ser arrastrado a sus travesuras, pero de alguna manera, Yusuke siempre se las arreglaba para que se uniera a ellos.

"Oh, no seas así", Yusuke gritó. "Realmente no creías que podías volver a Tokio y no ser parte de la vieja pandilla otra vez, ¿verdad?"

Hiei hizo una pausa para dar la vuelta y dar una mirada de irritación a Yusuke.

"Sí, eso es exactamente lo que pensé", respondió. "Y eso es lo que pienso hacer."

"Bueno, que mal para ti. Kurama estuvo de acuerdo y también Kuwabara," reveló Yusuke mientras preparaba sin esfuerzo la comida del próximo cliente. "Y Koenma hará una aparición también antes de que tenga que irse y regresar a Kioto. Todos los tragos van por él."

"No me importa."

"… Probablemente verás a Shizuru patear el culo de Kuwabara, como suele hacer cuando no tiene tolerancia", intentó Yusuke.

"Eso apenas alcanza mi interés."

Yusuke hizo una pausa para aceptar el pago de un cliente y darles el cambio, antes de volver su atención a Hiei con renovado vigor.

"Ah, sí, una de mis viejos amigos de la universidad también estará allí. ¿Recuerdas a Botan, cierto? Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos se conocieron por lo menos una vez", recordó.

Hiei no se molestó en tratar de recordar a la chica en cuestión, sabiendo que al final sería un esfuerzo inútil.

"No veo el punto de recordar a gente insignificante", respondió secamente.

"Bueno, está buena, soltera y disponible," Yusuke bromeó, moviendo sus cejas en una manera lasciva.

"No estoy interesado", replicó Hiei.

Yusuke soltó un largo suspiro.

"Realmente no quería sacar la tarjeta de Yukina, pero no me dejas otra opción", comenzó dramáticamente. "También invité a tu hermana, Kuwabara se pone muy a gusto cuando bebe demasiado, pero si no vienes, supongo que no es tu problema."

La sonrisa burlona de Yusuke lo decía todo: sabía que acababa de conseguir la asistencia de Hiei. Cuando Yukina estaba involucrada, era poco lo que él no haría.

"¿Qué hora?", Hiei gruñó resignado.

"Siete en punto, en el lugar de siempre."

"Hn."

"¡Nos vemos, bizcochito!"

Hiei regresó a su oficina y cerró la puerta. Sólo había regresado a Tokio como un favor de Koenma. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, conocer a Yusuke Urameshi fue un factor mucho más positivo que negativo en su vida. Había conocido a Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama en la escuela. Hiei siempre había sido del tipo antisocial, y Yukina y Kurama eran realmente las únicas personas de las que podía estar cerca. De algún modo, Yusuke se había introducido en su círculo social y con él, vino Kuwabara. A pesar de ir a diferentes universidades, Hiei había fracasado completamente en sacarlos de su vida. Cuando se graduó con un título de negocios y estaba en busca de un trabajo, Yusuke le presentó a Koenma, quien le dio una oportunidad y una posición en su conglomerado familiar en Kioto. Hiei había escalado puestos con bastante rapidez y cuando la compañía estaba comenzando una nueva sucursal en Tokio, Hiei fue a quien Koenma pidió para dirigir las operaciones. Le dijo que sería por un período de seis meses y Hiei aceptó por obligación y deber. Era un trabajo bueno y seguro, pero las ambiciones de Hiei eran mucho más grandes que eso. Una vez que él terminara esta tarea, su deuda estaría pagada, y podría moverse hacia mayores y mejores oportunidades.

Eran sólo seis meses, pensó Hiei mientras miraba por la ventana. Se pasarán volando.

Pero no podía deshacer la extraña sensación de que algo se acercaba; algo que estaba fuera de su control. Estaba en alerta máxima contra un obstáculo que aún no podía ver. Sonaba loco, pero sus instintos siempre habían sido acertados y decidió volver a confiar en ellos. Fuera lo que fuese, estaba seguro de que podría superarlo. Su ambición y determinación eran insuperables, y nada interrumpiría sus planes de éxito.

* * *

Como prometió, Botan llegó al bar al día siguiente a las 7:00. Nada había cambiado: el mismo barman robusto, el mismo ambiente brillante y animado, y la misma multitud loca.

Ella había pedido una bebida y había tenido una pequeña charla con el camarero, Chuu, con el que siempre había sido fácil hablar. Incluso había recordado su bebida favorita después de todo ese tiempo y se la había dado gratuitamente como una manera de decir que estaba contento de que estuviera de vuelta. Después de despedir a Chuu de una manera cortés, fue fácil divisar al resto del grupo en un amplio puesto en la parte de atrás con el brillante pelo naranja de Kuwabara como guía. Él y Shizuru eran los únicos ahí hasta ahora. Ella los saludó desde lejos y el rostro de Kuwabara se convirtió en una sonrisa brillante. En toda su prisa en llegar a ellos, accidentalmente chocó con un desconocido y derramó el contenido de su bebida en él.

"¡Lo siento mucho!", se disculpó profusamente.

Botan cogió una servilleta de la barra y trató de limpiarle el líquido, pero el hombre la agarró por la muñeca y la alejó. Abrió la boca para disculparse nuevamente, pero su fría mirada de ojos rojos fue suficiente para silenciarla. Después de quitarse su blazer húmedo y dejarlo sobre uno de los taburetes, él la ignoró por completo y se ordenó una bebida.

"Qué idiota", murmuró Botan mientras usaba la servilleta para secarse. Afortunadamente, no fue un derrame tan malo.

"Hey, ¡lo lograste!"

La voz de Yusuke atrajo su atención hacia el frente, donde lo vio entrar. Todavía se parecía a la misma amenaza busca problemas que recordaba tan cariñosamente. Tenía el cabello recogido y lleva unos vaqueros casuales con una camisa de manga larga.

"¡Yusuke, es tan bueno verte de nuevo!", respondió Botan, dándole un abrazo rápido.

"Digo lo mismo", sonrió, antes de mirar por encima del hombro de Botan. El reconocimiento le brilló en los ojos, dando una palmadita en la espalda de un desconocido. "Oye, tú también lo hiciste, amigo. Sabía que lo vendrías."

Botan se volvió para ver al misterioso huésped con una sonrisa.

"Este es Hiei, el tipo del que te estaba hablando", explicó Yusuke, moviendo la mano en dirección a Hiei.

La sonrisa de Botan cayó y ahogó el jadeo que amenazó con escapar de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de a quién le estaba hablando Yusuke.

"¿Tú eres Hiei?", escupió con incredulidad, ojos amatistas muy abiertos mientras señalaba al Sr. Gruñón, la última persona a quien quería ver en ese momento.

Los ojos de Hiei se estrecharon de molestia, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras Yusuke se interponía entre ellos.

"Esperen un minuto… ¿ya se conocen?", preguntó Yusuke, mirándolos confundido.

"Nos hemos topado hace unos momentos", explicó Botan.

"Por desgracia, lo dice literalmente", añadió Hiei con un tono cortante.

"Ah", Yusuke parecía entender la situación lo suficientemente bien con un movimiento de cabeza. "Botan puede ser torpe a veces, pero aprenderás a amarla."

"Gracias Yusuke…", respondió Botan sin tono.

Hiei le dedicó una mirada desinteresada, notándose el aburrimiento en sus ojos y en su voz mientras hablaba.

"Hn, ella ciertamente parece ser de la clase torpe que termina trayendo más problemas de los que debería."

"Y él parece ser del tipo arrogante cuyo orgullo obstinado le impide aceptar una disculpa perfectamente sincera", contestó rápidamente Botan.

Ella estaba satisfecha de ver alguna emoción aparecer en su expresión, incluso si era la ira.

"Mujer", Hiei gruñó en advertencia.

"Whoa, chicos, tranquilícense", los cortó Yusuke, levantando sus manos en defensa. "¡Se supone que esta noche es acerca de divertirse y dejarse llevar! Vamos a beber unos cuántos tragos y ser felices, ¿de acuerdo?"

Botan soltó una profunda respiración.

"Estoy a favor de pasarla bien", admitió, volviendo la vista hacia Hiei. "¿Podemos sólo dejar pasar el incidente anterior y empezar de nuevo?"

La expresión de Hiei volvió a su estado impasible. En lugar de responderle como lo haría una persona normal, eligió ignorarla completamente al ir a reclamar su bebida al bar y alejarse. Botan observó cómo se iba retirando cada vez más, sintiendo sus hombros caídos por la derrota.

"No creo que a tu amigo le agrade mucho", se quejó Botan con una mueca.

"No creo agradarle mucho a mi amigo", admitió Yusuke con un descuidado encogimiento de hombros "Aunque te acostumbrarás a él."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Espero no tener que ver su rostro fruncido nunca más", expresó.

"Él se quedará aquí seis meses por negocios, así que lo verás cerca por un tiempo", reveló Yusuke.

"Simplemente genial…", Botan contuvo la respiración.

"Eh", Yusuke le mandó una ola de desprecio con su mano. "Él no es tan malo como quiere que todos piensen que es."

A Botan se le dificultó el creer lo que decía Yusuke mientras veía a Hiei unirse a los hermanos Kuwabara en su puesto sin ni siquiera decir una palabra a ninguno de ellos. Por lo tanto, además de ser un idiota, no tenía ni un arranque de modales. Eso parecía ser lo correcto para él, pensó Botan con burla. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño hasta que Yusuke presionó un dedo contra su frente en un intento de suavizar las arrugas que se habían formado como resultado de su oscura expresión.

"No te preocupes por él", insistió Yusuke, "Te cambiará la imagen muy pronto."

Botan sacudió la cabeza, disipando todos los pensamientos negativos mientras sonreía a Yusuke.

"No estoy preocupada, ni siquiera un idiota gruñón como él puede arruinar mi estado de ánimo hoy", dijo con sinceridad.

"Bien, porque aquí viene el otro tipo del que te estuve hablando: Kurama."

Botan siguió la línea de visión de Yusuke, y vio a un guapo pelirrojo caminando hacia ellos. Ciertamente era un espectáculo para contemplar con sus largas mechas rojas, sus ojos esmeraldas y su aspecto pulcro.

"Tú debes ser Botan", le saludó con voz suave y calmada mientras le tendía la mano "Es un placer conocerte."

Botan le estrechó la mano y reflejó su sonrisa.

"Es un placer conocerte también, Kurama", le regresó, contenta de que no fuera para nada similar a la brutal amenaza de antes.

"Yusuke me hablaba de que ustedes se conocieron en la universidad, ¿no?", Kurama preguntó conversacionalmente.

"Sí, terminamos en el mismo grupo de orientación y nos vino sorprendentemente bien. Al principio pensé que él solo era un holgazán y un delincuente, pero debajo de esa imagen de chico malo era todo un tipo decente", bromeó.

Yusuke hizo una mueca ante sus palabras, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio mientras Kurama reía.

"Sí, Yusuke ciertamente a madurado con los años", Kurama estuvo de acuerdo. "Me sorprende que no nos hayamos conocido hasta ahora, después de todo, he conocido a Yusuke y Kuwabara desde que éramos adolescentes."

"No tenía mucho de vida social en ese entonces. Si no estaba en la escuela, me encontraba trabajando, y me mudé justo después de graduarme", dijo Botan tímidamente.

"Ya veo", respondió Kurama. "Bueno, no hay mejor momento que el presente."

"¡Es verdad!", Botan estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Juntos caminaron hacia el puesto más grande de la parte de atrás, donde se reunieron felizmente con los hermanos Kuwabara. Aparte del pelo de Shizuru que crecía un poco y la forma madura de vestir de Kuwabara, los dos no habían cambiado en absoluto. Mientras se acomodaba en el puesto, descubrió que tenía el disgusto de estar sentada frente a Hiei. Él estaba bebiendo de su cerveza con una desagradable mueca tirando de la esquina de sus labios, mirando como si este fuera el último lugar en el que desearía estar en ese momento.

"La pandilla completa está junta de nuevo. Un poco atrasados, pero oye, no soy quien para quejarme", dijo Yusuke mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida.

"No creo que le puedas llamar "pandilla completa" cuando todo lo que has hecho es juntas dos grupos diferentes de amigos", corrigió Shizuru.

"Ajá, ¡y Yukina ni siquiera está aquí todavía!", le recordó Kuwabara.

"¿Yukina?, preguntó Botan, levantando ambas cejas en confusión.

"La hermana gemela de Hiei", contestó Shizuru.

"Oh", ella respondió. Botan se preguntaba qué clase de hermana tendría un tipo como Hiei, esperaba que ella no compartiera su mala actitud. Con uno de ellos era más que suficiente, en su humilde opinión.

"Yukina trabaja en el hospital, pero su turno debería terminar pronto", dijo Kuwabara con una sonrisa.

"Pareces estar muy encariñado con ella", bromeó Botan, observando la forma en que la expresión de Hiei oscurecía.

"Encariñado queda corto, se transforma en un idiota enfermo de amor cuando ella está cerca", dijo Shizuru.

"¡Shizuru!", Kuwabara gritó avergonzado.

"Es incluso peor a como actuó la vez que se encontró con Botan durante la orientación", recordó Yusuke moviendo el pulgar en dirección a Botan mientras miraba a los demás "Él tuvo el enamoramiento más grande por ella en todo el primer semestre, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no iba a ninguna parte. Siempre estaba poniendo esta espeluznante voz grave y tratando de actuar viril frente a ella."

Botan rió mientras recordaba los intentos de Kuwabara de ser meloso.

"No fue tan malo…", trató de defenderlo.

"Ajá, bueno, no es nada comparado con lo desenfrenado que se pone con Yukina", le dijo Yusuke.

"¡Deténganse! Solo están celosos de que he encontrado el verdadero amor", chilló Kuwabara, con los hombros rectos mientras un rubor avergonzado cubría su rostro.

"Yukina ni siquiera ha devuelto tus afectos", señaló Shizuru sin cuidado.

"¡Lo hará algún día! Solo nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma", susurró, cerrando sus ojos carbón en molestia.

"Hn, no hay ninguna cosa que tomar con calma. Me niego a permitir que mi hermana sea cortejada por un bufón como tú", objetó Hiei.

Kuwabara gruñó algo entre dientes y el puño de Hiei se apretó contra el cuello de su botella. Botan estaba segura de que una pelea estaba a punto de estallar, cuando la tensión de repente se rompió. La expresión de Kuwabara se iluminó como la de un niño durante Navidad mientras se dirigía a la puerta en el mismo momento en que entraba una mujer de cabello verde menta.

"¡Yukina!", Kuwabara chilló, saltando desde su puesto para dirigirse hacia la puerta y saludarla.

"Es como si tuviera un radar-Yukina o algo así", bromeó Yusuke.

"Patético", se burló Hiei, tomando un sobro de su cerveza.

"Yo creo que es dulce", lo defendió Botan mientras miraba a la pareja.

"Claro que lo haces, mujer", ridiculizó Hiei.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?", preguntó, apartando su mirada de la pareja para ponerla sobre Hiei.

"Te conozco desde hace cinco minutos y ya puedo ver que eres la encarnación de todos los rasgos que no me gustan: torpe, excesivamente emocional y tontamente idealista".

"¡Y tú eres extremadamente grosero y quisquilloso!", ella respondió.

Hiei solo puso los ojos en blanco cuando Yukina se unió al grupo. La primera cosa que Botan notó fue lo amable que era ella, lo cual reflejaba también en sus ojos; Aparte del color de ojos, los gemelos parecían poseer rasgos físicos completamente diferentes.

"Es un placer conocerte finalmente, Botan", saludó Yukina educadamente. "Kazuma me ha hablado mucho sobre ti."

La ira de Botan se desvaneció casi inmediatamente cuando la mujer le sonrió cortésmente. Ella parecía ser todo lo opuesto a Hiei; Dócil, cálida y bien educada.

"Un placer conocerte a ti también, no he escuchado más que buenas cosas sobre ti", contestó Botan.

Yukina miró a Kuwabara y su sonrisa se profundizó.

"Si necesitas algo mientras te estés instalando, por favor no dudes en ponerte en contacto conmigo."

"Lo recordaré", Botan asintió. "Gracias, Yukina."

Los dos se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa mientras Botan tomaba un sorbo de cerveza. Koenma y Hinageshi se unieron a ellos poco tiempo después y Botan no recordaba un momento en el que se sintiera tan feliz. Ella se había estado moviendo de un lugar a otro, y mientras se las arreglaba para hacer un par de conocidos, realmente extrañaba a sus amigos. Algo le estaba diciendo que aquí era exactamente donde necesitaba estar y, por primera vez desde que regresó, se sentía realmente contenta de estar en casa.

Como Hiei se reunía con el grupo por tercera vez esta semana, deseó estar en cualquier otra parte menos aquí. Tomó asiento frente a la mujer de cabellos azules mientras la noche continuaba de la misma manera que de costumbre: el zoquete persistió en sus intentos infructuosos de acercarse a Yukina, Shizuru y Kurama continuaban enviándose miradas para nada sutiles cuando creían que nadie los estaba viendo, Yusuke siguió molestando sin un cuidado en el mundo y la mujer de pelo azul continuó hablando amistosamente con los que acababan de llegar. A Yukina le había agradado mucho, y eso era de esperarse debido a su naturaleza acogedora y amable, pero Kurama era mucho más exigente que los demás y hasta él parecía disfrutar genuinamente de la compañía de la mujer de cabellos azules.

Sin embargo, los esfuerzos de la mujer por conocer a los demás no terminaron con Yukina y Kurama. Había cometido el error de tratar continuamente de hacer amistad con él también, y él simplemente continuó fingiendo que ella no existía. Había algo enteramente inquietante sobre ella que no podía entender y no le gustaba. Cuanto menos tuviera que ver con ella, mejor.

Después de su tercera cerveza, se excusó de la mesa y se dirigió al baño, ignorando a los estudiantes universitarios y profesionales borrachos. Cuando terminó, vio a Botan en la barra ordenando la siguiente ronda. Ella ignoraba todo lo que la rodeaba, incluido el hombre que se había sentado junto a ella con un brillo para nada inocente en los ojos. Hiei quería alejarse de la escena y dejar que la mujer lo manejara por sí misma, pero no podía, en buena conciencia, mirar hacia otro lado.

"¿Te parece si te compro un trago?", le preguntó el hombre.

"Eso no estaría bien", respondió Botan con una sonrisa muy atractiva. "Sin embargo, aprecio la oferta."

"No seas así", insistió, levantando su dedo índice en un gesto suplicante. "Sólo un trago."

"De verdad, no puedo", se negó dando un paso atrás.

"¿Estás segura?, volvió a insistir, acercándose más a ella. "Haré que valga la pena."

Cuando Hiei vio la mano del hombro posarse en la cintura de la mujer, entrecerró los ojos. Nunca pudo soportar la visión de un hombre maltratando a una mujer y no podía dejar que la escena se reprodujera frente a él sin hacer algo al respecto. No era para nada un caballero, pero incluso él tenía sus límites. Botan se apartó del extraño y abrió su boca para decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero Hiei intervino.

"Creo que ella rechazó tus insoportables insistencias", declaró. "No la hagas repetírtelo una tercera vez."

"Mi error, no sabía que ya estaba ocupada", dijo el hombre sin entusiasmo, mirándolos a ambos.

La mirada desafiante de Hiei no disminuyó ante esa media disculpa y se mantuvo firme hasta que el otro hombre se despidió. Botan soltó un suspiro de alivio y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa agradecida.

"Realmente no esperaba que me ayudaras de esa manera, pero realmente lo aprecio", expresó, "Gracias."

"No me lo agradezcas," contestó Hiei, mirando a otro lado mientras hablaba. "Estabas causando demasiado alboroto y odio el ruido innecesario."

"Bueno, sigo estando muy agradecida", dijo Botan. "Creo que tal vez empezamos con el pie equivocado. ¿Qué dices sobre empezar de nuevo e intentar ser amigos?"

Hiei miró su mano extendida como si estuviera contemplando seriamente su oferta. La expresión de Botan se volvió más esperanzada a cada segundo que pasaba, pero sólo fue un desperdicio. Él no estaba hecho para hacer amigos, especialmente con la gente del tipo ruidoso, alegre. Era la amiga de Yusuke, y eso era lo único que necesitaba para estar lo más alejado en lo que a él respectaba.

"Yo paso", contestó, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

La mandíbula de Botan cayó en incredulidad y él ni se molestó en esperar a que ella dejara ese estado para regresar con el resto del grupo. Hiei notó la mirada en los ojos esmeralda de Kurama, una mirada cómplice, mientras él recuperaba su lugar en la mesa.

"Eso fue amable de tu parte."

"Por supuesto que lo viste, tú lo ves todo", se burló Hiei.

"Si no te conociera tan bien como lo hago, me hubiera sorprendido por lo que acabas de hacer", observó Kurama con una sonrisa divertida.

"Ella es del tipo que atrae la atención equivocada, y habría causado un alboroto si no intervenía", explicó Hiei.

"Bueno, ella es una mujer muy interesante", acordó Kurama. "Así son todos los que están asociados con Yusuke."

"Si te gusta tanto, zorro, ¿por qué no dejas de hablarme de ella y vas a buscarla por ti mismo?", replicó Hiei. "Aunque no creo que la hermana del zoquete apruebe eso.

"No lo dije de esa manera", aclaró, "Pareciera como si fuera a estar en nuestras vidas por un tiempo, tal vez podrías ser un poco menos abrasivo con ella. Después de todo, apenas está conociendo la marca de tu personalidad."

Hiei gruñó en respuesta, sin molestarse en decir nada más sobre el tema y Kurama entendió la indirecta. El pelirrojo tomó un sorbo lento de su bebida antes de volver sus atenciones a Hiei, casualmente.

"¿Cómo te has adaptado a la mudanza?", Kurama preguntó.

"Está bien", respondió secamente, "la ciudad no ha cambiado y tampoco lo han hecho ustedes. Siguen siendo la misma banda de tontos que eran antes de irme."

Ambos miraron a Yusuke y a Kuwabara, quienes estaban teniendo un concurso de beber tragos. Botan los animaba en voz alta, mientras Shizuru y Yukina observaban en silencio.

"Supongo que no lo hemos hecho", Kurama estuvo de acuerdo. "Y aunque este no era el cambio que querías hacer, estoy seguro de que Yukina se alegra de tenerte aquí aunque sea temporalmente."

Hiei vislumbró a su hermana en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Aunque no estaba gritando en voz alta como la mujer de pelo azul, la suave sonrisa en su rostro era suficiente indicio de su satisfacción. Claramente disfrutaba de la compañía de todos y era un alivio saber que ella estaba viviendo en la misma ciudad que Kurama y los otros. Incluso si él no estuvo tanto como debería haber estado, ella nunca estuvo realmente sola.

"Hn."

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Shizuru le clavó a Kurama una sonrisa competitiva.

"Te ves muy cómodo ahí", dijo, con un brillo burlón bailando en sus ojos castaños. "Muy bien, vamos a probar tu resistencia, chico guapo."

Shizuru deslizó un trago a través de la mesa, y Kurama lo atrapó hábilmente.

"Si insistes", concedió, alzando el vaso hacia sus labios y aceptando el desafío.

Tanto Kurama como Shizuru tenían increíblemente altas tolerancias para el alcohol, y su competencia duraría mucho más tiempo de lo que Hiei estaba interesado. Las atenciones de los demás pronto se desviaron hacia el par y Hiei inadvertidamente cruzó miradas con Botan. Él sostuvo momentáneamente su mirada de color caramelo antes de apartar la suya propia. Ese ligero presentimiento volvió, estableciéndose en la boca de su estómago. Ella era tan inofensiva como una mosca, y por eso, nada de esto tenía sentido. Por eso, decidió descifrar que era exactamente lo que esa sencilla mujer podría posiblemente traer a su vida.

* * *

Al día siguiente hubo un clima fresco y genial. Botan amaba el mes de marzo por el único hecho de que los signos de vida comenzaban a regresar al mundo después de un invierno frío y triste. Ella despertó sintiéndose especialmente bien en la mañana y esperaba que esa sensación continuara durante todo el día.

Su horario estaba vacío hoy y esperaba tener un día completo de escritura llenándolo. Pero primero, necesitaba desesperadamente abastecerse de algunos elementos esenciales. Como no era cocinera, se la había pasado viviendo a base de comida congelada, ramen y comida para llevar. Era una cosa buena que la tienda de multi servicio estuviera a poca distancia, pensó mientras entraba en ella.

Ella vio un destello de pelo negro desafiando la gravedad, acompañado de un par de ojos rojos los cuales inmediatamente reconoció como los de Hiei. Sus cejas se arquearon de sorpresa al verlo. Debe estar viviendo en la misma área si estaba comprando en esta tienda multi servicio en particular.

"¡Buenas tardes, Hiei!", saludó con la mano.

Hiei dirigió su mirada hacia ella durante unos instantes, antes de apartarla como si no la hubiera visto en absoluto. La alegría de Botan decayó un poco mientras veía la parte posterior de su cabeza al salir de la tienda. No sabía por qué había esperado a que él fuera civilizado con ella cuando apenas podía contar las veces en que ha sido un poco decente. Dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y continuó buscando a través de los pasillos. No había necesidad de que el mal humor de Hiei desvaneciera el de ella.

Ella silbaba mientras llenaba su canastilla con algunas de sus marcas favoritas y examinaba a través de los pasillos. Cuando alcanzó uno de los objetos de la estantería superior, golpeó accidentalmente una taza de ramen que estaba colocada en un estante inferior. Hizo una mueca ante su error, dándose cuenta de que tal vez si era tan torpe como Yusuke la acusaba de ser y se movió para recogerlo. Su accionar se detuvo cuando notó al niño más lindo que hubiera visto a su lado. Le devolvió el objeto a su mano sin decir una palabra y ella lo aceptó con gratitud.

"Muchas gracias", sonrió, resistiendo el impulso de inclinarse y revolver su cabello azul.

Botan se dirigió a la cajera y colocó los objetos en el mostrador, iniciando una rápida conversación mientras pagaba la compra. Tenía la intención de irse hasta que sintió la sensación de que estaba siendo observada. Al volverse, se encontró con la mirada del chico amable que la había ayudado antes. Ella le sonrió y el chico se dio la vuelta de inmediato, como si estuviera asustado.

"No fue mi intención asustarte", comenzó Botan lentamente mientras se iba acercando a él. Lucía familiar, pero no sabría decir por qué. "Es solo que…te quedaste mirándome y, ¿me preguntaba si había algo en lo que pudiera ayudarte?"

Él chico murmuró algo en silencio y Botan frunció el entrecejo confundida.

"¿Cómo dices? Lo siento, no pude escucharte."

"Eres mucho más linda en persona", declaró.

"Uh-gracias", ella parpadeó. "¿Nos conocemos?"

"No, pero deberíamos"

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios cuando decidió seguirle el juego.

"¿Y por qué es eso?"

"Porque tú eres mi mamá", respondió simplemente.

Y así, su mundo entero había cambiado.

* * *

 _Y ASÍ COMIENZA NUESTRA HISTORIA._

 _Dejenme sus opiniones y comentarios en los reviews, para saber qué tal. Espero que les haya gustado y que estén atentos a los próximos capítulos, si las cosas van bien, creo que estaré actualizando cada Viernes._

 _A mi personalmente el personaje de Kai me ha encantado y enamorado. Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en un próximo capitulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola!**_

 _Quiero disculparme, se que ha pasado muuucho tiempo desde que subí el primer capítulo, pero he tenido dificultades estas últimas semanas para poder seguir con esta historia. Bueno, finalmente he encontrado un tiempo para subir el segundo capítulo. Sé que prometí actualizar cada viernes, pero no contaba con algunos cambios que han sucedido, así que espero poder seguir activa lo más que se pueda. Como he dicho muchas veces, YuYu Hakusho es muy importante para mi y ha tenido una gran influencia en mi infancia, así que no pienso abandonar esta historia._

 _Otra vez darle los créditos a **MystiKoorime** por crear este fic, y por haberme dejado compartirlo con ustedes._

 ** _Pareja:_ Hiei | Botan  
**

 **¡SIGAMOS MANTENIENDO VIVO EL FANDOM!**

* * *

Botan bajó la mirada en estado de shock hacia el chico. No podía haber dicho lo que ella pensaba. Tal vez había bebido un poco demasiado la noche anterior, o tal vez comió algo en mal estado, por que definitivamente estaba escuchando cosas.

"Soy tu… ¿qué?" Botan logró chisporrotear, completamente sin palabras.

"Mi madre," repitió con confianza. "Botan Himura, tipo sanguíneo B. Cumpleaños, 15 de julio, 26 años. Lo vi todo en mi archivo."

Botan tragó lentamente mientras enumeraba los hechos básicos de su vida. No tenía ni idea de cómo sabía todo sobre ella, pero cuanto más lo examinaba, más sin palabras se quedaba. Tenía la piel pálida, el cabello azul pálido y los ojos púrpuras, pero tenía el pelo espigado, los ojos ligeramente angulados y un poco más afilados que los suyos propios. Podían confundirse fácilmente con familia, pero lo biológico en todo esto no tenía ningún sentido.

"¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?" Botan se preguntó, sin esperar ninguna respuesta del muchacho, pero necesitando expresar su incredulidad.

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo", explicó Kai, frunciendo el ceño confundido. "Mi trabajadora social, Kagura, dijo algo sobre óvulos e in vitro y otras cosas que no tenían sentido."

 _In vitro._ La frase le dio en el corazón. Recordó que había donado óvulos en los días de universidad, cuando el dinero estaba escaso. Le dijeron que sus muestras serían usadas solamente para propósito de investigación científica y médica, y ella quería creer que lo que le dijeron era la verdad – pero como el niño la miraba con ojos que reflejaban los suyos ella no podía hacer nada más que sentir como si hubiera un peso sustancial en esas afirmaciones. Había una extraña sensación de familiaridad envolviendo al muchacho. En el fondo de sus entrañas, sintió como si conociera la respuesta a su confusión y la asustaba.

Él le estaba dando una mirada expectante y se dio cuenta de que no había hablado en mucho tiempo. Ella forzó una sonrisa en su cara, a pesar del hecho de que su corazón latía salvajemente en su pecho y sus pensamientos corrían una milla por minuto.

"Lo siento, es sólo que esto es mucho para procesar."

"Está bien", respondió él, completamente indiferente ante su vacilación. "Leí que se tarda un tiempo asimilar noticias impactantes."

Botan respiró hondo, intentando mantenerse firme. Se despertó esta mañana pensando que haría una rápida parada en la tienda de mercadería y luego comenzaría a trabajar en algunos escritos, pero en su lugar estaba aquí con un niño el cual muy bien podría ser su hijo. Bueno, era biológicamente su hijo, pero en términos legales, él pertenecía a la pareja que inició el proceso in vitro. Mientras miraba alrededor de la tienda, se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos clientes allí y un rápido vistazo por las ventanas confirmó que Kai había llegado solo.

"¿Dónde están tus padres?", preguntó Botan. "¿De verdad te permitieron venir aquí solo?"

"Murieron mientras aún era un bebé", respondió.

La expresión de Botan cayó de inmediato.

"Lo siento mucho", respondió ella rápidamente, la simpatía brotando en su pecho. "No era mi intención…"

"Está bien, ni siquiera puedo recordarlos…" Sus ojos púrpuras bajaron, antes de mirar a Botan. "De todos modos, viví en el orfanato la mayor parte de mi vida, pero ahora estoy bajo el cuidado de una casa adoptiva."

Botan frunció el ceño. Comprendía demasiado bien lo que era crecer sin padres, sin familia. Las experiencias de cada uno eran diferentes, pero algo le decía que el muchacho había tenido un tiempo más difícil que la mayoría y ella ciertamente no lo estaba haciendo más fácil al haber estado completamente fuera de todo esto.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?", preguntó, recordando finalmente sus modales.

"Mi nombre es Kai y tengo siete años, por si te lo estabas preguntando", reveló.

Sólo tenía dieciocho años la primera y única vez que donó sus óvulos. Si tenía siete años, eso significaba que los ovarios fueron casi inmediatamente confundidos y usados para la reproducción. Se sumaron en el tiempo, pero ella no podía envolver su cabeza alrededor de la idea. ¿Cómo se pudo haber cometido un error tan grave? Botan inmediatamente sacudió el insensible pensamiento de su cabeza. Él no era un error. Él simplemente _estaba._

Ella volvió su atención hacia Kai y notó que él tenía una pobre cantidad de dinero en sus manos para una comida.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar a algún sitio y hablamos más claramente de todo este asunto?", ella sugirió.

"Okey."

"¿Tienes algo en mente?", preguntó Botan.

"¿Qué te parece helado?", propuso.

"Hm, tal vez después de comer algo un poco más nutritivo primero", aconsejó, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

"¿Hamburguesas?", sugirió a continuación.

"Muy bien, hamburguesas será", dijo Botan, llevándolo hacia uno de los lugares favoritos para comer hamburguesas.

Botan – su madre – en realidad no dijo mucho al momento de sentarse en un stand y comer de su almuerzo, pero Kai tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Había leído un artículo sobre noticias impactantes, y decía que podrían resultar sorprendidos, incrédulos o incluso enojados. Parecía más sorprendida que cualquier otra cosa, lo cual era una buena señal. Al menos no estaba enojada. Kai continuó a terminar su hamburguesa en silencio mientras ella seguía observándolo.

"Estás mirándome", dijo sin rodeos.

Ella salió de su ensueño y le lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Lo siento – es sólo que… has vuelto un poco mi mundo al revés, no tenía ni idea de que era madre."

Kai frunció el ceño momentáneamente, decidiendo hacer la pregunta que había estado al acecho en el fondo de su mente.

"¿Estás molesta de que te haya encontrado?"

"¡No!", dijo Botan, su cola de caballo moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras sacudía la cabeza con firmeza. "Va a tomar algo de tiempo acostumbrase a todo."

El asintió, tomando un sorbo de su batido de chocolate.

"Así que, cuenta un poco sobre ti, tus gustos, tus disgustos…", exclamó Botan con una sonrisa de bienvenida. "Tenemos mucho que ponernos al día."

Kai pensó por un momento, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"Estoy en tercer grado y cumpliré ocho en Septiembre", comenzó. "Me encanta la pizza y las hamburguesas, y odio las verduras, mi afición favorita es la lectura."

"¿Y tu casa adoptiva?" "¿Te gusta ahí?"

"Lo odio", dijo, con los ojos más distantes mientras su mente volvía al lugar que más le desagradaba. "No me llevo bien con nadie."

Botan parecía molesta al oír esas noticias, pero el chico se alegró de que ella no le preguntara nada más sobre su hogar adoptivo.

"¿Cómo lograste encontrarme?", preguntó ella esta vez.

"Me metí en el cuarto de archivos y miré dentro de los míos", respondió con honestidad.

"¿T-Tú… qué?"

"Kagura nunca me dejaba ver mi archivo, pero yo sabía que los datos de mis verdaderos padres estarían allí, después de que me enteré de tu nombre, busqué en Internet, y luego tomé el autobús más rápido a la ciudad."

Sus ojos se abrieron en incredulidad.

"¿Hiciste todo eso tú solo?"

"Hago muchas cosas por mí mismo", respondió simplemente.

"Wow," ella soltó con una sonrisa impresionada. "Eres muy inteligente e ingenioso para tu edad, ¿no?"

Podía sentir sus mejillas calentándose y odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Por lo general sólo ocurría cuando estaba avergonzado, y aunque no quería parecer débil o fácilmente afectado frente a su madre, estaba feliz de que reconociera sus puntos fuertes. Él quería mostrar lo mejor de sí a ella y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella terminaría queriéndolo.

"Gracias... Kagura dice que soy muy inteligente para mi edad, pero todavía tengo mucho que aprender", respondió tímidamente, antes de mirar hacia atrás para encontrarse con su mirada. "Bueno, ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?"

"Por supuesto, dispáralas", ella contestó abiertamente.

"¿Dónde vives?"

"En los apartamentos del bloque 10", respondió ella.

"Oh, fui a tu viejo apartamento y la señora del piso de abajo dijo que te habías mudado, no pensé que te encontraría y luego me topé contigo en la tienda multi servicio."

"Bueno, ¿no fue esto un golpe de suerte?, o tal vez estábamos destinados a encontrarnos hoy no importa qué", le dijo con un guiño.

"¿Eso crees?", preguntó.

Ella asintió.

"Así es."

Kai se aguantó una sonrisa mientras asentía.

"Así que… ¿qué haces para ganarte la vida?"

"Estoy ocupada en un trabajo temporal en la agencia en este momento, pero estoy buscando conseguir un trabajo de escritura en periódicos o revistas, no importa qué, en realidad, siempre y cuando esté escribiendo."

"¿Estás casada?"

"No."

"¿Tienes novio?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó.

"Supongo que todavía no he encontrado a la persona adecuada."

Kai asintió comprensivamente mientras continuaba. "¿Cómo es tu familia? ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?"

"No lo sé… era huérfana", respondió ella. Había una nota melancólica en su tono mientras continuaba. "Nunca conocí a mis padres, nunca tuve una familia propia."

"Me tienes a mí", señaló él.

Botan asintió con la cabeza, la calidez volvió a su expresión mientras se animaba.

"Tienes razón, también tengo amigos muy buenos, así que nunca estuve sola, pueden ser un poco locos a veces, pero son un grupo genial", reveló con una sonrisa cariñosa. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo son tus amigos?"

Kai miró la mesa con el ceño fruncido. No debería avergonzarse de ello, pero lo hacía.

"No tengo ninguno", respondió. "No tengo amigos y nunca tuve una familia."

"Me tienes a mí", respondió Botan resueltamente, extendiendo la mano para darle un ligero apretón.

Kai no pudo evitar la ligera sonrisa que se abrió camino en su rostro y en ese momento supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Los otros chicos se burlaban de él y le decían que tal vez sus padres pudieran ser personas horribles o que ni siquiera lo quisieran, pero Kai sabía que no era así. Él siempre creyó que todo estaría bien si encontraba a sus verdaderos padres y no había ninguna duda en su mente ahora.

Los dos continuaron hablando durante un tiempo, llegando a conocerse mejor, compartiendo historias y secretos. Al principio parecía estar algo cerrado, respondiendo a sus preguntas educadamente y cortésmente. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba la tarde, se fue abriendo más. Si se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para compartir, sus respuestas se hacían más largas y detalladas, y Botan descubrió que le gustaba escucharlo hablar. Ella se sorprendió de que él fuera tan elocuente e inteligente para su edad, pero fiel a lo que él le dijo antes, carecía del sentido del tacto que venía con la madurez.

"¿Qué hora es?", preguntó de repente.

"Son las 2:35", respondió Botan, después de mirar su reloj.

"Tengo que irme", dijo.

"¿Irte? ¿Ir a dónde?", preguntó Botan.

Kai se deslizó de su silla, vació su basura y luego puso la bandeja en la parte superior del receptáculo.

"Me salté la escuela para encontrarte, tengo que llegar a casa al mismo tiempo que el autobús escolar, o mis padres adoptivos lo descubrirán."

"Por lo menos déjame llevarte de vuelta", sugirió Botan.

"Está bien, puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta", afirmó.

"Estoy segura de que podrías, pero me encantaría hacer el viaje contigo."

Kai vaciló un momento, antes de asentir finalmente.

"…Está bien."

Se subieron al primer autobús de regreso a Tama y Kai tomó asiento cerca de la ventana con Botan sentada a su lado. Mientras miraba afuera distraídamente, Botan lo miró fijamente. Ella había tenido un hijo todo este tiempo y no lo sabía. Se sentía absolutamente horrible. Siendo huérfana, había jurado que nunca abandonaría a sus hijos de la misma manera en que sus padres habían hecho con ella. Por supuesto, nunca esperó tener un hijo sin su consentimiento, sin tener una pareja o sin crear un hogar estable primero, pero sabía de primera mano lo impredecible que podía ser la vida. Si no fuera por la clase de gente en el orfanato y los amigos que había hecho a lo largo del camino, su vida habría sido extremadamente solitaria. Kai había dicho que no tenía a nadie: sin amigos ni familia. Debía de estar muy solo; De lo contrario no la habría buscado. Aunque sólo habían pasado unas pocas horas juntos, podía ver que él era muy cauteloso. Ocultaba sus emociones detrás de una actitud de tipo duro y fingía ser más independiente de lo que cualquier persona de su edad debiera ser, pero su guardia se derritió rápidamente y vio al niño por lo que realmente era: un niño que necesitaba un hogar.

"Es en esta parada", dijo Kai mientras salían a Tama.

El barrio era pintoresco y pacífico y caminaron durante unos diez minutos, hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación en el camino.

"Esa es la casa, justo allí", dijo, señalando una casa de dos pisos.

"De acuerdo", dijo Botan, anotando el nombre de la calle y el número de la casa para recordarlo. Miró a Kai y sintió una extraña sensación de anhelo. No quería dejarlo tan pronto, no después de conocerlo.

"Probablemente ya lo sabías, pero esperaba poder quedarme contigo algún día", Kai admitió, evitando su mirada como si lo quemara en el acto. "Si quieres…"

Ella sabía que la petición del muchacho llegaría tarde o temprano y estaba desgarrada. Ella no sabía ni lo primero que se debería saber acerca de los niños y su vida estaba lejos de ser lo suficientemente adecuada para poder criar a uno. No estaba lista para ser madre, pero algo lo atraía hacia ella. Siempre había sido demasiado emotiva por sí misma y estaba tirando de cada cordón emocional que tenía. Tal vez fue su instinto maternal que pateaba. O tal vez fue su propia experiencia como huérfana. De cualquier manera, no podía tragar el nudo en su garganta o la extraña sensación en su pecho.

"No sé nada acerca de cuidar o criar a un niño", expresó.

"Eso está bien, ya que puedo cuidar de mí mismo", declaró con orgullo.

"Kai…"

"Tampoco te pediré nada, lo prometo."

Eso era lo más lejano en la mente de Botan. Estaba más preocupada en cómo podría hacerse cargo de otra vida humana, especialmente una tan valiosa como la de un niño. Él parecía tener tanta fe y confianza de que estaría bien si sólo estuviera con ella, pero…

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que estarás bien conmigo?", ella preguntó.

"Porque eres mi madre", respondió él simplemente, como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitaba decir.

Botan no sabía que decir. Al ponerlo así, tenía sentido. Ella era su mamá y era su deber cuidarlo y protegerlo. Pero su situación no era para tomársela tan a la ligera. Había mucho más que considerar.

Kai se movió incómodamente en su sitio y Botan le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, decidiendo que ahora no era el momento de mostrar su vacilación.

"Estoy muy contenta de que me hayas encontrado, Kai", confesó Botan. "¿Qué tal si vamos tomando todo esto un paso a la vez y no pensamos demasiado en el futuro? Me encantaría verte de nuevo y pasar el rato como lo hicimos hoy, con el permiso de tus padres adoptivos, por supuesto."

"Está bien," dijo, pareciendo un poco decepcionado mientras lo hacía. "No tienes por qué mentir por mi bien."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mintiendo? Hablo en serio, en verdad quiero volver a verte, si eso te parece bien", declaró Botan.

"¿De verdad?", preguntó, parpadeando sorprendido.

"Por supuesto", dijo. "No podría simplemente olvidarme de ti ahora que sé que estás aquí."

Él buscaba en sus ojos una respuesta que permanecía sin pronunciar, antes de que su expresión se suavizara.

"¿En verdad lo dices en serio?"

" _Realmente_ lo hago."

"Entonces, lo estaré esperando", dijo con una cortes reverencia. El bus escolar apareció por la calle y Kai frunció el ceño.

"Ese es el bus en el que se supone que voy a volver a casa", dijo Kai. "Me tengo que ir."

Se volvió para alejarse y Botan dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Espera", ella llamó.

"¿Huh?"

"… ¿Puedo abrazarte antes de que te vayas?"

Todo su cuerpo se congeló, con los ojos abiertos y anchos mientras miraba fijamente a Botan. Apretó los labios por un momento antes de abrirlos para hablar.

"Nadie me ha abrazado nunca", dijo en voz baja y Botan sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

"Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir incómodo", dijo Botan apresuradamente, recordándose a si misma mantener algunos límites con el muchacho.

"Está bien", respondió, "puedes hacerlo si aún quieres."

Botan se arrodilló y le rodeó con los brazos, acercándolo a ella y abrazándolo experimentalmente. Kai se puso rígido al principio, antes de relajarse en su abrazo. Ella lo sentía tan pequeño y cálido que no quería dejarlo ir.

"Te veré de nuevo, lo prometo", susurró, antes de soltarlo.

Mientras lo observaba alejarse, era casi espantoso lo rápido que su resolución se aferraba a una decisión absoluta.

Él era suyo y él debería estar con ella.

* * *

Botan se sentó en el bar más tarde esa noche, removiendo su bombilla en la soda del club distraídamente.

Kai era claramente infeliz y quería estar con ella. Si realmente se comprometía con esto, entonces toda su vida cambiaría. ¿Pero sería eso algo tan malo? Siempre sentía que le faltaba algo y pasar un tiempo tan corto con el hijo que nunca supo que tenía fue más gratificante que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, dudaba de sus propias habilidades. Un niño era una gran responsabilidad y podía muy bien terminar arruinando la vida estable que tenía. Tal vez con el tiempo le encantaría su hogar adoptivo. Tal vez él crecería seguro y cuidado allí. Tal vez ella no era la mejor opción para él. Botan no sabía nada acerca de los niños y ni siquiera tenía un trabajo estable para apoyar a Kai. Estaba apenas equipada para poder criar a un niño de la manera correcta.

Pero aún así, ella todavía lo quería.

Y así, sus pensamientos seguían en conflicto y no le dejaban nada más que insatisfacción y confusión.

Conocía muy bien el sentimiento de abandono y soledad. Aunque tuvo la suerte de haber estado en un hogar de acogida que la apoyó adecuadamente, nunca se sintió como si tuviera un lugar o un hogar donde pertenecer. Era más una institución que un hogar, y ella siempre había jurado que si llegaba a tener hijos, ella se aseguraría de que fueran criados en un ambiente amoroso y feliz. También pensó que para el momento en que tuviera un niño, ella ya estaría casada y financieramente estable - no sola y todavía buscando un trabajo.

Realmente no podía creer que la clínica pudiera cometer un error tan grave y ni siquiera avisarle. Todo este tiempo, su hijo había quedado sin apoyo y sin amor. No era justo. Necesitaba respuestas, pero suponía que lo más importante ahora era Kai.

"Tierra a Botan", la grave voz de Kuwabara la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella levantó la vista de su bebida notar que Kuwabara, Yusuke y Kurama la miraban con curiosidad. Les devolvió la sonrisa con timidez.

"¿Sucede algo?", ella preguntó.

"Eso es lo que nos preguntábamos", respondió Kurama.

"Estoy bien", dijo ella rápidamente. "Solo un poco cansada, es todo."

Kurama no parecía muy convencido, pero afortunadamente la dejó tranquila. Él era el más perspicaz, aparte de Shizuru, y si no le insistía con el asunto, entonces estaba segura de que el resto del grupo tampoco lo haría. Ella comprobó su reloj, preguntándose dónde estaría su amiga y que es lo que le llevaba tanto tiempo para llegar, mientras golpeaba el suelo con impaciencia. Yukina les había dicho que no podría ir hoy, lo que significaba que Hiei tampoco se presentaría. Shizuru dijo que ella estaría aquí, pero se le hacía tarde y Botan estaba consiguiendo ponerse ansiosa. Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que estaba pasando y necesitaba un buen consejo. Shizuru siempre fue su confidente en tiempos de necesidad y en este momento era cuando la necesitaba más. Tiempo después, la morena hizo su aparición.

"¡Ahí estás!", dijo Botan, saltando desde su asiento y agarrando el brazo de la mujer. "Necesito hablar contigo."

"Whoa, ¿dónde es el incendio?", Shizuru preguntó mientras era llevada al baño por Botan.

Botan comprobó que el baño estaba vacío antes de cerrar la puerta. Ella se volvió hacia Shizuru con una expresión seria al comenzar a descargar sus preocupaciones sobre la inocente morena.

"¿Y si mi amiga donó sus ovarios y el niño de repente la encontró? ¿Y si él quiere quedarse con ella? ¿Podría ella quedarse con él?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Podría ella quedarse con él?", repitió Botan con urgencia.

Shizuru hizo una pausa pensativa, cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho mientras tomaba una mirada más contemplativa.

"Si él está con sus padres asignados, entonces sería muy difícil para tu amiga ganar su custodia. Sería más como una larga e inútil batalla legal."

"Pero, ¿y si estuviera en una casa adoptiva en la cual él no quiere estar? ¿Y si él quisiera quedarse conmigo?"

"Botan, me estás asustando", dijo Shizuru con una expresión grave. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Por favor responde la pregunta, te lo explicaré todo después, lo prometo", soltó.

Shizuru pasó una mano por su pelo con un suspiro.

"Si él estuvo en el sistema de adopción sus padres biológicos podrían volver a tener la custodia, preferirían devolverle a los niños a sus parientes de sangre, si es posible."

Botan soltó una bocanada de aire, aliviada.

"Es bueno saber eso."

"Ahora empezarás a responder mis preguntas, ¿por qué el interrogatorio? Por favor no me digas que estás a punto de hacer algo muy estúpido", ordenó Shizuru.

"Tengo un hijo", respondió Botan.

"Okey, definitivamente te has perdido", respondió Shizuru con un gesto afirmativo.

"Cuando recién comencé con la universidad, doné mis óvulos a una clínica para investigación científica. El dinero escaseaba y esa era la única opción en ese momento."

"Nunca me dijiste eso."

"No creí que lo aprobarías."

"¡Por supuesto que no lo apruebo!"

"Bueno, es demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto ahora, debió haber habido algún tipo de confusión por que terminaron usando mis óvulos en un embarazo in vitro. Sus padres fallecieron cuando aún era un bebé, fue entregado a un orfanato y luego lo colocaron en un hogar adoptivo", explicó Botan. "Me encontró hoy y me dijo que quería estar conmigo."

"Botan…"

"Sé que suena loco, pero desde el momento en que puse mis ojos sobre él, sentí algo extraño, pasamos el día juntos y simplemente todo se sintió bien. Quiere estar conmigo y no puedo dejar que se quede en un lugar donde no es querido."

"¿Estás diciendo que quieres quedarte con él?"

"Creo que sí quiero."

"Botan, esta no puede ser una decisión que hagas tan de repente y sin entusiasmo. Es un niño del que estamos hablando", advirtió Shizuru severamente.

"Lo sé, estoy sopesando mis opciones, pero estoy inclinada honestamente a adoptarlo."

"Es mucho en lo que hay que pensar", dijo Shizuru. "Y sé que tú tienes tus propios sentimientos personales sobre este tema, habiendo sido una huérfana también. Sólo quiero que lo pienses cuidadosamente."

"Lo haré."

"No puedo decir que me alegre el saber esto, ojalá me hubieras dicho que tenías un tiempo difícil en la universidad, podría haberte ayudado", dijo Shizuru.

Botan miró al suelo con un aire culpable.

"No podía hacer eso, Shizuru, tú tenías que preocuparte de tu propia vida, al igual que de Kuwabara. Hice lo que pensé que debía hacer, y ahora aquí estoy, con un hijo que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. No puedo simplemente ignorarlo y pretender que nada de esto esté pasando. Él me necesita."

La expresión de Shizuru se suavizó. "Si tú quieres criarlo, tienes todo el derecho en hacerlo. No importa lo que sea que termines decidiendo hacer, estaré a tu lado un cien por ciento."

Botan lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente.

"Gracias, Shizuru."

Shizuru le devolvió una sonrisa, acariciándola suavemente en la espalda.

"Por supuesto", respondió mientras las dos se separaban. "¿Qué hay del padre? ¿Es otro donante como tú?"

"Honestamente no tengo ni idea", respondió. "Estaba tan envuelta en mis propios pensamientos que ni siquiera pensé en preguntarme por el padre."

"¿Crees que él deba saberlo?"

"Honestamente no tengo idea", respondió Botan.

De pronto alguien golpeó la puerta.

"¡Hey, si ustedes dos están haciendo algo metidas ahí dentro, creo que lo justo es que dejen al resto de nosotros verlas!", bromeó Yusuke.

"¡Asqueroso! ¡Es mi hermana de la que estás hablando, Urameshi!" La voz de Kuwabara resonó en voz alta.

"Ella no es mi hermana así que estoy completamente bien con esto."

Los ojos de Botan se movieron de la puerta hacia Shizuru.

"No quiero decirle nada a los demás hasta que las cosas sean más definitivas", dijo ella, con un tono apagado.

"Mis labios están sellados."

Shizuru abrió la puerta, mirando a los dos chicos y silenciándolos efectivamente mientras los cuatro volvían a su mesa. Botan se sentó, ignorando las extrañas miradas que recibía sutilmente de todos. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Kai ahora y esperaba que estuviera bien. Debe haber tenido una razón válida para su aversión a su casa adoptiva y esperaba que no estuviera siendo maltratado.

"¿Por qué estás actuando tan extraño?", preguntó Yusuke. "La última vez que estuviste así de distraída y callada fue cuando tuviste ese gran enamoramiento por Shishiwakamaru en la universidad. ¿Tienes algún tipo misterioso que estés escondiendo de nosotros?"

Botan se ahogó con su bebida y Shizuru le palmeó en la espalda mientras recuperaba su aliento.

"¿Por qué dices una cosa tan ridícula como esa?" Botan tartamudeó. "Nada de eso está pasando."

Yusuke y Kuwabara continuaron mirándola sospechosamente mientras ella miraba hacia otro lado inocentemente.

"Déjala en paz, es cosa de chicas – algo de lo que ninguno de ustedes dos necesita estar preocupado", advirtió Shizuru.

"Tal vez es ese momento del mes", murmuró Kuwabara a Yusuke, gruñendo de dolor cuando recibió una patada rápida bajo la mesa de parte de su hermana.

Botan lanzó una sonrisa agradecida en dirección a Shizuru. Se sentía mejor con la situación ahora que la tenía de su lado.

Botan sabía en su corazón que Kai le pertenecía, pero necesitaba la confirmación oficial para calmar su mente. Shizuru alentó a Botan a llamar al hogar de adopción para más información y ella tomó su consejo. Al ponerse en contacto con el orfanato y explicarles la situación (Botan había decidido discretamente omitir el hecho de que Kai se había escapado de clases para encontrarse con ella, y en su lugar dijo que conoció la situación de su hijo y quería llegar a conocerlo) La trabajadora social de Kai, Kagura, había accedido a reunirse con Botan en la oficina de servicios sociales y unos días después, se encontró cara a cara con la mujer.

* * *

Kagura era la imagen del profesionalismo. Su postura era recta y elegante, el pelo atado a un firme moño y unos finos lentes enmarcados en el puente de su pequeña nariz. Los ojos negros examinaron a Botan por un momento, antes de sonreír educadamente.

"Botan Himura, es un placer conocerte", dijo Kagura mientras extendía una bien manicurada mano hacia Botan.

"Igualmente", dijo Botan, devolviéndole el gesto.

"Siento como si te conociera desde que conozco a Kai."

"¿Disculpe?"

"Tengo un interés personal por todos mis casos, especialmente en Kai", dijo Kagura, sacando dos carpetas. "Es el resultado de un procedimiento in vitro en el que las dos muestras fueron dadas por dos completos extraños, las tuyas y las del padre".

Botan abrió mucho los ojos.

"¿Puedo ver mi archivo?", preguntó con curiosidad.

"Por supuesto", dijo Kagura, entregándole la carpeta a Botan. "He estado involucrada en el caso de Kai desde su inscripción y, naturalmente, he llegado a conocer todo lo que tiene que ver con él, incluido tu archivo".

"Ya veo", respondió Botan. Bueno, al menos la mujer era minuciosa. Ella leyó a través de su archivo, sus ojos se ensancharon en la confirmación de que ella era la madre biológica. Según la información proporcionada, sus óvulos eran para la donación y había una clase de cláusula que indicaba que ella había dado voluntariamente todos los derechos sobre su hijo. Pero ella nunca accedió a nada de esto. La clínica en el bloque siete estaba incluida en el archivo, junto con el Dr. Kamiya. Tendría que encontrar respuestas de él si quería llegar al fondo de esto.

"No se ve todos los días que un padre biológico muestre interés en un niño al que ha renunciado", dijo Kagura.

"Yo no lo dejé...", empezó Botan.

"Sí, tal vez fue una mala elección de palabras", interrumpió Kagura. "Como donante de óvulos, usted firmó para donarlos bajo la estipulación de que se le proporcionaría un hogar estable y cuidadoso. Usted renunció a todos los derechos del el niño. Como tal, no habría sido alertada de que sus padres fallecieron y de que fue colocado en el sistema de orfanatos."

"¿Cómo fue que pasó?"

"Fue un accidente de coche, una colisión delantera. Kai fue el único sobreviviente al estar en el asiento trasero".

"Eso es horrible."

"Lo fue", recordó Kagura.

"Si renuncié a todos los derechos sobre él en el pasado, ¿significa que será difícil para nosotros tener una relación ahora?"

Kagura sacudió la cabeza.

"Las circunstancias de este caso no son tan negras y blancas como el sistema lo ha asignado. Hay áreas grises, y como resultado, estamos más que abiertos a reunir a Kai con su madre biológica".

"¿Y qué hay acerca del padre?", Botan preguntó con curiosidad, mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia el archivo intacto cerca de la mano izquierda de Kagura.

"Ah", dijo Kagura, abriéndolo y examinándolo."También ha optado por renunciar a todos los derechos del niño".

Botan se inclinó hacia adelante mientras trataba de echar un vistazo al expediente, pero se detuvo en sus acciones cuando Kagura cerró el expediente.

"El padre no será un problema", dijo Kagura.

"De acuerdo," Botan asintió.

"Me complace que hayas dado un paso adelante con esto", admitió Kagura. "Kai es un caso especial."

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó Botan.

"Bueno, es un niño dotado, dotado de inteligencia más allá de sus años, y también muy astuto", dijo, sonriendo con cariño. "Sin embargo, está un poco resguardado y cerrado, tiene problemas para hacer amigos y abrirse a los demás, también tiene un desprecio por las reglas y es muy independiente, realmente no confía en nadie."

Botan frunció el ceño. Ella sabía que Kai era un poco resguardado, pero no sabía que era así. Debió de tener una vida difícil hasta ahora y se preguntó por qué decidió poner su confianza en ella.

"Espero verlo vivir en un hogar cálido y cariñoso. Preferimos dar a los niños a sus familias biológicas, si es posible, así que nos complace que nos hayas contactado. Sé que usted no ha expresado intención de adoptarlo oficialmente, pero algo me dice que estás pensando en ello.

"Lo estoy", reconoció Botan.

"Permitimos los derecho a visita, para que tú y Kai lleguen a conocerse mejor, piensa en ello como un período de prueba."

"Realmente me gustaría verlo de nuevo."

"Iba a dirigirme hacia allá ahora. ¿Quieres un aventón?"

"Eso sería maravilloso", sonrió Botan.

Kagura devolvió las carpetas al archivador y recogió sus cosas. Botan la siguió hasta el coche y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad mientras Kagura ponía lo ponía en marcha.

"Kai tiene una desconfianza con la mayoría de los adultos, si realmente piensas en adoptarlo, por favor, no te desanimes con él."

"Tampoco quiero darle falsas esperanzas", explicó Botan. "Yo solo... no estoy realmente en el lugar correcto o en un estado de estabilidad para tener un hijo."

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo," dijo Kagura mientras salía del estacionamiento de la oficina y entraba a la calle. "Realicé una verificación de antecedentes y la única causa de preocupación sería tu situación financiera".

"¿Se les permite hacer eso?", exclamó Botan con las cejas en estado de shock.

"Con todas las perspectivas de los padres, sí", respondió Kagura.

"Pero sabes que todavía no he intentado adoptarlo oficialmente."

"Precisamente por eso es que te estoy diciendo esto en mi coche en vez de en la oficina", respondió la mujer con calma.

"Eres una pilla, ¿sabías?" Botan acusó.

"Te lo dije, tomé un especial interés en Kai, quiero que encuentre un buen hogar."

"¿Y crees que puede tener eso conmigo?"

"Creo que se merece una familia."

"¿Estás diciendo que puedo darle eso?"

"Eres la única que puede decidir eso, señorita."

Botan asintió con la cabeza. Kagura tenía razón. Le correspondía tomar la decisión y seguirla en consecuencia. El resto del viaje se pasó en silencio y pronto, entraron en la entrada de la casa de acogida.

"Te llevaré a su habitación."

Botan siguió a Kagura por un pasillo, notando a algunos otros niños dispersos alrededor de la casa. Llevó a Botan a la última habitación, y cuando entró, vio a Kai sentado en la cama a la izquierda.

"Tienes un visitante", anunció Kagura.

Kai movió la cabeza hacia su dirección, sus ojos se ensancharon con incredulidad.

"Botan... realmente viniste", dijo.

"Por supuesto que lo hice", dijo Botan, rizando su cabello.

"Les daré a los dos algo de tiempo", dijo Kagura, saliendo de la habitación.

"Entonces, esta es tu habitación, ¿eh?", dijo Botan mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto. "Es muy bonito."

"Sí, está bien," respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. "Sin embrago, lo comparto con Saito y él es un verdadero idiota."

Botan se molestó al oír eso, pero mantuvo su expresión neutral mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama. Entre las pertenencias de Kai había una gorra azul, unos pequeños coches de juguete y otras cosas. Botan recogió el osito de peluche azul.

"Bueno, ¿no es esto adorable?"

"Fue lo último que tuve de mis otros padres", explicó, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras un rubor avergonzado se expandía por sus mejillas.

"Creo que es genial que tengas algo para recordarles", dijo Botan mientras lo colocaba en su cama. Continuó mirando alrededor de la esquina de su habitación. "Entonces... ¿es azul tu color favorito?"

"¡Bingo!"

Botan se congeló. Ese era exactamente la misma expresión que usaba con regularidad. Era extraño cómo había adoptado el mismo hábito sin siquiera conocerla.

"Lo tendré en mente para futuras referencias", dijo ella con un guiño.

"Estoy muy contento de que hayas venido", dijo de repente.

"Yo también", dijo Botan con honestidad.

Cuando ella le devolvió su sonrisa brillante y abierta, Botan recordó algo que Kagura había dicho.

"… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Ella preguntó.

"Mhm", él asintió.

"Kagura me estaba diciendo que tienes dificultades con seguir la autoridad y que estás un poco resguardado", empezó ella con cautela.

"Eso es porque tengo una personalidad difícil", dijo. "O al menos eso es lo que dicen mis padres adoptivos."

"Pero no eres difícil conmigo."

Él sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Por qué es eso?", Botan presionó.

"Porque eres mi mamá", dijo fácilmente. "Porque puedo confiar en ti."

"¿Como sabes eso?"

"Simplemente lo hago", respondió con absoluta seguridad.

Botan no quería decepcionarlo. Debió de haber sido decepcionado por tantos otros en el pasado que creía que sólo su familia podría tratarlo bien. Recordaba soñar y esperar que sus padres la encontraran un día, hasta que supo que simplemente no querían ser encontrados. Pero ella era diferente a ellos y Kai contaba con ella. Lo quería, más que nunca ahora, y encontraría una manera de asegurar que pudieran estar juntos.

"Lo entiendo, siento lo mismo de ti"", le dijo Botan con honestidad.

Kai asintió con la cabeza.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Kagura regresó.

"Me voy a ir en media hora, eres libre de quedarte por más tiempo, pero si quieres que te lleve, avísame."

"Gracias, Kagura", dijo Botan, levantándose de la cama para mirarla. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Kagura asintió con la cabeza, "Por supuesto."

"Disculpa un momento", le dijo Botan a Kai mientras seguía a Kagura.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y entró en el pasillo vacío.

"Quiero adoptarlo", dijo Botan. "Estoy en medio de trabajos ahora mismo, pero vamos a estar absolutamente bien, estaré en varios trabajos si es necesario, él no querrá ni necesitará nada si está conmigo, te lo aseguro."

"Pienso eso", dijo Kagura. "Puedo ver que tienes las mejores intenciones, pero hasta que estemos seguros de que puedes cuidar adecuadamente a Kai, no puedo permitir que comiencen el proceso de adopción."

"Entiendo."

"Estoy segura de que lo entenderás todo", dijo Kagura. "Eres su madre, después de todo."

Botan asintió con firmeza.

* * *

Hiei estaba disgustado al descubrir que él y Botan fueron los primeros en aparecer en el bar esta noche. Se sentó en el borde más alejado de ella y miró su reloj. Había llegado deliberadamente diez minutos tarde, y se preguntó por qué los demás aún no habían llegado. Él raspó los dedos contra la mesa de madera, con la mirada fija en un punto indiscriminado en la distancia mientras ignoraba a la mujer de pelo azul.

"¿Que tal tu día?", preguntó Botan casualmente.

No tengo ganas de complacerte en una charla -dijo-.

"Bien, ¿qué tal si tenemos una conversación más sustancial entonces?", sugirió, apoyando los codos en la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos con interés. "¿Cómo conociste a Yusuke y Kuwabara?"

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, pareces un tipo antisocial, todo lo contrario a esos dos, y sin embargo, son amigos", observó Botan.

"Amigos es un término generoso, pero yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, mujer", replicó.

"¡No soy antisocial!", ella defendió

"Eres todo lo contrario a Yusuke también", aclaró. "Sin embargo, supongo que su falta de inteligencia común los llevaría uno al lado del otro."

Sus facciones se afilaron de rabia mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¡Eso fue horriblemente grosero!"

"Hn."

"Conocí a esos dos en la universidad", dijo Botan con naturalidad. "Nos situaron en el mismo grupo de orientación, y supongo que el resto es historia."

Hiei permaneció en silencio.

"¿No quieres compartir?", Botan empujó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Parezco el tipo que comparte?", gruñó en respuesta.

"No, pero estamos en el mismo círculo social, podríamos ser amigos, ¿no crees?"

"No, no lo creo."

"Es realmente difícil mantener una conversación contigo, ¿lo sabías?", preguntó ella.

"Entonces deja de intentarlo."

Botan se burló de él, antes de sacar su teléfono. Hiei no era el tipo entrometido, pero la forma en que su expresión cambió le incitó a mirar hacia abajo en el dispositivo. Había una foto de un niño en la pantalla. Parecía extrañamente familiar, pero Hiei no sabía por qué.

"¿Qué piensas de los niños?", preguntó Botan de pronto, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la ajena.

Su ceño se arrugó confundido, preguntándose por qué haría una pregunta tan extraña cuando estaba claro que él no quería hablar con ella.

"¿Y bien?", ella presionó

"No pienso en niños, nunca he tenido inclinación hacia ellos y no pienso tenerlos en el futuro."

"Eso es deprimente."

"Esa es tu opinión equivocada", respondió. Tenía sus razones para no querer hijos y no era asunto suyo.

"Tienes razón, supongo que es tu decisión no tener hijos. Para ser honesta, no puedo imaginarte como padre, de todos modos, eres demasiado abrasador."

Tenía razón al respecto y Hiei lo concedió con un gruñido.

"¿Crees que sería una buena madre?", ella preguntó.

Hiei la miró con una ceja levantada.

"Ni siquiera te conozco, mujer."

"Quiero decir, basado en tu primera impresión de mí... ¿crees que podría hacerlo?", ella intentó.

Hiei hizo una pausa para examinarla. Por lo que sabía de la mujer, era torpe, demasiado emocional y todavía buscaba un trabajo estable.

"Pareces muy irresponsable y carente de sensibilidad."

"Bueno, eso es grosero, Hiei, estoy seguro de que podría ser una madre perfectamente buena."

"Cree lo que quieras, mujer, pediste mi opinión y yo te la di", respondió.

Hiei vio un cabello naranja y rizado y, por primera vez en su vida, estaba casi agradecido por la presencia del zoquete. Los demás comenzaron a juntarse y ocupar los espacios dentro de la mesa, atrayendo la atención de Botan lejos de él y hacia ellos. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a su extraña personalidad y a su costumbre de compartir _mucho con los demás_. Ciertamente, ella era el tipo de persona de la que naturalmente se alejaba, pero eso no explicaba la siniestra sensación que sentía en su pecho cada vez que estaba cerca.

Esta noche era la que Botan resolvió en contarlo todo al grupo. Ellos merecían saber, después de todo. Ella había intentado calmar su inquietud al intentar tener una buena conversación con Hiei. Tenía la intención de conocerlo un poco y formar alguna amistad con él, pero como siempre, Hiei hizo las cosas difíciles. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello al ver que Shizuru se sentaba a su lado.

"Hay algo que necesito contarles a todos", anunció Botan.

"¿Qué pasa, Botan?", preguntó Kuwabara, percibiendo la seriedad de su tono.

"Tengo un hijo"

"¿Qué?" Yusuke gruñó, ahogándose en su cerveza mientras la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Un hijo?" Kuwabara murmuró en voz baja mientras intentaba procesar la información.

Kurama y Hiei permanecieron en silencio, sin cambiar sus expresiones.

"Acabo de descubrirlo, pero tengo un niño de siete años llamado Kai", elaboró Botan.

"¿Cómo no sabías que tenías un niño corriendo por ahí?", preguntó Yusuke con escepticismo.

"La verdad es que, en los tiempos de la universidad, doné mis óvulos a la clínica local."

"¿Hablas en serio?" Yusuke interrumpió, la incredulidad escrita en su rostro.

"No es raro que las mujeres donen sus óvulos", explicó Kurama, tratando de calmar la situación. "He tenido algunas amigas que han hecho lo mismo."

Yusuke alejó su mirada de Kurama para fijarla en Botan, arrepentido.

"Aún así... si necesitabas dinero, deberías haberme dicho", argumentó.

"No podría pedirte algo así, todos teníamos nuestros propios problemas", le recordó Botan. "Esa fue la única opción que tenía en ese momento. Me dijeron que era sólo para investigación, pero debe haber habido un error de cálculo."

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que accidentalmente usaron tus óvulos en algún tipo de procedimiento in vitro?" preguntó Kurama.

"Sí. Desafortunadamente los padres del niño fallecieron muy temprano en su infancia y fue colocado en un orfanato, actualmente se encuentra en un hogar de crianza en Tama."

"¿Y nadie ha intentado contactarte para hablarte acerca de él?", preguntó Kuwabara.

"No, me temo que no", respondió Botan. "Si lo hubiera sabido... no lo habría dejado solo, no habría dejado que las cosas llegasen a este punto."

"Deberías demandarlos", sugirió Yusuke sin querer. "Estoy seguro de que la clínica te dará una agradable y gran compensación, y siempre puedes contratar a Shizuru, de forma gratuita."

"Eso es ridículo, hacer eso significaría que Kai fue un error", respondió Botan.

"Técnicamente, es algo así, ¿no?", Yusuke respondió.

Shizuru golpeó a Yusuke en la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de que Botan tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

"El nacimiento del niño podría no haber sido intencional, pero ahora está aquí, no te refieras a él como un error" , le reprendió con dureza.

"No lo dije de esa manera", gruñó Yusuke, frotándose la nuca.

"En cualquier caso... Quiero adoptarlo oficialmente", anunció Botan.

"Esa es una gran decisión como para hacerla tan de repente", señaló Kurama. "¿Lo has pensado claramente? ¿Has considerado los aspectos financieros y legales?"

Se alegró de que Kurama hubiera tomado la iniciativa de responder porque hasta ahora, los demás no estaban ayudando. Yusuke sólo había estado explotando en estallidos enojados y comentarios inútiles, la expresión de Kuwabara era completamente ilegible y Hiei estaba claramente separado emocionalmente de la situación. Necesitaba algún tipo de reacción de ellos, y Kurama era el más tranquilo y sensible de todos.

"En realidad no", admitió Botan. "Pero voy a hacer que funcione, haré lo que tenga que hacer para asegurarme de que pueda quedarse conmigo."

"Estás muy segura de esto", observó Kurama.

"Sí", respondió ella. "Sólo he pasado una pequeña cantidad de tiempo con él, pero él es mi hijo, no puedo dejarlo en el sistema de crianza, merece la oportunidad de una vida normal con su familia."

Hiei escogió ese momento para burlarse.

"Sé que suena impulsivo y emocional", admitió Botan mientras miraba a Hiei momentáneamente. "Pero tengo esta sensación, sé que lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto y realmente agradecería el apoyo de todos."

Estaban todos quietos y Botan empezó a sentir su confianza vacilar. Junto con Koenma y Hinageshi, consideró a Yusuke, Kuwabara y Shizuru como la familia que nunca tuvo. Necesitaba que creyeran en ella casi tanto como ella necesitaba creer en sí misma.

"Tienes todo mi apoyo", dijo Shizuru resueltamente.

"El mío también", añadió Kuwabara. "Suena loco, pero no tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Tal vez esta es la forma en que se suponía que las cosas sucederían desde el principio."

"No con tu cosa de percepción extrasensorial de nuevo," Yusuke gruñó, lanzando sus manos en el aire."

"¡Cállate Urameshi, sabes que mis instintos siempre tienen razón!", Kuwabara resopló.

Yusuke concedió con un suspiro.

"Qué diablos... cuéntame conmigo también, si necesitas algo, sabes dónde encontrarme, sólo trata de no involucrarme como niñera. Apesto con los niños."

Botan sonrió ante la aceptación de su situación. Sabía que la apoyarían, nunca debió haber dudado de ellos.

"No nos conocemos de hace mucho, pero por lo que vale, creo que has tomado una decisión muy valiente y desinteresa", elogió Kurama. "Tengo un hermano menor, si necesitas algún _tip_ o consejo externo, estoy aquí también."

Todos se volvieron hacia Hiei, cuyas facciones se quedaron estóicas.

"No me miren a mí, no tengo nada que contribuir a esta situación particular", dijo Hiei.

Botan sonrió al resto del grupo.

"En cualquier caso, me alegra de tener las bendiciones del resto de ustedes."

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que luce el pequeño?" Yusuke se preguntó, frotándose una mano en la barbilla.

"Él es absolutamente adorable", Botan elogió. "Tengo algunas fotos de él, solo dame un momento..."

Revisó su teléfono y mostró una foto de Kai. Estaba mirando a la cámara con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

"Tiene tu pelo y tus ojos", señaló Shizuru. "Y tu sonrisa."

La expresión de Botan se iluminó al oír eso.

"No puedo esperar a que todos lo conozcan", dijo. "Sé que a todos les gustará."

Hiei apartó la vista mientras hablaban del niño. No podía entender cómo todos podían ser tan comprensivos con lo que era claramente un vacío en el juicio de la mujer.

"¡Bueno, esto requiere de una ronda de copas para celebrar!" Yusuke aplaudió.

"Déjame ir contigo," ofreció Shizuru. "La última vez que nos ordenaste unos tragos, fue repugnante."

"No fue repugnante, simplemente no tienes gusto por las buenas bebidas", argumentó mientras los dos seguían discutiendo hasta que llegaron al bar.

"Tengo que ir a contarle a Yukina la buena noticia", anunció Kuwabara, sacando su móvil del bolsillo y corriendo hacia un rincón más tranquilo del bar.

Hiei rodó los ojos ante la emoción de Kuwabara mientras hablaba con su hermana en la otra línea, antes de volver sus atenciones a una sonriente Botan.

"Estás loca", dijo, sin comprender por qué sentía la necesidad de expresar su opinión.

La sonrisa de Botan cayó de inmediato.

"¿Qué?"

"Estás loca."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Ninguna persona sensata haría lo que estás haciendo."

"Esa es tu propia opinión desacertada", contestó Botan, usando sus propias palabras en su contra.

"Es un hecho derivado del conocimiento común."

"Diga lo que quiera, señor, pero esto está ocurriendo", dijo con resolución. "Y aunque no nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo, significaría mucho si al menos fingieras que lo que estoy haciendo no es lo más loco del mundo."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Huh?"

"¿Por qué harías todo esto por un niño que apenas conoces?"

"Porque es mío", dijo Botan con sencillez. "Si estuvieras en mi posición, lo entenderías y no tengo dudas de que harías lo mismo."

Hiei se sorprendió un poco por la resolución y la firmeza de su mirada. Para una mujer tan volátil y feliz, estaba siendo muy seria con esto. No tuvo oportunidad de responderle pues ella ya se iba de la mesa para ir hacia donde Yusuke y Shizuru estaban.

"No, ¡no pidas eso!, ¡hace que Kuwabara se ponga todo toquetón!", gritó ella.

"Sabía que debí haber cortado todos los lazos con Yusuke Urameshi después de la secundaria", gruñó Hiei, recostándose en su asiento y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho fuertemente.

Kurama soltó una leve risita.

"La situación es poco ortodoxa, pero debemos demostrar nuestro apoyo", aconsejó en su natural buena manera.

"Si alguno de ustedes fueran los amigos que dicen ser, le habrían impedido cometer un gran error", dijo Hiei.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"No interrumpiría toda mi vida porque la clínica cometió un error, quizás ella pensó en la situación de otra manera, llamándola esperanza o destino, pero yo puedo verlo por lo que realmente es: la más desafortunada de las circunstancias. Ella tuvo un hijo sin su conocimiento o consentimiento, y ahora está atada con la responsabilidad de cuidar a ese niño hasta que sea un adulto legal. Su vida acabó."

"Al contrario, esto es un nuevo comienzo para ella. Tener un niño trae muchas nuevas experiencias."

"Hn, ella no está siendo racional."

"Tal vez ella está viendo algo que no puedes, tú ves esto como si fuera una maldición, pero ella lo ve como una bendición."

"No hay nada afortunado en esta situación."

"Esa es tu perspectiva."

Los otros volvieron a la mesa con las bebidas y Kuwabara los siguió poco después.

"Yukina dijo que está muy emocionada por ti, Botan."

"Gracias", respondió Botan. "Todavía no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo."

"Ya somos dos", dijo Yusuke, levantando su copa. "Pero deberíamos celebrar de todos modos. Por Kai."

"Por Kai", todos respondieron, excepto Hiei. Estaba manejando bien esta noche, pero aparte de eso, no tenía intenciones de unirse a toda esta celebración en particular.

"¡Eso estuvo horrible!", dijo Botan con una mueca, dejando su vaso sobre la mesa."

"Te lo dije", dijo Shizuru.

"Nah, lo que pasa es que ustedes chicas son demasiado suaves", soltó Yusuke.

"No, de verdad eso fue bastante desagradable, Urameshi", Kuwabara estuvo de acuerdo.

"Como dije, ustedes _chicas_ son demasiado suaves", sonrió.

Los dos explotaron en otra de sus pequeñas peleas cuando Kurama se volvió para ver a Botan.

"Tendrás que empezar a hacer arreglos para Kai", dijo. "¿Cómo es tu situación de vida?"

"Tengo una habitación libre", contestó Botan. "Estaba planeando encontrar otro compañero de cuarto, pero supongo que fue algo bueno no haberlo hecho al final."

Yusuke hizo una pausa en su discusión con Kuwabara para disparar a Botan con un gesto acusador.

"Ni siquiera hemos visto tu apartamento, eso es bastante grosero de tu parte."

"Iba a invitarlos a todos una vez que me instalara", explicó en su defensa.

"No hay mejor momento que el presente", sugirió Yusuke.

"¿Quieres decir ahora mismo?", Botan chilló.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Um... ¿estás seguro de que quieren?" ella preguntó.

"Ya he estado suficiente tiempo en este lugar por esta noche", Shizuru estuvo de acuerdo.

"Yo también", respondió Kuwabara.

Kurama asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien, está a sólo unos minutos", reveló.

"Me quedaré aquí y esperaré a Yukina", ofreció Kuwabara.

"No, no lo harás", respondió Hiei, cortando con su mirada dura desde Kuwabara a Botan. "Dame tu dirección."

"¿Huh?"

"Voy a recoger a Yukina y la dejaré allí", explicó.

"Bien, voy a enviar mi dirección al chat del grupo", dijo, refiriéndose al grupo de mensajes que Yusuke estableció para que ellos se mantuvieran en contacto y coordinaran sus reuniones. "Y tú también puedes quedarte, aunque estoy segura de que rechazarás la oferta."

Hiei le dirigió una mirada impresionada.

"Así que no eres tan tonta como pareces ser."

"Hmph!"

Observó desinteresadamente como el grupo salía del bar, antes de mirar devuelta hacia la mesa y darse cuenta de que él era el único que quedaba para pagar la cuenta. Poco después hacerlo, su teléfono zumbó con la dirección de Botan. El apartamento de la mujer estaba a poca distancia de su casa y, como tal, no tendría ningún problema para encontrarlo. Sin embargo, el hospital en el que Yukina trabajaba estaba más lejos, por lo que tendría que conducir para recogerla.

El regreso a su apartamento duró cinco minutos. El aire frío y tranquilo de la noche era suficiente para despejar sus pensamientos, pero cuando entró en su coche, las palabras que Botan le dio antes volvieron a él.

" _Si estuvieras en mi posición, lo entenderías y no tengo dudas de que harías lo mismo_."

Él frunció el ceño. Ella estaba equivocada. Él nunca haría lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero al menos nunca estaría puesto en la posición de hacer realidad su firme resolución.

* * *

Botan condujo al grupo hacia su casa, agradecida de haber decidido ordenar antes de irse al bar esa noche. Shizuru y Kurama estaban sentados en el sofá, viendo como Kuwabara pasaba los canales de televisión desde el sofá opuesto a ellos. Yusuke acababa de preparar un poco de comida en la cocina y Botan le estaba ayudando a emplatarla. Hizo algo tan simple como onigiri, pero ella sabía que sería una de las mejores cosas que haya probado. Le empaquetó un poco en una caja a Hiei, sabiendo perfectamente que no querría quedarse después de venir a dejar a Yukina.

El timbre sonó poco después y Shizuru se levantó del sofá.

"Esos deben ser Yukina y Hiei. Les abriré", gritó la morena.

Ella llegó hasta la puerta, completamente sorprendida al encontrar un niño al otro lado. Los orbes de color marrón se ensancharon ligeramente cuando lo reconoció.

"¿Kai?", preguntó ella, tanteando.

"Ese soy yo", respondió el chico. "¿Está Botan en casa?"

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el muchacho vestido con un abrigo ligero, pantalones anchos y zapatillas de deporte.

"Uh, ¿Botan? Parece que tenemos un invitado sorpresa", gritó Kuwabara.

Botan entró en la sala de estar, con los ojos muy abierto cuando vio a Kai entrar en su apartamento.

"¿Kai?", exclamó Botan. "¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?"

"Una pareja vino hoy y dijo que quería adoptarme", dijo, con los ojos apartándose nerviosamente de los suyos. "Dije que no quería, pero no sé qué pasará."

Botan miró preocupada a Shizuru, pero la morena no parecía estarlo.

"Si no quieres ir con ellos, entonces los tribunales no pueden forzar la adopción", les informó Shizuru.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", preguntó Kai, mirándola con desconfianza.

"Porque soy abogada, es mi trabajo conocer la ley."

Kai asintió con la cabeza, pareciendo tomar sus palabras y guardarlas en su corazón, Botan pudo ver sus rasgos relajarse un poco, pero ella seguía preocupada.

"Es tarde. ¿Cómo se supone que has podido hacer todo el camino hasta aquí?", preguntó ella.

"En el autobús", respondió con facilidad.

"¿Viniste tú solo?", preguntó Kuwabara con el ceño fruncido.

"No soy un bebé", Kai disparó defensivamente. "Además, no tengo permiso de salir sin mis padres cuidadores, así que me escapé."

"Ya me está gustando este chico", Yusuke anunció con una sonrisa, uniéndose a ellos mientras salía de la cocina.

"Realmente no deberías haberte escapado así, Kai", dijo Botan, ignorando a Yusuke por un momento. "Estos seguros de que en tu casa estarán preocupados. ¡Y podrías meterte en problemas!"

"Probablemente ni siquiera han notado que me fui", replicó.

"Aún así…"

"Aw, deja en paz al niño por un momento, Botan", dijo Yusuke. "Él sólo quería verte, es todo."

Botan estaba tratando de ser lo más responsable posible, pero era muy reconfortante pensar que su hijo había venido a buscarla por segunda vez. Ella lo miró cariñosamente. Él de verdad era otra cosa.

Los ojos de Kai vagaron hacia el resto del grupo con curiosidad, y Botan dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Lo siento, que grosero de mi parte, estos son mis amigos", los presentó. "Yusuke, Shizuru, Kuwabara y Kurama."

Kai asintió en silencio.

"Me temo que tendré que llevarte de vuelta al hogar de crianza", anunció Botan. "No quiero que te metas en ningún problema."

"Aw, pero acabamos de conocernos. Deja que se quede un poco más", pidió Kuwabara, ya sintiéndose cercano al niño.

"¡Kuwabara!", dijo, lanzándole una mirada punzante.

"¿Puedo quedarme un rato?", Kai suplicó de una manera que hizo desaparecer toda resolución en Botan. "¿Por favor?"

"Oh, está bien", concedió Botan. "Pero solo por un rato."

Kai soltó una exclamación de triunfo mientras se sentaba. Todo el mundo lo estaba mirando, algunos más abiertamente que otros, y Botan no pudo evitar sonreír ante la torpeza de la situación.

"Entonces, chico, ¿qué edad tienes?", preguntó Yusuke, rompiendo el hielo.

"Tengo siete años, y no soy un niño."

"Sí, lo eres un poco", Yusuke respondió de forma inmadura.

Kai miró a Yusuke, pero Kuwabara lo interrumpió.

"Urameshi es un gran malvado, ni siquiera te molesten en él", dijo Kuwabara, agitando una mano desdeñosa en la dijeron de Yusuke. "Dinos, ¿qué haces para divertirte?"

"…Me gusta leer."

"¿Eso es todo?", preguntó Yusuke.

"Tenemos un videojuego en la casa de acogida, pero los otros niños siempre se los están acaparando", mencionó Kai.

"Tenemos uno en nuestra casa, puedes usarlo cuando quieras", ofreció Kuwabara.

"No cuando quieras… especialmente si traigo a una amiga, si entiendes lo que digo", Yusuke meneó las cejas lascivamente.

"¡Yusuke!", advirtió Botan. "No seas pervertido delante de Kai."

"Caray, de repente te das cuenta de que tienes un hijo y te pones toda "mamá" conmigo", bromeó.

"Es obvio que eres muy inteligente para tu edad, pero, ¿cómo lograste encontrar a Botan?", preguntó Kurama.

"Encontré mi archivo del orfanato, en el estaba el nombre de Botan y busqué en internet", recitó Kai.

"Chico astuto el que tienes ahí", observó Yusuke y Botan sonrió de acuerdo.

"Me pregunto cómo era mi archivo", Botan se preguntó con curiosidad.

"Hice un copia. ¿Quieres verlas?", ofreció Kai.

"¿La tomaste del orfanato?", preguntó Botan, con los ojos sorprendidos.

"Sí, no pensé que fuera la gran cosa", se encogió de hombros mientras revisaba su mochila y le entregaba el archivo.

Botan abrió su expediente con curiosidad. Contenía su foto, su nombre, fecha de nacimiento, el tipo de sangre y su historia médica. No habían muchas cosas más y era de esperar, teniendo en cuenta que era huérfana y no había mucho que decir sobre su historia familiar.

"Hey, chico, ¿también tienes el archivo de tu padre?", preguntó Yusuke.

Kai asintió con la cabeza.

"¿También robaste eso?" reprendió Botan.

Kai hizo una mueca culpable.

"Nunca dijiste que no podía…"

Botan suspiró, frotándose las sienes con exasperación.

"¿Puede enseñárselos a ellos?, Kai preguntó, sacando a Botan de sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, supongo que no tiene sentido evitarlo, además también tengo curiosidad de saber quién es él.

Todos vieron como sacaba un archivo de su mochila. Ella no tenía ninguna relación con el extraño aparte del hecho de que sus genes ayudaron a crear al hijo que ella llamaba suyo, pero tenía curiosidad por aprender más sobre él. Sintió como sus nervios crecían en anticipación y luego, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

"Esos probablemente son Hiei y Yukina", dijo Yusuke.

"¿Hiei?", Kai repitió suavemente.

"Sí, y su hermana gemela, Yukina. Son tan diferentes como la noche y el día", respondió Yusuke, mientras se movía para abrir la puerta.

Botan notó la forma en Kai detuvo todas sus acciones, poniendo toda su atención sobre los recién llegados. Ella siguió su mirada y vio como Yusuke condujo a Hiei y Yukina dentro con una sonrisa.

"Bienvenidos a la humilde morada de Botan, y antes de que pregunten, sí, su hijo se escapó por la noche para venir a verla", anunció Yusuke.

"¿Él está aquí?", preguntó Yukina, con los ojos rubíes llenos de emoción.

"Sí, y estaba a punto de mostrarnos el expediente de su padre, ¡por lo que sabemos podría ser un pobre bastardo."

"¡Yusuke! No vuelvas a referirte a su padre de ese modo. ¡Por lo que sabemos podría ser un ciudadano honrado!", exclamó Botan.

"O un criminal convicto", murmuró Kuwabara en voz baja.

La expresión de Botan cayó, pero Kurama dio un paso hacia ella y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Ignóralos", aconsejó Kurama. "Es probable que sea una persona normal como el resto de nosotros."

"Esperemos que sí", dijo Botan, antes de volver su atención hacia los gemelos. "Por favor entren."

Los ojos purpuras de Kai se ensancharon al ver a Hiei y el archivo olvidado cayó de sus manos flojas. Hiei sostuvo la mirada de Kai, su ceja levantada en ligera confusión mientras sus propios ojos se estrechaban a la defensiva.

"¿Kai? ¿Pasa algo malo?", preguntó Botan con el ceño fruncido.

"Es él…" se calló, señalando a Hiei. "Él es mi papá."

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

 _Espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo, ¡Espero sus reviews!_

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

 _¡La verdad se ha revelado! En el próximo capítulo se revelará la reacción de Hiei y las consecuencias de las decisiones que envuelven su dilema. ¡Espero que todos estén atentos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Hola!_**

 _Otra vez ha vuelto a pasar bastante tiempo desde que subí el segundo capítulo, ¡pero aquí está! El capítulo tres, por finnn. Tengo que agradecer por sus reviews, que me motivan a apresurar las traducciones, me encanta saber que la historia las está cautivando tanto como lo hizo conmigo. Como ya he dicho antes, no pienso abandonar esta historia, así que, para las lectoras/es nuevas/os, no desesperen, pronto subiré el próximo capítulo. Esto se está poniendo interesanteeeee. Sin más que decir, que tengan una feliz lectura._

 _Recordar que la historia original es propiedad de **MystiKoorime,** quien me ha dado permiso para traducirla. _

**_Pareja:_ Hiei | Botan**

 **¡SIGAMOS MANTENIENDO VIVO EL FANDOM!**

* * *

Hiei sólo tenía la intención de dejar a Yukina en la casa de Botan e irse, pero se quedó en la puerta cuando Yusuke anunció que su hijo estaba ahí. El chico lo miraba fijamente, ojos purpuras abiertos de par en par en shock y reconocimiento, y la boca entreabierta. La mirada de Hiei se estrechó defensivamente mientras mirada confundido al chico.

"¿Kai? ¿Pasa algo malo?" Botan le preguntó al niño, la preocupación frunciendo su ceño mientras lo examinaba.

"Es él…", dijo, con voz ligeramente por encima de un susurro mientras señalaba con un pequeño dedo en la dirección de Hiei. "Él es mi papá."

Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio y, aunque Hiei sintió que todos los ojos se dirigían hacia él, se sentía completamente alejado de la situación en un estado de incredulidad y desapego.

"N-No, eso no puede ser cierto", dijo Botan, su voz temblorosa mientras rompía el silencio. "Tal vez estás equivocado."

Kai sacudió la cabeza.

"Se ve exactamente a la foto de mi archivo", declaró. "Hiei Jaganshi, 27 años, nació el 7 de noviembre, tipo de sangre O."

Hubo otro momento de silencio, antes de que los demás se movieran para recoger el expediente. Botan fue el primero en alcanzarlo, siendo el más cercano a Kai. El resto del grupo se agolpó alrededor de ella mientras ella se arrastró a través de los papeles y volvió su mirada para encontrar a Hiei con vacilación.

"Es verdad... Eres realmente su padre", confirmó.

Se sentía como si se hubiera sumergido en agua helada; El corazón se le iba en el pecho mientras su sangre se le helaba en las venas. No podía ser el padre de este chico. Tenía que ser una broma enferma o un error colosal. No había manera de que esto pudiera ser cierto.

"¿Hiei?"

La voz de Yukina lo sacó de sus reflexiones y sus ojos se clavaron en el archivo. Se dirigió a Botan, casi arrancando el informe de sus manos mientras él rastreaba los papeles. Se enumeran su nombre, fecha de nacimiento, registros de salud y otra información miscelánea junto con una foto. Oyó que Botan le susurraba algo al niño, pero no pudo molestarse en preocuparse cuando cerró definitivamente el expediente.

"Esto tiene que ser un error", concluyó firmemente.

"No sé... el archivo del chico parece bastante legítimo", notó Yusuke, cruzando los brazos con una mirada contemplativa pasando sobre su expresión normalmente relajada.

"No es posible", negó Hiei.

"Tal vez lo es. ¿También donaste a la clínica?" Kurama le preguntó a Hiei en voz baja.

Los ojos de Botan se agrandaron en sorpresa, la cabeza girando hacia ellos.

"¿La que estaba en el Bloque 7?" Ella preguntó.

Kurama asintió gravemente en lugar de Hiei.

"Esa es la misma clínica a la que yo fui", reveló Botan.

"Eso no importa, porque nunca he accedido a esto", insistió Hiei.

"Tampoco yo", explicó Botan suavemente. "Sé que es mucho para procesar, pero realmente no tenemos ninguna razón para desconfiar de lo que dice Kai o lo que está claramente listado en nuestros archivos."

"Tenemos que hacer una prueba de ADN", dijo Hiei en su lugar, sus ojos pasando desde el niño hacia Botan.

"No seas tonto", replicó ella. "Su archivo está aquí y nos señala como sus padres."

"La gente comete errores."

"Esto es ridículo", exclamó Botan.

"Tienes razón, mujer, es ridículo", aceptó Hiei, con un tono cortante en su tono mientras continuaba. "Sobre todo si esperas que creyera que engendré un hijo contigo."

"Hey, ahora-" Yusuke interrumpió.

"Silencio", ordenó Hiei con dureza. "En lugar de tomar todo lo que el niño dice en sentido literal, yo prefiero encontrar respuestas concretas." Hizo una pausa para mirar a Botan. "¿Vienes o no?"

Ella le devolvió la mirada con resignación, frunciendo el ceño mientras finalmente daba su asentimiento. Luego se volvió hacia el chico, dándole una sonrisa comprensiva y extendiéndole su mano.

"Vámonos."

Kai asintió obedientemente mientras sostenía su mano con la propia y juntos, salían del apartamento. El viaje al hospital era tenso y silencioso. Nadie dijo una palabra y Hiei agarraba furiosamente el volante mientras seguía conduciendo.

"Necesitas calmarte" dijo Botan en voz baja.

"No estoy de humor para que me regañes", respondió él con los dientes apretados.

Botan tendió una mano para subir el volumen de la radio. La primera respuesta de Hiei fue chasquearla, pero luego notó que había subido el volumen de la parte trasera del coche, donde el niño estaba sentado.

"Entiendo que estás al borde ahora mismo, pero ¿qué pasa si todo esto es verdad? ¿Y si es realmente tu hijo? ¿Es esta la primera impresión que quieres que tenga de ti?", preguntó Botan implorante.

Hiei miró hacia atrás a Kai desde el espejo retrovisor y tragó saliva.

"No puedo permitirme pensar en eso ahora mismo", respondió él con firmeza.

Botan suspiró en derrota y se hundió en el asiento del copiloto. Parecía haberse resignado a calmarse y eso estaba bien para él. Hiei se encontró vislumbrando a Kai desde el espejo retrovisor una vez más. El chico de cabellos azules estaba demasiado ocupado mirando hacia fuera de la ventana para notar la tensión en el coche, pero incluso desde su perfil, Hiei podía ver rastros de sí mismo en el niño. Devolvió sus ojos al camino, rechazando el pensamiento inmediatamente. No podía tener un hijo. Nunca fue parte de su plan. Todo esto tenía que ser una extraña e inexplicable coincidencia.

Llegaron a la clínica en cuestión de minutos y Hiei no perdió tiempo mientras caminaba hacia la recepción. Los pacientes de la sala de espera estaban claramente asustados por su brusca entrada, pero en ese momento no estaba para preocuparse de cortesías o buenos modales.

"Necesito una prueba de paternidad, ahora", dijo, mirando a la recepcionista sentada detrás del cristal.

"¿Has hecho una cita?", preguntó, con los dedos jugueteando en el teclado mientras miraba la pantalla de la computadora ante ella.

"No, pero esto es urgente, necesito que se haga esta noche."

Ella apartó sus ojos azules de la computadora para dar a Hiei una mirada algo exasperada.

"Lo siento señor, pero no hay más citas disponibles para esta noche, tendremos que pasar por el procedimiento normal y establecer una fecha y hora para su prueba."

Hiei maldijo en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de los demás en la sala de espera.

Botan agachó la cabeza con vergüenza.

"Lo siento por esto", le susurró a Kai.

Él sólo sacudió la cabeza.

"No es tu culpa, probablemente es mi culpa."

"No es culpa de nadie", dijo Botan. "Hiei está simplemente..."

"¿Procesándolo?" Kai respondió.

"Si, eso es."

"Tú", Hiei ladró a una enfermera, que estaba cruzando el pasillo. "Consíguenos un médico y un cuarto, ahora."

La muchacha se tambaleó, mirando entre la recepcionista y Hiei con temor.

"Señor, por favor, tiene que calmarse, me va a obligar a llamar a la policía si sigue actuando así", advirtió la recepcionista.

"No habrá necesidad de eso", dijo una nueva voz.

Hiei se volvió para ver a un médico de cabellos castaños y con gafas entrar en la sala de espera.

"Los veré en mi oficina", anunció.

"Pero el doctor Kamiya" -dijo la recepcionista-.

"No te preocupes, yo los esperaba", tranquilizó.

Botan lo miró confundido, pero él sólo sonrió a cambio.

"Hana, por favor cuida al muchacho mientras hablo con sus padres."

La recepcionista asintió diligentemente mientras Botan miraba a Kai para confirmarlo.

"Está bien, puedes irte", tranquilizó Kai. "Esperaré aquí afuera."

"Está bien, volveremos", dijo Botan.

Los ojos de Hiei cortaron al médico mientras él extendía una mano hacia el pasillo norte.

"Por favor, síganme", dijo él, dirigiéndolos hacia su oficina.

* * *

"Hiei es el padre...", dijo lentamente Yusuke, con los ojos inmóviles y anchos mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

"No puedo decir que esperaba esto en absoluto", expresó Kurama.

"¿Hiei es el padre?", Yusuke repitió interrogante.

"Tiene sentido, sin embargo", razonó Shizuru. "Admitió donar sus espermas a la misma clínica a la que Botan donó sus óvulos."

"Espera un minuto, déjame entender esto..." Yusuke comenzó, llamando la atención de todos. "¿Hiei es realmente el padre?"

Kuwabara gimió.

"Sí, Urameshi, por milésima vez: Hiei es el padre de Kai, ¿puedes por favor decir otra cosa?", preguntó el hombre de pelo naranja, frustrado.

"No... creo que va a tomar un minuto para que realmente lo entienda", Yusuke respondió entumecido. "Esto se siente más como un mal episodio de Maury que como una realidad, nuestra realidad."

"Simplemente ignórenlo", aconsejó Shizuru. "Él lo aceptará eventualmente."

Yukina dio un paso adelante, sus ojos rubíes se centraron en el archivo del que Hiei se deshizo cuando salió del apartamento.

"Si mi hermano es realmente el padre de Kai, entonces eso significa que tuve un sobrino todo este tiempo y nunca supe de él...", dijo Yukina en voz baja.

"¿Yukina?", preguntó Kuwabara con simpatía.

"Si yo me siento tan horrible, no puedo imaginar lo que Hiei y Botan deben estar enfrentando en este momento", admitió con tristeza. "Y me duele pensar en lo que Kai debe haber pasado a tan temprana edad."

"Lo importante es que todos sabemos de él ahora", recalcó Kurama. "No podemos darnos el lujo de pensar en lo que ocurrió en el pasado."

"¿Acaso no es importante?" Yusuke intervino. "¿Cómo diablos mezclas por error las muestras no solo de un padre, sino de dos? Y de todo el mundo, ¿cómo demonios mezclas las de Hiei y Botan?"

"Supongo que lo descubrirán esta noche, cuando visiten la clínica", respondió Kurama, mirando a la deriva hacia la ventana y preguntándose en qué se encontrarían los dos involucrados.

"Podría ser un simple caso de error humano, cuando las personas están sobrecargadas de trabajo, desatentas o simplemente descuidadas, estas cosas ocurren", recordó Shizuru. "He visto algunos pleitos contra hospitales por colocar accidentalmente las etiquetas erróneas en los recién nacidos y entregar el niño equivocado a los padres equivocados."

"Eso es horrible", lamentó Yukina, frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí, en algunos casos, nadie lo nota hasta que las familias ya establecen lazos y desgarrarlos sería cruel, en otros, el cambio de bebés se corrige lo suficientemente pronto para que el daño sea temporal", informó Shizuru.

"Y en el caso de Kai, tuvo que vivir la mayoría de su infancia sin saber nunca lo que era sentir el amor de sus padres, o una familia", concluyó arrepentida Yukina.

"Es desafortunado, pero como dije, por lo menos hay una oportunidad para que todo esto sea corregido ahora, Botan está resuelta en su decisión de adoptarlo, y Kai tendrá la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal con ella", Kurama les recordó. "Y al encontrar a Botan, Kai también ha encontrado a su padre, a su tía y el resto de nosotros."

"Tienes razón", Shizuru estuvo de acuerdo, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho. "Nos aseguraremos de que el niño tenga mejores días de aquí en delante."

Yusuke asintió.

"Ahora tengo dos razones para ayudar, supongo."

Yukina les sonrió, pero permaneció en silencio.

"La reacción de Hiei fue bastante preocupante, sin embargo", Shizuru mencionó mientras en sus rasgos fruncía el ceño.

Kuwabara y Yukina intercambiaron miradas, y Kurama comprendió su curso de pensamiento. Hiei nunca había hablado mucho de su pasado, pero Kurama fue capaz de reconstruir la historia a lo largo de los años. Comprendió los escrúpulos de Hiei acerca de tener un hijo, aunque el hombre podría haberlo manejado con un poco más de gracia y menos agresión.

"Hiei tiene sus razones", defendió Yukina simplemente. "Aunque espero que esté logrando controlar su rabia."

"Sí, no sé cómo habría reaccionado si estuviera en sus zapatos", respondió Yusuke.

"Probablemente te quedarías allí sentado murmurando hasta que se te quedara grabado en tu cabeza dura", bromeó Shizuru.

Yusuke no podía negar esa afirmación y así, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"En cualquier caso, lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos por ahora y les permitiéramos tener algún tiempo y espacio para procesar todo", propuso Kurama.

"Kurama está en lo correcto, podemos ahogarlos en preguntas por la mañana", decidió Shizuru.

* * *

Botan se sentó frente a la mesa del doctor, mientras Hiei estaba a su lado, demasiado lejos de sentarse y hablar amistosamente. Siempre había odiado las clínicas, hospitales y consultorios médicos, y ahora los nervios que la comían eran casi demasiados para soportar. Ella quería que Kai fuera suyo y si el médico anunciaba que todo era un grave error, ella no sabría cómo manejarlo.

"Hiei Jaganshi y Botan Himura", recitó el Dr. Kamiya mientras se quitaba las gafas y se frotaba las sienes. "Sus nombres y rostros me han perseguido durante años."

"Tienes algo que explicar, doctor", gruñó Hiei, cortando al médico con una mirada imperturbable.

"Estamos inscritos como los padres biológicos de Kai, pero nosotros nunca pensamos que nuestras muestras fueran usadas de esta manera", comenzó Botan, retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente en su regazo. "¿Puede confirmar que la información en su archivo es la verdad?"

El médico asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, puedo decirte con cien por ciento de certeza que ustedes dos son, sin duda, los padres de ese niño"-empezó-.

El alivio fue la primera emoción que la golpeó, seguida poco después por la curiosidad.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?", preguntó Botan.

"La enfermera que estaba enlistando y etiquetando nuestro inventario de muestras cometió un error. Estaba estresada, sobrecargada de trabajo, por lo que habría almacenado y marcado erróneamente sus muestras dejándolas para la reproducción. Nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error cuando ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. El embarazo ya estaba en marcha", explicó el médico. "No pudimos contactar a ninguno de los dos, porque eso implicaría publicar y admitir nuestro error, así que decidimos mantenerlo en secreto."

"Eso es despreciable", dijo Botan.

"En lo que a nosotros respecta, su hijo iba a ser mantenido en manos capaces, pero cuando sus padres originales fallecieron durante su infancia... fue colocado en un orfanato", admitió el doctor nerviosamente.

"¿Por qué no nos contactó?" Botan presiona. "¿No cree que teníamos derecho a saberlo?"

"Hemos marcado sus archivos de tal manera que nunca les contactaran con respecto al niño, no queríamos interrumpir sus vidas y pensamos que esta era la mejor manera de proceder", reveló el médico levantando las manos en defensa, cuando vio la forma en que los ojos de Botan se estrecharon. "Puedo darle una solución, siempre y cuando no alerte a las autoridades y los medios de comunicación, tenemos una reputación que proteger, esta clínica no debe ser la culpa de una indiscreción."

"Hn. Un simple acuerdo y un silencioso barrido debajo de la alfombra no va a terminar con esto", dijo Hiei. "No te desharás del problema tan fácilmente."

"Hiei..." Botan comenzó cautelosamente.

"Esto fue un gran error", le recordó amargamente a Botan. "Han arruinado mi vida, han arruinado la tuya y trajeron un niño a este mundo que nunca debió haber nacido."

Botan tragó lentamente mientras las palabras le fallaban.

"Lo siento profundamente", el Dr. Kamiya se disculpó, inclinando la cabeza culpablemente. "Este secreto me ha estado comiendo por dentro, es un error que llevaré conmigo por el resto de mi vida y mi más profundo arrepentimiento."

Botan miró hacia Hiei con simpatía, pero no compartía sus sentimientos; Sus ojos entrecerrados se fijaron en el doctor y su boca se torció en desprecio.

"Tu profundo pesar se ha convertido en nuestro problema", le reprochó. "No puedes esperar a que nos quedemos tranquilos y tomemos la responsabilidad de las acciones de tu personal."

"No te estoy pidiendo que te hagas cargo de la custodia del niño, es egoísta y cobarde, pero te estoy pidiendo que mires hacia otro lado, ya sea que lo aceptes o no, esa elección es tuya."

Ahora era el turno de Botan de mirar con vehemencia al hombre.

"¿Así que no te importa en absoluto lo que le pase a Kai? ¿Lo único que te importa es cubrir tus propios errores y huellas en este asunto?"

"Lo que está hecho está hecho, señorita", respondió él débilmente, evitando todo contacto visual mientras miraba el suelo. "No sirve de nada causar una conmoción e interrumpir el equilibrio cotidiano por esto."

"Eres un hombre cobarde, ¡deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo!", gritó con enfado.

De repente, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y una enfermera entró en la habitación con preocupación.

"¿Está todo bien aquí?"

"No, pero lo estará", prometió, mirando al médico. "Vamos, Hiei."

Hiei ofreció al médico una última mirada de desdén antes de salir de la oficina. Botan siguió su ejemplo, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro cuando Kai apareció en su vista. Su corazón se calentó al ver al niño y ella sintió que la mayor parte de su ira se desvanecía al verlo leyendo una de las revistas de salud con interés. Hiei, por otra parte, todavía estaba envuelto en su ira. Siguió caminando al pasar a Kai y se dirigió hacia la salida, dejando el recinto completamente.

"¿Está todo bien?", preguntó Kai, levantándose de su asiento con una expresión insegura.

"Todo está perfectamente bien", Botan lo calmó, poniendo una mano en su hombro. "De hecho, mejor bien."

"Entonces, ¿yo estaba en lo correcto?", preguntó con esperanza. "¿Realmente ustedes son mis padres?"

Botan asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo somos."

Kai comenzó a sonreír por un momento y luego, su alegría disminuyó cuando vio hacia la dirección en la que fue Hiei.

"Hiei no parece muy contento con eso", señaló.

"Es mucho para procesar tan de repente, solo necesita tiempo", consoló Botan, frunciendo el ceño profundamente mientras seguía la mirada de Kai. Hiei estaba legítimamente enojado, pero la verdadera víctima en todo esto era el chico inocente que estaba a su lado. No merecía ser recibido con tanta hostilidad por parte de su propio padre.

"¿Estás bien?"

La pequeña voz de Kai la separó de sus pensamientos y lo miró con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Por supuesto que estoy bien", dijo, poniendo las manos en sus caderas con seguridad. "Tenía miedo de que el médico dijera que no estábamos relacionados, pero parece que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme."

Kai sonrió en respuesta.

"Me alegro también."

Botan le dio a su hombro un apretón reconfortante.

"Salgamos de aquí, se está haciendo tarde", anunció.

Juntos, los dos salieron de la clínica y encontraron a Hiei esperándolos en la entrada principal desde el interior de su coche. Botan estaba más que sorprendido al ver que todavía estaba ahí; Ella esperaba que estuviera a medio camino de regreso a Tokio ahora. Después de tomar sus asientos sin palabra, miró a Hiei desde el rabillo del ojo. Su expresión seguía siendo tensa, con los nudillos blancos mientras se aferraba al volante. Por lo general, él tenía el control. Era ciertamente chocante verlo tan afectado por esto, pero supuso que no podía evitarlo. No todos eran tan cercanos a los niños como ella.

Sólo esperaba que todo estuviera bien al final.

* * *

Hiei los pasó a dejar en el apartamento de Botan en silencio. Los otros tuvieron el buen sentido de irse a casa y guardar sus preguntas, comentarios y opiniones para otra ocasión, lo que le venía muy bien a Hiei. Realmente no tenía la energía ni la paciencia para tratar con alguien en este momento.

"Kai, ¿puedes esperar en la habitación de invitados mientras Hiei y yo hablamos?", insistió Botan.

"Por supuesto."

Esperó hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista antes de volverse hacia Hiei. Él ya sabía que no apreciaría lo que fuera que ella tenía que decir y se endureció.

"Sé que esto no es lo que planeaste, pero no podemos dejarlo así", dijo Botan.

"Hay algo que podemos hacer por él", decidió Hiei.

"Te escucho."

"Podemos enviarlo de regreso a su hogar de crianza."

Botan frunció el ceño.

"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Hiei."

"Sólo lo conoces hace unos días", dijo él.

"No importa si lo conozco hace unas horas, ¡es nuestro hijo y nos necesita!" llegó su ardiente respuesta. Hizo una pausa por un momento para buscar sus ojos implorantes, su tono se suavizó mientras continuaba. "Podemos hacer esto, Hiei."

De repente, Hiei se enfureció. La mujer era tan delirante e ilógicamente emocional como la había pensado originalmente. No tenía ninguna intención de ser arrastrado a esta extraña situación. Él tenía una vida. Un plan. Y ninguno de ellos incluía a un hijo perdido desde hacía tiempo.

"No hay un nosotros", escupió. "Sólo hay un tú, un yo y un niño - del cuál ninguno de nosotros pidió, ni del cual estamos calificados para criar."

"Pero tú eres su padre", le recordó Botan, la voz aumentando a medida que sus emociones también. "¿No sientes algo por él? ¿No es tu deber estar allí para él?"

"La clínica cometió un error", gruñó Hiei, con las manos en puño mientras trataba de controlar su irritación. "No debería ser yo quien pague por ello."

"Yo no pedí esto, pero estoy tratando de hacer que las cosas funcionen, ¿por qué no puedes ver eso?"

"¡No pedí estar soportando a una neurótica como tú ni tampoco tuve la intención de convertirme en padre de un error!"

Oyeron un ligero sonido, la sangre se escapó de la cara de Botan mientras Kai hacía notar su presencia. El chico estaba en silencio, pero su expresión lo decía todo. Las cejas azules se contrajeron mientras el dolor y la ira brillaban en sus ojos.

"No lo dijo en serio", dijo ella apresuradamente.

Pero el daño fue hecho; Hiei podía verlo claramente reflejado en los ojos color caramelo del chico. Kai dio un paso atrás, con los hombros tensos mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"No debería haber venido", dijo con melancolía, y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer o decir nada, había salido corriendo hacia la puerta y, presumiblemente, afuera del complejo de apartamentos.

Botan se volvió hacia Hiei, lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos mientras lo miraba con más odio de lo que había logrado reunir durante alguna de sus pequeñas discusiones.

"Eres un hombre cruel y desconsiderado", añadió. "¡Tal vez sea mejor si no te involucras en lo absoluto!"

Corrió tras Kai, dejando a Hiei en su apartamento vacío. El silencio lo devoró y todo lo que pudo oír fue el sonido de sus propias palabras repitiéndose.

Dejó salir una maldición cuando abrió la puerta para ir en busca de los dos. Estaba silencioso y negruzco, a excepción de las pocas farolas dispersas por la zona, mientras Hiei miraba a las calles desiertas con su ceño fruncido. Botan y Kai iban a pie y no podían haber llegado lejos. Andaba sin rumbo hasta que se acercó a un parque. Incluso en la oscuridad, era fácil detectar a los dos con su pelo azul como guía. Estaban sentados en los columpios de neumáticos, se acercó a ellos en silencio, sin saber todavía qué estaba haciendo exactamente aquí o qué diría.

"Oye", dijo Botan, estirando un brazo para acercar a Kai. "Estarás bien, estaré aquí para ti, no me importa cuántos trabajos deba tener hasta que se me considere suficientemente estable económicamente para un cuidar a un niño. Quiero que estés conmigo."

"No debería haber venido", gruñó Kai, mirando el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho", le dijo Botan.

"No..." el chico hizo una pausa para negar con la cabeza. "Lo arruiné todo."

Botan le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

"Eso no es cierto, no has arruinado mi vida."

"Y tú tampoco has arruinado la mía", anunció Hiei, las palabras saliendo sin pensar mientras salía de las sombras. "Aún no, por lo menos."

Kai y Botan lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Ambos estaban en silencio, dos pares de ojos púrpuras se estrechaban en la sospecha y la ira, y Hiei no podía dejar de notar cuánto se parecían en ese momento.

"No tienes que mentir", respondió Kai, incapaz de encontrar la mirada de Hiei mientras hablaba. "Escuché todo lo que dijiste antes."

Hiei apartó la mirada, sintiéndose completamente inseguro y fuera de su alcance. No sabía qué hacer. Y lo odiaba.

"Hiei dice cosas desagradables todo el tiempo", intervino Botan repentinamente. "Cuando nos conocimos, él me llamó por todo tipo de nombres y fue completamente grosero."

Hiei frunció el ceño hacia ella, no muy seguro de a dónde iba con esto. Kai la miró confundido y Botan sonrió.

"El punto es, Hiei desprende horribles primeras impresiones y dice cosas que él en verdad no quiere decir", continuó. "Yusuke dice que no es tan malo como quiere que todos piensen que es... y sabes qué, creo que tiene razón."

Kai miró a Hiei inseguro.

"Pensé que si encontrase a mis verdaderos padres todo cambiaría, pensé que sería mejor", confesó. "Pero estaba equivocado."

Botan miró a Hiei expectante, dispuesto a decir algo para salvar la situación.

"No sé cómo ser padre", admitió Hiei.

"Y yo no sé cómo ser madre", confesó Botan.

"Pero sólo porque seamos primerizos no significa que no podemos darle todo lo que necesitas", concluyó Hiei.

Tanto Botan como el niño lo miraron confusamente.

"Te quedarás con Botan", decidió Hiei. "Yo voy a ayudar financieramente."

"¿De verdad?" Botan tenía los ojos en shock. "¿Tú harías eso?"

Hiei la miró, su cara impasible mientras asentía.

"No tengo espacio en mi vida para un niño", proclamó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Pero si puedo asegurarme de que él permanezca contigo, al menos mi conciencia estará tranquila."

"No sabía que tuvieras conciencia", murmuró Botan mientras Kai resoplaba detrás de su mano.

Hiei tampoco sabía que tenía conciencia, sino hasta el momento en que vio que el corazón del muchacho se desprendía ante sus ásperas palabras. No estaba preparado para ser padre, pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Las cosas no tendrían que cambiar, siempre y cuando Botan lo entendiera.

"¡Oh no!" Botan repentinamente lloró.

"¿Qué sucede?", preguntó Kai desde su costado.

"¡Es casi medianoche y te escapaste de la casa de acogida!"

"Probablemente ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que me fui", Kai habló con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Todavía tengo que llevarte de vuelta allí, ¿y si ellos notaron que te fuiste y pensaron que estabas en problemas? ¿Y si alertaran a la policía?"

Hiei frunció el ceño.

"¿Has escapado?", preguntó, mirando a Kai.

"Sólo quería ver a Botan..." Kai explicó, agachando la cabeza en vergüenza.

"Deberías haber pensado las cosas antes de actuar de manera imprudente e irresponsable", castigó Hiei.

"¡Es sólo un niño, Hiei!"

"Eso no descarta el hecho de que nos culpen por su ausencia. Es ilegal mantener a un menor sin el conocimiento o consentimiento de sus tutores."

"Pero somos sus padres", defendió Botan.

"No somos sus tutores legales", Hiei enfatizó y Botan jadeó cuando finalmente entendió.

"No fue mi intención..." dijo Kai en tono de disculpa. "Lo siento."

Botan se levantó del columpio.

"Tendremos que coger el primer autobús y explicar la situación."

Kai saltó de su columpio y asintió.

"Les diré que me escapé, para que no se metan en problemas", dijo Kai. "Están acostumbrados a ello porque lo hago todo el tiempo de todos modos. No tienes que venir conmigo."

"Qué tontería, ¿qué clase de madre sería si te permitiera viajar de vuelta solo y tomar toda la culpa? ¡Debería haberte llevado de vuelta en el momento en que apareciste en mi puerta!" Botan respondió.

"Deberías haberlo hecho", aceptó Hiei.

"Y Hiei no debería habernos arrastrado por todo el hospital y habernos hecho perder más tiempo", dijo Botan.

"No debería haberlo hecho", aceptó Kai.

"Así que, puesto que todos somos culpables en parte, debemos volver juntos y explicar tranquilamente la situación", sugirió Botan.

La mirada de Hiei se profundizó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaría atado a hacer algo desagradable. No podía permitir que su recién descubierto niño y la insoportable madre de ese niño volvieran al hogar de crianza solos a esta hora de la noche. Tendría que llevarlos allí, pero no tenía por qué estar contento.

* * *

Botan empezaba a acostumbrarse a viajar en el coche de Hiei. Era la tercera vez, después de todo. Se sentía un poco culpable de haberlo arrastrado a este fiasco, pero se abstuvo de expresar sus preocupaciones con temor a empeorar la situación. Sus atenciones se dirigieron a Hiei cuando encendió la radio y levantó el volumen de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes. Sólo tomó unos cuantos compases de música hasta que Kai se sumergió en la molesta canción pop, canturreando y golpeando sus dedos contra su regazo.

"Este es exactamente el tipo de cosas con las que no quería involucrarme", dijo Hiei a Botan.

"Lo entiendo, pero no se puede evitar, no se puede culpar a Kai por querer verme y no se lo puede culpar por buscar respuestas."

"Pero se te puede culpar a ti por no haberle devuelto a su casa inmediatamente al verlo", acusó.

Botan se estremeció culpable.

"Yo iba a hacerlo... pero luego me puso el rostro más lindo y pidió quedarse, los demás querían que él también los conociera."

"No es así como funciona la paternidad."

"Lo sé", aceptó Botan. "Tendré que ser más severa a partir de ahora."

"Hn."

Afortunadamente, Hiei dejó el tema y todos se quedaron en silencio, excepto la radio para el resto del viaje hasta que Kai habló para dar direcciones.

"Gira a la izquierda aquí", le ordenó Kai. "Es la gran casa de la derecha."

Hiei se detuvo en la acera y apagó el motor. Botan caminó al lado de Kai hasta el porche delantero, con Hiei detrás detrás de ellos.

Ella presionó tentativa su dedo en el timbre y esperó a que una mujer abriera la puerta.

"Kai", dijo confundida, sus facciones se transformaron en ira cuando miró al chico.

"Hola Rei..." contestó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

"¿Estuvo contigo todo este tiempo?" Rei preguntó, disparando a Botan con una mirada acusadora.

"Sí", afirmó Botan con un movimiento de cabeza. "Pero yo-"

"¿Que está pasando?", preguntó el marido de la mujer cuando se unió a ellos.

"Te dije que había algo raro en ella, Taru", murmuró Rei con ligereza, su mirada dura e implacable mientras miraba a Botan. "Al parecer, la madre de Kai pensó que era una buena idea llevárselo sin nuestro conocimiento durante todo el día".

"Yo no..." Botan trató de explicar.

"Pensé que los servicios de adopción te habían dejado en claro que hasta que tu situación financiera fuera más estable, no se te permitiría adoptar a Kai. Despreciar las reglas y llevarlo sin nuestro permiso es nada menos que irresponsabilidad y rebeldía."

"¡No estaba tratando de llevármelo a la fuerza!" Botan se defendió.

"Me escapé y la encontré", declaró Kai. "Todo es mi culpa."

"¿Y cuántas veces hemos discutido eso? Sabes que no puedes ir a ninguna parte sin nuestro permiso", le reprendió Taru, sonando como si esto fuera un acontecimiento regular.

"Lo sé", gruñó Kai.

"Y usted es en parte culpable, señorita", dijo Taru. "Hay leyes por una razón, si las autoridades oyen que le permitieron quedarse con usted sin nuestro permiso...

"Yo no metería a las autoridades a esto si fuera tú", advirtió Hiei, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron.

"Sin ofender, señor, pero esto realmente no le concierne", dijo Taru.

"Ciertamente esto sí le concierne, es el padre biológico de Kai y está muy disgustado con la forma en que las cosas pasan aquí", interrumpió Botan, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. No es de extrañar qué Kai no pueda soportar estar aquí. ¡Esta pareja es absolutamente la peor!

"En ese caso, también tenías la obligación de traer a Kai aquí, ¿qué estabas pensando... manteniéndolo fuera hasta tan tarde?", Taru continuó hablando de esa manera auto-justificada tan suya.

Los ojos carmesíes de Hiei se estrecharon como lo hacía cuando estaba molesto.

"Hay dos puntos muy llamativos de los que no se han dado cuenta: en primer lugar, el chico sintió la necesidad de huir porque sus necesidades no se cumplían aquí y en segundo lugar, él fue capaz de salir sin ser detectado sólo porque ustedes dos son claramente incapaces de llevar a cabo incluso el aspecto más fundamental de su trabajo."

La pareja quedó atónita, cada una cayendo en silencio ante la observación.

"Por lo que he oído, Kai es capaz de escabullirse con frecuencia bajo su pobre intento de vigilancia. Deberían estar agradecidos de que fue capaz de encontrarnos con seguridad y sin ningún daño, de lo contrario a ustedes dos serían los que las autoridades buscarían. Estamos dispuestos a pasar por alto esta situación, siempre y cuando sean más cuidadosos en el futuro."

"Nuestras disculpas", Rei dio una rápida reverencia. "No volverá a suceder."

"Será mejor que no", le advirtió Botan.

"Te aseguro que seremos más cuidadosos y atentos con él", añadió su marido. "Vamos adentro, Kai."

Botan se volvió hacia Kai, con una sonrisa alentadora.

"Te voy a adoptar", prometió. "Así que, mantente firme hasta entonces."

"¿Promesa?", preguntó, levantando su dedo meñique esperanzado.

"Promesa", dijo ella, sellándola con un juramento.

Kai asintió con la cabeza y luego entró a la casa. Se volvió para despedirse una última vez, antes de que Rei cerrara la puerta. Botan miró la puerta durante un rato, sabiendo que esta separación no sería permanente. Ella forzó una sonrisa en su cara y asintió definitivamente.

"Mírennos, superando nuestro primer obstáculo juntos, ¡hacemos un gran equipo!", exclamó triunfante.

Botan parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que Hiei ya estaba a medio camino del coche, sin prestarle atención. Sus hombros se hundieron en la derrota, dándose cuenta de que cualquier esperanza de tener una conversación civil con Hiei era una causa perdida. Hizo una mueca y luego siguió su ejemplo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Botan recibió un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido.

 _Nos vemos en el Moon Café a las 10:00. No llegues tarde._

A juzgar por la manera cortante del mensaje, tenía que ser Hiei. Se puso una sudadera de gran tamaño, unas medias y se acercó al café, donde Hiei ya estaba esperando en una mesa en la esquina. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para sentarse cuando ya había empezado a hablar.

"Vamos a tener la custodia conjunta sobre el muchacho para así acelerar el proceso de adopción", decidió. "Te daré cuatrocientos cada dos semanas."

"¡Ochocientos al mes! ¡Eso es demasiado!"

"No creo que te das cuenta de lo caro que es un niño."

"Bueno, por supuesto que sí, ¡pero eso es mucho dinero, Hiei!"

"Me lo puedo permitir", dijo fácilmente.

No había ninguna condescendencia o jactancia en sus palabras, y Botan se dio cuenta de que realmente no podía permitirse el lujo de buscar un caballo regalado en la boca dada su situación actual.

"Supongo que el dinero no es un problema cuando eres un ejecutivo de alto nivel", murmuró ella con un gesto de asentimiento. "Muy bien, usaré el dinero para sus gastos que no pueda cubrir fácilmente y el resto irá en una cuenta únicamente para Kai."

"¿Tienes seguro?" Hiei preguntó.

"… No exactamente", respondió Botan avergonzada.

Hiei rodó los ojos.

"Por supuesto que no."

"¡Perdóname por no tener mi vida tan resuelta como la tuya!" Ella bufó.

"Puedo añadirlo a mi plan."

"Una vez que consiga un trabajo más permanente con buen salario, lo cambiaré a la mía."

Hiei no respondió de ninguna manera, en su lugar, tomó un sorbo de su café.

"¿Qué hay de la visita? ¿Cuándo te gustaría verlo?", preguntó Botan, mirando a Hiei expectante.

"Ya te dije que no quiero participar en su vida."

"Pero... él es tu hijo... y dijiste que tendríamos la custodia conjunta", relató.

"No lo entiendas mal, solo me interesa su bienestar físico, tú ocúpate de su salud mental y emocional."

"No puedes estar hablando en serio", suspiró ella incrédula.

"Tú eres la que quería mantenerlo, no yo", le recordó.

"Eso es muy insensible de tu parte."

"Ya te lo dije: nunca quise tener un hijo."

"Lo entiendo, pero ahora tienes uno."

Hiei hizo una pausa, su mirada parpadeaba entre la incertidumbre y la ira antes de que las emociones se extinguieran.

"Haré lo que sea necesario para asegurar que se lo cuides adecuadamente, pero no más que eso", respondió con autoridad. "¿Estamos claros?"

"... Como el cristal", admitió Botan, dándose cuenta de que no iba a cambiar de opinión en ese momento. "Pero si alguna vez quieres verlo, no hay necesidad de que seas un extraño. Es un chico muy bueno."

"Hn."

Botan observó cómo Hiei se levantaba de su silla y se alejaba rígidamente. Podía darse cuenta de que estaba luchando con la idea de tener un hijo y sólo podía esperar que con el tiempo el hielo alrededor de su corazón se derritiera. Por ahora, sin embargo, le encantaría tanto que Kai no sintiera la ausencia de Hiei.

* * *

A pesar de su insistencia de que no necesitaba compañía, Yukina lo acompañó al café y lo esperó en la entrada trasera.

"Estás haciendo lo correcto, Hiei, estoy orgullosa de ti."

"No lo estés", respondió Hiei. "No he hecho nada digno de orgullo."

"Simplemente accediste a asumir el peso de los gastos de un niño que descubriste recientemente que tenías. Hay padres que han estado ahí desde el principio que ni siquiera harían tanto", razonó Yukina.

"La mujer se ha llevado entre trabajos", justificó Hiei. "Es evidente que no está ganando suficiente dinero para mantener a un niño, pero yo sí."

"Sigue siendo muy admirable", afirmó Yukina.

Hiei permaneció en silencio mientras cruzaba la calle y llegaba a su coche.

"Todo mejorará, ya sabes", le aseguró Yukina. "Cuando pase el tiempo y te empieces a familiarizar, entenderás que se te ha dado un gran regalo."

"Yukina", dijo cansadamente. "No estoy de humor para esto."

"Entiendo, por favor trata de no estresarte sobre esto y deja que las cosas sucedan en su curso natural."

Como Hiei no respondió, ella sonrió suavemente.

"Ten un buen día, hermano."

Él asintió, observándola al irse. Su hermana nunca pudo entender su agitación interior y se alegró de que tampoco tuviera que hacerlo. Ella era desinteresada y amable mientras él era egoísta, frío e indiferente. No tenía ningún interés en los niños y nunca pensó que llegaría a este punto en su vida. Era demasiado pronto y demasiado repentino y todavía no podía creer que hubiera seguido con el plan de Botan de adoptar al niño tan fácilmente. Todo parecía un borrón ahora, pero sus palabras insensibles y el daño posterior que le causó al niño continuaron jugando en su mente de forma clara. Asegurar que Kai pudiera quedarse con Botan era un asunto pequeño y aliviaría la culpa que admitió que abrigaba sobre sus propias acciones. Además, el muchacho iba a terminar viviendo con Botan con el tiempo, por lo que su ayuda no era más que un catalizador para acelerar el proceso.

Aparte de su ayuda financiera, no mucho tendría que cambiar debido a este nuevo asunto. Dentro de unos meses su trabajo se cumpliría y estaría libre de abandonar este lugar en busca de alcanzar éxitos y posiciones más altas.

Nada ni nadie lo retendrían.

Simplemente no podía permitirse abandonar sus ambiciones ahora.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, les agradezco desde ya sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, consultas, etc. Esperen el siguiente capítulo con ansias que ahí estaremos viendo más interacción de los demás miembros del grupo._

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**_

 _¡Ahí tienen! Hiei fue un idiota total, pero ¿esperabas algo menos?_

 _El próximo capítulo arrojará alguna luz sobre por qué Hiei es tan reacio a los niños, así como un poco más del viejo equipo de detectives._


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola!**_

 _Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, ya vamos avanzando con la historia, sentía que se los debía por todo el atraso que me ha tomado traducir los capítulos anteriores. Sólo para que lo sepan, ya tengo listo el próximo, así que espero no tardar tanto de ahora en adelante, ¡Muchas gracias nuevamente a las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus reviews y por darle mucho amor a esta historia! Bueno, sin nada más que decir, ¡Feliz lectura!_

 ** _Pareja:_ Hiei ** | **Botan**

 **¡SIGAMOS MANTENIENDO VIVO EL FANDOM!**

* * *

Desde que Hiei había acordado la custodia conjunta sobre Kai, el proceso de adopción parecía avanzar rápidamente. Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, pero a Botan no le importaba en absoluto. Sus amigos también habían sido de gran ayuda, ofreciendo apoyo, asesoramiento e información cuando era necesario. Hoy, ella se estaba preparando para reunirse con el director de la escuela primaria a la cuál Kai sería transferido, y, afortunadamente, Kuwabara se había ofrecido a acompañarla.

"Gracias por venir conmigo, Kuwabara", dijo Botan al encontrarse frente al edificio de cuatro pisos. Un surtido de flores y árboles fueron plantados en frente de la escuela, creando un ambiente cálido y acogedor. Era un gran establecimiento y se preguntó cómo podría sentirse Kai en este mismo lugar en su primer día. Él era un niño valiente, sin embargo, y ella sabía que al final estaría bien. Botan devolvió su atención a Kuwabara con una sonrisa agradecida. "Has sido de gran ayuda, no creo que hubiera podido arreglar todo esto si no fuera por ti."

Y era cierto. Él la había ayudado a consolidar y reunir todos los documentos médicos necesarios, certificados legales y transcripciones educativas para conseguir que Kai fuera transferido con éxito de su antigua escuela a la nueva en su distrito. Habría estado seriamente perdida y confundida si no hubiera sido por su amigo.

"Pensé que podría serte de ayuda, ya que soy maestro, y todo", respondió, un tono avergonzado coloreando el puente de su nariz, las puntas de sus orejas y la parte superior de sus mejillas.

"Tendré que arreglarlo contigo en algún momento", observó ella.

"No, está bien, es mi deber como hombre y como tu amigo, después de todo", replicó él.

Botan se rió por su caballerosidad.

"Bueno, está bien, si insistes", admitió ella. "Pero si alguna vez necesitas algo, es mejor que sea la primera a la que acudes."

"De acuerdo."

Entraron en la escuela y, después de pasar algún tiempo en la sala de espera, la recepcionista los dirigió a la oficina del director. El señor Takeda se sentó en su escritorio con una graciosa sonrisa arrugando las comisuras de sus ojos mientras los saludaba con un buenos días.

"Por favor, siéntense", dijo, mientras Botan y Kuwabara se sentaban frente a su escritorio. "Hablé brevemente con la Sra. Himura por teléfono, pero no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo a usted, señor...?"

"Kazuma Kuwabara," respondió el hombre de pelo naranja. "Encantado de conocerlo."

"¿A alguno de ustedes les gustaría café o agua?", preguntó Takeda.

"Estamos bastante bien, pero gracias por la oferta", respondió Botan.

"Vamos a los negocios, entonces. Echamos un vistazo a las transcripciones de Kai", dijo el director, cruzando las manos sobre el escritorio mientras los miraba. "Él es un niño muy dotado y nos honraría tenerlo inscrito aquí."

"Gracias", respondió Botan.

"¿Cuándo tiene pensado trasladarlo?", preguntó el hombre mayor.

"A principios de abril", respondió Botan. Se acercaban a finales de marzo y Kagura había declarado que tendría la custodia de Kai dentro de las próximas dos semanas. "Tenemos algunas cosas que necesitamos resolver primero."

"Entiendo."

"Nos gustaría aprender más sobre la escuela. ¿Hay talleres después de la escuela?", preguntó Kuwabara.

"Sí, tenemos muchas instancias para que los niños participen y disfruten: clubes deportivos, artes y oficios, clubes de teatro, clubes de música, lecciones extra y similares... Creemos en el fomento de todos los aspectos en el crecimiento del niño: mente, cuerpo y espíritu."

"Eso suena maravilloso", comentó Botan.

"¿Qué pasa con los servicios de el transporte y planes de comidas?" Kuwabara continuó.

"El transporte es pagado por el dinero de los contribuyentes, es un servicio gratuito para los que viven en la zona, los padres pagan por los planes de comida, que consiste en desayuno, aperitivos y almuerzo".

Kuwabara asintió con la cabeza.

"Eché un vistazo al menú y me sorprendí, la comida es mucho más nutricional de lo que se esperaría de una escuela primaria", señaló.

"Sí, también me di cuenta", agregó Botan.

Takeda sonrió con orgullo.

"Hacemos una prioridad proporcionar sólo las opciones más saludables", respondió. "Me complace que ambos hayan tomado el tiempo para investigar esta escuela antes de venir aquí, siempre es bueno ver a los padres tomando un papel activo en la educación de sus hijos."

"Oh no", comenzó Botan cuando Kuwabara sacudió la cabeza a su lado. "Él no es el padre de Kai, y no estamos juntos, simplemente somos muy buenos amigos."

"Mis disculpas," dijo el director, pareciendo un poco avergonzado. "No debería haber asumido eso."

"Está bien", respondió Botan, intercambiando una mirada tímida con Kuwabara.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta y la incomodidad se disipó rápidamente.

"Por favor, entre", invitó el director, cuando una mujer mayor entró en la oficina. Una señora de pelo blanco y corto que enmarcaba sus mejillas redondeadas, y una sonrisa desarmadamente amable apareció por la puerta.

"Hola, espero no estar interrumpiendo", dijo.

"Llegas a tiempo, esta es la madre de Kai, Botan Himura, y su amigo Kazuma Kuwabara", agregó el director. "Y esta será la maestra de Kai, la señora Yoshida."

"Por favor, llámenme Mai", dijo la mujer. "Es un placer conocerlos."

"Un placer conocerte a ti también, Mai", dijo Botan mientras estrechaba su mano.

"Encantado de conocerte, también, Mai", dijo Botan mientras sacudía la mano de la mujer.

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para asegurar que su hijo tenga una fácil transición a esta escuela. La clase entera está emocionada de saber que tendrán un nuevo compañero."

"Eso es genial, me siento mucho más tranquila después de conocerlos a ustedes dos y aprender más sobre la escuela", admitió Botan.

"Me alegra oír eso", respondió Mai.

Después de un poco más de charla y preguntas, ella y Kuwabara recibieron un recorrido por la escuela y sus alrededores. Era ciertamente más impresionante que la escuela primaria a la que ella asistió hace años y esperaba que a Kai le gustara aquí. Realmente parecía un excelente establecimiento.

"Es agradable, ¿verdad?", preguntó Kuwabara mientras salían del recinto de la escuela y empezaban a caminar hacia la parada del autobús.

"Sí, todo parece tan maravilloso, es casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad".

"Le pregunté a algunos de los estudiantes y profesores de mi escuela secundaria acerca de la escuela primaria, todos tienen el mismo consenso general del lugar."

"Eso es un gran alivio", dijo Botan.

"Sí, estoy seguro de que a Kai le encantará."

"Gracias por ayudar, Kuwabara, es muy amable de tu parte interesarte por el bienestar de Kai."

"Por supuesto," contestó. "Eres mi amiga y él es tu hijo, también es importante para mí."

"¿Y esto no tiene nada que ver con que él también sea el sobrino de Yukina?", Botan bromeó.

Kuwabara se rió nerviosamente.

"N-no, por supuesto que no."

"Bueno, aún así le hablaré bien a Yukina en recompensa", contestó Botan."

"Realmente no tienes que hacer eso, Botan," murmuró Kuwabara.

"Demasiado tarde, ya me he decidido", respondió obstinadamente.

"Bien," él cedió, antes de dispararle una mirada de advertencia. "Sólo intenta no hacerme parecer demasiado desesperado."

"... estoy segura de que ya has cruzado esa línea unas cuantas veces, pero no te preocupes, creo que es entrañable y estoy segura de que Yukina siente lo mismo."

Kuwabara se animó al oír eso, sus ojos estrechos se ensancharon un poco ante la sorpresa, mientras una sonrisa torpe se extendía por su cara.

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Así es", lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Una semana después, Botan había comenzado a preparar la habitación de huéspedes para Kai. Ya que su color favorito era el azul, decidió pintarlo sobre las paredes crema y hacer el lugar más acogedor para él. Ya había limpiado el área, limpiado las paredes de cualquier mota de polvo o suciedad y bordeado los adornos, las ventanas y el marco de la puerta con cinta adhesiva. Todo lo que quedaba era empezar a pintar y Yusuke se ofreció a ayudarla con su tarea. Estaba ocupado tratando de abrir la lata de pintura y dejando listos rodillos y cepillos. Su cabello no estaba en su habitual peinado engominado, sino que caía naturalmente alrededor de su rostro, dándole una apariencia más juvenil. Arregló sus mangas y se puso manos a la obra. Después de unos momentos de trabajo en silencio, aclaró su garganta.

"Bueno, probablemente no tuve la mejor reacción ante tu noticia", comenzó, mientras pasaba el rodillo de pintura sobre las paredes.

"¿Tú dices?", Botan acusó ligeramente, mientras sumergía el pincel y lo corría por las zonas difíciles de alcanzar.

Yusuke se rió entre dientes.

"Sí, lo siento por eso."

"Está bien, no puedo decir culparte, fue una clase de bomba", reconoció.

"Puedes estar segura de eso", replicó él.

"Y todo está sucediendo tan rápido, que ni siquiera tengo tiempo para preocuparme de si estoy o no dispuesta a hacer esto", confesó.

Yusuke hizo una pausa en sus acciones para mirarla con más seriedad.

"Tú eres una idiota la mitad del tiempo, pero tienes un buen corazón, serás una gran mamá", le animó.

"Yusuke..." dijo ella, tocada por sus palabras.

Se aclaró la garganta torpemente, antes de inclinarse para llenar con más pintura su rodillo.

"De acuerdo, esa fue suficiente mierda sentimental", decidió, mientras le daba la espalda y continuaba con su trabajo de pintura. "Entonces, ¿cuándo oficialmente daremos la bienvenida al niño?"

"Pronto," dijo ella. "El proceso se desarrolla sin contratiempos debido a que ambos padres biológicos están asumiendo la custodia conjunta, además, el médico que confesó los errores también está haciendo todo lo que está a su alcance para asegurarse de que todo vaya bien".

"Todavía creo que deberías haberle demandado el culo", bromeó Yusuke.

Botan puso los ojos en blanco.

"De todos modos, si todo va bien, Kai debería estar aquí para el final de semana", anunció.

"Todavía es difícil imaginarte a ti y a Hiei como padres", admitió Yusuke, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

"Todavía no puedo creer que Hiei es su padre," ella expresó.

"Eso también", aceptó. "Tomó un tiempo para convencerme de eso."

"Nunca hubiera imaginado que Hiei tuvo la misma idea que yo tuve en la universidad, siempre parece tan tranquilo y con control en su vida", afirmó. "Nunca esperé que fuera uno de los muchos que donaron muestras a la clínica por dinero".

"Hay mucho sobre Hiei que ambos no sabemos realmente", respondió Yusuke. "Es un tipo muy privado."

"Eso es seguro."

"Pero él siempre estuvo haciendo todo tipo de cosas para mantenerse a sí mismo cuando éramos más jóvenes; pruebas médicas, trabajos extraños, trabaja medio tiempo y aparte de todo eso, la escuela. No me sorprende que ambos terminaran con la misma idea, pero es bastante loco que sus muestras fueran usadas accidentalmente para hacer el mismo niño."

Botan nunca se preguntó antes por qué Hiei había donado sus muestras a la clínica, pero parecía que también debió haber tenido dificultades en el pasado. Sin embargo, no podía excusar la horrible manera en que reaccionó a la noticia de Kai y no podía olvidar la forma en que lo había herido. Al menos había intentado compensarlo. No podía negar que hubiera sido mucho más difícil adoptar a Kai sin su ayuda.

"Aunque no estoy muy emocionada de que Hiei sea su padre, no cambiaría nada sobre Kai, ni siquiera sus genes".

"Sí, es un chico interesante", concluyó Yusuke.

"Creo que tendré mis manos llenas por mucho tiempo."

"Y tu vida amorosa va a tomar una seria suspensión, no es como si hubiera mucho que hacer ahí en primer lugar", dijo Yusuke burlón.

"¡Oye!" Botan protestó, llevando su pincel en la dirección de Yusuke. "Me molesta eso."

"Es la verdad... a menos que también tengas un novio secreto que hayas estado escondiendo de nosotros."

Los hombros de Botan se desplomaron.

"Tal vez mi vida amorosa sea bastante patética en este momento, pero el tipo correcto aceptará a Kai", dijo. "Espero, de lo contrario acabaré como una vieja solterona."

Yusuke se echó a reír.

"Para eso están los pactos matrimoniales".

"¿Qué?"

"Ya sabes, todo eso de, _'si ambos estamos solos y desgraciados cuando llegamos a los cuarenta, entonces nos casamos'._

"Eso es dulce, pero lo último que una chica quiere es una propuesta por piedad."

"No es una propuesta de piedad, es un pacto de matrimonio", reiteró." Y es totalmente legítimo."

"Lo dudo."

"Si no te gusta la idea de un pacto matrimonial, siempre puedes estar con Hiei", sugirió.

"¿Hiei?", Ella exclamo. "¿Hiei y yo?".

"Es el padre de tu hijo, así que ya estás a medio camino."

"Por favor, nunca vuelvas a sugerir eso otra vez", gruñó Botan, el pensamiento era suficiente para darle dolor de cabeza.

"Muy bien, pero habrás deseando escucharme cuando Kai se vaya a vivir su propia vida y seas una mujer vieja y solitaria con sólo tus gatos para consolarte."

Botan se echó a reír.

"Yusuke, eres absolutamente horrible."

"Lo sé, ¿no soy el mejor?"

"La vida no sería interesante sin ti, eso es seguro", decidió, encontrando su expresión con una sonrisa sincera.

Yusuke sonrió y luego volvió a su tarea de pintar las paredes azules. Botan lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo mientras su sugerencia continuaba girando en su mente. No era que Hiei fuera completamente espantoso o cualquier cosa, de hecho, era bastante guapo cuando no tenías en cuenta su falta de modales, irritabilidad en general y naturaleza altiva. Pero no había ninguna posibilidad para ellos. Para empezar, no podía soportarla. Y no cabía dentro de su personalidad oscura y cambiante.

Pero tendrían que llevarse bien por el bien de Kai. Incluso si Hiei no planeaba involucrarse, no sería ideal para Kai vivir en un ambiente donde sus padres eran hostiles entre sí.

* * *

La noche siguiente, las muchachas decidieron tener su primera noche de chicas como trío. Dado que el apartamento de Botan estaba a medio camino entre las casas de Yukina y Shizuru, decidieron realizarla ahí. Shizuru estaba llegando un poco tarde, pero eso era comprensible. Había estado involucrada en un caso muy exigente que estaba ocupando la mayor parte de su tiempo últimamente.

Mientras esperaban a que la hermana mayor de Kuwabara apareciera, Yukina se había ofrecido a revisar los registros de Kai para ver cómo iban su salud y sus vacunas. Botan aceptó la oferta y rápidamente localizó el archivo que Kagura amablemente le había proporcionado, el cuál contenía la información del menor.

"Sus registros médicos se ven bien", dijo Yukina, hojeando las páginas que Botan no podía descifrar. "No tiene ninguna alergia, él está al día en sus vacunas y no hay deficiencias o condiciones de las que debas preocuparte."

"Es bueno saber eso", respondió Botan. "Investigué a algunos pediatras en la zona y esperaba que tuvieras una idea de a cuál debería elegir."

Yukina miró la lista y sonrió.

"El Dr. Mitamura es muy conocedor y amable", declaró Yukina. "Lo recomendaría por encima de los demás."

"Perfecto, ¡y está cerca, también!"

El teléfono de Botan comenzó a sonar y se excusó para contestar la llamada. Frunció el entrecejo confundida cuando vio el nombre de Hiei en la pantalla - él ciertamente no era alguien que llamara por nada.

"¿Hiei?"

"Oh, sólo eres tú, Botan", dijo Yusuke desde la otra línea.

"Uh, sí, sólo soy yo".

"Hiei tenía este contacto desconocido en su teléfono y Kuwabara y yo pensamos que podría ser su novia secreta o algo así."

Los ojos amatista de Botan se estrecharon en sospecha.

"¿Aún no sabes mi número?"

"¿Sabes mi número de memoria?", contestó.

"Punto para ti", contestó ella, la rabia desapareciendo. "Bueno, solo soy yo y definitivamente no soy la novia secreta de Hiei."

"Sí, sólo eres la madre de su hijo. Hah, no creo que me vaya a acostumbrar alguna vez a escuchar o decir eso."

Oyó una conmoción en el fondo y presionó el teléfono más cerca de sus oídos con el fin de discernir lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Hola, Yusuke? ¿Está todo bien?", insistió.

"Soy yo", dijo Hiei. "No vuelvas a llamar a mi número a menos que se trate del niño."

La línea fue cortada rápidamente y Botan llevó el teléfono lejos de su oído para mirarlo con incredulidad. ¡Qué le pasa! No era como si ella lo hubiera llamado en primer lugar; Y, pensando de nuevo, Hiei siempre era el que se ponía en contacto con ella primero a través de mensajes de texto, por lo que debería ser la última persona que le dijera lo qué debía hacer. Pisó de nuevo en la sala de estar y se dejó caer en el sofá.

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó Yukina.

"Aparte del hecho de que Hiei es un idiota, ¡todo maravilloso!" Exclamó Botan, antes de recordar exactamente con quién se estaba desahogando. "Oh Dios, lo siento mucho, no quise ofenderte, Hiei es un gran tipo, es solo que ... a veces no nos llegamos a entender, es todo ..."

"Está todo bien, sé que Hiei puede ser muy abrasivo", dijo Yukina. "Y no quiero darle ninguna excusa, pero tiene sus razones."

"Lo siento, no quería ponerte en una posición en la que tuvieras que defenderlo", se disculpó Botan. "Conozco de primera mano lo sorprendente que puede llegar a ser, y después de todo, estuvo de acuerdo con ayudar a Kai."

Yukina asintió.

"Todavía me sorprende que ustedes dos sean gemelos, sin embargo. Ambos son tan diferentes", observó Botan.

"Las circunstancias de nuestra situación eran muy diferentes, mientras yo tuve la suerte de ser criada por mi madre, él se quedó estancado con nuestro padre en una desordenada batalla legal. No creo que nuestro padre lo quisiera de verdad, sólo quería hacer las cosas difíciles para nuestra madre."

Botan frunció el ceño.

"Eso es horrible…"

"Lo fue. No puedo imaginar el alcance de lo que Hiei tuvo que enfrentar al vivir con ese hombre, pero no debió haber sido fácil. Nuestro padre estaba involucrado en las drogas y en otros crímenes, Hiei nunca me lo dijo, pero sé que fue maltratado mental y físicamente por ese hombre."

Botan jadeó ante la súbita revelación, llevó la mano hacia su boca en estado de shock.

"Fue arrojado a la cárcel cuando Hiei tenía quince años", continuó Yukina. "Entonces, Hiei fue legalmente libre para vivir con nosotras."

"Lo siento mucho, no tenía ni idea."

"No mucha gente la tiene", respondió Yukina.

"Pero aún así me dijiste..."

"Tú eres parte de su vida ahora, sólo esperaba que pudieras entenderlo un poco más", razonó Yukina. "Hiei es muy importante para mí y no quiero que se pierda la oportunidad que se le ha concedido."

Botan bajó la mirada mientras pensaba en el hombre callado y cerrado. Expresó su deseo de no tener hijos, y tal vez esta era la razón. Él no tuvo el mejor ejemplo al crecer y no estaba seguro de su propia capacidad para criar a un niño sin dañarlo de la misma manera en que él había sido dañado. Pero Hiei no era su padre; podría ser diferente. Llámenlo optimismo o ingenuidad, pero Botan realmente creía que Hiei podría ser una buena influencia en la vida de Kai. Yusuke, Kurama y Yukina vieron algo bueno dentro de él y pensó que tal vez le debía a Kai el hacer lo mismo también.

"Yo sólo estaba hablando desde la rabia. Sé que Hiei no puede ser tan malo como él quiere que todos creamos", admitió Botan.

"Sí, y aunque dice que no quiere tener nada que ver con Kai, creo que sólo está haciendo lo que cree que es mejor para todos", dijo Yukina. "Cambiará de parecer con el tiempo."

"Por el bien de Kai, espero que tengas razón."

Las dos compartieron un silencioso momento de comprensión, antes de que se rompiera por la interrupción de la llegada de Shizuru.

"Siento llegar tarde", dijo Shizuru mientras entraba en el apartamento. "Pero traje el vino."

"Me estaba preguntando dónde estabas," Botan sonrió, girando en el sofá para ver a su amiga. "Yukina y yo ya nos hemos ocupado de las cosas aburridas, ¿qué le parece si alegramos esta noche de chicas con unas buenas películas antiguas y palomitas de maíz?"

"Suena bien para mí," Shizuru sonrió, colgando su chaqueta y aventurándose en la cocina para conseguir las copas de vino.

"¿Así que tomamos a la ruta de la comedia o la romántica?", preguntó Botan.

"Ugh, Botan, siempre estás escogiendo películas de romance", se quejó Shizuru, volviendo y poniendo los vasos sobre la mesa.

"No hay nada de malo con un poco de romance", defendió Botan. "Aunque supongo que estás recibiendo mucho de eso de cierto botánico de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes."

"¿De qué estás hablando?", preguntó Shizuru, sin molestarse en mirar a Botan mientras desataba la botella de vino y empezaba a verterla en los tres vasos.

"Oh, vamos, obviamente algo está pasando allí", bromeó Botan, aceptando un vaso de Shizuru. "Veo la manera en que tú y Kurama se miran."

"No sé de qué estás hablando", respondió Shizuru con calma, tomando un sorbo de vino mientras se acomodaba cómodamente en el sofá.

"Tú también te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad Yukina?", preguntó Botan.

Los ojos rubí de Yukina chocaron entre las dos con vacilación. Botan ciertamente no quería poner a la pobre chica en ese lugar, pero necesitaba de un aliado contra la indulgencia engañosa de Shizuru. No estaba siendo delirante o loca; Había algo definitivamente entre Kurama y Shizuru.

"Parecen cercanos", fue todo lo que Yukina logró decir.

"Somos cercanos", Shizuru estuvo de acuerdo, haciendo que los ojos de Botan se ensancharan de emoción. "Y no, no de la manera en que estás pensando, Bo, así que puedes borrar esa mirada de tu cara. Él y yo somos los únicos dos, aparte de Yukina, que tenemos el mismo nivel de madurez y sensibilidad. Eso es todo."

Botan soltó un largo suspiro.

"La negación es algo poderoso", se dijo. "¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir al bar para estar con tu amado?"

"Botan..." advirtió Shizuru. Usó el mismo tono amenazador que usaba con Kuwabara y los instintos de supervivencia de Botan se activaron, lo que la hizo detener sus bromas.

"Muy bien, muy bien", respondió Botan, levantando las manos en defensa. "Este curioso gatito ha terminado de intentar ayudarte con tus problemas amorosos".

Shizuru resopló, antes de tomar otro sorbo de su vino.

"¿Qué creen que están haciendo los chicos?" Yukina se preguntó.

"Eso es bastante predecible", dijo Shizuru. "Definitivamente están en el bar, Yusuke está molestando a las chicas, Kurama sentado solo, Kuwabara deseando estar aquí contigo, y Hiei probablemente está en casa, ya que no estás allí."

"Suena exacto", dijo Botan con un movimiento de cabeza. "Excepto que Hiei está allí también."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", preguntó Shizuru.

"Yusuke me llamó desde el teléfono de Hiei hace un rato", contestó Botan.

"Extraño, por lo general sólo aparece cuando Yukina está allí", señaló Shizuru.

"O cuando está estresado", recordó Yukina.

"¿No crees que todo el asunto de Kai podría estar afectando en él?" preguntó Botan frunciendo el ceño al recordar lo que Yukina le había dicho antes.

"Estará bien, mi hermano es fuerte", dijo Yukina.

"Tienes razón", decidió Botan.

Botan no tenía ninguna duda de que Shizuru había percibido de que había algo de lo que no estaba enterada, pero ella lo ignoró sutilmente.

"Entonces, ¿veremos esa película o no?" La morena anunció, volviendo sus atenciones al asunto en cuestión. "Digo que tratemos con una horror."

"Eso suena interesante", Yukina estuvo de acuerdo, pareciendo extrañamente entusiasmada con la propuesta.

"¿Por qué elegir de horror cuando tenemos películas tan agradables y alegres para ver?", preguntó Botan con una risa nerviosa.

"Siempre podríamos votar democráticamente", sugirió Shizuru. "¿A favor del horror?"

Botan hizo una mueca cuando Shizuru y Yukina levantaron las manos.

"Bien, pero si tengo bolsas bajo mis ojos durante mi entrevista mañana porque no pude dormir, las culpo a ustedes dos."

"Bastante justo", respondió Shizuru.

* * *

El miércoles siempre era un día difícil en la semana para Hiei, lleno de reuniones, informes y llamadas telefónicas. Hoy no era diferente, excepto por el hecho de que estaba sufriendo de una leve resaca. Admitió que había bebido demasiadas bebidas en el bar la noche anterior en sus intentos de calmar el malestar que estaba flotando en su mente. Durante los últimos días, Botan lo había mantenido actualizado a través de mensajes de texto y parecía que el niño sería oficialmente adoptado para el final de la semana. Había oído de Yusuke que la habitación del niño estaba pintada y amueblada y Kuwabara había dicho que su traslado a su nueva escuela estaba en marcha. Todo estaba llegando a un ritmo que era demasiado rápido para que Hiei pudiera procesarlo adecuadamente, y fue así, que ahogó sus pensamientos con los mareos producidos por unos tragos. El alcohol era una solución temporal, pero no remediaba completamente la agitación y la incertidumbre que lo atormentaban.

Consideró ordenar almuerzo a su oficia, pero desechó la idea al final. Era un día nublado y el aire fresco le haría bien. Cuando el trabajo se calmó momentáneamente, se alejó de su escritorio para ir a buscarlo. Hiei terminó en el carro de Yusuke y la rutina habitual de él lanzando su dinero sobre el mostrador y recibiendo un regaño de Yusuke comenzó. Se sentó en uno de los bancos vacíos dispuestos alrededor del parque y tomó el aire fresco. Era un día completamente rutinario, hasta que una mujer de cabellos azules y ojos púrpuras se sentó a su lado.

"Me alegro de encontrarte aquí, Hiei", respondió Botan.

"¿Qué deseas?" , preguntó sombríamente. Su brillo alegre era lo último que necesitaba hoy.

"Estaba en el área y decidí almorzar en el mejor lugar de la ciudad", explicó, señalando la comida envasada descansado en su regazo.

Hiei la miró y notó que su atuendo casual fue reemplazado por una falda de lápiz de carbón y blusa blanca. Su cola de caballo que fluía estaba envuelta en un simple nudo, y ella incluso se había aplicado maquillaje y puesto algunas joyas simples. Estaba muy distinta de su aspecto habitual.

"Estaba en una entrevista con uno de los periódicos hoy," soltó sin más. "Soy escritora, hago todo tipo de piezas, así que esperaba encontrar un trabajo que me diera cierta estabilidad."

"No he preguntado."

"Lo sé, simplemente estaba tratando de mantener la conversación."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, tenemos un hijo juntos, ¿no crees que es importante que nos llevemos bien?"

"Ya he dejado dolorosamente claro que no quiero estar involucrado con Kai y lo mismo se aplica contigo."

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de rabia y él estaba seguro de que ella lo abofetearía, pero en su lugar, apretó los puños a sus costados y respiró hondo. Una sonrisa forzada y presionada se extendió sobre sus labios.

"Aún así, espero que podamos llevarnos bien", dijo Botan.

"Eres una mujer extraña", concluyó, mirándola cautelosamente.

"¡No es la primera vez que escucho eso y ciertamente no será la última!"

"Todo en ti es extraño, desde tu personalidad hasta ese acento extranjero."

"Bueno, realmente no puedo explicar mi personalidad, pero me crié en Inglaterra por un tiempo, al menos eso explica el acento", completó.

"Otra vez: no te pregunté," murmuró.

"Bien," Botan suspiró. "Sólo comamos, ¿podemos?"

Hiei contempló marcharse sin dudarlo, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. No debería tener por que romper su rutina debido a la presencia de una mujer problemática. Además, si ella estaba comiendo, entonces no tendría la oportunidad de hablar y molestarlo. Hiei saboreó los siguientes minutos de dulce silencio, casi lamentando cuando su comida se terminó y la atención de Botan estuvo de nuevo en él.

"Votaré esto por ti", se ofreció mientras tomaba el recipiente vacío y los palillos.

Mientras iba caminando hacia el basurero, decidió regresar al trabajo. No se sorprendió cuando ella empezó a caminar en la misma dirección que él en el sendero que salía del parque.

"Bueno, esto estuvo bien", dijo ella.

"Habla por ti misma, mujer, no veo cómo el acosarme puede complacerte."

"No te estoy acosando, sólo vamos en la misma dirección."

Hiei se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que Botan tropezara con él.

"Whoa, ¿qué tal un pequeño aviso la próxima vez?", dijo, frotándose la frente.

"Explícate", ordenó con severidad, los ojos clavados en ella mientras aguardaba una explicación.

"¿Huh?"

"¿Qué es esto?" exclamó, con la mirada entrecortada por la irritación.

Botan parpadeó confundido.

"Me temo que no entiendo a qué te refieres."

"¿Por qué eres tan gentil conmigo?"

"Porque soy una persona amable y gentil", respondió ella con sencillez.

"Tu paciencia no suele durar tanto tiempo", recordó. "Hay una razón para tu extraño comportamiento y quiero que me digas exactamente cuál es."

Dio un paso más cerca y ella retrocedió.

"Yo..." titubeó, ojos púrpuras bajando al suelo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. "Um, ¿me está llamando Yusuke?"

"Mujer", advirtió.

"Mira, no es nada para que te preocupes", dijo ella.

"Estás mintiendo", acusó. "Ahora dime lo que quiero saber."

"Te enfadarás si lo hago."

"Lo estoy ahora, no hará mucha diferencia".

La resolución de Botan se rompió cuando ella volvió la mirada a la suya.

"Me enteré sobre lo de tu padre", confesó.

"Yukina", suspiró en comprensión.

"Por favor, no la culpes, sólo me lo dijo porque creía que era importante", contestó Botan.

"No la culpo a ella", dijo. "Te culpo a ti."

"¿A mí?"

"Te metes en lo que no te importa. Justo como ahora."

"Perdón por preocuparme, Hiei," ella bufó enojada.

"No necesito tu lástima."

"Esto no es lástima", dijo. "Esta soy yo tratando de romper la distancia".

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya te he dicho por qué, por Kai."

"Y ya te he dicho por qué eso es innecesario."

"Entonces lo hago por ti", argumentó. "Porque nos guste o no, nuestras vidas están entrelazadas ahora, y me preocupo por tu bienestar."

Hiei hizo una pausa, no esperando que dijera algo así.

"No eres sólo el padre de Kai" –admitió. "Eres el hermano de Yukina, eres amigo de Yusuke, eres incluso la razón por la que pude adoptar a Kai, así que me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, porque la vida sería mucho más fácil si pudiéramos sólo llevarnos bien."

Hiei tragó saliva. Estaba diciendo cosas extrañas que sólo servían para confundirlo.

"No tengo que agradarte ahora mismo, ni mañana, ni en una semana", confesó. "Pero un día, lo haré."

Ella le dirigió una última mirada, antes de seguir su camino. La miró hasta que se perdió de vista, antes de negar con la cabeza. Era una mujer tan extraña. No podía entenderla en absoluto.

Yukina estaba sentada en el café ubicado en el primer piso del hospital, sus ojos de rubí en busca de un rostro familiar. Kazuma la visitaba a menudo durante sus pausas para almorzar y disfrutaba de los tranquilos momentos que podían pasar juntos. Aunque tenía que tomar un rápido viaje en autobús para llegar al hospital y sólo podía pasar unos minutos con ella, nunca parecía desanimado y siempre estaba ansioso por encontrarla en los días en que el trabajo no estaba demasiado pesado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el repentino zumbido de su móvil. Ella lo sacó de su bolso, los ojos rubí se ensancharon al leer el ID de contacto que se mostraba en la pantalla.

"¿Hiei?"

"Le dijiste."

La expresión de Yukina cayó, comprendiendo inmediatamente a lo que Hiei se estaba refiriendo. Su agarre se apretó en el teléfono mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Lo hice", confesó. "No planeé decir nada, pero surgió en la conversación anoche."

"No deberías haber dicho nada", le reprendió levemente. "No eres del tipo entrometido."

"Lo sé", confesó. "Normalmente no me involucro, pero sentí como si te lo debiera a ti, a Botan y a Kai. La familia es muy importante para mí y esperaba que pudiera ayudar a la situación."

Hubo silencio en la otra línea. Sabía que Hiei estaba molesto, pero simplemente no podía borrar sus palabras ahora.

"Botan no piensa menos de ti por eso", dijo Yukina, esperando que fuera un pequeño consuelo. "De hecho, creo que ella te entendió un poco mejor."

"Hn, no me importa lo que piense esa mujer", respondió. "Sólo prefiero mantenerla fuera de mis asuntos."

"Lo siento", se disculpó. "Espero que no estés muy enfadado con ninguna de las dos, especialmente con Botan, no fue culpa suya que yo le dijera."

"No estoy enfadado contigo, Yukina," dijo cansado.

Había una nota tensa en su tono, una que indicaba que estaba más estresado de lo que se permitía, y Yukina sintió que su corazón se rompía por su hermano. Las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para él y le dolió saber que estaba pasando por un momento difícil.

"Todo estará bien, Hiei," tranquilizó. "Lo prometo."

Estaba en silencio, hasta que oyó el sonido de una segunda voz a lo lejos en el fondo.

"Tengo que irme", dijo Hiei.

"Bueno."

La conexión terminó y Yukina cerró su teléfono con un suspiro. Ella devolvió el aparato a su bolso, con los ojos abatidos todo el tiempo.

"¡Yukina!"

Ella levantó la vista hacia el llamado familiar, viendo a Kazuma entrar en la cafetería. Sus preocupaciones se olvidaron temporalmente mientras contemplaba su brillante sonrisa.

"Lamento llegar tarde", dijo, sentándose frente a ella.

"Por favor, no te disculpes, me siento tan mal de que tengas que viajar hasta aquí en primer lugar", confesó ella.

"No es ningún problema", respondió. "Me alegro de haber podido verte."

Ella sonrió.

"Botan me dijo que fuiste con ella a ver la nueva escuela."

Kuwabara asintió con la cabeza.

"Es un gran lugar, estoy seguro de que a Kai le encantará".

"Me alegro de oír eso", respondió Yukina. "Botan ya ha preparado la habitación para él y se ha ocupado de otros asuntos también. Parece que todo está funcionando rápidamente. Espero que todos se ajusten al cambio lo suficientemente bien."

"Estarán bien", tranquilizó Kuwabara. "Puede ser difícil al principio, pero Botan es una alumna rápida y es una persona que se preocupa, será una buena madre".

"Hiei es el que me preocupa", observó Yukina, con un ceño fruncido en su piel.

"... ¿Quieres decir por su pasado?", preguntó Kuwabara, con cuidado de no ahondar demasiado en el tema.

Yukina asintió.

"Sí. No dudo del carácter de mi hermano, pero parece dudar de sí mismo, por lo general está tan seguro y tranquilo, pero con esta situación particular, no sabe qué hacer. Puedo decir que está en conflicto y cuando eso sucede, tiende a cerrarse. "

"Ya veo..." dijo Kuwabara, frotándose una mano en su barbilla pensativamente.

"No quiero que se pierda de conocer a su hijo debido a sus propios problemas."

"Tal vez las cosas cambien con el tiempo. Una vez que conozca a Kai, estoy seguro de que será muy difícil para él permanecer lejos".

"Eso espero."

"Pero si Hiei es demasiado cabeza dura para darse cuenta de lo bueno que tiene, al menos siempre estarás tú ahí para Kai. Después de todo eres su tía".

"Eso es cierto", dijo Yukina. ·Y tú también estarás allí, ¿verdad, Kazuma?"

"Por supuesto", respondió sin vacilar. "Es el hijo de Botan y tu sobrino, es casi un familiar a mis ojos."

Yukina tomó su mano y le dio un leve apretón.

"Gracias, Kazuma."

Kuwabara tuvo que detenerse de estallar en un poema sobre cómo su amor por ella trascendió todo el tiempo y el espacio, en cambio asintiendo y apretando su mano en apoyo.

"Cualquier cosa por ti, mi amor."

En ese momento los teléfonos de ambos vibraron al mismo tiempo.

"Debe de ser el grupo de charla", dijo Kuwabara mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo y pasaba los mensajes. Alzó una ceja al leer el mensaje más reciente. "Urameshi quiere que nos encontremos esta noche."

"¿Me pregunto porque?"

"Con ese tipo, podría ser cualquier cosa, de verdad", descartó Kuwabara. "¿Estas libre esta noche?"

Ella asintió.

"Sí, mi turno termina a las siete hoy."

"Genial, veámonos aquí para poder viajar de regreso y ver a los otros."

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Me gustaría eso."

Kuwabara sonrió.

"Bueno, tengo que irme", dijo Kuwabara. "Los niños no se enseñan a sí mismos."

"Que tengas un buen día, Kazuma."

"¡Tú también, mi dulzura!"

Ella lo observó mientras salía del café con una sonrisa cariñosa. Kazuma tenía razón. Todos estarían allí para Kai, y ella sabía en el fondo de su corazón que, un día, Hiei estaría allí para él también.

* * *

Hiei nunca se enfadó realmente con Yukina, y cuando se disculpó con él por la otra línea, suspiró. Él le dijo que no estaba enojado con ella, ignorando el hecho de que aún le perturbaba el comportamiento extraño que tuvo antes Botan.

Un golpe en la puerta desvió sus atenciones de la llamada telefónica momentáneamente.

"¿Extrañándome?", preguntó una voz familiar.

Hiei alzó la vista para ver a Haru, su mano derecha, de pie en el umbral de la puerta. El hombre de cabello rojizo agitó sus dedos con cautela, una sonrisa brillante en sus rasgos. Había tardado un poco más en viajar a Tokio, necesitando resolver primero algunos problemas familiares. Hiei no tenía ningún problema con ello, de hecho, había instado al hombre a quedarse en Kyoto y no molestarse en venir aquí. Haru era un personaje colorido y aunque hacía bien su trabajo como vicepresidente, también era una enorme molestia al lado de Hiei.

"Tengo que irme", le dijo a Yukina.

"Bueno."

Terminó la llamada con el ceño fruncido.

"Esperaba que no vinieras", anunció Hiei.

"¿Y perder mi oportunidad de vivir en Tokio unos meses? ¡Nunca!" Exclamó Haru. "Esta ciudad es genial, creo que puedo acostumbrarme aquí." Se invitó a sí mismo dentro de la oficina de Hiei, mirando alrededor con curiosidad, antes de que sus labios cayeran en un ceño fruncido. "Tu oficina es mejor que la mía, aunque has tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerla más cómoda."

"No me importan cosas tan triviales."

"Aún así... unas fotos o algo estarían bien. Ya he hecho mi oficina un poco más acogedora."

"No me importa lo acogedor", dijo Hiei.

"¡Rayos, incluso en tu ciudad natal, sigues siendo tan frío!" Haru acusó, aunque era sólo para molestar. Nada de lo que Hiei dijera realmente desconcertaba al hombre. Por eso trabajaban tan bien juntos.

"¿Cómo te sientes regresando aquí?" Haru levantó la ceja con una curiosidad genuina.

"Estoy aquí por trabajo y no por razones sentimentales, no siento nada más que la necesidad de ver este trabajo terminado rápida y eficientemente".

Haru hizo un puchero de una manera totalmente degradante para el orgullo de Hiei como hombre.

"Después de todos estos años, pensaba que me tratarías más como un amigo y menos como un socio de negocios", Haru fingido ofensa.

"Y después de todos estos años, pensé que ya habías aprendido: yo no soy del tipo que hace amigos."

"Muy mal, porque ya hemos cruzado el puente", comentó Haru obstinadamente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¿Tienes algo importante que decir o simplemente has venido a montar una rabieta?"

"Bueno, quería repasar algunos puntos para la reunión de las tres y después pensé que podrías mostrarme la ciudad."

"No."

"Mejor le preguntaré a Yukina, entonces, probablemente esté libre."

Yukina disfrutaba de la compañía de Haru, por alguna extraña razón, pero Hiei no quería que los hábitos extraños de Haru se pasaran a su hermana.

"No la molestes."

"¡Supongo que estoy atascado contigo entonces!"

"Hn."

"¡Volveré más tarde!", Haru se alejó, olvidándose del hecho de que necesitaba prepararse para la reunión de la tarde.

Hiei suspiró. Parecía como si estuviera siempre atascado con personas excéntricas.

Su teléfono zumbó y miró hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido. Aparentemente, Yusuke quería que todos se reunieran para cenar cerca de su carro. Hiei ya había decidido que no iría, pero cuando Yukina respondió afirmativamente poco después, se dio cuenta de que no tenía elección. Decidió traer a Haru como un intento de mostrarle los alrededores sin tener que hacer nada. Además, Haru se ocuparía de los demás y Hiei quedaría en paz.

Pocas horas después, fueron los últimos en llegar. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la estación de trabajo de Yusuke, aparentemente esperando la llegada de Hiei.

"¿Quién es el nuevo?", Preguntó Yusuke.

"Soy Haru, trabajo con Hiei", se presentó. "Hey Yukina, Kurama, es bueno verlos de nuevo."

"Lo mismo digo", respondió Kurama. "No me di cuenta de que tú también estarías en Tokio."

"Sí, bueno, ya sabes cómo es, adonde va Hiei, lo sigo, señal de un buen equipo."

"Más como señal de una molestia que no puede tomar una indirecta," Hiei gruñó.

"Aw, no quisiste decir eso, amigo."

Hiei rodó los ojos, antes de volverse hacia Yusuke.

"¿Por qué nos llamaste aquí?"

Yusuke sonrió.

"Quería probar mi receta más reciente", reveló, frotándose las manos. "Creo que va a ser un éxito."

Yusuke procedió a entregar su creación más reciente a todo el mundo. Hiei la miró experimentalmente; Parecía ser un simple plato de marisco, pero había aprendido a no subestimar la habilidad de Yusuke.

"¡Esto está delicioso!" Botan fue la primera en exclamar. "¿Cómo diablos lograste que el sabor fuera tan celestial?"

"Ese es mi secreto y lo llevaré a la tumba", sonrió Yusuke.

"No se puede distinguir mirándote, pero realmente eres un genio culinario", admitió Shizuru.

"Yup, soy el mejor", dijo, disfrutando de la gloria de su éxito.

"¿Cuál es tu secreto?", preguntó Botan.

"Psh, como si fuera a decirle a una bocazas como tú", bromeó Yusuke.

"Dije un secreto, una vez, hace muchos años, ¡y nunca dejas de recordármelo!", lloró.

"Siento estar de acuerdo con él, pero realmente no puedes mantener un secreto," Shizuru estuvo de acuerdo.

Botan suspiró, devolviendo sus atenciones a su comida. El grupo continuó comiendo con una mínima conversación, hasta que Kuwabara pareció recordar algo.

"Hey, muchachos, ¿recuerdan a ese chico, Mitari, del que les estaba hablando?"

"¿El solitario?" Shizuru recordó.

"Sí, creo que tuvimos un gran avance, él realmente está cambiando su actitud y sus calificaciones, ¡e incluso hizo algunos amigos!"

"¡Eso es excelente, Kuwabara!" Botan aplaudió.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Kazuma", dijo Yukina.

Kuwabara se ruborizó ligeramente.

"Buen trabajo, hermano", dijo Shizuru.

"Gracias, ¿no dijiste que tenías noticias también?", Dijo Kuwabara, dando la atención a su hermana.

"He descubierto algunas evidencias del caso en el que he estado trabajando durante el mes pasado. Debería llegar a su fin muy pronto", anunció.

"¡Es increíble, Shizuru! ¡Realmente estuviste estresada esta semana!" Kuwabara mencionado

"Sí, incluso volvió a fumar de nuevo", dijo Kurama, mirándola momentáneamente. "Espero que ahora te lo puedes tomar con calma."

"Sí, madre", bromeó Shizuru. "Pero no seas tan modesto, he leído tu artículo en la publicación de botánica, has estado dando saltos en tu campo."

"No sabía que te preocuparas por esos temas."

"Me gusta ser bien integral en mi conocimiento", dijo con frialdad.

Botan estaba estallando viendo la interacción, y Hiei rodó los ojos. Estaba muy inmersa en el juego que esos dos jugaban, pero a Hiei no le importaba mucho.

"Bueno, si están compartiendo buenas noticias: este tipo selló el trato y nos consiguió un nuevo negocio", dijo Haru, señalando sus palillos en dirección a Hiei.

"Parece que todos estamos subiendo en el mundo", dijo Yusuke.

Era extraño, pero Hiei tenía que estar de acuerdo. Aunque no se sorprendía por los éxitos de Shizuru o Kurama, nunca esperó que Yusuke o Kuwabara encajaran con el resto del mundo adulto. Lo habían hecho decentemente por sí mismos; Aunque Hiei nunca admitiría ese pequeño hecho en voz alta.

"Oye."

Hiei fue sacado de sus pensamientos mientras Haru lo empujaba.

"¿Qué?"

"Tus amigos son impresionantes, estaba preocupado por ti, por ser un solitario y todo, pero parece que no estás tan solo como pensaba", le felicitó con un pulgar hacia arriba.

Hiei entrecerró los ojos.

"No es tu trabajo preocuparte por mí, de hecho preferiría que no intervinieses para nada."

"Aw, sabes que te encanta, amigo."

"Apenas."

"Entonces", empezó Haru con ese tono que indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo. "¿Qué asunto hay entre el pelirrojo y la morena?"

Hiei miró a Kurama y Shizuru, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"No quiero empezar a pensar en ello."

"¿Tu hermana y la zanahoria?"

La expresión de Hiei se oscureció. Tanto como le gustaba creer que los afectos de Kuwabara eran unilaterales, conocía a su hermana mejor que eso.

"Eso es algo aún más inquietante."

"¿Y el genio culinario con la azulita?"

Hiei levantó una ceja.

"No hay nada sucediendo ahí."

"¿Estás seguro? Parecen bastante juguetones."

Hiei se volvió a ver a Yusuke y Botan hablando de algo entre ellos. Nunca lo pensó antes, pero los dos parecían estar muy cerca. Los miró por un momento más, antes de que la indiferencia comenzara.

"No es de mi incumbencia."

"Supongo que no, especialmente porque has..."

"No hables de ello", ordenó Hiei con dureza.

Los ojos verdes de Haru examinaron al resto del grupo, antes de bajar la voz a un silencio.

"¿Aún no se lo has dicho?", preguntó.

"No, y no es asunto tuyo de cómo o cuándo lo haga."

"Bueno, pero no le veo la gran cosa, son tus amigos, deberían saberlo."

Hiei no quería lidiar con esto ahora.

"Tan solo déjalo."

"Bien, bien."

Haru era molesto, pero Hiei confiaba en que no fuera descuidado con sus palabras, así que no estuvo preocupado cuando el hombre de pelo naranja fue a familiarizarse mejor con el resto del grupo. Se dio cuenta de que Botan no estaba en ninguna parte, y cuando se volvió para depositar su bandeja vacía en la basura, la vio a un lado en su teléfono. Ella lo miró mientras terminaba la llamada, caminando hacia él con una expresión desconcertada en su rostro.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó.

"Era Kagura, quiere reunirse este domingo para firmar algunos documentos y entregarnos a Kai", dijo Botan, con una sonrisa vacilante rompiendo su rostro. "Realmente está sucediendo."

Hiei tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada. Miró a los otros y notó que no estaban al tanto de la conversación.

"... Hiei, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien," contestó él tiesamente.

"Gracias de nuevo", dijo Botan, extendiéndose para tocar su brazo ligeramente. "Sé que tienes tus propias ideas sobre la paternidad y los hijos, pero no te arrepentirás de esto, no sabes cuánto significa esto para mí, cuánto significa para Kai".

Hiei asintió sin decir palabra mientras ella lo soltaba. Mañana sería oficial y legalmente el padre de otro ser humano y sinceramente no sabía cómo sentirse. Por mucho que proclamara que su vida no tendría que cambiar por eso, sabía que las cosas nunca serían las mismas.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora.**_

Ahí tienen. Un capítulo de transición con algunos antecedentes importantes acerca de Hiei. También, Haru sabe un secreto sobre Hiei que los otros no. No saldrá a la luz hasta algunos capítulos más tarde, pero es algo importante que todos ustedes deben recordar.

El capítulo siguiente, Kai hace su regreso y se instala en su nueva vida.


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola, hola!**_

 _Ya aquí con el quinto capítulo, veremos como se empiezan a desenvolver las cosas en la vida de Botan, ahora con su hijo en ella. Espero que todos disfruten mucho la lectura, y que me dejen sus comentarios al final para ver que les parece. ¡Atenta a sus comentarios, me despido! Cualquier consulta no duden en hacérmela. ¡Ah! Les aviso desde ya que se están preparando dos historias nuevas, que también se vienen muy interesantes._

 _Muchísimas gracias a todas las seguidoras que me dejan mensajes, de verdad que me alegra mucho saber que les ha gustado tanto, y que esta pareja en específico significa tanto para ustedes, como lo significan para mi. Les vuelvo a decir que aunque me cueste y me demore mucho en terminar de traducir estas historias, no olviden que prometí terminarlas, por el amor que les tengo._

 ** _Pareja:_ Hiei | Botan**

 **¡MANTENGAMOS VIVO EL FANDOM!**

* * *

Hiei acababa de firmar el último documento, Botan estaba sentada ansiosa a su lado. Todo estaba preparado de antemano, excepto por la cuestión del nombre completo de Kai. Habían decidido rápidamente darle a Kai el apellido de Botan, ya que ella sería su principal cuidadora y Hiei no tenía reparos en que su apellido desapareciera con él. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en Kagura mientras leía la documentación una vez más y pareció satisfecha con ella.

"Felicidades", dijo finalmente. "Ustedes dos son oficial y legalmente los padres de Kai Himura."

La expresión de Hiei no cambió, pero la de Botan se iluminó.

"Los servicios de protección infantil estarán comprobándo periódicamente para asegurarse de que este siendo cuidado adecuadamente, pero tengo la sensación de que está en buenas manos", dijo Kagura.

"Sí, puedes estar segura de que estará más que bien con nosotros", confirmó Botan mientras se ponía de pie.

"Esta fue una de las adopciones más fáciles que he tenido el placer de procesar. Espero que tengan una maravillosa vida juntos."

"Gracias."

Con la ayuda de su estabilidad financiera, una recomendación del cobarde Dr. Kamiya y el entusiasmo de Kai, el proceso fue sencillo y rápido. La puerta se abrió y Kai corrió a través de ella. Abrazó a Botan con entusiasmo y le dio las gracias por seguir adelante con su promesa. Hiei fingió que no notaba las lágrimas en los ojos de Botan mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta.

"Vamos a casa", dijo ella. Esa simple frase estaba cargada de más emoción de la que parecía superficialmente, Kai asintió y tomó su mano. Cuando salieron del edificio, el teléfono de Hiei se encendió. Vio el flash del número de Haru en el identificador y sus facciones se fruncieron de inmediato.

"¿Qué sucede?" él respondió.

 _"Pues, tenemos un pequeño problema con el acuerdo de Tamaki, y realmente necesitamos de tu ayuda ahora mismo",_ explicó Haru.

"¿Ahora mismo?" Hiei suspiró. Era domingo por la tarde y aunque el trabajo nunca terminaba realmente, estaba seguro de que no había nada fichado para hoy.

" _Sí, el acuerdo fue reprogramado para que pudiéramos lanzar nuestro trato antes que nuestros competidores, pero llegamos a un ligero contratiempo_ ".

"Bien, estaré allí cuando pueda," Hiei aconsejó, mirando a Botan y Kai mientras terminaba la llamada.

"¿Era por el trabajo?", preguntó Botan.

"Sí."

"Parecía urgente", señaló.

"Querían que ayudara a cerrar un trato."

"Deberías irte entonces", sugirió Botan. "Kai y yo podemos llegar a casa fácilmente, ¿verdad, Kai?"

Kai asintió con la cabeza.

"Sip."

Aunque la expresión de Hiei permaneció neutral, el impulso de protesta surgió dentro de él. Botan debió leer su expresión de algún modo, pues lo interrumpió justo antes de que pudiera contemplar si debía o no expresar el extraño impulso.

"De verdad, está bien," dijo ella con una sonrisa suave. "Ya has hecho suficiente."

Hiei se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Había hecho lo que dijo que iba a hacer y no había necesidad de sentir algo tan equivocado como la culpa. Él asintió hacia Botan y miró a Kai momentáneamente, antes de meterse en su coche y salir corriendo. Ignoró la extraña sensación que sentía en su pecho mientras le dedicaba una última mirada a esos dos, felices charlando juntos en la parada del autobús.

Ya había hecho suficiente.

* * *

"¡Bienvenido a casa!" Botan anunció mientras entraban en su apartamento. Era un espacio de tamaño decente para vivir, con pisos laminados de madera, paredes de color neutro y muebles mínimos. Había una acogedora cocina con una pequeña mesa detrás de la sala de estar. La entrada comunicaba directamente con la sala de estar, donde Kai ya estaba familiarizado debido a su visita improvisada hace unas semanas. Detrás de la sala de estar había una pequeña cocina con una acogedora mesa redonda para cenar. En el pasillo estaban los dormitorios y el baño.

Podía sentir la emoción que irradiaba del muchacho en oleadas cuando entró en su nuevo hogar y se quitó los zapatos.

"Tu habitación es la última a la izquierda", dijo Botan, señalando hacia su puerta.

Sin perder el tiempo, se lanzó hacia su nuevo espacio y Botan lo siguió.

"¡Lo pintaste azul!" Exclamó mientras miraba las paredes con asombro.

"Con la ayuda de Yusuke", añadió Botan. "¿Te gusta?"

"¡Me encanta!" Él rió.

"Me alegro de oírlo", dijo ella. "¿Qué tal si te instalas mientras yo nos preparo algo para comer?"

"Creía que dijiste que no podías cocinar", preguntó, recordando una de sus conversaciones previas.

"Bueno, por lo menos puedo hacer unos emparedados de pavo", contestó Botan con un guiño.

Hubo una vacilación en el rostro del muchacho y Botan frunció el ceño, dando un paso hacia él.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Es con respecto a lo que dije antes", comenzó, tensándose un poco. "Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, no tendrás que hacer nada extra."

Botan negó con la cabeza.

"Tonterías, quiero hacer estas cosas por ti", tranquilizó.

"Simplemente no quiero ser ningún problema", explicó.

"No lo eres", reconoció, apoyando una mano en su hombro. "Además, tú y yo tenemos mucho tiempo perdido que compensar. ¿De verdad quieres desperdiciarlo preocupándote por quién hace qué?"

"Yo…"

Estaba tan inseguro acerca de ella cuando se trataba de su nueva situación, pero Botan quería que se sintiera cómodo aquí. Al menos tenía que parecer que sabía lo que estaba haciendo si quería que Kai se sintiera tranquilo.

"Sé que eres independiente y estás acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, pero me haría muy feliz si simplemente te relajas y me permites mimarte a veces", admitió. "Entonces, ¿harás eso por mí?"

Buscaba en sus ojos alguna verdad tácita, antes de asentir con renuente aceptación.

"Está bien."

"Bueno, ¿hay algo en particular que no te guste, aparte de las verduras?"

"¿Puedes cortar la corteza?", preguntó.

"¡Seguro, muchacho!" Ella respondió, feliz por esta pequeña victoria.

Botan dejó a Kai mirar alrededor de su habitación y se acercó a la cocina. Sus mejillas estaban empezando a doler por sonreír tanto, pero no le molestó en absoluto. La presencia de Kai parecía llenar todo el apartamento y por primera vez, se sentía como si estuviera exactamente donde necesitaba estar. Si ella no hubiera regresado a Tokio cuando lo hizo, entonces nunca podría haber cruzado caminos con Kai.

Fue algo bueno estar rodeada de tantos amigos, y fue por un golpe de pura suerte que había logrado encontrarse con el padre de su hijo también. Todos ellos habían sido de gran ayuda y apoyo durante todo el proceso de adopción y estaba segura de que no podría haberlo hecho sin ellos.

El pisoteo de sus pies la trajo a la realidad y vio que Kai se había unido a ella en la cocina con una mirada interrogante.

"¿Quieres ayuda?", preguntó.

"En realidad, sí", respondió ella. "Pensaba que podíamos ver algunas películas mientras comíamos, ¿te importaría escoger una? Tengo toda una colección que creo que disfrutarás en la mesa."

"Claro," respondió, moviéndose hacia la sala de estar.

Desde su posición en la cocina, podía verlo inspeccionando los muchos DVD dispersos sobre la mesa. Había escogido un surtido de películas de Disney que disfrutaba cuando era pequeña y estaba segura de que a Kai también les gustaría.

"¿Podemos ver Tarzán?" preguntó mientras sostenía el estuche, mostrándoselo a Botan para que lo viera.

"Está decidido", aceptó. "¿Qué tal si la preparas mientras yo hago unas palomitas?"

Kai estaba lo suficientemente emocionado durante la primera película, charlando y disfrutando de puñados de palomitas a la vez. Los dos se vieron atrapados en los mismos momentos, sus reacciones casi idénticas. Botan había visto esta película muchas veces, pero siempre fue una experiencia diferente verlo con alguien nuevo. Y esta nueva persona era nada más que propio hijo. El lugar ya empezaba a sentirse más cálido y acogedor.

A medio camino de ver una segunda película, Kai empezó a bostezar y sus ojos empezaron a caer. Antes de que ella lo supiera, había un peso extra en su lado izquierdo, era él que se había comenzado a inclinar en ella, cayendo en el sueño. Botan vaciló, temerosa de despertarlo e interrumpirlo, pero luego, apartó sus flequillos azules y examinó su cara completamente. Era tan hermoso. Y era todo suyo. Se sintió empañada por la emoción y se la tragó. Sólo lo ha tenido por un día y ya estaba actuando como una madre exagerada.

"Está bien, señor", dijo, suavemente sacudiéndolo de su sueño. "Es hora de que te prepares para ir a la cama."

Kai parpadeó lentamente, con los ojos ajustados a la afluencia de luz mientras miraba al reloj.

"¿Aw, de verdad?, ¡pero si son sólo las ocho y media!", gimió él.

"Sí, de verdad," respondió Botan. Sabía que era importante crear una rutina que se le grabara. "Necesitas descansar para la escuela mañana, el autobús vendrá a buscarte a las 7:15 y no podemos permitirnos perderlo".

"Está bien," aceptó, saltando del sofá obedientemente.

"Puse tu cepillo de dientes en el baño y allí también hay una toalla limpia", le ordenó Botan.

"Lo tengo."

Lo oyó arrastrar los pies al baño y pronto, el agua de la ducha estaba encendida. Botan despejó la sala de estar y lavó los platos en el tiempo que le llevó a Kai ducharse, ponerse un par de pijamas y cepillarse los dientes. Lo siguió hasta su habitación, observándolo mientras se deslizaba por debajo de las sábanas.

"Espero que te haya gustado tu primer día."

"Fue perfecto", respondió.

"Um, ¿necesitas una lámpara?" ella preguntó. "No estaba segura de si las usabas o no."

"Está bien, no tengo miedo de la oscuridad", respondió.

"Eso pensé", dijo Botan guiñándole un ojo. "Si me necesitas para algo, estoy justo al otro lado del pasillo."

"Estoy bien", respondió.

"Lo sé, pero por si acaso."

Él asintió obedientemente.

"Buenas noches", dijo Botan mientras le despeinaba el pelo y le besaba la mejilla.

"Buenas noches, Botan."

Ella lo vio acurrucarse en la cama antes de apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta. Su apartamento ya no se sentía tan vacío.

Botan se despertó al oír su alarma. Su primer instinto fue golpear el botón de silenciar y voltearse, pero luego recordó que era el primer día de escuela de Kai. Rápidamente apagó la alarma de su teléfono y se dirigió a su habitación. Se frotó los ojos con desgana, caminando hacia su cama e inmediatamente saltando en modo de alerta al ver que estaba vacía.

"¡Kai!", gritó ella.

"¿Sí?"

Ella siguió su voz hacia la sala de estar, donde estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo los títulos de las películas. Ya estaba vestido con su uniforme azul marino, y con su vieja mochila descansando en el sofá a su lado.

"Bueno, ¿esto no es ser autosuficiente?"

"Dijiste que el autobús estaría aquí a las 7:15. Vi los uniformes en el armario y no quería llegar tarde", explicó.

Los ojos de Botan se deslizaron hacia el reloj debajo de la televisión antes de regresar a Kai.

"¡Sólo son las 6:30!"

"Yo... yo simplemente no quería llegar tarde", repitió, evitando su mirada.

"¿Qué sucede?", preguntó, sentándose a su lado. "¿Estás nervioso?"

"No", él negó, mirando hacia el piso. "Es sólo que nunca antes he sido el chico nuevo."

A nadie le gustaba ser el nuevo. Habiendo ella misma cambiado de escuela unas cuantas veces, Botan comprendía su difícil situación. Se preguntaba qué podía hacer para mejorar las cosas, cuando recordó algo importante.

"Tengo algo que puede alegrarte", dijo Botan de forma cantarina, dándole una sonrisa brillante.

Kai pareció animarse un poco, sus ojos estaban en ella mientras salía de la sala de estar y volvía con una nueva mochila.

"Pensé que podrías usar una nueva mochila para tu nueva escuela", anunció. "La llené con algunos cuadernos, lápices, borradores y otros artículos."

Los ojos púrpuras de Kai se iluminaron cuando vio el regalo.

"¡Gracias Botan!" Sonrió amablemente.

"Ni lo menciones", dijo ella.

Kai saltó del sofá y se puso la mochila. Tenía las manos en las correas de esta mientras sonreía, y Botan no pudo evitar sacar una foto para la posteridad.

"¡Te ves absolutamente adorable!"

"¿Adorable?", dijo, rascándose la cara.

"Sí, adorable," ella confirmó, mostrándole la foto.

Los ojos púrpuras vagaban por el cuadro con disgusto.

"Parezco un niño", se lamentó.

Botan rió entre dientes.

"¡Eres un niño!"

Kai frunció el ceño y su parecido con Hiei en ese momento fue asombroso.

"Muy bien, tipo rudo. ¿Quieres tomarte otra?" ella sugirió.

"¡Sí!"

Esta vez se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y una expresión neutra en su rostro.

"¿Cómo estuvo esa?", preguntó cuando Botan terminó de tomar la foto.

"Lo siento Kai, pero todavía te ves adorable."

Su ceño se profundizó y Botan se rió a su costa. Ella envió las dos imágenes al chat del grupo con un simple mensaje: el primer día de Kai en la escuela. Las respuestas fueron lo suficientemente rápidas, ya que todos los demás estaban en marcha hacia sus labores.

 _¡Patea traseros, niño! Yusuke_

 _¡Buena suerte! - Shizuru_

 _¡Que tengas un buen día, Kai! Yukina_

 _¡Lo hará muy bien! Kuwabara_

 _Espero que disfrute de su primer día. Haznos saber cómo le va. Kurama_

"Todo el mundo te desea bien", dijo Botan. "Yusuke, Shizuru, tu tía Yukina, Kuwabara y Kurama."

"¿Todo el mundo?" Kai repitió, su cara cayendo en decepción.

Botan se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando escuchar el nombre de Hiei, y sintió que su corazón se hundía. Ella miró su teléfono.

"Dice que Hiei ni siquiera ha leído el mensaje, debe estar muy ocupado", señaló Botan.

"Oh, vale," contestó Kai, convenciéndose. "¿Puedo responderles?"

"Por supuesto que puedes."

Kai tomó una foto de sí mismo haciendo un signo de paz y luego escribió un corto mensaje de "gracias" al resto del grupo.

"Está bien, chico, ¿listo para tu primer día?"

"Mhm!" el asintió.

Cuando salieron del complejo de apartamentos y se acercaron a la parada de autobús, Botan notó la forma en que el menor apretaba su agarre en las correas de su mochila. Cuando el autobús finalmente apareció, su expresión confiada flaqueó ligeramente. Estaba claro que estaba poniéndose nervioso.

"Ya lo tienes, Kai. Todo el mundo tiene nervios en su primer día, pero estarás bien, ya verás", le aseguró. "Eres el niño más valiente que conozco, definitivamente puedes enfrentar esto".

Asintió con la cabeza y Botan lo abrazó. Se sorprendió completamente al sentir que el niño la abrazaba. No creía que se acostumbrara a esa sensación alguna vez.

"¡Ten un buen día!" Gritó Botan mientras él subía al autobús. Tomó asiento en la ventana y ella lo saludó con la mano hasta que el autobús quedó fuera de su vista. Sintió que sus propios nervios iban aumentando, preguntándose si él sería capaz de orientarse por los grandes terrenos de la escuela, o si sería capaz de hacer amigos fácilmente. Esperaba que le gustara su nueva escuela.

Pensó en su visita allí con Kuwabara y recordó lo amable que era su maestra. Fue una ligera tranquilidad, pero fue suficiente. Además, Kai era un muchacho autosuficiente e inteligente. Estaría bien. Ella estaba segura de eso.

* * *

Hiei miró su teléfono. Había estado zumbando toda la mañana, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de revisarlo hasta ahora.

El chat del grupo que Yusuke había hecho para ellos estaba lleno de mensajes. Hiei lo revisó con curiosidad y miró las fotos de Kai vestido con un uniforme escolar. Aparentemente era su primer día. Los demás le habían dado palabras alentadoras, y el chico les devolvió su propio mensaje de gratitud. Hiei examinó sus facciones. Aunque tenía el tono de piel de Botan, el color de pelo y el color de ojos, la forma inclinada y angular de estos y el conjunto de sus rasgos eran todos de Hiei. Cuando mantenía su expresión impasible, como en la segunda foto, Hiei podía ver claramente sus propios rastros en los del niño.

El dedo de Hiei se posó sobre la pantalla. No tenía nada que decir, y supuso que era mejor así.

"¿Listo para la reunión?", preguntó Haru.

Hiei asintió con la cabeza, devolviendo el teléfono a su bolsillo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

* * *

Botan había pasado sentada todo el día y estaba absolutamente agotada. Por desgracia, no había sabido nada de ninguna de sus entrevistas pasadas y, aunque era un poco desalentador, no podía permitir eso la venciera. Las cosas siempre tenían una forma de mejorar con un poco de esfuerzo y optimismo, por lo que Botan optó por creer que encontraría el trabajo adecuado con el tiempo. Además, la flexibilidad de los empleos temporales valía la pena al ser capaz de estar en casa a tiempo para saludar a Kai.

Ella comprobó el reloj, notando que tenía alrededor de una hora hasta que su autobús llegara. Esto le dio tiempo más que suficiente para escribir algo, tanto para su portafolio como para sus archivos personales. Ella decidió comenzar con sus propias introducciones personales. Se había convertido en algo natural para ella anotar sus pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos para no olvidarlos y siempre poder mirar hacia atrás con ellos. Era un buen ejercicio de escritura y ayudaba a mantener su mente despierta. Tenía mucho material para escribir últimamente, con toda la sorpresa del fiasco infantil, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya era hora de ir a buscar a Kai.

Esperó cerca de la parada, y pronto el autobús apareció en su campo de visión. Era una tarde brillante y cálida, pero la expresión de Kai era aún más brillante cuando lo observó salir del autobús y caminar hacia ella felizmente.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?" ella preguntó.

"¡Fue increíble!" Exclamó Kai. "No sé por qué estaba tan preocupado."

"¡Sabía que estarías bien!", dijo aliviada.

Ella y Kai regresaron al apartamento mientras empezaba a recordar su día.

"La biblioteca es muy grande - más grande que mi última escuela. La Sra. Yoshida ya me ayudó a escoger algunos libros para el informe que debo entregar en un par de semanas".

"Eso es maravilloso", dijo Botan mientras miraba la colección de libros que había elegido.

"Solo se nos permite tomar uno a la vez, pero ella dijo que este sería nuestro secreto".

"¿No es dulce?" Botan sonrió.

"Y el patio de juegos era un verdadero parque de juegos", relató. "No sólo un tobogán como en mi último patio."

Botan se echó a reír.

"Tenía la impresión de que lo apreciarías."

Él sonrió.

"¿Te has orientado fácilmente por el lugar?" preguntó Botan.

"Sí, mi compañero de asiento me lo mostró, es muy agradable."

"Es bueno oír eso."

Kai se sacó su mochila y se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro feliz.

"Te hice algunos bocadillos. Luego debes empezar con tu tarea."

"Bueno."

"Después de que hayas terminado, tal vez podamos dar un paseo por el parque."

"¡Sí!"

"De acuerdo, no perdamos tiempo entonces."

Ella lo observaba mientras masticaba las rebanadas de manzana y garabateaba su tarea. Consistía en unos cuantos problemas matemáticos y una cierta comprensión lectora. Botan lo revisó y no se sorprendió al ver que era perfecto. No parecía tener ningún problema con eso, de hecho, lo hizo todo con facilidad.

"Mi pequeño genio", comentó Botan mientras le despeina el cabello.

Kai se sonrojó al escuchar el cumplido.

"Por cierto", dijo Botan. "Kuwabara y Yukina querían saber si te gustaría visitarlos durante el fin de semana, Kuwabara prometió que tendrías un reinado total sobre su colección de videojuegos y Yukina está ansiosa por conocer a su sobrino".

Kai hizo una pausa, repentinamente inquieto.

"Um... ¿tengo que hacerlo?" preguntó.

"No, no tienes que hacer nada con lo que no te sientas cómodo", dijo Botan, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero son gente muy buena, Kuwabara tiene un corazón de oro y Yukina es probablemente una de las personas más agradables que he conocido, además, ella es tu familia".

"Nunca me llevé bien con los adultos..."

"Tal vez esta vez las cosas sean diferentes."

Kai guardó silencio.

"¿Confías en mí?", preguntó Botan.

El asintió.

"¿Entonces estarías de acuerdo en verlos como un favor hacia mí?" ella preguntó. "Si no te gusta, nunca tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo."

"Está bien," aceptó. "Iré."

La semana pasada con Botan había sido increíble. Tenía su propia cama, sus propias pertenencias y lo más importante: su propia familia. Su propia _madre_. Ella era alegre, bonita y amable. Ella era cálida y comprensiva.

Era fácil hablar con ella y parecían gustar de las mismas cosas. Podían reírse juntos y contarse historias todo el día. Nunca había podido hacer eso con nadie antes, pero con ella, todo era fácil. Era todo lo que soñaba cuando imaginaba a su madre, y más.

Había esperado poder pasar el fin de semana con ella sola, pero prometió visitar a sus amigos: Kuwabara y Yukina. Los conoció una vez, pero realmente no los conocía. Botan le aseguró que pasaría un gran tiempo con ellos, aunque sus propios instintos estaban diciendo lo contrario. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna razón para no creerle a su propia madre, así que aceptó sus palabras con un gesto de la cabeza y no hizo escándalo cuando lo dejó en el apartamento de Kuwabara y Yusuke. Yusuke no estaba allí y Kai tampoco se molestó en preguntar por qué, mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Recordaba que Kuwabara le había prometido que podía venir y jugar con sus juegos cuando se conocieron por primera vez, y supuso que era una buena señal que el hombre mayor siguiera su palabra. Kuwabara acababa de entrar a su habitación para traer los videojuegos, dejando a Kai a solas con Yukina.

"Me alegra tanto poder conocerte oficialmente", dijo Yukina, tomando asiento en el sofá a su lado.

"Es un placer conocerte a ti también," Kai respondió mecánicamente. Miró a Yukina con curiosidad. Ella era la hermana gemela de Hiei, pero aparte de su color de ojos, no parecían para nada iguales.

"¿Quieres unos bocadillos?" Preguntó Yukina, apartándolo de sus pensamientos.

"No gracias", Kai declinó educadamente, no queriendo causar ningún problema.

"¿Estás seguro?, Kazuma tiene muchos", ofreció Yukina con una sonrisa alentadora.

Kai miró hacia el mostrador y vio que estaba lleno de todo tipo de bocadillos. Kai también tenía un diente muy grande, y sentía que su resolución se iba apagando.

"... ¿Tiene galletas?", preguntó Kai.

"Creo que sí," dijo, mientras se levantaba del sofá para buscar aperitivos en la cocina.

Kuwabara salió de su habitación, trayendo algunos juegos con él.

"¿Cuál quieres jugar?"

Kai hizo una pausa para buscar en la colección hasta que encontró algo que le gustaba.

"¿Qué tal... Smash Brothers?"

"¡Buena elección!" Dijo Kuwabara, lanzando un controlador a Kai y luego moviéndose para insertar el disco en la estación de juego.

Yukina volvió con tres botellas de agua y una caja de galletas.

"¿También jugarás?", preguntó Kai a Yukina.

Ella se detuvo en incertidumbre y Kai se preguntó si había dicho algo mal.

"Nunca he jugado a nada de esto antes", explicó. "Pero supongo que podría intentarlo."

Kuwabara parecía encenderse en excitación, y luego sus ojos se movieron a Kai.

"Los hombres de verdad no atacan a las chicas, ni en la vida real ni en juegos", dijo Kuwabara.

"Está bien," Kai estuvo de acuerdo.

"No es necesario, es sólo un juego", comenzó Yukina.

"Es totalmente necesario, ¿cierto, Kai?"

"Uh... ¿cierto?", convino él, sin comprender realmente la insistencia de Kuwabara.

Fiel a su palabra, Kuwabara se negó a atacar al personaje de Yukina. De hecho, cada vez que la computadora se movía para dañar al personaje de Yukina, Kuwabara lo detenía valientemente. Kai aprovechó la debilidad de Kuwabara y, a menudo, se aventajaba de él en esos momentos. Después de unas cuantas rondas de locos escenarios, Kai se encontró riendo abiertamente y realmente disfrutando con ellos. Nunca había hecho eso antes, con ningún adulto, pero ellos eran diferentes. Yukina era genuinamente amable y parecía gustarle, a diferencia de Hiei, y Kuwabara era realmente genial.

Eran personas agradables, como dijo Botan.

"Hombre, eres un aprendiz rápido", elogió Kuwabara, sonriéndole.

"Gracias."

"Soy terrible en este juego", anunció Yukina. "Creo que me rendiré."

"¿Estás segura, cariño?", preguntó Kuwabara. "¡No me importaría defender tu honor si quieres continuar!"

"Tal vez deberías defender tu propio honor, sigues terminando en el último lugar", replicó Kai.

"¡Hey!" Kuwabara exclamó.

"Kai tiene razón," dijo Yukina con una sonrisa divertida. "Ahora que no tienes que preocuparte por mí, tal vez puedas darle a Kai un buen reto".

Los ojos de Kuwabara brillaron cuando su espíritu competitivo apareció.

"¡Ganaré esta vez y lo haré por ti, mi amor!" el exclamó. ¡El poder del amor prevalecerá!

Kai no pudo evitar reírse de las extrañas proclamaciones de Kuwabara.

"¿Listo para perder de nuevo?" Kai bromeó.

"Ya lo veremos."

Jugaron unas cuantas rondas más hasta que Yukina los llamó a la mesa para la cena. Ella había hecho sukiyaki y olía delicioso. A Kai ni siquiera le importaron las verduras esta vez.

"Y bien, ¿qué hacen ustedes para ganarse la vida?" preguntó Kai.

"Soy enfermera", respondió Yukina.

"Y yo soy profesor de secundaria", respondió Kuwabara.

"Wow... una enfermera y un maestro, ambos deben ser muy inteligentes", observó Kai.

Kuwabara se rió entre dientes, frotándose la nuca con vergüenza.

"Yukina es la inteligente", felicitó. "Ella sabe mucho en el campo de la medicina y hace de todo por sus pacientes".

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti y de tus alumnos", respondió Yukina.

Kuwabara se sonrojó y Kai escondió su sonrisa detrás de su cuchara.

"¿Quieres más, Kai?" Preguntó Yukina, mirando su plato vacío.

El asintió.

"¡Por supuesto!"

"A Hiei le hubiera gustado esto", dijo Yukina, mientras preparaba una segunda porción para Kai. "También debí haberlo invitado.

"No creo que se hubiese presentado," dijo Kai con un poco de pesar.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"Porque estoy aquí y a Hiei no le gusto", respondió él simplemente.

Yukina y Kuwabara intercambiaron miradas, antes de que Yukina hablara.

"Eso no es cierto, Kai."

"Lo es, pero está bien", respondió él con un despreocupado encogimiento de hombros.

"No está bien porque no es verdad", presionó Yukina.

Kai parpadeó.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque conozco a mi hermano", dijo con determinación. "Y sé que a él nunca podrías disgustarle, todo lo que necesita es tiempo para procesar todo".

"¿Tiempo?"

"Sí", apoyó Yukina. "Creo que lo entenderá a su propio tiempo."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Lo estoy", respondió Yukina.

"Supongo que tengo tiempo," Decidió Kai con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yukina reflejó su expresión.

* * *

Hiei estaba terminando su trabajo en casa, cuando su teléfono zumbó.

Había una imagen de Kai entre un sonriente Kuwabara y una sonriente Yukina. Aunque no quería involucrarse con el niño, esperaba que la estupidez de Kuwabara no le afectara. Al menos su hermana estaba allí como una protección.

Cerró la pantalla y volvió a trabajar.

* * *

Yusuke silbó contento mientras limpiaba la parrilla. Había recibido un mensaje de Botan, diciendo que pasaría a cenar con Kai, por lo que estaba repasando su menú, preguntándose qué debería cocinar. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Botan obtuvo la custodia de su hijo, y en lo que a Yusuke se refería, las cosas estaban funcionando sin problemas. Si el chat del grupo era un indicador, el niño se ajustó bien a su nueva casa y Botan estaba haciendo un trabajo estelar cuidando de él.

Los vio acercándose a su carreta a lo lejos y les preparó dos asientos.

"Hola chicos", saludó.

"Hola Yusuke," Kai respondió, saltando en su taburete favorito en el medio.

"¿Cómo estuvo el negocio hoy?", preguntó Botan.

"Genial como siempre", replicó. "Entonces, ¿con que antojo vienen?

Kai se encogió de hombros, mirando a Botan y Yusuke siguió su mirada.

"Todo lo que hagas está bien, Yusuke", respondió. "Pero acabo de recordar que tenía un recado para hacer justo en esta zona."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Yusuke.

"Sí... un recado muy importante", repitió ella con dureza.

"¿Botan?", preguntó con advertencia. Siempre podía ver a través de ella. Estaba pensando en dejarlo con el chico en un intento de hacer que se volviesen más cercanos el uno al otro. Pero esto era una terrible idea. No era bueno con los niños como Kuwabara.

"Lo haré rápido", prometió. "Kai, ¿te importaría mantener a Yusuke ocupado por el momento?"

"Claro," contestó fácilmente.

"¡Vuelvo en un instante!", dijo Botan, corriendo antes de que Yusuke pudiera objetar.

Yusuke frunció el ceño, mirando a Kai desde el rabillo del ojo. El chico parecía estar completamente bien por su cuenta, por lo que Yusuke puso su atención en su trabajo. Aunque la hora del almuerzo era siempre su tiempo más ocupado, aún así conseguía una cantidad decente de clientes por la noche. Cortó verduras, sazonó un poco de carne y puso una olla de agua a hervir mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer para la cena. Aunque trató de ignorar la presencia del niño, podía sentir un cosquilleo en su espalda. Se giró para ver unos ojos morados que lo miraban con curiosidad. Eran como los de Botan, pero esa mirada dura era toda de Hiei. Era extraño pensar que estaba en presencia del hijo de esos dos.

"Entonces, niño," comenzó Yusuke.

"No soy un niño, y mi nombre es Kai", dijo rápidamente.

Yusuke se mordió la lengua ante su respuesta.

"Muy bien, _Kai_ ", dijo con brusquedad. "¿Cómo te estás adaptando a tu nueva vida?"

"Estoy bien," contestó él fácilmente. "Botan es la mejor."

"Estoy seguro que sí, vivir con ella debe ser genial."

Kai asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo es."

"Vi que andabas con Kuwabara y Yukina el otro día, ¿cómo estuvo eso?"

La mirada de Kai se volvió contemplativa, antes de formar en una respuesta adecuada.

"Son buenas personas."

"Lo son", aceptó Yusuke.

Hubo un incómodo silencio que se apoderó de ellos. Nunca estuvo muy bien con los niños y no podía creer que Botan los abandonara así. Definitivamente iba a recibir un reclamo de él cuando regresara de sus recados imaginarios. Volvió su atención al plato que estaba haciendo y se concentró.

"¿Cómo te volviste tan bueno?", preguntó Kai de repente.

"Fue un completo accidente... Supongo que tenía talento para cocinar, pero nunca lo hubiera imaginado a menos que el Sr. Takanaka me inscribiera para mantenerme alejado de problemas."

"¿Alejado de problemas?" Kai repitió.

"Sí, yo estaba un poco desviado de mis responsabilidades en mi adolescencia."

"¿Por qué?"

"Simplemente lo estaba", dijo Yusuke. "Escuché que no seguías exactamente las reglas en tu hogar de crianza, así que ya sabes cómo es."

"... supongo," Kai estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Entonces qué pasó?"

"Bueno, el Sr. Takanaka fue el único que realmente me cuidó en aquel entonces, pensó que si me inscribía en clases de crédito extra, me mantendría fuera de las calles y ayudaría a mis calificaciones. Supongo que lo hizo por un momento."

La expresión de Yusuke se oscureció de repente y Kai asintió alentando.

"Podría haberme puesto en el equipo de lucha libre o en algo cool, pero me metió en quehaceres doméstica con un montón de chicas".

Kai estalló en un ataque de risa.

"Me alegra que encuentres algo de humor en mi dolor", gruñó Yusuke.

"Lo siento... es sólo... tu cara... te ves tan perturbado."

"Fue perturbador, no quieres saber ni la mitad de las cosas de las que hablan las adolescentes, era... extraño", recordó Yusuke con una mueca. "Y no de la manera que me gusta."

La nariz de Kai se arrugó en confusión y Yusuke agitó una mano con desdén mientras continuaba.

"De todos modos, resulta que era bastante bueno en la cocina y experimentando con nuevos estilos. Kuwabara se divertía mucho burlándose de mí, hasta que probó una de mis creaciones. Entonces se dio cuenta de que yo soy un dios culinario y anunció mi superioridad sobre él."

"... ¿Eso realmente sucedió?"

"Podría haberlo hecho", dijo Yusuke descaradamente. "Así que, como decía, seguí cocinando después de eso y seguí mejorando."

"Botan dice que eres muy popular por aquí."

"Sí, lo soy", sonrió. "Hiei incluso viene aquí regularmente."

"¿Lo hace?", preguntó Kai, con los ojos llenos de interés.

"Sí, por lo general viene por su almuerzo, ni siquiera tiene que pedirlo, puedo saber lo que quiere sin que él lo diga."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Kai con las cejas levantadas.

"Sí," asintió Yusuke. "Si se ve neutral, le doy la olla de carne de vaca, si parece cansado, le doy plato a base de pollo para conseguir que se anime. Si tiene el ceño fruncido y parece que quiere matar a alguien, le doy la especialidad de mariscos, es su favorito."

"Wow. Eres bueno."

"Puedo enseñarte cómo hacer su favorito", anunció Yusuke. "Aunque el tipo probablemente no admita que tiene un favorito."

"¿Qué pasa con Botan? ¿Tiene un favorito?"

"Hm, la especialidad de mariscos es su favorito, también. ¿Quién habría pensado que tenían algo en común aparte de ti?"

Kai sonrió.

Mientras Yusuke empezaba a explicar las complejidades detrás de su receta, Kai asentía atentamente. El chico era un aprendiz rápido. Aunque Kai trató de contener su evidente entusiasmo, Yusuke pudo verlo claramente. Esto no era tan malo, decidió mientras Kai le sonreía.

El sonido de un obturador que se apagaba fue la primera indicación para Yusuke de que Botan había regresado.

"Bueno, ¿no se ven bonitos y divertidos?", Botan bromeó.

"Yusuke me enseña cómo hacer tu plato favorito", reveló Kai.

"¿Lo está haciendo?", preguntó Botan, poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

"¡Sí!"

"Eso no es justo, le he preguntado cuál es su ingrediente secreto cien veces y nunca me lo dice."

"Eso es porque eres una bocazas, pero Kai puede guardar un secreto, ¿no?"

Kai asintió ansiosamente.

 _Sí_ , Yusuke decidió, esto realmente no era tan malo.

* * *

Una vez más, el teléfono de Hiei estaba zumbando incesantemente, como sólo lo hacía cuando se trataba de Kai.

Esta vez había una foto de él en el carrito de comida de Yusuke.

Yusuke era una influencia innegablemente mala para el niño, pero no era su problema.

* * *

Aunque Shizuru había visitado el apartamento de Botan varias veces desde que él había comenzado a vivir con Botan, esta fue la primera vez que se quedaba solo con ella. Ella era muy genial, así que no le importaba.

"Oye, ¿quieres ayudarme con estos archivos?" preguntó Shizuru.

"Claro, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Necesitas que te ayude a probar la inocencia de alguien?", preguntó Kai emocionado.

"Nada tan genial como eso. ¿Crees que puedes conseguir que la pila de archivos quede en orden alfabético?"

"Ah, eso es fácil."

"Pero es necesario", respondió ella.

"Bueno."

"Gracias, cuento contigo."

"Lo tengo", respondió él con un saludo.

Shizuru no pudo evitar reír mientras se alejaba para buscar su teléfono.

Kai podía oírla discutir con alguien en la otra línea cuando empezó a trabajar. Shizuru lo trataba como si fuera algo más que un niño, lo que siempre apreciaba. Ella le hablaba como si fuera un adulto y era mucho más madura que Yusuke y Kuwabara. A menudo se olvidaba que era la hermana mayor de Kuwabara, debido a sus diferencias.

Después de que él había conseguido tener todos los archivos arreglados, Shizuru le explicó algunos términos legales y técnicos y él absorbió toda la información como una esponja. Todo era muy interesante para él. Los amigos de Botan eran realmente interesantes, ahora que lo pensaba.

"¿Quieres ir por algo de cenar para esta noche? Hay un lugar que mi compañero de trabajo me estaba comentado," comenzó Shizuru.

"Seguro... ¿crees que Kurama puede venir también?"

"No sé cuál es su horario, pero no hay nada malo con preguntar".

Kai sonrió victoriosamente y Shizuru cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Sólo para que conste: Estoy observándote, Kai."

"¿Huh?"

"¿Tu madre entrometida tuvo algo que ver con esto?"

"¿Algo que ver con _qué_ , Shizuru?", preguntó inocentemente.

Ella miró a Kai fija y acusadoramente, poniéndose en su modo abogado.

"Sé que ella te convenció."

"No sé de qué estás hablando...", respondió él, mirando hacia otro lado inocentemente.

"Quieta esa inocente cara de gatito y admítelo."

La expresión de Kai se volvió tortuosa ahora.

"Quizá haya dicho algo sobre ti y Kurama, pero sólo soy un niño... ¿qué voy a saber?"

"Pareces saber mucho cuando es conveniente para ti", reflexionó Shizuru.

Kai le sonrió maliciosamente en esa misma forma felina que Botan a menudo hacía.

"Kurama probablemente sabe exactamente lo que ustedes dos están haciendo", señaló Shizuru.

"Botan dijo que probablemente sabía lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que planeásemos hacerlo", recordó Kai.

"Eso es cierto... siempre está un paso delante".

"Y aún así no lo detiene", dijo Kai, haciendo eco de las palabras de Botan.

"Porque somos amigos y sólo está siendo educado."

"Botan cree que te estás mintiendo a ti misma."

"Ugh, ¿ustedes dos se sientan a hablar de cómo van a meterse en las vidas de otras personas todo el día?"

"No todo el día", defendió. "Sólo cuando realmente estamos aburridos."

Shizuru suspiró.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo podemos verlo?"

"Dame un minuto," contestó Shizuru, recogiendo sus llaves. "Tienes suerte de que me sea muy difícil decirte que no."

Kai le sonrió en respuesta, haciendo una nota mental sobre contarle a Botan cómo estuvo el resto de la noche y como fue entre Kurama y Shizuru.

"Está bien, vamos," dijo ella.

* * *

Aparentemente, el tercer fin de semana del mes fue el turno de Kurama y Shizuru para entretener al chico.

Bueno, al menos eran sensatos y maduros. Hiei no tuvo ningún reparo con esta foto en particular de ellos en un restaurante. O al menos, no debería haber tenido ningún problema con eso. Pero algo extraño burbujeaba dentro de él y que no podía digerir. Volvió a dejar su teléfono en la mesa y decidió no comprobarlo por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Después de un mes viviendo con Kai, Botan había aprendido sus hábitos. Mientras él no tenía miedo de la oscuridad, las tormentas eléctricas, o los monstruos debajo de la cama, sí era cuidadoso alrededor de insectos. Odiaba ser tratado como un niño a menos que realmente confiara en la persona que lo estaba haciendo. Él ponía una apariencia madura alrededor de extraños y gente con la que no estuviese familiarizado, pero una vez que se sentía cómodo contigo, sus paredes caían y era el niño curioso y alegre que ella amaba ver. Le encantaba leer y jugar. Era muy independiente y solía hacer cosas por su cuenta, pero se había acostumbrado rápidamente a que Botan hiciera cosas por él. Y también a ser calentado con sus abrazos y besos cariñosos.

Podrían pasar horas hablando sobre cualquier tema y riéndose por cosas absurdas. En la misma línea, se sentían cómodos sentados en silencio; Kai perdido en un libro mientras Botan trabajaba en su computadora portátil. Estaba atenta de verlo volver a casa desde la escuela todos los días y le gustaba acurrucarlo en la noche. Vivía para esas sonrisas brillantes que sólo compartía con ella y disfrutaba descubriendo exactamente lo ingenioso, único y especial que era realmente el chico.

"¡No puedo creer que el mes ya casi termine!" dijo Botan mientras se alejaba con el portátil. "Ha sido una período lleno de acontecimientos para ti, ¿no?"

"Sí," Kai aceptó desde su posición junto a ella en el sofá. "Se pasó muy rápido."

"Y ahora que has llegado a conocer bien a los chicos, ¿qué piensas de ellos? Son muy peculiares, ¿eh?"

Kai asintió y Botan pudo ver que era genuino.

"Yukina dijo que me mostraría algunas viejas fotos familiares la próxima vez y Kuwabara dijo que podría ir y jugar su videojuego más nuevo", reveló.

"Y si recuerdo bien, Yusuke me dijo que pasáramos para que él pudiera mostrarte su receta secreta más reciente", recordó Botan.

Kai asintió con entusiasmo.

"Oh, y Kurama y Shizuru prometieron mostrarme unos libros nuevos la próxima vez, además pienso que se han acercado más. Tú tenías razón, realmente lo están negando", rió Kai.

Botan se echó a reír. Kai estaba tan curioso con el tema de Shizuru y Kurama como ella, aunque supuso que la única razón por la que se interesaba por ellos en primer lugar era porque ella había llamado su atención cuando estaba bromeando un día con Shizuru. En cualquier caso, parecía estar llevándose bien con todo el mundo. Estaba bien en la escuela y había hecho algunos amigos cercanos también. El primer mes iba muy bien, si ignoraba el hecho de que Hiei había estado sospechosamente ausente.

"Me alegro de que te hayas llevado bien con todo el mundo", dijo finalmente Botan.

"Yo también, nunca me gustaron mucho los adultos, pero ustedes son diferentes."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Todo el mundo siempre me estaba mintiendo, me trataban como a un niño".

"Eres un niño, Kai", le recordó, empujándolo en el costado.

"Pero no soy estúpido, sé cuando la gente no dice la verdad, y eso es todo lo que hicieron en el orfanato y en el hogar de crianza".

"Lo siento", comentó Botan.

"Está bien", dijo él. "Supongo que no importa ahora que estoy aquí."

"Seré honesto contigo", le prometió. "Y, a su vez, quiero que hagas lo mismo conmigo."

"Está bien", aceptó.

Sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba. Esperaba que Kai se sintiera realmente en casa. Él parecía hacer todo lo que ella dijera sin queja.

"Lo digo en serio, no tienes que fingir que te gusta todo, ya sabes, no estaré molesta ni enojada si dices lo que en verdad sientes."

"No estoy fingiendo, me gusta todo porque viene de ti", respondió simplemente. "Me gusta cuando me tratas como a un niño y cuando se te quema el desayuno."

"Me alegro de oír eso", respondió Botan.

Kai permaneció en silencio durante un rato, antes de acercar su mirada a la de Botan.

"¿Extrañas tu vieja vida?" preguntó.

Botan hizo una pausa para considerar la pregunta. Claro, antes de Kai tenía toda la libertad del mundo. No tenía que preocuparse de nadie más que de sí misma. Ella podría elegir e ir a cualquier lado. Pero ahora, ella estaba atada a él. Tenía a alguien más dependiendo de ella; Alguien que la necesitaba.

Alguien que la amaba.

Y a ella absolutamente le encantaba.

"Las cosas están mucho mejor de esta manera", dijo finalmente. "Me alegra mucho que me hayas encontrado cuando lo hiciste."

Él sonrió, pero no respondió.

"Oye, ¿qué tal si tratamos de hacer algo divertido para la cena?" Sugirió Botan.

"¡Sí!"

"¿Por qué no vas a buscar una receta en mi computadora portátil, y vemos qué ingredientes tenemos?"

"Bueno."

Pasó la computadora portátil hacia él y sonrió cuando empezó a escribir. Antes de la llegada de Kai, probablemente habría estado en el bar con sus amigos y estarían pasando un gran rato, pero estaba más que feliz de estar aquí con Kai.

* * *

Hiei se sentó en el bar mientras los demás hablaban. Durante todo el mes de abril, Hiei había logrado mantener sus interacciones con Botan y Kai al mínimo. El único contacto que realmente tenía con ella se refería a los pagos de mantenimiento que había depositado directamente en una cuenta únicamente para Kai y el grupo de chat, en el que nunca escribía. Se había mantenido ocupado con el trabajo, aunque era distraído ligeramente por todas las actualizaciones y acontecimientos en el chat del grupo. Reunirse en el bar había sido difícil, pero cuando Hiei asistía era obligado a escuchar historias sobre Kai. Y, por desgracia para él, esta noche no fue diferente.

"Cuando frunce el ceño, realmente me recuerda a Hiei," dijo Yukina divertida.

"Sí, pero su personalidad no es ni mucho menos tan desagradable como la del señor oscuro y gruñón de por aquí", Yusuke se rió, levantando un pulgar en la dirección de Hiei.

"Sin embargo, es un poco travieso" observó Shizuru con ligero cariño en los ojos. "Tenemos a Botan por culpa de eso".

Yusuke resopló.

"Eso es seguro."

"Él es realmente inteligente para su edad, también", señaló Kuwabara. "Creo que incluso podría saltar algunos grados si realmente quisiera."

"Yo también lo pensé", Kurama estuvo de acuerdo. "Los libros que le interesan están muy por encima de los niveles sugeridos para su edad de lectura".

Kuwabara había empezado a decir algo más sobre Kai cuando Hiei decidió escapar. No podía aguantar otro minuto en presencia de esos tontos mientras charlaban sobre el niño. No era como si a Hiei no le gustara Kai - simplemente no necesitaba que le recordaran constantemente su existencia. Había oído más sobre el niño de lo que le había visto físicamente en el último mes. Era como si fuera un fantasma, atormentando cada minuto de Hiei. Había caminado sin rumbo desde hacía un rato y sólo se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba directamente frente al edificio de Botan.

Su bolsillo se sentía más pesado mientras jugueteaba con la idea de entregarle el cheque que estaba guardado allí. Tenía la intención de ir al banco mañana y de depositarlo, pero eso sería una pérdida de tiempo cuando consideró el hecho de que podía entregarlo personalmente a Botan en este momento. Él tenía muchos encargos personales y trabajo para atender mañana y sería ilógico pasar esta oportunidad. Además, no podía doler ver al niño una vez, aunque sólo fuera para recordarse que era real y que no era una pesadilla interminable. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba llamando a la puerta de su apartamento.

"¿Quién es?", preguntó Kai.

"Hiei."

El sonido de la apertura de la puerta fue todo lo que Hiei oyó antes de que Kai apareciera. Los ojos púrpuras del chico estaban sobre él sin pestañear, y Hiei se sintió extrañamente incómodo bajo el escrutinio del niño.

"Hiei, qué agradable sorpresa", dijo ella, con una sonrisa en los labios. Como Kai continuó mirándolo descaradamente, Botan le dio un codazo.

"Hola," dijo Kai secamente, antes de mirar lejos.

"Por favor, entra", instó Botan con una sonrisa.

Hiei tragó saliva. Esta fue una muy mala idea. No debería haber venido.

"¿Hiei?" Botan insistió.

Él rompió sus pensamientos cuando su nariz fue asaltada con un olor extraño.

"¿Que es ese olor?" Hiei preguntó.

Los ojos de Botan y Kai se abrieron de par en par cuando se vieron el uno al otro.

"¡El okonomiyaki!" Gritaron al unísono.

Los dos se lanzaron a la cocina con Hiei siguiéndolo muy de cerca. Hubo un pequeño incendio en la estufa y Botan inmediatamente saltó a la acción. Ella tiró algo de agua sobre el fuego y chilló cuando se avivió.

"¡No uses agua en fuego con grasa!" le gritó Hiei.

"¡Ahógalo!" Kai sugirió.

Hiei agarró la tapa de la cacerola y cubrió completamente la sartén, antes de apagar el fuego de la estufa. Botan tenía hollín oscuro por toda la cara y Kai se echó a reír ante la visión de los tres, con aspecto frenético y enloquecido. Botan empezó a reír también y Hiei se preguntó si los dos tenían algún tipo de mutación incrustada en su composición genética para hacer que se comportaran con tanta irresponsabilidad.

"Ambos están locos," Hiei escupió.

"¡Oh, no, Hiei, parece que algunas de tus cejas se han quemado con el fuego!" Señaló Botan.

"¿Qué?" Ladró, sacando el teléfono para ver su reflejo. Sus ojos se estrecharon confundidos cuando no vio nada malo en su rostro. Los dos empezaron a reír aún más y la expresión de Hiei se endureció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la mujer.

"¡Esa estuvo buena, Botan!", dijo Kai entre sus risitas. Su risa pronto se convirtió en tos y Botan lo condujo fuera de la habitación mientras Hiei abría las ventanas.

"Hn, ni siquiera puedes cocinar una comida sencilla sin casi quemar el lugar", reprendió Hiei.

"Sólo me distraje cuando llegaste, ¡es todo!", se defendió abriendo la ventana de la cocina.

"No puedes permitirte distraerte mientras tienes un hijo aquí, mujer", le reprendió con dureza.

"No me di cuenta de que te preocupabas tanto", respondió sin pensar.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras, sus ojos se abrieron y se disculpó.

"Lo siento, eso fue innecesario."

Hiei habría clasificado lo amargo de sus palabras como algo para sentirse herido, pero luego recordó que tenía razón: no le importaba. O al menos no se suponía que lo hiciera. Rodó los ojos, dispuesto a abandonar el apartamento por completo, cuando Botan puso una mano en su brazo para detenerlo.

"Realmente lo siento," dijo de nuevo. "Tenías toda la razón, debería haber sido más cuidadosa."

Hiei asintió y ella lo soltó.

"Gracias por ayudar", dijo Botan con gratitud.

"Hn."

Cuando los dos entraron juntos en el salón, Botan se volvió hacia Kai.

"Creo que probablemente deberíamos cenar en otra parte esta noche, mientras el lugar se ventila", sugirió.

"Está bien," él estuvo de acuerdo.

"Hay un carrito de okonomiyaki en la calle, ¿qué tal si lo probamos?", Sugirió. "No podemos dejar que Yusuke lo sepa, o lo verá como una traición".

Kai asintió en serio, tomando las palabras de Botan en el corazón.

"Entiendo", respondió, antes de animarse. "¿Podemos ir por postre también?"

"Bueno, todo depende de si comes o no las verduras para la cena", respondió ella.

Kai hizo un puchero, pero Botan no vaciló.

"Ahora, no uses esa cara conmigo, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte."

"Hn." Kai gruñó en respuesta.

Hiei abrió mucho los ojos, antes de mirar a Botan. Ella no pareció sorprendida por la respuesta de Kai, por lo que sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

"¿Tú le enseñaste eso?" Hiei acusó.

"¿Por qué demonios haría algo así?", Botan replicó.

"Para burlarte de mí."

"¡No lo hice!"

"¿Enseñarme qué?" Kai interrumpió, parpadeando curiosamente.

"Esa manera muy particular de gruñir", contestó Botan.

Hiei se ofendió personalmente y lanzó una mirada fulminante en la dirección de Botan.

"Siempre hago eso", dijo Kai. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque Hiei hace lo mismo", bromeó Botan.

"¿De verdad?", preguntó Kai con las cejas alzando la cabeza con sorpresa.

Hiei gruñó automáticamente, dándose cuenta de su locura sólo cuando vio que los ojos de Kai se ensanchaban de asombro.

"¿Ves?" Dijo Botan a Kai. "Es exactamente lo mismo."

Kai asintió con la cabeza, pareciendo divertido por toda la situación. Hiei se metió las manos en los bolsillos y fingió no notar la forma en que Kai estaba mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas para no sonreír.

"También usa mi frase", susurró Botan a Hiei, como si fuera un gran secreto.

"¿Esa frase molesta?", Hiei recordó.

"¡Bingo!" Botan terminó. "Lo dijo cuando apenas nos conocíamos y yo estaba tan sorprendido como tú".

Hiei miró al chico. Era extraño en tantos niveles, porque era una mezcla perfecta de él y la excéntrica mujer que estaba delante suyo. Todavía le resultaba difícil asimilar la idea de tener un hijo.

"En cualquier caso, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha", anunció Botan, alejando a Hiei de sus pensamientos. Hizo una pausa para mirarlo con curiosidad. "Dime... ¿quieres unirte a nosotros?"

Kai lo miró sin decir palabra y una sensación inexplicable alcanzó a Hiei en ese momento. Se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza, rompiendo el hechizo.

"No, sólo vine a darte el dinero", respondió Hiei, ignorando la decepción en la mirada de Kai, cayendo al suelo.

"Voy a buscar mi chaqueta," dijo Kai, regresando a su habitación en silencio.

Tanto Hiei como Botan observaron los lentos movimientos del chico, pero Hiei fue el primero en apartar la mirada. Buscó su billetera y sacó el cheque, que Botan aceptó con un gesto de asentimiento.

"Gracias", dijo ella. "Tal vez la próxima vez estarás libre para unirte a nosotros."

Hiei no respondió, en cambio eligió caminar hacia la salida del apartamento. Se sentía extrañamente desgarrado, como si tal vez hubiese tenido que aceptar la oferta. Pero sus sentimientos fueron desechados. Sabía muy bien por qué no debía unirse a ellos o por qué no debería haber venido aquí esta noche. Fue un error; uno que no podía permitirse hacer una segunda vez.

"Hiei, espera."

Hiei hizo una pausa, dando la vuelta en el pasillo para ver que Kai estaba de pie frente a él con las manos en la espalda.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Um... yo..." Kai dudó.

Hiei cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras esperaba a que el chico le dijera lo que sea que quería decir. Kai lentamente sacó sus manos delante de él y puso un objeto delante de Hiei. Estaba totalmente sorprendido al ver que se trataba de una serie de historietas de las que alguna vez había estado interesado en su adolescencia.

"Tengo esto para ti", dijo Kai. "Yukina dijo que te gustaba y pensé que querrías saber cómo terminó."

Hiei aceptó el cómic con entumecimiento.

"¿Por qué?" Se las arregló para preguntar.

"Lo vi y pensé en ti... eso es todo", dijo Kai, rascándose la nuca.

Hiei miró al chico sin decir palabra y Kai apartó la mirada.

"De todos modos, tienes cosas que hacer, así que te dejaré ir."

Hiei asintió con la cabeza, observando cómo Kai regresaba a su apartamento. Algo extraño se acomodó en su pecho mientras miraba hacia el cómic en sus manos.

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

Algo que no podía explicar.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

 _Espero que a todos les haya gustado este capítulo. Las apariciones de Hiei eran bastante escasas, pero quería pasar un poco de tiempo para mostrarles todas las interacciones entre Kai con todos los demás durante el primer mes. El próximo capítulo contará con mucho más de Hiei y cómo se ajusta a las cosas._


	6. Chapter 6

_¡El sexto capítulo finalmente está listo! Siento mucho la espera, estoy esforzándome por traducir lo más que pueda ahora que tengo unos pocos días libres. Los invito a pasar a mi otra traducción "La Biografía de Hiei y Botan", sé que la disfrutarán mucho. Sin querer hacerlos esperar más, ¡feliz lectura!_

 ** _Pareja:_** **Hiei | Botan**

 **¡SIGAMOS MANTENIENDO VIVO EL FANDOM!**

* * *

Kuwabara sostuvo cuidadosamente los tres helados en sus manos, mientras buscaba a Yukina y Kai. Abril llegó y se fue, y Mayo les saludaba con flores abiertas, cielos despejados y un clima cálido, así que decidieron disfrutarlo mientras Botan estaba en otra de sus entrevistas. Finalmente los vio cerca de uno de los bancos, pero se detuvo cuando advirtió la tensa postura de Kai.

"Le di a Hiei ese cómic que dijiste que le gustaba, pero no sé si lo va a leer...", le reveló Kai a Yukina, rascándose la cabeza con incertidumbre.

Yukina sonrió suavemente.

"Estoy segura de que apreció el gesto", respondió ella, con las manos cruzadas en su regazo. "Hiei no es un hombre de muchas palabras, pero las acciones significan mucho para él."

"¿También fue así contigo?", preguntó inocentemente Kai.

Yukina dudó en responder por un momento, antes de ceder con un triste movimiento de cabeza.

"No", admitió ella.

Kai volvió la mirada hacia abajo y el silencio los envolvió. El agarre de Kuwabara se apretó en los conos de helado mientras esperaba a que Kai dijera lo que pasaba por su mente.

"... ¿Cuánto tiempo más?", comenzó él, trayendo su mirada hacia arriba para encontrarse con la de Yukina. "¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que tendré que esperar?"

Kuwabara sintió que su propio pecho se apretaba ante la pregunta del chico.

"No lo sé, Kai", respondió ella con honestidad, poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Pero estoy eligiendo creer en Hiei, porque eso es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora mismo."

Kai sonrió tristemente y asintió con la cabeza. Por lo que recordaba, Kai desconfiaba naturalmente de la mayoría de la gente, pero era distinto con Botan porque era su familia. Y había sido distinto con ellos porque eran buenos amigos de Botan. El rechazo lastima en muchos niveles y aún más si venía de un padre. La determinación de Kai se terminaría apagando si Hiei no hacía algo rápido. El ceño de Kuwabara se profundizó hasta que el helado derretido comenzó a deslizarse por su mano, lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo", dijo Kuwabara mientras se reunía con ellos con una sonrisa forzada. "Aquí tienes."

"Gracias, Kazuma", dijo Yukina cortésmente.

"Gracias", repitió Kai.

"Lo que sea por mis personas favoritas", respondió.

Kai alejó su cono de helado de su boca y levantó una ceja.

"Acabas de conocerme, ¿cómo puedo ser una de tus personas favoritas?", preguntó con inocente curiosidad.

"Fácil, simplemente lo eres", respondió Kuwabara.

Kai resopló.

"Eres un poco raro."

"Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido, pequeño amigo."

El chico de cabellos azules había intentado esconder su sonrisa, pero Kuwabara pudo ver la alegría indómita en esos ojos púrpuras. Todo el grupo se había acostumbrado a tener a Kai en medio de ellos sin ningún esfuerzo, y pronto se volvió imposible pensar en un futuro sin él. Kuwabara sinceramente no podía entender cómo Hiei podía ignorar deliberadamente a su propio hijo, pero ya había tenido suficiente. Después de llevar a Yukina y Kai hacia el salón de juegos, les prometió que volvería. Caminó hasta el único lugar en el que un tipo como Hiei aún permanecería en una buena y divertida noche de viernes, y entró en el gran edificio corporativo. El lugar era bastante impresionante y, supuestamente, Hiei era un ejecutivo bastante importante. Kuwabara a menudo olvidaba hasta qué punto Hiei había ascendido en tan poco tiempo, pero para él, Hiei siempre sería ese punk con mala actitud, y todavía peores modales, que conoció en la escuela secundaria.

"¿Hola, como puedo ayudarle?" Una mujer de pelo rubio saludó.

"Estoy aquí para hablar con Hiei Jaganshi", informó Kuwabara, apoyando las manos en el mostrador.

"¿Hizo una cita?", preguntó ella.

"No, pero ¿puedes decirle que Kuwabara quiere verlo?"

"Un momento por favor."

Kuwabara raspó sus dedos contra la superficie lisa de la mesa de la recepcionista mientras la miraba contactarse con Hiei.

"Hay un señor Kuwabara aquí que quiere verlo", dijo por el auricular.

Kuwabara podía oír la voz de Hiei en la otra línea, pero no podía determinar lo que decía. La mujer escuchó atentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella envió una mirada de disculpa a su dirección y juntó sus manos.

"El señor Hiei está muy ocupado hoy", informó diplomáticamente. "Si quiere podemos hacer una cita y puede regresar entonces".

"Imaginaba que no sería fácil", murmuró Kuwabara, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo y marcando el número de Hiei. Después del segundo timbre, finalmente contestó.

 _"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_ Llegó la ruda demanda.

"Mira, o bajas o yo subo, tenemos que hablar, esto no tardará mucho."

" _Sabes que hay algo llamado seguridad, ¿verdad?"_

"¡Oh, muérdeme los tobillos, enano!" Kuwabara gritó en el auricular. Recibió unas cuantas miradas despectivas por parte de los miembros en traje de la compañía y bajó la voz. "Esto es realmente importante y no me voy a ir hasta que vengas aquí".

La línea se desconectó y Kuwabara se quejó de la horrible personalidad del otro hombre. La recepcionista le estaba dando una mirada extraña y sonrió como disculpa.

"Lo siento por eso", dijo

Ella sonrió de vuelta, pero no respondió verbalmente. Kuwabara se volvió para que no pudiera ver los signos de su vergüenza y golpeó con su pie el suelo mientras esperaba a que Hiei apareciera. Miró a su alrededor con naturalidad, tomando nota de los guardias de seguridad que flanqueaban las salidas con cautela. Todo, desde las altas paredes de los pisos tenía un acabado suave y limpio, grandes ventanales dejaban entrar en abundancia la luz solar y toda la zona estaba limpia y e impecable. Sin embargo, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar; Kuwabara nunca había sido del tipo corporativo, así que llevó ocupó sus pensamientos en otras cosas. Planificó mentalmente todo su fin de semana, llegando incluso a calcular cuánto podría aplazar la revisión de los exámenes de la prueba de hoy antes de rayar con lo irresponsable. Soltó un suspiro impaciente. Se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, listo para llamar a Hiei y reclamarle nuevamente cuando vio un destello de cabello punzante y ojos rojos.

"Finalmente, enano, estaba pensando que no vendrías" Kuwabara mostró su reloj.

"Puede que no me sienta cómodo con la esta situación, pero ni siquiera puedo soportar la idea de someter a mis empleados a otro momento en tu presencia", respondió Hiei.

"Qué noble de tu parte", gruñó Kuwabara, su rostro se torció en una mueca. "Esto no tardará mucho -"

"Aquí no."

Sin otra advertencia o aviso, Hiei salió del edificio. Kuwabara lo siguió fuera de la propiedad de la compañía y entró en el parque. Había menos gente aquí ahora que había pasado el tiempo y de pronto, Hiei se había detenido.

"Ahora, explícame por qué sentiste la necesidad de ir hasta mi lugar de trabajo para molestarme" le exigió saber, con los ojos carmesí duros e implacables.

"No te halagues tanto, enano. Fue por una razón perfectamente buena y razonable."

"¿Y qué podría ser eso?" Hiei preguntó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros.

"Es sobre Kai", comenzó Kuwabara, tomando inmediatamente nota de la forma en que la expresión de Hiei se oscureció.

"Ya me he aclarado; la forma en que decida abordar ese tema no es asunto tuyo."

Hiei se volvió para irse y Kuwabara lo siguió.

"¿Acaso no te importa para nada?", Kuwabara acusó.

"Si lo hago o no, no es asunto tuyo", respondió fríamente.

"¡Pero es tu hijo!"

"Soy muy consciente de ese hecho", dijo Hiei, alejándose cada vez más.

"Bueno, aquí hay algo que tal vez no sepas" comenzó Kuwabara. "Que lo ignores una y otra vez sólo le hace pensar que lo odias y aunque actúa como si estuviera bien, realmente le molesta".

Hiei hizo una pausa, su postura rígida y apretada mientras se volvía para encontrarse con la mirada de Kuwabara. Su boca se dibujó en una línea dura hasta que la abrió para hablar.

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando", insistió Hiei. "Simplemente estás imaginando lo que crees que el niño está sintiendo."

"Lo oí hablar con Yukina hoy," declaró Kuwabara firmemente. "Y también dijo algo antes."

Hiei parecía atrapado en un momento de vacilación. Kuwabara no podía pensar en lo que podía estar pasando por su mente, pero eso no justificaba la horrible actitud o comportamiento de Hiei.

"Piensa que no quieres tener nada que ver con él", añadió Kuwabara.

Y tenía razón.

"¿Pero por qué?" preguntó Kuwabara, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

"Eso debería ser obvio", respondió Hiei con voz tersa.

Kuwabara frunció el ceño, comprendiendo inmediatamente la situación del otro.

"Sé lo que pasó contigo en el pasado-"

"No," advirtió Hiei, su voz peligrosamente baja.

"Pero eso no excusa cómo estás actuando ahora", continuó Kuwabara. "Un hombre de verdad no sólo ignoraría su propia carne y sangre, sino que se pondría de pie y estaría allí".

"Escupes constantemente frases inútiles sobre la vida y el honor, pero no entiendes lo que significa hacer lo que es mejor", respondió Hiei con desdén. "No sabes lo que significa hacer lo que es necesario."

"No entiendo cómo ignorar a Kai podría ser lo necesario", replicó. "Claro, eres un grosero idiota, pero tú eres su papá. Él miraría más allá de todo eso para tener la oportunidad de conocerte."

"Tú no podrías entenderlo," Hiei escupió. "Y por eso no debes hablar."

"Entiendo."

"No, no lo haces."

"Mira, nuestras situaciones podrían haber sido diferentes como el día y la noche, pero sé lo importante que es un padre en la vida de un niño. Y podría no ser capaz de soportarte la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no puedo negar que eres un buen hermano para Yukina."

Hiei pareció sorprenderse por la confesión, la tensión en sus rasgos se desvaneció levemente.

"¿No crees que te debes a ti mismo hacer lo mismo con Kai?" Kuwabara instó. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es estar ahí para él. Eso es todo."

Hiei apartó la mirada.

"Él es un chico muy bueno, pero no debería haber sido yo el que te dijera eso", concluyó Kuwabara, decidió despedirse, sabiendo que cualquier otra conversación sería inútil. No sabía si había conseguido llegar a Hiei. Diablos, ni siquiera se sorprendería si la amenaza hubiera opacado toda la conversación, pero si sólo un poco de lo que dijo alcanzó a llegar a Hiei, por ahora, eso sería suficiente.

* * *

Hiei suspiró interiormente.

A Hiei no le importaba lo que los otros pensaran de su decisión, pero escuchar que el chico había formado su propia postura era algo descolocante. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de pensar en ello. Kai era joven y lo superaría pronto. Hiei decidió volver al trabajo, cuando vio una cara familiar a pocos metros de distancia.

"Algo no está bien cuando Kuwabara es la voz de la razón", murmuró Yusuke, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar.

Los ojos carmesí se estrecharon.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Yusuke señaló hacia el letrero de su carro, orbes marrones que se fijaban en Hiei con una mirada obvia.

"Uh, ¿trabajo aquí?"

Hiei se adentró en sí mismo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaban ahí.

"Pareces preocupado, más que de costumbre", observó Yusuke, apoyándose en el mostrador con indiferencia.

"Estoy bien," respondió Hiei, taciturno como siempre.

"Bueno... ya que estamos en todo el tema de compartir, también tengo algo que decir", Yusuke decidió, empujándose fuera del mostrador y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Todos decidimos que nos quedaríamos fuera del asunto, así que lo haré rápido."

"Entre la opinión injustificada del idiota, el consejo diario de Yukina, la intromisión del zorro y la evidente desaprobación de Shizuru acerca de mi decisión, todos ustedes han hecho un trabajo horrible _permaneciendo fuera_ del asunto", acusó Hiei. Ahora que lo pensaba, la única que verdaderamente respetaba sus deseos era Botan. "Así que di tu parte y déjame en paz, no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para esto."

"Está bien, está bien," Yusuke lo apaciguó. "No es de extrañar que sepa una o dos cosas acerca de padres ausentes, irresponsables, egoístas y llenos de excusas, pero tú en realidad no cumples con esos requisitos. Puede que seas impulsivo y apresurado a veces, pero siempre terminas cuidando de ti y de los tuyos al final del día. "

"Estoy haciendo lo que puedo", respondió Hiei. "Tú lo sabes."

"Lo sé," Yusuke estuvo de acuerdo, sus palabras con mucho más significado de lo que parecían superficialmente.

Mientras que Kuwabara y Shizuru crecieron con un hombre decente como padre, Yukina y Kurama tuvieron el amor y cuidado de sus respectivas madres y Botan nunca tuvo que lidiar con la decepción de tener padres incapaces, Yusuke entendía lo que significaba tener un padre que pudo haber estado allí, pero no fue necesariamente necesario. Él era el único en su grupo que podía comprender la posición de Hiei, considerando el hecho de que su padre brillaba por su ausencia. Él era el único con el que Hiei podía razonar.

"Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿qué harías?" Hiei preguntó.

"Me alegro de no estarlo", comenzó Yusuke con un suspiro de alivio. "Pero si así fuera, no le haría a mi hijo lo que mi papá hizo conmigo. Estaría allí para él, pase lo que pase".

Tenía sentido. El padre de Yusuke entraba y salía de su vida la mayoría de su infancia. Yusuke querría ser más constante en la vida de su propio hijo, habiendo conocido el vacío sentimiento de abandono y soledad que producía tener un padre ausente. Pero las circunstancias de Hiei eran diferentes. Su padre estuvo allí y fue horrible. Y Hiei había heredado esos mismos rasgos horribles. Kai estaría mejor sin él. No era un caso de auto-odio o de compasión; Era un hecho simple y lógico. Hiei conocía sus puntos fuertes y donde sobresalía. Ser padre no era uno de ellos. No tenía tiempo, ni paciencia ni voluntad. Llámenlo egoísta o lógico, no de todas formas no le importaba. Hizo lo que pudo financieramente, pero todo lo demás quedaba en manos de Botan. Ella era capaz de cuidar a Kai de la manera en que necesitaba ser cuidado. Ella era suficiente.

"Sé lo que estás pensando", dijo Yusuke. "Probablemente, Botan pensó lo mismo de sí misma cuando conoció a Kai, pero no estaba mejor sin ella, y tampoco estaría mejor sin ti, creo que él los necesita a los dos. Tómalo de alguien que tiene un poco de experiencia en esta área sobre la vida. "

Las palabras de Yusuke se quedaron con él mientras se alejaba. Ninguno de los otros podía realmente entender el razonamiento detrás de sus decisiones y él no esperaba que lo hicieran. Sólo esperaba que el resto de su tiempo en Tokio no fuera así. No estaba seguro de cuántos discursos más atados a buenas intenciones podría soportar.

Su teléfono móvil volvió a sonar y lo dejó ir al buzón de voz. Sabía que debía volver al trabajo, pero el silencio de su oficina se volvía cada vez más desagradable, así que siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lugar más familiar. Podía ver el bar al otro lado de la calle, agitado y lleno de vida. Sin nada mejor que hacer, cruzó el camino y entró por la puerta de madera.

Chuu lo saludó inmediatamente detrás de la barra y Hiei asintió con la cabeza al hombre en reconocimiento. Mientras se aventuraba más adentro, vio a Botan sentada en el bar. Debía haber sentido sus ojos en ella, porque poco después se volvió en su dirección y le sonrió.

"Desde hace un tiempo que no te veo, Hiei."

Él frunció el ceño, entrecerrando sus ojos sospechosamente.

"¿Qué deseas?" preguntó con impaciencia.

"Nada," contestó Botan, parpadeando confundida. "Yo estaba sentada aquí primero, tú eres el que vino detrás de mí."

Tenía razón y respiró hondo para calmarse. Todavía estaba tan confundido y cegado sobre los consejos de Kuwabara y Yusuke que asumió que la mujer tendría la intención de hacer lo mismo. Pero parecía que simplemente ambos estaban en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. La última vez que la había visto fue cuando le dio el cheque a Kai. Todavía sentía una sensación de malestar a su alrededor, así que se dio la vuelta.

"Espera, no dije que quería que te fueras, sólo respondía a tu pregunta", respondió ella apresuradamente. "De todos modos, ya me iba, así que puedes quedarte."

Hiei no entendía por qué quería que él se quedara. Debería haberlo ignorado por rechazar al chico, pero fiel a lo que dijo en el parque hace semanas, parecía estar genuinamente y platónicamente interesada en su bienestar. Se quedó en silencio mientras miraba el asiento vacío a su lado. No había otros lugares disponibles en el bar y la gente que había ocupado las cabinas eran tipos con los que no quería relacionarse. Se acomodó silenciosamente en el asiento mientras Botan se movía para verlo completamente.

"¿Duro día de trabajo?" preguntó suavemente, mirándolo con simpatía.

"No" respondió él, cerrando la mano alrededor del trago que Chuu le había proporcionado.

"Bueno, al menos el trabajo va bien para uno de nosotros" suspiró Botan, acercando su bebida mientras tomaba un sorbo de la paja negra.

Mientras estaba distraída, Hiei aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar su forma. Estaba vestida formalmente de nuevo, esta vez con pantalones grises y una blusa rosa.

"Otra entrevista fallida", asumió.

"Intentar es la mitad de la batalla, así que supongo que no fracasé por completo", razonó, poniendo su vaso en el mostrador de la barra con un encogimiento de hombros. Debería haber estado molesta o decepcionada, pero su comportamiento de animadora prevaleció.

No veía la necesidad para tan buen humor. De hecho, casi la regañaba por ello.

"¿Por qué siempre eres tan alegre?", preguntó con mal humor.

Botan hizo una pausa en sus meditaciones, mirando a Hiei con una ceja levantada.

"¿Por qué siempre eres tan gruñon?" Ella contestó.

"Yo pregunté primero", presionó Hiei.

La expresión de Botan se volvió pensativa y se detuvo para considerar su pregunta.

"Hay muchas cosas por las que estar enojado o descontento en este mundo, pero tenemos tantas razones para ser felices también", señaló. "Mientras que otros eligen ahogarse en su propia miseria, yo elijo mirar el lado brillante y encontrar la felicidad donde sea que pueda, incluso si es difícil".

"Hn, ¿qué problemas podría tener una mujer feliz y suertuda como tú?" se burló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Te sorprenderías", dijo con los labios apretados y poniéndose en el lado enigmático. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Quieres compartir con la clase?"

"No particularmente."

"Pero bueno, sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que lo superarás pronto. Eres el gran y poderoso Hiei, después de todo" bromeó, antes de que su expresión se suavizara. "Las cosas van a mejorar, siempre lo hacen."

La tensión en sus rasgos disminuyó algo y él aflojó su agarre alrededor del cristal.

Los dos se sentaron en un silencio cómodo mientras el mundo continuaba a su alrededor. Los idiotas borrachos en la esquina estaban cantando algún tipo de vieja canción marinera que Hiei mismo no había escuchado en años, mientras un grupo de chicas reía en voz alta en otro puesto. La voz resonante de Chuu resonó cuando volvió a contar una historia, su acento y la velocidad con la que hablaba, difuminando sus palabras inmensamente. Cristales chocaban, clientes aplaudían y los sonidos de movimiento y pies que se arremolinaban en el suelo llenaban sus oídos. Hiei odiaba los lugares atestados y ruidosos, pero era mejor que sentarse en la soledad y permitir que sus pensamientos atravesaran su mente.

Miró a Botan, que estaba jugando con el paraguas de su bebida rosa y afrutada. Él medio esperaba que mencionara a Kai, o intentara sugerir sutilmente que debía pasar más tiempo con el chico, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez había renunciado a eso o tal vez había llegado a la conclusión de que Kai no lo necesitaba, pero Hiei no creía que fuera el caso. Podría haberle dado demasiado crédito en este punto, pero parecía como si simplemente hubiera leído la situación y se diera cuenta de que no era el momento adecuado para molestarlo. Ella se sentó allí, dándole una forma de compañía tranquila.

No lo necesitaba.

Pero no era lo peor del mundo.

Unos minutos más tarde advirtió movimiento desde el rabillo de su ojo.

"Será mejor que me vaya", anunció Botan, mirando su reloj. "Se supone que todos nos juntaremos pronto en casa de Shizuru."

"¿Qué?"

"¿No revisaste tus mensajes hoy?"

"No", respondió él.

"Bueno, si los hubieras leído, sabrías que Shizuru ganó el caso en el que estaba trabajando, y que todos vamos a ir a su casa esta noche para celebrar."

Hiei frunció el ceño cuando recordó algo.

"¿Dónde está el muchacho?"

"Yukina y Kuwabara se ofrecieron a cuidar a Kai y llevarlo donde Shizuru por mí, ya que tuve una entrevista temprano. Por desgracia, terminó mucho antes de lo que pensaba, así que me encontré con un poco de tiempo extra en mis manos. Así fue como he terminado aquí.

"Hn."

"Entonces, ¿crees que te unirás a nosotros?"

"No", respondió él. "Tengo que volver al trabajo."

Su expresión cayó por primera vez desde que había estado en su presencia y sintió que el molesto aguijón de culpa le golpeaba. Botan permaneció en silencio mientras cavaba en su bolso y sacaba unos cuantos billetes.

"Yo me encargo de eso", dijo Hiei.

No había calor en su tono o en su expresión, pero Botan se quedó inmóvil, completamente aturdido por su muestra de generosidad. A decir verdad, él estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Las palabras salieron disparadas sin su consentimiento y supuso que se debía a su extraño código de honor. Botan había sido innecesariamente amable con él y por una vez, no exacerbó su mal humor. Supuso que así era como serían las cosas si no pelearan todo el tiempo; Si realmente se llevaran bien.

"Oh no, eso sería demasiado," Botan declinó con un movimiento de cabeza. "Estás haciendo lo que puedes por Kai. Al menos debería ser capaz de preocuparme por mí misma."

Dejó su dinero en el mostrador y ajustó la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro.

"Deberías pasar a visitarnos, sería bueno verte de nuevo."

Hiei no podía estar seguro de si lo decía por sí misma o por Kai. Ella debía saber que él no tomaría esa oferta, pero lo intentó de todos modos. No podía entender completamente su mente ni su personalidad y visión optimista, pero suponía que era bueno que Kai estuviera con ella ahora. El chico no tendría oportunidad de volverse como él: cínico y endurecido por la vida. Estaba en buenas manos; Botan era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

* * *

La cena de celebración de Shizuru estaba en marcha cuando un nervioso Kai llamó la atención de Kurama, llevándoselo a otro lugar. Estaban de pie en el pequeño pasillo que conducía al cuarto de baño, cuando Kai finalmente levantó la vista del piso de madera. Incluso en el área no iluminada, podía ver señales reveladoras de la vacilación del niño en su frente arrugada y postura tensa.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Kurama.

"¿Me puedes ayudar con algo?", preguntó Kai.

"Por supuesto que puedo", Kurama respondió fácilmente. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Quería conseguir algunas flores para Botan para el Día de la Madre", reveló Kai. "Eres realmente inteligente y sabes sobre flores, así que esperaba que pudieras ayudarme".

"Eso suena como una gran idea, estaré encantado de ayudarte", respondió Kurama.

La expresión de Kai se iluminó mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel plegado de los bolsillos de gran tamaño en sus pantalones cortos.

"Imprimí un puñado de flores que me parecieron geniales" comenzó, desplegando el papel y mostrándolo a Kurama. "¿Puedes decirme cuáles son las mejores?"

Kurama echó un pequeño vistazo a los dibujos, antes de dirigir su mirada a la de Kai.

"¿Por qué no te llevo a la floristería mañana y allí tomamos una decisión final?" Sugirió en su lugar.

Una sonrisa lenta brotó en la cara de Kai, el papel se arrugó en sus manos mientras apretaba los puños en excitación.

"¿De verdad?", preguntó, dando un paso más cerca. "¿Estás seguro?"

"No es ningún problema en absoluto," Kurama tranquilizó, la diversión brillando en su mirada esmeralda.

Kai sonreía de oreja a oreja ahora, de la misma manera descarada que Botan a menudo lo hacía.

"Gracias, Kurama."

Kurama asintió a cambio. Él se estaba apegando a Kai de la misma manera en que cuidaba a su propio hermanastro, Shuichi. Era cada vez más difícil decirle que no al muchacho, y Kurama se preguntó si se estaba volviendo suave ahora que se acercaba al final de sus años veinte. Sacudió la cabeza; No importaba. Había cosas mucho peores que podía pedir.

Al día siguiente había recogido a Kai antes del mediodía. Botan les saludó mientras se iban, diciéndoles que se diviertan en la biblioteca. Kurama arqueó una ceja y Kai se mordió el labio.

"Me sentí un poco mal mintiéndole, pero espero que no le importe", confesó Kai.

"Estoy seguro de que ella lo entenderá", respondió Kurama.

La tienda de flores estaba a unos veinte minutos a pie, así que decidieron aprovechar el clima primaveral. Flores de Sakura adornaban las calles y se movían con el viento, creando una escena pintoresca. Kai habló sobre la escuela y sus mini aventuras con Botan, Kurama escuchaba atentamente. Ciertamente no había sido tan hablador cuando se conocieron por primera vez, de hecho, Kai llevaba esa misma mirada cautelosa y observadora que Hiei tenía cuando se conocieron por primera vez. En efecto, con el tiempo, Kai se ablandó con ellos y había dejado que su guardia bajara exponencialmente. El chico de cabellos azules todavía tenía problemas para pedir favores a los demás o para pedir ayuda, pero, como indicaba su salida hoy, no se oponía totalmente a la idea.

Se detuvieron frente a la fachada de paredes de ladrillo y Kurama abrió la puerta, permitiendo que Kai entrara primero. El muchacho se congeló en la entrada, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca entreabierta mientras contemplaba la bulliciosa escena de clientes y plantas que tenía delante. Kurama supuso que los diversos aromas florales y a tierra, las plantas de colores brillantes y las opciones aparentemente interminables eran abrumadores al principio.

"Whoa, ¡este lugar está lleno!"

"Las compras de última hora son muy frecuentes durante las vacaciones", le recordó Kurama.

La boca de Kai estaba fruncida.

"¿Crees que todas las opciones buenas ya se han ido?"

"No," Kurama pacificó. "El dueño de esta tienda mantiene un inventario excelente, y todavía podremos encontrar un arreglo perfecto para Botan".

"Está bien."

A medida que se aventuraban más en la tienda, finalmente se encontraron con el propietario. Sus manos y mejilla izquierda estaban enmarañadas con tierra y su cabello castaño estaba atado en un moño desordenado.

"Hola Kurama, es muy bueno verte de nuevo," sonrió, los ojos marrones brillando.

"Igualmente", respondió Kurama. "El negocio parece ir bien, como de costumbre."

Ella asintió. "Gracias a Dios, por cierto, ¿quién es el pequeño?"

"Éste es Kai, hijo de mi amiga y también amigo mío", respondió Kurama, observando la forma en que Kai intentaba morder su sonrisa ante la repentina declaración. "Kai, Maya es una antigua colega y una vieja amiga".

"Es un placer conocerte, Kai," dijo dulcemente.

"Encantado de conocerte también", respondió.

"¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarlos?", preguntó, mirando entre los dos mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal.

"Estamos simplemente buscando un ramo para el Día de la Madre", reveló Kurama. "Estaba seguro de que podríamos encontrar algo adecuado aquí".

Maya sonrió orgullosamente.

"Estoy segura de que lo harán, así que los dejaré buscar" dijo. "Después de todo, tú eres el experto."

Kurama sonrió humildemente, llevando a Kai hacia una hilera de flores en la pared. Los ojos de Kai se abrieron de par en par mientras contemplaba la selección que los rodeaba.

"Los claveles son la flor tradicional para regalar durante el Día de la Madre", Kurama aconsejó, mostrando a Kai la variedad de arreglos y ramos.

El chico los examinó por unos momentos, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"¿Tenemos que conseguir claveles o puede ser algo más?"

"Puedes elegir lo que quieras", le aconsejó Kurama. "Es tu regalo, después de todo. Estoy seguro de que Botan se sentirá feliz con lo que elijas."

Kurama lo siguió después de que Kai se aventurara por la zona. De vez en cuando se detenía y examinaba un conjunto de flores, antes de sacudir la cabeza y continuar. Finalmente se detuvo frente a un brillante ramo de tulipanes y sonrió.

"Estos están bien..." notó, mirando a Kurama para confirmarlo.

"Los tulipanes son siempre una gran opción", Kurama elogió, inclinándose para inspeccionarlos más. "El amarillo simboliza la alegría, el rosa simboliza el cuidado y el afecto, y la naranja simboliza la felicidad".

"Todo eso suena como a Botan para mí" decidió Kai con un gesto concluyente de cabeza.

"Sí, y juntos harán un arreglo muy brillante y placentero."

"¿Crees que le gustará?", preguntó Kai con incertidumbre.

"Le encantará", garantizó Kurama mientras tomaba el ramo de flores.

Pasaron por delante de los clientes restantes, recogiendo algunos globos y chocolates que fueron puestos en exhibición para ocasiones especiales, antes de reunirse con Maya en el mostrador. Kai sacó un poco de dinero que Botan le había dado para pagar y Maya se golpeó el mentón con un dedo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"Necesitarás algo agradable para poner esas flores", concluyó Maya, inclinándose detrás del mostrador y desapareciendo de la visión de Kai

por unos momentos. De repente, ella resurgió, colocando un jarrón de vidrio en el mostrador.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" preguntó Kai.

"Para ti, gratis", respondió.

"Wow, ¿estás segura?"

"Afirmativo."

"Gracias."

Kurama pareció recordar algo en ese momento, y miró a Kai.

"¿Necesitas una tarjeta?" Kurama preguntó, observando cómo Kai embolsaba su cambio.

Kai sacudió la cabeza.

"Ya hemos hecho algunas en la escuela."

"Muy bien, estamos a punto de terminar, entonces", dijo Kurama, mirando a Maya.

"Que tengan un gran día ustedes dos," dijo Maya mientras les hacía señas.

"Gracias Maya, tú también", respondió Kurama.

"¡Gracias!" saludó Kai por encima de su hombro mientras salían de la tienda.

El clima agradable de antes se estaba desvaneciendo a medida que el cielo se oscurecía en gris monocromático. La humedad era mayor y los vientos empezaban a enfriar.

"Es mejor que nos demos prisa, parece que va a llover pronto".

"Sí," Kai aceptó, tirando de la capucha de su jersey negro sobre su cabeza con una mano y sosteniendo la bolsa de flores y chocolates con la otra.

Kurama tenía un cuidadoso agarre con los globos y el jarrón mientras juntos hacían el viaje de regreso al apartamento de Botan. Había empezado a lloviznar ligeramente a mitad de camino, pero Kai parecía disfrutar del cambio de clima y Kurama tampoco se quejaba.

"Gracias por llevarme hoy" dijo Kai de repente. "Tienes que dejarme hacer algo por ti ahora. Es mi deber como hombre".

Kurama se rió entre dientes. Kai definitivamente pasaba mucho tiempo con Kuwabara si hablaba así. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría Hiei acerca de este último hecho y sintió que un remolino de remordimiento lo atravesaba. La salida de hoy habría sido una oportunidad perfecta para que Hiei pasara algún tiempo con su hijo. Kai estaba claramente interesado en conocer a su padre, pero Hiei se hizo completamente inalcanzable para el niño, dejándole sólo ocultar su decepción detrás de su guardia cuidadosamente construida. Como el amigo más cercano de Hiei, Kurama sabía de las luchas que el otro hombre tenía que enfrentar y podía entender por qué se oponía tanto a tener hijos. Las circunstancias del nacimiento de Kai no eran justas para ninguno de los involucrados y mientras que Botan decidió ir junto con el flujo, Hiei luchó contra la marea.

No quería empujar a Hiei a algo para lo que no estaba listo, pero esperaba que despertara su sentido algún día. Antes de que Kai renunciara completamente a él.

Kurama fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando llegaron al edificio de apartamentos. Kai se bajó la capucha y luego sacó una llave metálica de su bolsillo.

"¿Botan?" gritó el muchacho, asomando la cabeza dentro del apartamento con cautela.

"Estaré fuera en un minuto," vino la respuesta.

Kai sonrió y tomó los artículos de Kurama, de alguna manera logró sostener todo a la vez que corrió a su habitación para ocultarlos. Kurama estaba en el umbral de la puerta, examinando el lugar. Ciertamente había cambiado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Había fotos en la pared y sobre la mesa. La mayoría de ellas eran de Botan y Kai, pero había visto una foto de grupo de todo ellos que fue tomada antes de la llegada del niño. Él sonrió, recordando lo difícil que había sido conseguir que Hiei aceptara tomarse la foto con ellos. Los ojos esmeraldas vagaron hasta la nevera, donde las calificaciones de Kai habían sido exhibidas orgullosamente con imanes coloridos. Los libros que pertenecían a Kai estaban esparcidos por el lugar. Sin duda, se sentía como un hogar más cálido y acogedor ahora.

"¿Por qué estás de pie en la entrada? Entra", dijo Botan, acercándose hacia él.

Su pelo estaba ahora en una simple trenza, colgando sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras ella le hacía un ademán con la mano.

"Simplemente no quería entrometerme", respondió, entrando en el apartamento.

"No seas tonto, somos amigos, ¿verdad?" Ella sonrió.

"Por supuesto."

"Fue muy amable de tu parte sacar a Kai, por cierto", dijo Botan. "Creo que realmente le gusta pasar tiempo con ustedes."

 _Sobre todo porque Hiei nunca está cerca._ Las palabras no pronunciadas flotaban en el aire, pero él podía oírlas claramente.

"No es ningún problema", garantizó Kurama. "Me gusta pasar tiempo con él también."

"Íbamos a pedir algo de comida a domicilio y veríamos algunas películas. Eres libre de unirte a nosotros, si lo deseas", ofreció Botan.

"Voy a tener que enfrentar la lluvia nuevamente", dijo. "Le prometí a Shuichi que nos reuniríamos hoy".

"Está bien, la próxima vez será."

Kurama asintió mientras Kai volvía a salir de su habitación.

"Gracias de nuevo, Kurama," dijo Kai.

"Cuando sea", respondió, antes de retirarse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Botan se despertó abruptamente por el sonido de su tono de llamada. Ella gimió y extendió una mano hacia su mesita de noche, ciegamente buscando a tientas hasta que logró localizar su teléfono. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver quién era la persona que llamaba mientras llevaba el dispositivo a su oído.

"¿Hola?" respondió aturdida, con los ojos todavía cerrados y pesada de sueño.

 _"¿Por qué estoy escuchando, de todas las personas, a Yusuke decir que tienes un hijo?"_

Botan hizo una mueca de dolor, apartando el oído del teléfono mientras Koenma seguía reprendiéndola con su tono agudo. ¿Se había olvidado de informarle? Mientras él continuaba dándole el sermón, se dio cuenta de que sí, lo había olvidado. Realmente se le había pasado, pero no fue intencional. Ella había querido decirle a Koenma todo, y entonces la vida se había metido en el camino. También estuvo un poco muerta de miedo de su reacción; Él era su amigo más antiguo y más querido, después de todo.

"Ahora, no lo tomes como algo personal Koenma, fue un descuido"

 _"¿Un descuido?"_ repitió, indignado.

"Es que... todo ha estado ocurriendo tan rápido, no tuve la oportunidad de mantenerme en contacto contigo y bueno, se me olvidó decirte", respondió. "Pero tú sabes que te lo hubiera dicho antes si estuvieras aquí."

 _"Hmph... tienes suerte de que no soy del tipo rencoroso"_ , respondió.

"¿De verdad?" le acusó, arqueando las cejas con incredulidad. "Para alguien que nunca guarda rencor, seguro que recuerdas muchísimo mis descuidos, como la vez que perdí accidentalmente tu chupete después de tantos años.

 _"Bueno, eso fue simple irresponsabilidad tuya."_

"¡Teníamos cinco años! ¡Ya era hora de que alguien se deshiciera de él!"

" _Estás desviando el tema",_ acusó.

"Lo siento, Koenma, de verdad estoy arrepentida", se disculpó.

" _Sé que lo estás, sólo me gusta darte momentos difíciles_ ", respondió. " _Pero, para ser honesto, estoy más sorprendido que nada. Yusuke ya me contó todo - incluyendo quién es el padre y cómo todo se produjo"._

"Lo sé, parece imposible, ¿no?" dijo ella con un pesado suspiro. "Pero, ignorando todo eso, Kai es el chico más dulce que he conocido, tendré que enviarte a ti y a Hinageshi algunas fotos, sé que ustedes dos lo amarán".

 _"Estoy seguro de que lo haremos"_ , Koenma estuvo de acuerdo. " _Quiero conocerlo, pero con el trabajo y la boda pronto, mi horario está bastante ocupado"._

"Entiendo completamente, hablando de eso, Kai tendrá que ser mi acompañante."

 _"No hay problema"_ , respondió Koenma. Se produjo cierta conmoción en su lado de la línea y volvió a la conversación. " _Tengo que irme, pero esto no ha terminado."_

"Muy bien, charlaremos más tarde."

 _"Oh, y Feliz Día de la Madre"._

Se quedó inmóvil un momento. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era el Día de la Madre hasta ahora.

"Gracias, Koenma", respondió.

 _"Nos vemos._ "

La línea se apagó y Botan colocó su teléfono en su mesita de noche. Podía oír las señales de vida fuera de su habitación y se imaginó que Kai ya estaba levantado. Él era todo lo contrario de ella en ese sentido. A pesar de su personalidad alegre, ella no era una persona madrugadora. Tenía la intención de echar las mantas sobre su cabeza y volver a dormir, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. Arrastrándose al baño, completó su rutina matutina y se echó un poco de agua fría en la cara para deshacerse de los últimos rastros de sueño. Soltó un bostezo y se estiró mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar, congelándose inmediatamente ante la vista. Había un jarrón de cristal lleno de tulipanes de colores sobre la mesa y globos junto a las pequeñas sillas que rodean la mesa de la cocina. Kai acababa de terminar de atar el último globo cuando su atención se volvió hacia ella.

"Feliz Día de la Madre," Kai saludó.

"Oh mi…", dijo Botan, con una mano apoyada contra su pecho mientras contemplaba toda la vista. "Esto es tan dulce de tu parte."

Agarró algo de la mesa y lo tendió frente a ella.

"Um... También hice esto para ti... en la escuela."

Botan aceptó la tarjeta con una sonrisa agradecida.

"La señora Yoshida nos hizo dibujar a nuestras madres, pero no soy muy bueno dibujando", explicó, con un ligero rubor que le cubría las mejillas. "Está bien si quieres tirarlo."

"Por supuesto que no, me encanta", respondió Botan. "Lo guardaré para siempre."

Kai agachó la cabeza con vergüenza.

"¿Cuándo conseguiste todo esto?", preguntó Botan con asombro.

"Kurama me llevó ayer", respondió. "Lo guardé en secreto porque quería sorprenderte."

"Bueno, sin duda funcionó, no esperaba nada de esto."

Kai se animó.

"También puedo hacerte el desayuno, si quieres", añadió.

"¿Puedes cocinar?" Botan parpadeó sorprendida. A pesar de que habían estado juntos durante un mes, Botan todavía encontraba cosas nuevas para aprender sobre él todos los días.

"Cereales y sándwiches", respondió con orgullo.

"Cereal suena genial."

Leyó de nuevo la tarjeta mientras Kai iba a buscar los cuencos y las cucharas. Una serie de emociones brotó cuando sus ojos vieron las letras y el dibujo cuidadosamente hecho por el niño. Ella realmente no sabía en que se adentraba al firmar los papeles cuando decidió adoptar a Kai, pero estaba recibiendo más de lo que merecía. Ella lo amaba más y más cada día y no creía que hubiera un límite a lo mucho que podría llegar a preocuparse por él.

"¿Estás bien, hice algo mal?", preguntó Kai, preocupado al descubrir sus rasgos mientras la miraba fijamente.

"Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Estás llorando."

De repente se dio cuenta de lo borrosa que estaba su visión y se enjugó las lágrimas que ya le habían manchado las mejillas.

"Sólo estoy feliz", explicó, un poco avergonzada por su estado emocional. "Sé que me falta mejorar en muchos aspectos, pero seguiré trabajando duro hasta que sea la mejor madre para ti. Lo prometo".

"No tienes que cambiar... Te quiero tal y como eres", confesó Kai, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Quiero decir... yo... um..."

Mientras rebuscaba en sus palabras, Botan lo empujó hacia su abrazo.

"Te amo," dijo, por primera vez desde que llegó.

No respondió de inmediato, pero se alejó.

"… ¿De verdad?" preguntó, necesitando algún tipo de confirmación mientras buscaba su expresión.

"Sí, de verdad, de verdad, te amo."

Las comisuras de su boca se alzaron hacia arriba en una de las expresiones más sinceras que jamás había visto en él.

"Yo también te amo", respondió él en voz baja.

Intercambiaron una cálida sonrisa, antes de que Botan parpadeara con más lágrimas de alegría.

"Bueno, ese fue un comienzo muy emotivo para mi día, no es que me queje", anunció, posando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Kai soltó una risa avergonzada, con las puntas de sus orejas enrojecidas.

"Sí," él estuvo de acuerdo.

Botan apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y así mismo apoyó su mejilla, mientras observaba a Kai dirigirse hacia la nevera en busca de la leche. Era un niño muy bueno y parecía estar lidiando con la ausencia de Hiei mejor que el propio Hiei. Recordó lo preocupado que estaba el hombre hace dos días cuando se encontró con él en el bar. Estaba luchando con su propia decisión y casi podía sentir la inquietud que irradiaba. Ella no tenía ninguna intención de presionarlo con el tema de Kai, pero lo animó a que volviera a visitarlos. Probablemente no lo haría, pero sentía como si le debiera a Kai el recordarle a Hiei que la puerta siempre estaba abierta para él.

* * *

Kai escuchó la llamada telefónica de Botan, con el ceño fruncido en la cara todo el tiempo.

El día había empezado tan bien, y siguió así. La Sra. Yoshida le ayudó a encontrar algunos libros impresionantes, él y Amanuma rompieron sus propios records durante la clase de gimnasia y luego por la tarde, participaron en una actividad científica que involucraba microscopios y microorganismos. Había llegado a casa esperando encontrar a Botan escribiendo en su computadora portátil, pero en vez de eso estaba corriendo frenéticamente. Llevaba un vestido, lo que sólo podía significar que tenía otra entrevista. La miró con ligera curiosidad mientras trataba de ponerse unas medias al mismo tiempo que charlaba por teléfono, el cual tenía ubicado entre su hombro y oreja.

"Hiei, siento mucho hacer esto, pero tengo una entrevista en quince minutos y nadie puede cuidar a Kai", dijo Botan. "¿Puedes verlo una hora más o menos?"

Kai no pudo oír la respuesta, pero estaba seguro de que era negativa.

"Yusuke no respondió, Kuwabara y Yukina están fuera, Shizuru está en la oficina, trabajando en otro caso complicado y Kurama ha ido a visitar a su madre en otra ciudad", explicó Botan. "Por favor, ayúdame esta vez."

Hubo silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que Botan soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"¡Muchas gracias! Estaré allí con él pronto."

"Puedo quedarme solo en casa", le recordó Kai, por lo que se sentía como la milésima vez.

"Eso es ilegal."

"Nadie lo sabrá."

"Aún así, me sentiría mucho mejor si estuvieras con un adulto", dijo Botan.

"¿Pero tiene que ser Hiei?"

"Todos los demás están ocupados, era el único al que podía llamar con tan poca anticipación."

"Ni si quiera le agrado", se quejó.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Botan defendió.

"¿No es cierto?"

"No, de hecho, Hiei es la única razón por la que pude adoptarte en primer lugar."

La angustia de Kai fue reemplazada por el shock, los ojos se ensancharon en incredulidad.

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, él fue quien acordó la custodia compartida y decidió ayudar financieramente", reveló Botan. "Sin él, hoy no estarías conmigo."

"No lo sabía," Kai frunció el ceño.

Botan se inclinó para estar a su altura. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva mientras arreglaba el cuello de su camisa y arreglaba su pelo rizado.

"Sé que no es la persona más fácil de tratar, pero él es tu padre", le recordó. "Ustedes sólo necesitan tiempo para conocerse mejor, y tal vez hoy sea un buen día para eso."

"Supongo," Kai cedió.

"Ese es el espíritu", sonrió Botan, levantándose de nuevo y extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Él tomó su mano sin dudarlo y comenzaron una caminata rápida. Botan había iniciado una conversación para tranquilizar su mente y, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban en el apartamento de Hiei. Él los saludó con su habitual estilo áspero y antes de que Kai lo supiera, Botan le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla y saliendo por la puerta. Kai se volvió para mirar a Hiei, sin saber qué hacer o decir en esta situación. Afortunadamente, Hiei fue el primero en actuar.

"Hay comida en la nevera y mucha distracción mental en la televisión, tengo trabajo que hacer y no quiero que me molesten, a menos que sea una emergencia", dijo Hiei.

"Está bien," contestó Kai, ya acostumbrado a todo tipo de personalidades abruptas de su tiempo en el orfanato y en su hogar adoptivo.

Observó cómo Hiei se alejaba de su vista antes de instalarse en el sofá de cuero negro. El lugar de Hiei era mucho más grande que el de Botan y tenía muchas cosas interesantes. Cogió el mando a distancia de la mesa de cristal y encendió la televisión, explorando los canales hasta encontrar un anime que le gustaba. A los pocos minutos del programa, sonó el teléfono más a su lado. Kai dejó que siguiera sonando unas cuantas veces más antes de que atender con un suspiro.

"Casa de Hiei", respondió Kai.

" _Uh, ¿está Hiei?"_ preguntó una voz masculina.

"Él no quiere ser molestado en este momento. ¿Puedo tomar su mensaje?"

 _"Claro, ¿le dirías-?"_

El teléfono fue sacado del agarre de Kai y se encontró con el dueño de una irritada mirada carmesí.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Hiei secamente mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación.

" _¿Quién era el niño?"_ Habló una voz burlona filtrada a través del auricular.

Kai estaba curioso por saber lo que Hiei estaría diciendo a la gente sobre él, así que bajó el volumen de la televisión y escuchó atentamente mientras el mayor salía de la habitación.

"Nadie de tu incumbencia."

Kai no podía decir que esperaba que Hiei proclamara al mundo que tenía un hijo, pero todavía era un poco desalentador que lo guardara en secreto. El otro hombre debía de estar insistiendo porque oyó a Hiei suspirar. Hubo silencio durante un rato hasta que Hiei finalmente habló de nuevo.

"No es nadie importante."

La frase resonó en la mente de Kai, matando su humor instantáneamente. Sabía que a Hiei no le gustaba, pero escuchar una confirmación verbal de lo poco que le importaba a su padre le hacía más daño al chico que a él. Golpeó el botón de encendido en el mando a distancia y se deslizó fuera del sofá de forma incómoda. Lo último que quería era ser una carga para otra persona. Su orgullo no lo permitiría. El rechazo que había experimentado en el pasado lentamente se arrastró sobre él y lo abrazó como un viejo amigo no deseado, y que necesitaba para escapar. Volvió a mirar hacia la dirección de la oficina de Hiei una última vez, sacudió la cabeza y luego salió por la puerta.

El parque estaba lleno de gente hoy y Kai decidió sentarse en un banco para verlos. No tenía ganas de estar completamente solo y encontraba cierta comodidad al ver a los demás interactuar felizmente. Observó como un padre ayudaba a su hijo en las barras de los monos con nostalgia, antes de sacudir la cabeza. Tenía a Botan. Ella era suficiente. Incluso tenía a todos sus amigos y eran geniales. Pero por mucho que odiara admitirlo, deseaba que Hiei lo aceptara también.

Se limpió una lágrima que había caído y parpadeó a las otras que amenazaban con seguir saliendo. Odiaba el hecho de sentirse tan débil cuando se trataba de esto. Muchas personas lo habían rechazado a lo largo de los años y se las arregló fácilmente. Ahora estaba en un lugar mejor y no podía permitirse el lujo de ser tan egoísta. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba y tenía que aceptar el hecho de que las cosas con Hiei no mejorarían.

* * *

Hiei sólo regresó a la sala de estar cuando se dio cuenta de lo sospechosamente callado que estaba. La televisión estaba apagada y frunció el ceño cuando vio el sofá vacío. Ya no tenía la huella del pequeño cuerpo de Kai en él, lo que significa que el niño no había estado ahí en mucho tiempo. Se dirigió a la cocina, preguntándose si Kai había decidido tomar un bocadillo y su ceño se profundizó al ver otra habitación vacía. Su sangre se enfrió cuando su búsqueda en el cuarto de baño, la habitación de invitados y su dormitorio no dieron resultados.

Maldijo interiormente y salió furioso del apartamento. El niño podría estar en cualquier parte. Podría resultar herido. Podría estar en peligro. Hiei maldijo otra vez con frustración. Era exactamente por eso que no quería involucrarse. Incluso si él no hacía caso de los acontecimientos que habían sucedido en su pasado, la personalidad sabia, él no fue hecho para ser padre. No era amable, ni alentador o atento. Los niños necesitaban ser cobijados y amados, y Hiei no era capaz de hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Cruzó las calles, buscando una mota de cabello azul y apretando los dientes cuando su búsqueda falló.

Sus ojos aterrizaron en el parque a la distancia. Kai había ido allí la última vez que Hiei lo lastimó. Era un pequeño rayo en la oscuridad, pero era todo lo que tenía. Hiei pasó por la selva de niños y su corazón se detuvo al ver al chico de cabello azul sentado en uno de los bancos, con una mirada hosca en su rostro. Hiei siguió la mirada de Kai y encontró que descansaba sobre un padre y un niño cerca de las barras de mono. El anhelo en esos ojos de color caramelo era difícil de ignorar, pero Hiei estaba demasiado enojado para sentir simpatía.

"Tienes algunas explicaciones que hacer", dijo Hiei con enojo, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

"... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", preguntó Kai a la defensiva. "Me sorprende que hayas venido hasta aquí por un " _nadie_ " como yo."

El tono de Kai era vagamente familiar y Hiei comprendió de inmediato. Esa palabra descuidada hizo suficiente daño como para molestar al niño. Sólo lo había dicho para sacarse a Haru de encima, pero en retrospectiva, podría haber sido un poco más sensible. Aun así, eso no excusaba el comportamiento imprudente de Kai al irse y salir por su cuenta. Hiei miró fijamente al muchacho.

"Yo soy responsable de ti y como tal, no tenías derecho a venir al parque sin pedir mi permiso, renunciaste a todos tus derechos de libertad cuando decidiste entrar en nuestras vidas, chico. Ahora no puedes ir y hacer lo que quieras."

"Lo entiendo... no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo," dijo Kai, mirando hacia otro lado. "Ahora déjame en paz."

"No me pongas a prueba", advirtió Hiei.

"Puedo cuidarme hasta que Botan vuelva", afirmó Kai, mirando a Hiei. "No tiene por qué saberlo."

Se levantó del banco e hizo que ademán de irse, pero todo lo que Hiei necesitó fue colocar una mano firmemente en su pequeño hombro para detener al muchacho. La desconfianza y la frialdad reflejadas en los ojos de Kai no era algo que Hiei quisiera ver. Se había mantenido alejado para evitar que esto ocurriera y, en el momento en que estuvo a cargo del niño, sucedió. Se había equivocado, pero no era demasiado tarde. Podía arreglar las cosas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Kai con enojo.

"Te voy a llevar de vuelta, no te vas a quedar en el parque sin supervisión."

"¿Qué más te da?", replicó el chico, luchando bajo el puño de Hiei. "Solo déjame ir."

"Ningún hijo mío se va a pasear como un niño sin hogar".

Kai detuvo todos los signos de lucha y miró a Hiei, el shock evidente por su expresión. Podía ver al niño procesando sus palabras y dándose cuenta de la intención de Hiei. Después de unos momentos, asintió obedientemente.

"Está bien," él cedió y Hiei soltó su agarre.

Los dos salieron del parque en un silencio pesado y nervioso. Hiei nunca fue de dar disculpas o pequeñas charlas, por lo que permaneció en silencio. Kai continuó lanzando miradas curiosas en su dirección cuando pensaba que no estaba prestando atención y parecía que el chico quería decir algo, pero él también se quedó en silencio. El sonido de una alegre melodía jugando en el aire desvió sus atenciones y Hiei vio un camión de helado aparcado a unos metros de distancia. Los ojos de Kai se iluminaron cuando sus pequeñas manos fueron a sus bolsillos, pero su expresión cayó y sus hombros se desplomaron cuando su búsqueda se vio vacía. Miró a Hiei y luego cerró los labios, antes de apartar la mirada.

Hiei dijo que le ayudaría económicamente, así que sacó su billetera de su bolsillo trasero y le dio un par de billetes sin decir palabra. Kai se mostró reacio a aceptar, pero su determinación se rompió en el momento en que vio pasar a una niña con su helado a cuestas. La sonrisa más brillante adornaba su rostro y corrió hacia la camioneta. Mientras Hiei miraba a Kai correr, frunció el ceño. A pesar de toda la bravura e inteligencia del niño, en realidad era sólo un niño. Volvió al lado de Hiei con dos conos y puso uno delante de Hiei, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro socavado por el leve rubor que le cubría las mejillas.

"Ten", dijo Kai tímidamente. "Uno para ti."

Hiei miró el helado y sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo no como cosas dulces."

"Oh..."

Algo presionó en el pecho de Hiei cuando el rostro del chico cayó en la decepción, por lo que tomó el cono de helado de la pequeña mano, independientemente del hecho de que nunca ha sido un fan de los dulces. Los ojos púrpuras aterrizaron en Hiei expectante y descansaron sobre él hasta que tomó dio una rápida probada. No era tan malo, y Kai parecía estar satisfecho mientras lamía felizmente su propio helado. Alegrar al niño no era tan difícil, pero era aún más fácil decepcionarlo y fallarle.

 _"Tratar es la mitad de la batalla..."_

Las palabras de Botan resonaron en su mente, y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había tratado de ser un padre para el niño. Acababa de decidir que lo mejor sería alejarse y evitar a Kai por completo. Pero la evasión no era el estilo de Hiei. Se enfrentaba a cada situación que se le presentara y esta no debería haber sido la excepción. Tal vez los otros habían estado en lo cierto todo el tiempo y estuvo demasiado cegado por su propia terquedad para ver la verdad. Tal vez le debía a Kai, a su hijo, intentarlo.

Volvieron a entrar en el apartamento y Kai tomó su posición en el sofá.

"No me iré de nuevo," Kai prometió. "Me quedaré aquí hasta que Botan vuelva, para que puedas volver a tu trabajo".

No había malicia ni resentimiento en las palabras de Kai, y Hiei era completamente libre de regresar a la cantidad interminable de papeleo que cubría su escritorio en el dormitorio. Pero se quedó allí, observando cómo Kai encendía la televisión y se hundía en el sofá. Debería haberse marchado, pero hubo una voz que permaneció en su mente, diciéndole que se quedara. El consejo de Kuwabara y Yusuke volvió a él con asombrosa claridad y de repente, todo pareció tan simple. Hiei cruzó hasta el salón y se sentó en el sofá sin decir palabra, ignorando la forma en que los ojos de Kai se abrieron incrédulos.

No sabía nada acerca de lo que era educar a un niño, pero sí sabía todo sobre el deber de cumplir con su familia.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era estar allí para el niño.

Eso era todo.

* * *

 ** _CONTINUARÁ._**

Por fin Hiei abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que es lo que Kai necesita realmente, tenerlo a él en su vida. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este capítulo! Se vienen muchos más todavía, espero sus comentarios y su apoyo a esta bella historia.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

 _Finalmente, Hiei se sumerge en la paternidad y decide participar más. En el próximo capítulo, veremos que se aferra a su decisión y trata de hacer lo correcto por Kai. También tendremos un poco más de interacción H / B, ¡así que espero que todos lo estén esperando!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Quiero agradecer a **Sofy-Chan** y a **Tays1994** por estar dándole su continuo apoyo a esta historia. Me siento muy feliz de que mis traducciones las hayan motivado para crea sus propios fics sobre esta pareja. También, la autora original, **MystiKoorime** me a dejado usar el CoverArt de esta historia, ¡así que si imaginarán lo emocionada que estoy! _

_Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones, eso me da más ánimos de seguir traduciendo, ¡también le agradezco a los lectores fantasmas igualmente, kkk!_

 ** _Pareja:_ Hiei | Botan**

 **¡SIGAMOS MANTENIENDO VIVO EL FANDOM!**

* * *

Kai se sorprendió completamente cuando Hiei decidió unirse a él en el sofá, en lugar de volver a su habitación para continuar con su trabajo. Cuando salió del apartamento antes, nunca esperó que Hiei se molestara siquiera en ir a buscarlo, y ciertamente no esperaba que insistiera en que regresara con él. Lo más sorprendente de todo fue el hecho de que Hiei lo había llamado su hijo. Kai todavía podía oír la voz de Hiei claramente en su mente, baja y llena de algo que el joven no podía identificar. La postura de Hiei, por lo general orgullosa, era rígida y tensa, pero su mirada descansaba únicamente en Kai mientras pronunciaba aquellas sorprendentes palabras. Hiei casi ni lo miraba en aquellas raras ocasiones en que se encontraban juntos, así que oír y ver al hombre reconocerlo como su hijo era chocante, por decir lo menos.

Bueno, le impactó, pero tenía la sensación de que Yukina no se sorprendería. Siempre le había dicho a Kai que todo lo que Hiei necesitaba era tiempo. Realmente creía en su hermano y al final tuvo razón en hacerlo. Incluso Botan había defendido a Hiei, aunque Kai nunca había podido entender por qué, hasta ahora. Ella dijo que había más de lo que se veía sólo en la superficie, y tenía razón.

Ambas tuvieron razón.

Kai estaba empezando a pensar que dependía de él romper la distancia entre él y Hiei, y estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo. Las cosas habían cambiado después de vivir con Botan; Él había cambiado. Aprendió que había gente en este mundo en la que podía confiar de verdad. Incluso hizo su primer amigo gracias a los consejos de Botan sobre bajar la guardia y acercarse a alguien con algo tan simple como la amistad. Funcionó con su mejor amigo, Amanuma, y también funcionó con todos los amigos de Botan. Podía intentar hacer lo mismo con Hiei.

Kai lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y asintió con firmeza. Podía hacer esto.

"¿Hiei?" Empezó.

El hombre mayor giró ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Kai. La forma en que esos afilados y penetrantes ojos carmesí descansaron sobre él hizo que el niño perdiera su coraje. Kai no temía a nadie ni nada, pero Hiei era un poco intimidante.

"¿Qué sucede?", preguntó Hiei después de un rato de silencio.

Kai tragó saliva. No podía hacer esto.

"¿Dónde está tu cuarto de baño?", preguntó con dureza.

"Primera puerta por el pasillo."

"Gracias", musitó Kai, saltando del sofá y caminando por el pasillo. Cerró la puerta con un suspiro. Normalmente no era tan cobarde. Se había enfrentado a cosas más aterradoras antes, como las veces en que los otros niños en la casa de acogida le desafiaron a caminar por la casa abandonada al final de la cuadra, o esa vez en que tomó el autobús equivocado y terminó en un lugar desconocido por la noche. Esto era un juego de niños en comparación y desde hacía mucho tiempo se había graduado de esos juegos. Respiró hondo y se decidió, saliendo del baño. Miró alrededor del pasillo, notando que la puerta de enfrente estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Debía de ser el cuarto de Hiei, y la curiosidad de Kai lo impulsó a dar un paso adelante. Era bastante grande, mucho más grande que la respectiva habitación de Botan. La cama era enorme, pero lo que atrajo la atención de Kai era lo que descansaba en la mesita de noche a la izquierda de su cama. Los ojos de Kai se ensancharon cuando vio el cómic que le había dado a Hiei hace semanas. No estaba escondido en un cajón en algún lugar ni desechado en la basura; Estaba abierto en una página en algún lugar hacia la segunda mitad de la historia y Kai sonrió con orgullo. Salió de la habitación y regresó a la sala de estar, encontró su segundo aire cuando se dio cuenta de que Hiei todavía estaba en la misma posición. Había, sin embargo, dos botellas nuevas de agua en la mesa y un aperitivo de algún tipo que no estaba allí antes. Sonrió cuando volvió a su lugar en el sofá y vio que el documental sobre los elefantes había terminado y cambiado a uno sobre leones.

"Así que..." Kai comenzó, dando lo mejor para sonar fresco y casual. "¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?"

La respuesta de Hiei fue rápida y directa, con la mirada fija en la televisión mientras hablaba.

"No tengo uno."

"¿De verdad?", preguntó Kai, levantando la cabeza hacia un lado en sospecha. Le resultaba extremadamente difícil creer que Hiei no tuviera un animal que le gustara un poco más que los demás. Tal vez su favorito era algo completamente contrario a su apariencia, como conejos o hámsters. Kai tuvo que morder un resoplido ante eso. Realmente no podía imaginar a Hiei gustándole algo pequeño y tierno. "¿En serio no tienes un animal favorito?"

"No me importan los animales," murmuró.

"Qué aburrido", murmuró Kai sin pensar.

"Hn."

Hiei cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con rigidez y Kai rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error; Probablemente no debería ir expresando lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza, como lo hacía cuando estaba con los demás. Agarró la botella cerrada y tomó un sorbo rápido, antes de devolverla a su posición sobre la mesa de vidrio.

"¿Y tu color favorito?", Kai preguntó nuevamente, con la esperanza de cambiar el tema lo suficientemente rápido para mantener a Hiei interesado.

Hiei miró a Kai, sus hombros cayeron de su posición rígida cuando él respondió.

"Rojo."

El muchacho se animó y una sonrisa se extendió sobre su rostro después de haber sacado con éxito una respuesta del hombre.

"Esa es una buena elección. A mí me gusta el azul", reveló Kai, deseoso de mantener la conversación. "¿Y tu segundo favorito?"

Hiei levantó una ceja.

"¿Cuál es el punto de un segundo favorito?", preguntó con su manera clásica.

"No lo sé... ¿por respaldo?" Kai razonó con un encogimiento de hombros. "De todos modos, el mío es verde. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"... El mismo que tú," admitió Hiei, mirando hacia algún lado.

La sonrisa de Kai se extendió hasta sonreír de oreja a oreja. Nunca esperaba que él y Hiei tuvieran algo en común, aparte de su extraña manera de gruñir. De repente, quería saber todo lo que podía acerca del hombre. Quería saberlo todo.

"Oye, y cual-..."

"No tienes que molestarte con esto" , interrumpió Hiei, volviendo su mirada hacia Kai.

"¿Huh?"

"Ese hábito de entablar conversaciones sin sentido para llenar el silencio" aclaró Hiei.

"No es hablar sin sentido," Kai discutió con el ceño fruncido. "Sólo pensé que deberíamos conocernos."

La expresión de Hiei cambió de su actual estado pasivo cuando un parpadeo de algo que no podía identificar pasó por sus ojos.

"¿Por qué quieres conocerme?" Presionó "Después de lo que he hecho, eso no tiene sentido".

Kai miró a Hiei en silencio. Las palabras que se formaban en su mente eran duras y molestas, como mantequilla de maní pegada al techo de su boca, y estaba casi reacio a decirlo en voz alta. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Parecía que Hiei necesitaba oírlo, más que cualquier otra cosa.

"... Eres mi papá," dijo suavemente. "Es por eso."

Kai se mordió el labio y apartó la vista, sintiendo los signos de un rubor avergonzado empezando a calentar sus mejillas. Era mucho más fácil hablar con Botan y decirle cómo se sentía. Pero por alguna razón, el desafío sólo hizo que Kai quisiera esforzarse más.

"No hay mucho que necesites saber sobre mí", comenzó Hiei, rompiendo el inquieto silencio. "Pero si insistes en aprender más, supongo que no debería desanimarte."

Todo el comportamiento de Kai se iluminó ante la sorprendente respuesta. Sus cejas se alzaron y sus ojos se ensancharon mientras trataba de contener su obvio entusiasmo.

"¿Lo dices en serio?", preguntó Kai.

"Hn."

"Está bien," asintió, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Esto estaba bien, decidió. Era un comienzo.

* * *

Botan resistió el impulso de moverse en su asiento, tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible, mientras el editor del periódico local se sentaba frente a ella. La oficina estaba bien iluminada y era espaciosa, y el ambiente general parecía ser agradable y relajado. Había esperado ver que todo el mundo estuviera estresado o corriendo por ahí, quejándose de los plazos, pero era todo lo contrario. La editora, Koto, tomó asiento frente a Botan. Había una pluma escondida detrás de su pelo corto y castaño, y llevaba un archivo en sus manos.

"Gracias por aceptar reunirse de nuevo, estoy muy interesada en la pieza de adopción que has presentado", comenzó Koto.

Botan parpadeó confundido.

"¿Pieza de adopción?"

"La de un chico llamado Kai, ¿es eso ficción o lo sacaste de tu vida personal?"

Botan abrió mucho los ojos. Ella debió haber presentado accidentalmente su archivo de diario personal. La escritura era siempre una salida en la que podía confiar durante sus tiempos difíciles, y cuando supo que tenía un hijo, decidió documentar todo el proceso.

"Um, en realidad es algo de mi experiencia personal."

"Creo que esto podría volverse una gran columna", dijo Koto con entusiasmo.

"¿Una columna entera?" Botan repitió, la sorpresa instalándose sobre ella.

"Sí, hemos estado buscando algo nuevo y fresco para diferenciarnos de otras publicaciones", informó Koto. "Las emociones transmitidas en tu escritura se sienten muy genuinas e incluso temas difíciles se pueden leer sin ser deprimentes. Tienes bastantes maneras de dar vuelta las cosas".

"Gracias", dijo Botan humildemente, cruzando las manos en su regazo. "Para ser honesta, sólo estaba anotando mis sentimientos y reacciones inmediatas ante este repentino cambio en mi vida".

"Espera un minuto..." dijo Koto, realizando una apreciación mientras señalaba con un dedo a Botan."¿Quieres decir que todo esto se basó en tu vida?"

"Culpable." Botan alzó tímidamente la mano derecha.

Los ojos de Koto parecían brillar con la noticia.

"Pensé que estabas escribiendo sobre un amigo o algo así, ¡pero esto es aún mejor! ¡Difícilmente te quedarás sin material si escribes a este mismo ritmo!" Ella exclamo.

"¿Huh?"

"Oh, no tuve mucho tacto, ¿no?" Koto se dio cuenta, reinando en su excitación. Se aclaró la garganta, antes de dar una respuesta más diplomática. "Sólo quería decir que esto haría que la columna fuera más realista y sincera, y los lectores lo engullirán".

"Um... En realidad yo nunca tuve la intención de publicar estas cosas", admitió Botan humildemente, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

"Deberías", instó Koto. "Es muy revelador, tu historia merece ser escuchada y siempre podemos usar seudónimos para el anonimato".

Botan comenzó a considerar la oferta de Koto. Ella sólo había ido a la entrevista en el _Tribune_ para después poder decir que lo había intentado. Era una de las publicaciones más famosas en la región y conseguir un trabajo allí era casi imposible sin mucha experiencia o una cantidad loca de talento. Cuando Botan recibió una llamada repentina para una segunda entrevista, estaba emocionada más allá de la creencia. Incluso si no fuera contratada, esto ya había sido un logro. La habían considerado.

Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de trabajar allí a tiempo completo. Esta oportunidad era simplemente demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. Necesitaba una oportunidad y Koto se la entregaba en plato de plata.

"... De hecho, he estado disfrutando el documentar esta nueva fase de mi vida, nunca pensé que podría vivir de ella", confesó Botan.

"Cariño, puedes vivir de la mayoría de las cosas. Todo es cuestión de a quién conoces y lo qué ellos pueden hacer", respondió Koto con una sonrisa. "El salario aquí es bueno y también lo son los beneficios. Tenemos un gran número de lectores y esto sacará tu nombre a la luz. Las oportunidades serán infinitas, si decides dar el salto".

"Eso suena maravilloso."

"Y tú estarías trabajando desde casa, por supuesto, en tu propio horario, siempre y cuando puedas cumplir con los plazos, tu tiempo es principalmente tuyo, algo muy afortunado para una nueva madre como tú".

Botan asintió con la cabeza, la emoción brotando dentro de ella ante la perspectiva de conseguir un trabajo tan perfecto como éste.

"Nos encantaría tenerte en el equipo", concluyó Koto, entregándole a Botan un sobre. "Nuestros términos y la propuesta están todos allí. Espero que les des una revisión."

Ella aceptó el expediente y leyó la carta de propuesta. El salario era más que adecuado, con espacio para más dependiendo de cuan exitosa fuera su columna. Las horas eran flexibles, los beneficios se incluirían después de unos meses de trabajo, y ella incluso recibiría tiempo libre remunerado y vacaciones.

"Te daré un tiempo para pensar en ello, por favor, llámanos cuando tomes una decisión final", le ordenó Koto.

Botan guardó los papeles dentro de la carpeta mientras se ponía de pie para detener la salida de Koto.

"Eso no será necesario", dijo Botan. "Me honraría ser su nueva columnista."

Koto sonrió, extendiendo una mano hacia Botan.

"Entonces, bienvenida a bordo."

Las mujeres se dieron la mano y Koto prometió llamar a Botan con información de seguimiento una vez que se hubiera establecido oficialmente como empleada. La cara de Botan empezaba a doler por sonreír tanto, pero en realidad no podía molestarse en preocuparse. Había estado buscando cualquier tipo de trabajo en torno a la escritura, ¡y acababa de ganarse su propia columna!

Decidió enviarle un mensaje a Hiei y hacerle saber que había terminado con la entrevista. Tenía la intención de recoger a Kai y regresar a casa con él, pero recibió una respuesta unos momentos después. Decía que Hiei pasaría a dejar a Kai, así que Botan se encogió de hombros y se dirigió directamente hacia su apartamento. Era un poco extraño que Hiei se hubiera ofrecido a salir de su hogar para hacerle las cosas más fáciles, pero estaba demasiado emocionada para pensar en eso.

Tan pronto como ella llegó a su apartamento, se dirigió directamente a su computadora portátil y comenzó a trabajar en las piezas que pronto se convertirían en su columna. ¡Había mucho trabajo por hacer! Necesitaba pensar en un nombre. Oh, y necesitaba nuevos nombres para todos los demás también.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó y se detuvo cuando oyó que Kai anunciaba que tenía su propia llave. Sacó las gafas de su cara y las apoyó junto a su computadora portátil, dirigiéndose hacia el salón. Apenas podía contener su emoción al ver a Hiei y Kai entrar en el apartamento.

"¿Cómo te fue la entrevista?", preguntó Kai de inmediato.

Botan sonrió ampliamente mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas.

"Estás mirando a la nueva columnista del _Tribune_."

"¡Increíble!" Kai aplaudió. "Sabía que podrías hacerlo."

Los sentimientos dulces de Kai fueron socavados por el tono de incredulidad de Hiei.

"¿Te dieron una columna entera?" Hiei preguntó.

"Eso es correcto", dijo orgullosamente. "El editor estaba muy impresionado con mi trabajo."

"Hn, deben haber estado desesperados."

La sonrisa de Botan cayó momentáneamente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el mordisco habitual en su tono estaba misteriosamente ausente.

"Qué manera tan extraña tienes de felicitar a la gente, Hiei," ella bufó.

"Eso es porque no fue una felicitación", respondió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a otro lado.

Había algo extraño en él hoy; Algo acerca de su comportamiento parecía estar apagado. Sus ojos vagaron por su forma mientras trataba de averiguar qué era lo que causaba el ligero cambio.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó.

"¿Huh?"

"Me estás viendo con esa mirada ausente en tu cara," le reprochó.

"No es nada", dijo ella con un movimiento de cabeza. "De todos modos, gracias por tu ayuda hoy."

Hiei asintió.

"¿Quieres algo de comer o beber?" le ofreció con buen humor.

"No, sólo he venido a dejar al chico."

"Por supuesto, gracias otra vez."

Hiei se detuvo para mirar a Kai por un momento, una mirada ilegible pasando sobre sus ojos carmesí mientras se retiraba. Algo estaba pasando definitivamente en la mente de Hiei, pero no podía ni siquiera empezar a aventurar una conjetura. Ella se encogió de hombros antes de volverse hacia Kai.

"¿Disfrutaste en casa de Hiei?", preguntó, esperando que el rudo personaje no ofendiera a su hijo de ninguna manera.

"Sip", respondió él con facilidad.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó, parpadeando con incredulidad.

"Sip", confirmó Kai con un gesto de cabeza. "Hiei incluso me llevó al parque y comimos helado."

Botan abrió mucho los ojos mientras trataba de imaginar la escena en su cabeza. Tan incrédula como sonaba, estaba feliz de que eso ocurriera. Hace mucho que Kai se merecía tener buenos recuerdos asociados con Hiei.

"Fue agradable", dijo Kai con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno, parece que fue un gran día para los dos", concluyó Botan. "Estoy muy feliz de que las cosas salieran bien".

Kai sonrió.

"Yo también."

* * *

La semana de trabajo había pasado con bastante rapidez y Hiei se encontró fuera del apartamento de Botan. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando egoístamente en cómo la aparición de un hijo impactaría negativamente en su vida, que no se dio cuenta de lo injusta que era toda esta situación para Kai. El niño no pidió ser traído a este mundo con padres inadecuados, y ciertamente no merecía ser ignorado una y otra vez. Nada de esto era culpa de Kai... pero Hiei lo había tratado como si lo fuera.

Pasaba tanto tiempo preocupándose por sí mismo que olvidó por completo que el chico era _su_ familia y la familia significaba algo para Hiei. No era un hombre benevolente, compasivo o bondadoso, pero sí tenía su moral. Tenía un deber y una responsabilidad con su familia y había fracasado miserablemente con su propio hijo.

Hiei se dio cuenta de que simplemente tenía que esforzarse más con Kai. Era lo único que podía hacer ahora. Pero tomar una decisión y seguir activamente con ella eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Se encontró vacilando frente a la puerta de Botan. Hacer el primer movimiento era como cruzar una barrera invisible. Una vez que lo hiciera, no habría vuelta atrás. Se sentía extrañamente fuera de lugar estando en el pasillo, sin poder moverse. Pero esta vacilación era completamente diferente a él, así que empujó a través de la incertidumbre y golpeó sus nudillos contra la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Oyó que Kai llamaba.

"Soy yo", respondió.

Kai abrió la puerta, los ojos púrpuras brillantes y alentadores como él al invitarlo a pasar.

"Has venido", dijo, como si esperase misteriosamente que Hiei apareciera.

Hiei lo miró.

"Lo hice", respondió él.

"Esperaba que lo hicieras", respondió Kai. Los labios del chico se extendieron en una cálida sonrisa mientras Botan salía de su habitación.

"Bueno, ¿no es esto una sorpresa?", Anunció Botan, saliendo de su habitación usando un suéter rosa y un simple par de pantalones vaqueros. "Me alegro de verte, pero estábamos a punto de salir."

"¿Quieres venir con nosotros?", preguntó Kai, mirando a Hiei con una expresión ansiosa.

Botan parecía atónita ante la petición de Kai, su boca se abrió cuando sus orbes amatista viajaban entre ellos dos. Hiei supuso que su shock estaba justificado. Hasta hace unos días, Kai había sido reservado alrededor de Hiei y nunca habría pensado en invitarlo a nada. Era extraño que un simple acto, una simple decisión, lo hubiera cambiado todo.

"Dudo que Hiei quiera sentarse a ver una película para niños", comenzó Botan, lo mejor era tratar de ayudar a Hiei a salir mientras al mismo tiempo comenzaba a calmar a Kai. "Probablemente-"

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer", interrumpió Hiei. Se dio cuenta de la forma en que la sonrisa de Kai se ensanchó hasta que sus dientes eran visibles y se dio cuenta de que, aunque hiciera un pequeño gesto, se estaba moviendo hacia la dirección correcta.

"Eso es..." Botan parecía estar sufriendo una pérdida de palabras por un momento, antes de salir de ella con un movimiento de cabeza. "Es realmente genial de escuchar."

Kai asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Estaré listo en dos segundos!", anunció mientras corría a su habitación.

Botan lo observó alejarse con cariño y luego volvió su atención hacia Hiei.

"Kai dijo que pasó un buen rato contigo el otro día", recordó ella casualmente.

"¿Lo hizo?" Hiei tanteó, completamente desconcertado por la declaración de Botan. No podía entender por qué Kai diría algo tan contrario a lo que realmente había sucedido.

"Sí, dijo que incluso lo llevaste al parque y le compraste helado", dijo. "Casi no le creí cuando lo dijo, pensé que lo echarías delante de la televisión y lo dejaría ahí todo el tiempo".

Hiei ignoró el hecho de que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho antes de que las cosas salieran mal.

"¿Eso es todo lo que dijo?", Hiei preguntó.

"Sí," respondió Botan, antes de fruncir el ceño. "¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo más?"

"No", mintió.

Kai eligió ese momento para volver, un suéter de color azul oscuro encapuchado arrojado sobre su camiseta negra y su cabello luciendo más presentable. Al igual que el cabello de Hiei, Kai siempre había dado una apariencia salvaje e indisciplinada, pero el chico debió haber pasado un peine a través de él porque parecía un poco más domado ahora.

"¿Listo?", preguntó Botan.

"Sí", respondió.

"Tomaremos mi coche", dijo Hiei, sin molestarse en esperar una reacción mientras salía del apartamento. Había decidido que se involucraría más y lo decía en serio. No podía darse el lujo de volver atrás en su palabra con tanta facilidad, incluso si eso significaba que tenía que sentarse durante una hora y media viendo una película para niños. El trío ya estaba dentro del coche y, con poco o nada de tráfico llenando las calles, llegaron al teatro en veinte minutos. Hiei dejó a Botan y Kai en la entrada principal y cuando ya había aparcado y entrado, los dos ya estaban en la fila ridículamente larga para bocadillos. El lugar apestaba a grasa y mantequilla para palomitas, y el suelo alfombrado estaba pegajoso en algunos lugares. Hiei hizo una mueca mientras pasaba por la multitud de gente hasta llegar al lado de Botan.

"Ahí estás, estábamos pensando qué ordenar", insinuó Botan.

"¡Nachos para mí!" Contestó él, levantando la mano con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué hay de ti?", preguntó Botan.

"Puedo pedir y pagar por mí mismo", respondió Hiei.

"Tonterías, esta noche será mi regalo", insistió Botan.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mujer fue más rápida.

"Vamos, no eres tan orgulloso como para no aceptar un simple gesto de amigos, ¿verdad?"

"¿Amigos?"

"Te dije que no iba a dejar de intentar ser tu amiga y lo decía en serio", dijo, antes de mirar a Kai. "Si no puedes hacerlo por mí, al menos hazlo por él".

Él siguió su mirada hasta que encontró a Kai, tan ocupado mirando los recortes de los personajes de la película como para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa. Comprendía el sentimentalismo de Botan, pero no era sólo una cuestión de orgullo. Era una cuestión de preferencia.

"Yo no como comida de teatro", respondió finalmente.

"¿Y dulces pre envasados?"

"Tampoco me gustan los dulces."

"¿Algo de beber?"

"No tengo sed."

"Vendrás buscando unos cuantos puñados de deliciosas y mantecosas palomitas de maíz.", las probó. "Es una necesidad para las películas, ya sabes."

"Bien, mujer," él cedió, al darse cuenta de que no se detendría hasta que hubiera logrado su objetivo. "Haz lo que quieras."

Botan sonrió y procedió a ordenar por los tres. Todo era ridículamente caro y todas las opciones eran grasientas, cursis, mantecosas o cargadas con azúcar. Hiei ocultó su disgusto detrás de su máscara sin emoción, mientras Botan le pasaba una botella de agua. Trató de conseguirle algo de comer, pero él lo rechazó y ella finalmente se rindió. Una vez que su orden estuvo lista y los vasos de Botan y Kai se llenaron con bebidas de fuente, entregaron sus boletos al aburrido adolescente dirigiendo a la multitud por las diversas entradas a distintas salas. Estaban en la sala número cuatro y habían llegado justo a tiempo para ver los comerciales. Hiei encontró consuelo en el hecho de que estaba al final de la fila, con Kai sentado a su lado y Botan flanqueando al otro lado del chico. Apagó el sonido de su móvil y lo embolsó, antes de mirar a Kai. Era difícil ignorar la manera animada con que el niño reaccionaba ante las muchas previas que mostraban antes de la película principal.

"¿Es la primera vez que vienes al cine?", preguntó Botan.

"Es mi segunda vez, pero es mi primera vez con ustedes", respondió, antes de tomar un largo sorbo de su refresco.

Hiei apartó su mirada de ellos y devolvió sus atenciones a la pantalla del cine. Por mucho que odiara las salidas como esta, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de cuánto impacto le dejaría al muchacho. Era necesario que él apareciera, de la misma manera en que era necesario que estuviera allí para Yukina durante las salidas en el bar o dondequiera que ellos frecuentaban. La película no era tan terrible como él pensaba que sería e incluso hubo algunas bromas inofensivas insertadas por el bien de los adultos que sin duda estarían aburridos acompañando a sus hijos.

A mitad del espectáculo, Kai había agarrado la gran bolsa de palomitas de maíz y la había dejado descansar en su regazo. La bolsa casi empequeñecía al muchacho en tamaño, pero no parecía importarle mientras comía el refrigerio con satisfacción. Hiei sin duda se había aburrido, necesitaba algo para despertarse. Se acercó para recoger algunas palomitas y se congeló cuando sus dedos rozaron los de Botan. Inmediatamente ella retrocedió su mano, permitiendo que Hiei recogiera primero. Kai era ajeno a toda la situación y Hiei fingió que no podía ver la forma en que Botan se sonrojó bajo la oscuridad de la habitación. Era una mujer tan desconcertante, a veces impetuosa y fuerte, y otras veces tranquila y mansa. No creía que hubiera alguna vez en que pudiera entenderla completamente, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo. La extraña coexistencia con la que se habían adaptado era suficiente por ahora.

Finalmente la película terminó y comenzaron a seguir a las multitudes hacia la salida. El consenso general de los otros espectadores parecía ser positivo, ya que se fueron con expresiones contentas y murmullos sobre la divertida historia de la película.

"¿Les ha gustado?", preguntó Botan, dejando su bandeja en la basura mientras finalmente salían de la sala y entraban en el área principal.

"Estuvo realmente buena", sonrió Kai. "Espero que hagan una secuela."

"Yo también", aceptó Botan.

Ambos miraron a Hiei con expectación.

"Fue horrible", contestó Hiei sin rodeos. "Me resulta difícil creer que ustedes dos realmente encontraran placer por algo tan extraño."

"Bueno, disculpe por divertirnos un poco, señor pantalones gruñones", replicó Botan, saliendo de la puerta que Hiei había abierto para ella y Kai.

Kai sonrió detrás de su mano, pero no dijo nada mientras seguía a Botan fuera del teatro. El sol se había puesto y la temperatura había caído cuando volvían al exterior. Botan envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma mientras el viento le revolvía el pelo, pero Kai, al igual que Hiei, parecía no verse afectado por el mal tiempo. Mientras caminaban por la acera, Kai hizo una pausa para presionar sus manos contra las ventanas de cristal de uno de los escaparates. Hiei siguió la mirada del chico hasta que encontró lo que era tan interesante.

"¿Podemos entrar? ¿Sólo por un rato?" Kai le preguntó a Botan, esperanzado.

"...Uh", comenzó Botan, mirando a Hiei.

Odiaba los videojuegos, pero había llegado tan lejos, y ya podía ver el final del día.

"Haz lo que quieras", respondió Hiei monótonamente.

Kai no perdió el tiempo al correr hacia dentro, y él y Botan lo siguieron. El lugar era incluso peor que el cine: brillante, ruidoso y apestaba a palomitas viejas y dulces. Hiei hizo una mueca ante la visión de niños corriendo y gritando salvajemente mientras sus padres trataban de controlarlos. Había una cantidad decente de adolescentes dispersos por la zona, así, haciendo el mismo escándalo que los niños. Tal vez debería haberse esquivado temprano, pensó mientras observaba a Botan comprar una cantidad decente de fichas para Kai. El chico las aceptó con gratitud y salió corriendo a jugar tantos juegos como pudo, mientras Hiei los seguía desinteresadamente. Encontró un espacio vacío cerca de una de las máquinas desocupadas y se apoyó en la pared en silencio. Desbloqueó su teléfono celular y buscó en los mensajes, señalando que había recibido algunos correos electrónicos del trabajo y algunos mensajes molestos de Yusuke para unirse a ellos en el bar. Ignorándolo, devolvió el teléfono al bolsillo de sus pantalones y miró para ver que Kai ya había comenzado un nuevo juego. Mientras estaba ocupado golpeando las cabezas de los monstruos, Hiei notó a Botan cautelosa ayudándole mientras golpeaba a algunos con su mano.

"No te tomaba por alguien que rompía las reglas, mujer", le dijo.

"Es por una buena causa," apoyó con un encogimiento de hombros. "Además, estos juegos están amañados de todos modos. Simplemente estoy nivelando el campo de juego".

"Eso suena como algo que Yusuke diría", señaló.

"Supongo que aprendí del mejor, entonces", respondió ella con un guiño.

Sus atenciones fueron desviadas cuando la máquina comenzó a tocar una melodía corta, indicando que el juego había terminado. Kai dejó escapar un sonido de asombro mientras tomaba la gran cantidad de entradas que recibía por tener la puntuación más alta, y Botan sonrió a Hiei descaradamente.

"¿Ves?" se defendió, señalando la emocionada expresión de Kai. "Completamente vale la pena."

"Hn."

Los dos siguieron a Kai mientras saltaba en el asiento de un juego de carreras. La pantalla claramente decía dos jugadores y Kai se retorció en su asiento para dar a Botan una mirada suplicante.

"¿Quieres jugar?" preguntó.

La mujer vaciló.

"Mis habilidades están muy oxidadas, de hecho, han pasado unos años desde que he conducido," reveló, antes de lanzar su mirada en dirección a Hiei. "¿Por qué no pruebas tus habilidades contra un conductor certificado?"

"Mujer..." Hiei apretó los dientes.

Kai miró a Hiei expectante.

"¿Quieres?"

"Vamos, Hiei", pidió ella. "Muéstrale cómo se hace, a menos que tengas miedo."

"No seas ingenua, mujer. Desafiarme como a un niño no me hará jugar."

"¿Qué hay acerca de pedir educadamente?", Kai se preguntó.

Ambos lo miraron confundidos.

"Lo leí en un libro de persuasión."

"…Debería controlar lo que lee de ahora en adelante", murmuró Botan.

"Me haría feliz si compitieras conmigo", dijo Kai, en lo que claramente era una oración estructurada en un libro de texto.

Hiei miró entre los dos y suspiró interiormente. Las cosas que hacía por la familia.

"Sólo porque el chico preguntó con madurez e inteligencia, a diferencia de ti", respondió.

Botan sacó la lengua infantilmente mientras Hiei se sentaba junto a Kai. Nunca le importaron los videojuegos, como muchos otros de su generación. Ésta sería su primera y última vez. Por suerte, ninguno de los otros estaba aquí para verlo caer tan bajo.

"¿Listo para perder, Hiei?" Kai bromeó con una sonrisa determinada.

Hiei no estaba pensando en dejárselo fácil al muchacho, pero ahora tampoco tenía ninguna intención de ser misericordioso. Kai parecía poseer el mismo aire confiado que el propio Hiei. Aunque se había desvanecido algo con los años, todavía estaba allí debajo de la superficie, por lo que Hiei no pudo resistir el desafío. Siguió los movimientos de Kai y seleccionó un coche que parecía adecuado. Los números de neón coloreados destellaron en la pantalla y la carrera comenzó. Las facciones de Hiei se curvaron de inmediato con un irritado ceño fruncido; El juego no era nada como conducir en la vida real. Los controles estaban completamente apagados, y Kai estaba al tanto de algún tipo de secreto que hacía que su coche fuese mucho más rápido que el de Hiei. El mayor hizo una mueca mientras el coche azul de Kai corría delante de su auto rojo.

"¡Corre Kai!" Botan aplaudió detrás de ellos, aparentemente disfrutando de ser un espectador.

Hiei había presionado su pie contra el débil pedal de metal en un intento de hacer que su coche acelerara, pero era inútil. Estaba demasiado rezagado para ponerse al día.

"Wow, realmente apestas en esto," dijo Kai sin rodeos, mientras cruzaba la línea de meta.

"No tengo tiempo para perfeccionar mis habilidades en juegos triviales", replicó Hiei con agitación. "Mis ambiciones van más allá de retos en absurdos pasatiempos y hobbies".

"¿Quieres que te enseñe a jugar de todos modos?" Kai ofreció afablemente, ignorando la última declaración de Hiei en su totalidad mientras recuperaba sus boletos ganadores del dispensador.

"No. Esto no ocupa un lugar destacado en mi lista de prioridades", replicó Hiei.

"Oh, bueno, si alguna vez quieres aprender..." Kai se apagó.

Hiei estaba a punto de salir del asiento, cuando Botan se interpuso y ocupó el espacio que antes usó Kai.

"Quiero intentarlo", comenzó Botan. Su expresión se volvía cada vez más interesada en la idea de jugar. "Parecía divertido, y si derrotaste a Hiei con tanta facilidad, entonces quizás yo también pueda."

"No cuentes con eso, mujer", respondió él, recostándose en su asiento y aceptando sin palabras su desafío. Kai pudo haber sido bueno en el juego porque tenía experiencia en él, pero no había manera en que la mujer lo venciera. Incluso dijo que no había conducido un coche en años. Juego o no, no había manera de que ella pudiera hacerlo mejor que él cuando se trataba de conducir.

Botan le sonrió maliciosamente mientras tomaba el lugar de Kai. El muchacho introdujo algunas monedas en la máquina y el juego se reinició. Oyó a Kai enumerarle los controles y agarró el volante con más fuerza cuando pasó delante de él con ese automóvil rosado y tonto. Unos momentos más tarde, su coche pasó por delante de la línea blanca de meta y dejó salir una victoria. Ella estaba recogiendo sus boletos cuando Hiei frunció el ceño.

"Hiciste trampa", le acusó Hiei con toda naturalidad.

"¡No lo hice!"

"¿Y qué crees que significa tener al chico susurrando en tu oído todo el tiempo?

"Kai se ofreció amablemente a ayudarte, pero fuiste demasiado orgulloso para aceptar su ayuda", replicó Botan en un arrebato.

Kai observó la conversación entera, ojos morados brillando con diversión antes de que pusiera más fichas en la ranura.

"¡Ustedes deberían tener una revancha!" le sugirió, mirándolos divertidamente.

El agarre de Hiei se apretó contra el indudable volante infestado de gérmenes, con los ojos tensos en la pantalla en aceptación sin palabras.

"Estoy dentro", dijo Botan mientras copiaba sus acciones.

Ella procedió a elegir el mismo coche feo rosado que antes, y Hiei hizo una pausa para considerar sus opciones. Tal vez estaba haciendo todo esto mal. Su mirada se dirigió a Kai antes de regresar a la pantalla.

"Ven acá", le ordenó Hiei.

Kai comprendió inmediatamente y se deslizó hacia el lado de Hiei, señalando el coche negro.

"Ese es el más rápido", dijo Kai.

"¡Ah, no, no lo ayudes!" Botan se quejó, haciendo una mueca.

"Lo siento... pero es justo," Kai se encogió de hombros con simpatía mientras comenzaba la carrera.

Kai había informado a Hiei de los controles turbo y de extraños aumentos en el campo que ayudaron al auto de Hiei a ganar la ventaja sobre Botan y esta vez, fue el primero en cruzar la línea de meta. Sin embargo, había estado detrás de él todo el tiempo, y un simple error habría terminado con ella reclamando la victoria nuevamente.

"¡Buen trabajo, Hiei!" Kai aplaudió, dando una palmada en su hombro antes de mirar a Botan. "Lo hiciste muy bien también. Estabas muy cerca de ganar."

A pesar de perder, estaba sonriendo.

"Supongo que incluso una causa perdida como Hiei puede aprender con el instructor adecuado", bromeó con un guiño.

Hiei la miró, listo para lanzar una respuesta cuando Kai pronto se distrajo con otro juego, haciendo que Botan lo siguiera. Hizo una pausa para tomar sus boletos y los embolsó antes de mirarlos desde lejos. Kai es excusado por ser un niño, pero Botan estaba tan emocionada como él de probar los diferentes juegos. Incluso él había sucumbido un poco.

Supuso que había cosas peores que podrían hacer cuando finalmente se reunió con ellos.

* * *

Botan había perdido fácilmente la noción del tiempo en el salón de juegos. Kai era un experto en los juegos de carreras, Botan había aprendido que ella tenía un talento natural para los juegos de lucha, y Hiei lo era en cualquiera de los juegos que requerían de una coordinación experta mano-ojo. Nada venció la mirada de pura alegría y goce en la cara de Kai mientras estaba disfrutando el mejor tiempo de su vida y Botan quería recordarlo para siempre. Él era como un chico completamente diferente después de unas semanas viviendo juntos. Se hizo mucho más expresivo y no trabajaba para esconderse detrás de una máscara de indiferencia. Expresaba su felicidad, interés y diversión con facilidad. Aún era un poco difícil para él aflojar completamente sus ataduras y abandonar la mayor parte de su independencia, pero había confiado completamente en Botan. La dejaba hacer muchas cosas por él y no se oponía a pedir ayuda por completo. Lo más sorprendente de todo, él había hecho un esfuerzo que dejó a Hiei preocupado. No sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos dos cuando le pidió a Hiei que cuidara a Kai hace unos días, pero fue suficiente para acercarlos más de lo que habían estado nunca. Ambos estaban claramente intentándolo, y Botan se alegraba de que las cosas hubieran funcionado favorablemente para todos ellos.

"Vamos a intercambiar nuestras entradas por premios", protestó Kai, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, debes tomar nuestros boletos", sugirió Botan, entregándoselos a Kai.

Pero Kai se negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Los ganaron de manera justa y esforzada", respondió Kai. "Deberías conseguir algo para ti."

Era tan independiente e imparcial. Algo realmente admirable.

"De acuerdo", asintió Botan, mientras avanzaban hacia el mostrador. "¿Hay algún premio al que ya le hayas echado el ojo?"

"Sí", respondió con una sonrisa secreta. "¿Tú?"

"Quiero el llavero de panda."

"¿Qué hay de ti, Hiei?", preguntó Kai.

Hiei los miró impasible.

"Nada."

Ella lo supuso tanto como se dieron vuelta para hacer frente al muchacho pecoso detrás del mostrador.

"¿Qué van a llevar, gente?", preguntó con voz alegre.

"¿Puedo tener tres brazaletes?", preguntó Kai, tendiéndole las entradas.

El trabajador contó la cantidad de entradas y le dio a Kai una mirada impresionada.

"Con este número de boletos, puedes llevarte todo el paquete, chico", anunció, extendiendo la mano para recuperar el regalo solicitado. Lo pasó junto a las manos abiertas y en espera de Kai. "Aquí tienes, pequeño amigo."

"¡Gracias!" Kai respondió. Rápidamente desempaquetó el envoltorio de plástico y sacó dos brazaletes específicos antes de ponerlos frente a él.

"¿Para nosotros?" Botan parpadeó, mirando hacia abajo el brazalete púrpura y las pulseras rojas.

"Bingo", respondió Kai.

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte", dijo Botan, aceptando la banda púrpura y deslizándola en su muñeca. "Gracias, es muy bonito."

Hiei tomó el suyo en silencio y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Podía decirse que estaba sorprendido por el gesto de Kai, pero lo ocultó bien. Cuando Botan revisó el precio de su premio deseado, gimió.

"¡Estupendo, me faltan tres entradas!", lamentó.

Hiei le entregó sus boletos.

Ella parpadeó.

"No tengo ningún uso para ellos."

"Bueno, gracias, Hiei," dijo, antes de sacar su premio. Lo deslizó en su llavero y sonrió, antes de que salieran de la tienda de juegos.

Era tan agradable que los tres pudieran estar juntos así. Ella estuvo sinceramente a punto de perder la esperanza de que algo así pudiera ocurrir, cuando Hiei salió de la nada y la cogió completamente desprevenida con su disposición a participar en actividades en las que de otro modo no tendría ningún interés. De repente, una brillante idea la golpeó. Era su primera salida familiar; Necesitaba capturar el recuerdo y preservarlo para siempre.

"Debemos tomar una foto para la posteridad", anunció. "Había una cabina fotográfica en la galería, ¿quieres usarla?"

"No voy a entrar ahí", dijo Hiei obstinadamente.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque es degradante", respondió.

"¿Y perder horriblemente en un juego de carreras sin la ayuda de Kai no lo fue?"

"Exactamente mi punto: he alcanzado mi límite en la cantidad de cosas degradantes que puedo hacer en un día."

"Bien, tomemos una foto normal entonces", dijo ella, sacando su teléfono y accediendo a la cámara. Aunque era de noche, había suficiente luz proporcionada por las luces de la calle y de los establecimientos que rodean la zona. "Yo sugeriría que tomemos una selfie, pero algo me dice que tú te opondrás a eso también."

"Así que no eres tan tonta como pareces", se burló.

Botan lo ignoró y en su lugar fue hasta el único transeúnte cerca de ellos en ese momento.

"Perdón, señor, ¿le importaría tomar una foto de los tres?" ella preguntó.

"No hay problema," respondió el anciano, tomando su teléfono.

Ella sonrió brillantemente mientras Hiei cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirando hacia adelante estoicamente. Kai igualó el lenguaje corporal de Hiei, la esquina izquierda de su boca hacia arriba en una sonrisa juguetona.

"A la cuenta de tres", anunció el desconocido. "Uno, dos, tres."

El hombre bajó el teléfono y dio un paso adelante para devolverlo a Botan. Ella le dio las gracias y luego se volvió el teléfono para ver las fotos. Kai inmediatamente sonrió al ver la pantalla.

"El viejo revirtió la cámara por accidente", anunció Kai, riéndose de las fotos poco halagadoras y borrosas del extraño.

Botan las eliminó, tratando de contener su diversión mientras consideraba sus opciones.

"Podemos regresar al interior de la galería y usar la cabina fotográfica, o podríamos conformarnos con la opción más barata y más rápida de una selfie", afirmó.

"O podríamos omitir la foto por completo", sugirió Hiei.

"Vamos," ella urgió, antes de temblar. "Sólo tomará un segundo y hace demasiado frío para quedarnos aquí y discutir"

Rodó los ojos, dando un pequeño paso hacia Botan. Se inclinó el resto del camino, hasta que sus hombros se tocaron. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo irradiando de él y se preguntó brevemente cómo un hombre tan frío podría ser tan cálido y acogedor. Kai se puso de puntillas mientras Botan levantaba su teléfono y lo inclinaba hacia abajo para que todos fueran capturados.

"¡Todo el mundo diga queso!" Ella instruyó

"¡Queso!" Kai respondió.

"Hn."

Sacó algunas fotos y luego las mostró a los chicos.

"No está mal, ¿verdad?", preguntó, pasándoles el teléfono.

"Sí, ¡me gusta la segunda!" Dijo Kai.

"A mí también", respondió ella, mientras seguía jugando con su teléfono, sin molestarse en ver a dónde iban mientras Hiei conducía el camino de regreso a su auto.

Un momento después, el teléfono de Hiei zumbó. Él la fulminó con la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que había enviado las fotos a su chat de grupo.

"Pensé que a los demás les gustaría verlo", razonó Botan con un inocente encogimiento de hombros.

 _¿Ese es Hiei en un salón de juegos? Hombre, esto no tiene precio. Guardaré esto para siempre -_ Yusuke.

 _¡Jaja yo también!_ \- Kuwabara.

 _Buenas fotos. Aunque la próxima vez alguien debería decirle a Hiei que recuerde sonreír_. - Shizuru.

Hiei miró furioso a Botan.

"Ups," Botan dejó salir nerviosamente mientras su teléfono zumbaba otra vez.

 _¡Todos ustedes se ven geniales!_ \- Yukina.

 _Estoy de acuerdo. Disfruten el resto de su noche._ \- Kurama.

"Bueno, al menos alguien tenía algo bueno para decir", dijo Botan, mostrándole a Hiei el mensaje de Yukina y Kurama.

Kai soltó un bostezo y Botan finalmente notó la hora. _11:30_.

"Whoa, nos pasamos muchísimo de su hora de dormir, señor", señaló. "Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que era tan tarde."

"Pero ni siquiera estoy cansado" replicó él, frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

"Bueno, yo sí lo estoy, lo bueno es que mañana es fin de semana y podremos dormir más", dijo al llegar al coche. "Espero que te hayas divertido."

"Lo hice", dijo Kai, encogiéndose. "Fue muy divertido. Gracias".

"Cuando quieras, muchacho", respondió Botan, frotándose las manos para calentarlas del frío.

Mientras Hiei conducía, Botan miró por la ventana. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Hiei había encendido el calefactor en el coche y en su asiento hasta que se encontró relajándose en él. Muy pronto, oyó los suaves ronquidos que indicaban que Kai se había dormido. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para ver que estaba noqueado, y sonrió.

"Fue muy amable de tu parte reunirte con nosotros hoy, Hiei," reconoció ella en voz baja.

No respondió, así que continuó.

"No es que no esté agradecida, pero me parece extraño que hayas hecho un cambio de ciento ochenta grados en tu comportamiento con Kai", señaló. "¿Paso algo?"

"Realmente no te lo dijo," Hiei se dio cuenta.

"¿Decirme qué?"

"No es importante", murmuró él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Estás seguro?" Ella presionó "Confío en ti para estar con Kai, pero si algo pasó y sientes la necesidad de sacarlo de tu pecho, puedes decirme, no te juzgaré, lo prometo".

Hiei echó una mirada atrás al espejo retrovisor, contemplando al niño durmiente antes de apartar su mirada.

"Nuestra primera vez juntos no salió tan bien como él te llevó a creer", reveló.

"Tuve la sensación de que algo podría haber sucedido", dijo, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación. Notó la tensión en sus rasgos y le dirigió una mirada reconfortante. "Pero parece que ya no es más que agua bajo un puente muy alto y robusto."

"El muchacho es demasiado indulgente," dijo Hiei firmemente.

"Sólo con aquellos que cree que vale la pena perdonar", replicó ella. "Es una persona muy honesta, no fingiría que le agradas si no lo siente en serio."

"No tiene sentido."

"Lo sé, me encuentro aprendiendo más sobre la vida simplemente observándolo", dijo con cariño. "En cualquier caso, está muy contento de que hayas empezado a mostrar interés por él, y yo también. Esta noche fue muy agradable."

Hiei no respondió, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Lo que había hecho hoy era más que suficiente por ahora.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

 _¿Qué les pareció? Estos tres se van volviendo más cercanos cada vez más, esperemos que las cosas sigan de ese modo._

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Espero que todos hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Tendremos más momentos familiares en el siguiente, además del regreso del resto del grupo. Botan incluso tendrá una revelación que no podrá dejar sus pensamientos en paz.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pareja:**_ **Hiei | Botan**

 **¡SIGAMOS MANTENIENDO VIVO EL FANDOM!**

* * *

La tercera semana de mayo comenzó excepcionalmente bien para Kai. Los domingos eran siempre tranquilos y discretos en la residencia Himura, y hoy no era la excepción. Botan estaba escribiendo furiosamente en su computadora portátil, su cabello desordenado y sus ojos amatista enfocados y concentrados mientras miraba la pantalla. Su columna fue fijada para la publicación del viernes y dijo que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Kai no quería molestarla, así que encontró otras formas de distraerse. El sonido de la lluvia fuera creó un efecto calmante y tranquilizador dentro del apartamento, y se acurrucó en el sofá mientras se concentraba en un juego de Sudoku. Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y se giró para observar la puerta.

"Parece que alguien tiene un visitante", dijo Botan canturreando, con pequeñas arrugas formadas en las esquinas de sus ojos mientras sonreía divertida.

"¿Yo?" preguntó el pequeño, señalándose a sí mismo mientras una mueca de confusión aparecía en su expresión.

"Sí, usted, señor," ella contestó, jalando sus gafas de lectura para que descansaran encima de su cabeza. "Vamos, abre."

"Está bien," respondió, saltando del sofá y moviéndose para abrir la puerta. Dejó caer la hoja de papel y el lápiz de sus manos cuando vio a Hiei de pie al otro lado. El hombre estaba vestido casualmente con un par de pantalones vaqueros, una camisa gris de manga larga que habían sido empujadas hacia arriba para revelar sus antebrazos, y un par de botas negras. Llevaba una expresión impasible en la cara, con la boca dibujando una línea neutral mientras sus ojos carmesí descansaban sobre Kai. Había gotas de lluvia salpicadas sobre sus pantalones vaqueros oscuros y en su camisa, pero estaba bastante seco, por lo que Kai supuso que la lluvia no debía de estar tan fuerte. Ciertamente no pensó que vería a Hiei tan pronto después de su última aventura en el cine y en la galería, y estaba considerando seriamente pellizcarse cuando la voz de Botan lo alejó de sus pensamientos.

"¿No lo vas a dejar entrar?"

"Lo siento", dijo Kai, haciéndose a un lado para que Hiei pudiera cruzar el umbral y entrar en el apartamento.

Kai cerró la puerta después de que Hiei había entrado, y se quedó detrás del hombre, mirando su espalda. Aunque Hiei estaba de pie frente a él y podía sentir el olor a tierra mojada por la lluvia y a hierba húmeda que lo acompañaban desde fuera, Kai todavía tenía problemas para creer que Hiei había venido. El chico se volvió hacia Botan, notando la mirada cómplice en su rostro. Debió de haber estado esperando a Hiei todo el tiempo.

"¿Que está pasando?" Kai finalmente preguntó en un intento de entender la razón detrás de la repentina presencia de Hiei.

"Bueno", dijo Botan, cerrando la pantalla de su computadora portátil para poder verlos mejor. "Quizás esté encerrada aquí todo el día por el trabajo, pero eso no significa que tú tengas que estarlo también. Pensé que te gustaría hacer otra cosa en vez de estar encerrado en casa, y Hiei resultó estar libre".

"¿De verdad?", preguntó Kai, necesitaba oír la confirmación del propio Hiei para creerlo.

"De verdad", respondió el hombre con su mismo tono de voz, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Kai reprimió una sonrisa mientras una sensación cálida y acogedora burbujeaba en su pecho. Él trataba de controlar sus emociones de forma madura, al igual que Hiei hacía a menudo, no quería parecer un niño exagerado en presencia de su padre.

"¿Entonces adónde vamos?" preguntó Kai, tratando de la mejor manera de parecer casual, mientras ponía su juego de Sudoku ya completo mirando hacia abajo, y el lápiz encima descansando.

"Por la cena", respondió Hiei secamente.

La mirada de Kai se deslizó hacia abajo para examinar su camisa azul marino y sus pantalones negros.

"¿Debería cambiarme?" Se preguntó, frotándose la nuca.

Hiei negó con la cabeza.

"Tu atuendo está bien."

Kai asintió en respuesta antes de ir en busca de su gorra favorita. Luego se acercó a buscar sus zapatos cerca de la puerta principal, escuchando a Botan intercambiar consejos con Hiei mientras se ponía sus zapatos favoritos. El chico se detuvo para pensar en lo tensas que estaban las cosas entre los tres la noche en que había conocido a Hiei. Estaba claro que sus padres no se llevaban bien, pero los dos parecían estarse aceptando, y llevándose mucho mejor ahora.

"No es alérgico a nada." Kai oyó mencionar a Botan. "Y, si puedes, trata de que coma verduras."

En ese momento formó una mueca, y se levantó a toda prisa. Botan definitivamente podría haber dejado esa última parte fuera, pero en secreto le gustaba la manera maternal en que trataba de llevarlo a lo que aparentemente era bueno para él. Le sonrió a Botan cuando Hiei se le unió cerca de la puerta principal.

"¡Nos vemos más tarde!" Se despidió Kai.

"¡Que te diviertas!" Ella contestó. "Te amo."

"Te amo más", respondió, siguiendo a Hiei y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

La lluvia había cesado en su mayor parte cuando salieron al exterior. Kai tomó su lugar ya determinado en el asiento trasero, tirando de su cinturón y relajándose en el amortiguador de cuero. Hiei tenía la radio en alguna aburrida estación de noticias, pero a Kai no podía importarle menos. Estaba feliz de ir a poder salir con el hombre. Cuando llegaron a un restaurante de lujo, los ojos púrpuras se abrieron en admiración. Los camareros y camareras estaban bien vestidos y todo el lugar era enorme, impecable y elaboradamente decorado. Se sentía pequeño y fuera de lugar en un establecimiento tan caro, nunca antes había estado en lugares como éste, pero sus nervios pronto se olvidaron cuando fue distraído por un camarero que pasaba junto a él con un carro lleno de comida. Tragó saliva y siguió el carro con los ojos hasta que se detuvo ante un hombre y una mujer, gordos los dos.

"Por aquí", dijo un camarero, apartando a Kai de sus pensamientos.

Siguieron al hombre a una mesa en la esquina y se sentaron. Kai observó cómo Hiei colocaba una servilleta en su regazo, antes de imitarlo de una forma un poco torpe.

"Nunca he estado en un lugar tan elegante antes", reveló. "¿Vienes aquí a menudo?"

"No, pero Kurama me lo recomendó", respondió Hiei mientras le pasaba un menú de gran tamaño a Kai.

Muchos aromas deliciosos se sentían por el aire mientras miraba las aparentemente interminables opciones impresas en una fina y negra escritura en el menú. Sus brazos oscilaban de un lado a otro, emocionados, mientras sus ojos recorrían las diversas páginas. Fue muy agradable que Botan quisiera sorprenderlo y organizara una salida con Hiei. Hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en ella. Mientras él estaba en este nuevo y elegante lugar, ella probablemente terminaría pidiendo comida para llevar o comiendo comida descongelada para la cena.

"Probablemente a Botan le gustaría este lugar," murmuró entre dientes, su tono melancólico mientras pensaba en la alegre mujer de cabello azul.

"Ella dejó en claro que tenía otras prioridades que atender", Hiei le recordó a Kai.

"Lo sé, pero probablemente acabará comiendo pizza congelada o se saltará la cena por completo."

"La mujer es perfectamente capaz de prepararse una comida", insistió Hiei.

"Bueno, ella realmente no sabe cocinar," Kai reveló tímidamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Nunca aprendió a hacerlo", explicó Kai.

Hiei rodó los ojos a regañadientes mientras hablaba. "Ordena algo para ella."

Los ojos de Kai se agrandaron ante esa sugerencia inusual, mirando a Hiei con curiosidad.

"¿De verdad puedo hacer eso?"

"No lo habría propuesto de no ser así."

"Está bien," aceptó, devolviendo sus atenciones al menú en sus manos. Había un montón de cosas escritas en italiano, que tenía sentido, porque se trataba de un restaurante italiano, pero Kai realmente no podía decir que le gustaría o no a Botan.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Hiei, pareciendo sentir la indecisión de Kai.

"No sé qué le gustaría comer a Botan", respondió. "¿Puedo usar tu teléfono para preguntarle?"

Hiei sin decir palabra sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono celular delgado y negro y se lo entregó. Kai buscó a través de los contactos recientes, mordiendo una sonrisa cuando vio la forma en que Hiei tenía a todos listados en su teléfono. _Zorro_ era obviamente Kurama. Kai realmente no entendía por qué Hiei siempre se refería a Kurama de esa manera, pero no quería detenerse a pensar en ello. Otros apodos incluían al _Zoquete_ , al _Tonto_ y al _Idiota_. Estaba seguro de que Kuwabara era "el zoquete" y Yusuke tenía que estar listado entre 'el tonto' o 'el idiota'. Kai sabía que Hiei tenía un colega en el trabajo que siempre lo irritaba; Ese tipo tenía que ser la identidad detrás del nombre que quedaba. Finalmente, Kai vio lo que él consideraba era el apodo de Botan: _Mujer_. Era muy divertido que un tipo tan serio y rígido como Hiei tuviera nombres tan graciosos en sus contactos. Los únicos nombres familiares y propios que Kai realmente reconoció fueron _S. Kuwabara_ y _Yukina_. Se preguntó si alguien más sabría acerca de este peculiar hábito de Hiei y sonrió, concluyendo que lo mantendría en secreto.

Kai hizo clic en el nombre de Botan y envió una foto del menú junto con instrucciones para que ella eligiera algo. Ella respondió de inmediato, diciendo que no necesitaba nada, pero Kai era persistente. Sólo tomó un poco de tiempo para ella finalmente aceptara y eligiera un plato de pasta con salsa de vino blanco y pollo. Poco después, el camarero había tomado sus órdenes, y él y Hiei se quedaron con nada más que la compañía del otro para entretenerse.

Kai dio unos golpecitos sobre la mesa, necesitando llenar el silencio que los había envuelto. Miró a los otros clientes que estaban conversando u ocupados comiendo, antes de volver a mirar a Hiei. Ya había aprendido mucho sobre los gustos y disgustos del hombre, pero tenía curiosidad por saber más. Quería saberlo todo. Decidió empezar de forma simple, mirando su teléfono móvil y recordando la extraña manera en que Hiei había decidido nombrar a sus amigos. Aunque el hombre parecía ser del tipo solitario, Kai sabía que los demás eran sus amigos también. No tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Hiei interactuar con ninguno de ellos, sin embargo, tenía curiosidad por la forma de interactuar del grupo.

"¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?", preguntó Kai con indiferencia.

Hiei frunció el ceño ligeramente, antes de volver a su expresión normal.

"No tengo mejor amigo", respondió.

Kai de cierta manera esperaba esa respuesta, así que continuó sin perder el hilo.

"Probablemente sea Kurama, ¿no?", prosiguió el muchacho, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para examinar a Hiei críticamente.

El hombre de pelo negro permaneció impasible bajo la mirada de Kai, pero levantó una ceja interrogadora.

"¿Por qué dirías eso?"

Kai se encogió de hombros, apoyándose nuevamente en su silla.

"No sé. Él parecer ser el que menos te desagrada."

"Hn, confía en mí, el zorro es el peor de todos ellos", divulgó Hiei con el ceño fruncido. "Es un entrometido sabelotodo."

Kai rió en respuesta. No creía que Kurama fuera entrometido, pero Hiei ha conocido al misterioso pelirrojo durante mucho más tiempo que él, por lo que podría ser cierto. Kai decidió pasar a un miembro del grupo que sabía con certeza que a Hiei sí le agradaba: su hermana.

"¿Quién es mayor? ¿Tú o Yukina?"

"Yo."

"Oh... ¿cómo se siente tener un gemelo? ¿Pueden saber lo que piensa el otro?"

"Lees demasiada ficción", replicó Hiei, con una media sonrisa. "Estás confundiendo la fantasía con la realidad."

"¿Realmente no tienen una conexión especial?", presionó Kai.

Hubo un destello de reconocimiento en los ojos carmesíes de Hiei, como si recordara algo con lo que dijo Kai, y el muchacho sonrió cuando Hiei respondió.

"... Siempre he estado en sintonía con ella."

"¿En sintonía?"

"Sé cuando algo no está bien", aclaró Hiei.

"¿Como cuando está molesta o en problemas?"

"Algo como eso."

"Eso es genial," Kai se sorprendió. "Shizuru y Kuwabara también son así, pero no sólo entre ellos, si no con muchas cosas, es como un sexto sentido".

"Kuwabara es un idiota demasiado emocional y Shizuru es simplemente más atenta que los demás", replicó Hiei. "No hay nada sobrenatural o extraordinario al respecto".

"Kuwabara también dice que es un guerrero del amor ", recordó Kai. "Dice muchas cosas interesantes."

"Kuwabara es un tonto sentimental, la mayor parte de lo que dice no tiene sentido."

El rostro de Kai decayó, notando la forma en que la expresión de Hiei se oscurecía cada vez que mencionaba a Kuwabara.

"No te agrada Kuwabara, ¿verdad?"

"Lo tolero", dijo Hiei.

"Pero a Yukina le gusta", señaló Kai inútilmente, observando la forma en que el ceño fruncido de Hiei se profundizaba.

"No me lo recuerdes."

"Bueno, ¿qué hay de Shizuru?", preguntó Kai, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad. "¿Ella te agrada?"

Hiei frunció el ceño.

"Ella es muy posiblemente una de las más sensatas y menos molesta de todo del grupo."

"¿Y Botan?" Kai lo intentó.

La expresión de Hiei volvió a sus facciones calmadas e impasibles, ojos aburridos miraban a través de Kai mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Sólo curiosidad" se encogió de hombros.

"La mujer es..." Hiei comenzó, y luego se detuvo. "Podría ser peor."

"Bueno, yo creo que es la mejor", sonrió Kai.

"Obviamente."

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?" Kai respondió a la defensiva, el labio inferior sobresaliendo en un mohín.

"Ella es tu madre, y eres joven e ingenuo ante las obvias faltas y defectos de la gente", señaló Hiei.

"Eso no es cierto, conozco gente podrida cuando las veo".

"¿Es eso así?" Hiei probó.

"¡Sí!. Y no sólo creo que Botan es increíble, también creo que tú lo eres", dijo Kai antes de taparse la boca con ambas manos. "Quiero decir... ya sabes, no eres tan malo."

"Hn. Como dije, eres todavía joven y ajeno a muchas cosas."

Kai se encogió de hombros. Hiei era mucho más complejo de lo que él podía comenzar a entender, así que siguió disparando preguntas al azar. Pasaron el resto de la comida así, con Kai haciendo preguntas y Hiei respondiendo sin rodeos. La esquina de la boca de Hiei se levantó, pero sólo ligeramente. No estaba irritado con el interrogatorio, así que Kai continuó. Con un poco de curiosidad persistente – algo en lo que Kai era excelente – Hiei respondió a casi todo. A veces el hombre parecía divertido y otras veces parecía estar genuinamente desconcertado por el particular y errático tren de pensamientos de Kai, pero nunca se irritó con sus preguntas. Ni una sola vez. De hecho, aunque su expresión seguía siendo casual e indiferente, su foco estaba enteramente en Kai. Su teléfono se había iluminado unas cuantas veces y Hiei no se molestó en revisarlo. Escuchaba lo que Kai decía y respondía a sus preguntas directamente. No lo trataba como un niño y tampoco le hablaba de manera dulce. Habló sin filtro y sin ocultar sus intenciones, y eso Kai lo apreció.

Kai recordó lo volátil que había parecido Hiei la primera vez que se conocieron. Con una mirada dura y el ceño fruncido. El silencio ensordecedor creado por su aparente rechazo hacia Kai fue sólo cortado por palabras duras y frías miradas. Pero aquí, bajo la suave luz del restaurante y los sonidos de música tranquila y de gente charlando, el hombre no parecía tan malo. Kai dejó de comer por un momento para examinarlo. Hiei era una sombra más oscura que Kai, su color de piel más de un tono oliva profundo. Él tenía el mismo tipo de cabello que Kai, pero se extendía hacia arriba en punta mientras que el de Kai sólo era un desorden de rizos que se encontraba en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ambos tenían los mismos ojos inclinados, los cuales emitían una expresión mala o intimidante, pero la de Hiei parecía más intensa debido al color rojo de su iris, y a la inaudible aureola que exudaba.

Kai descubrió que le gustaba el aura intimidante que Hiei desprendía. Le gustaba la confianza segura en su rostro. Y le gustaba la honestidad en sus palabras y acciones. No había sorpresas porque Hiei era consecuente.

Si Botan era un día luminoso y soleado, Hiei era una noche acogedora y reconfortante. Necesitaba de los dos para que su día se sintiera completo, y se alegraba de finalmente haberlos encontrado.

* * *

Hiei había estado ocupado en reuniones en una conferencia dos ciudades de distancia, durante los últimos tres días. En el momento en que se fue, se mantuvo actualizado sobre los acontecimientos diarios de todos los demás a través del chat de grupo. En el transcurso de unos días, el zorro había llevado al niño a la biblioteca, el zoquete había visitado el apartamento de Botan, y todo el grupo se había reunido cerca de la carreta de Yusuke para comer. Cuando Hiei volvió a casa, decidió silenciar el chat durante un tiempo. Necesitaba unas horas de sueño antes de la próxima reunión en su oficina y muy bien no podía hacer eso con su teléfono constantemente recibiendo mensajes. Los únicos que se ponían en contacto con él fuera del trabajo eran las personas contenidas en el grupo de chat, por lo que pensó que estaba a salvo mientras lo silenciara durante un tiempo.

Por supuesto, nada fue como estaba planeado y su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Frunció el ceño ante el número desconocido que aparecía en su pantalla y su irritación se disolvió en preocupación cuando le dijeron que su presencia era necesaria en la escuela primaria, debido a un incidente que involucraba a Kai. Al parecer, su número telefónico había sido incluido como contacto de emergencia para el niño durante su proceso de transferencia a la nueva escuela, y pensó que debía haber sido grave si pedían su presencia.

Dejó su próxima reunión en manos de Haru sin pensarlo dos veces y se dirigió hacia la escuela. Al entrar en el edificio, el secretario de mediana edad lo dirigió hacia la oficina del director. No había ingresado a una escuela en años y se sentía extraño que volvieran a dirigirle a la oficina del director otra vez.

"Señor Jaganshi", un hombre mayor lo saludo desde detrás de un escritorio de caoba limpio y pulido. "Soy el director Takeda, encantado de conocerle."

"¿Qué sucedió?" Hiei preguntó bruscamente, decidiendo ir directamente al asunto.

El director respondió a su impaciencia con una sonrisa paciente, completamente ajeno a la falta de modales de Hiei.

"Esperemos a su esposa, ¿le parece?" Sugirió en su lugar.

"Ella no es-" Hiei trató de corregir al hombre mayor, pero fue interrumpido por la entrada de Botan.

"Vine lo más rápido que pude", anunció Botan, entrando en la oficina y saludando al director con una mirada de urgencia. "¿Qué es esto de Kai peleando?"

"Bueno," dijo Takeda.

"Hiei", exclamó Botan, cortando el director mientras se volvía para verlo completamente con ojos ensanchados y alarmados. "No esperaba verte aquí."

"Recibí la misma llamada que tú", reveló.

Ella continuó mirándolo descaradamente de esa manera sorprendida, mientras sus ojos se estrechaban a la defensiva.

"¿Qué pasa, mujer?", preguntó.

"Nada", respondió ella con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. "No es nada."

"Por favor, siéntense los dos", dijo el director, esperando hasta que ambos lo siguieron. Entrelazó los dedos y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. "Me temo que hubo una pequeña pelea entre su hijo y un niño mayor."

"¿Qué pasó?", preguntó Botan, con las cejas y ceño fruncidos en preocupación. "Kai no es el tipo de niño que comienza una pelea."

"Al parecer, el niño del curso superior intimidaba a un amigo de Kai, y su hijo decidió intervenir", informó.

"Bueno, eso es admirable", observó Botan, con las arrugas en la frente disminuyendo. "¿No es cierto?"

"Sí, pero terminó dejándole a su compañero una nariz sangrienta y un ojo morado."

Botan se estremeció en respuesta mientras Hiei seguía impasible. Kai sólo actuaba en defensa propia y el niño mayor se lo merecía, por lo que él no encontraba nada malo con el resultado final. En realidad le molestó que el niño fuera puesto en esta situación en primer lugar, y estaba seguro de que el acosador merecía todo el daño que Kai le había causado.

"Si bien tenemos tolerancia cero con el bullying, tampoco toleramos la violencia", dijo el director. "Dada la naturaleza de la situación, ambos estudiantes tendrán que enfrentar castigos disciplinarios".

"Comprendemos", respondió Botan.

El director hizo una pausa para presionar un botón en el intercomunicador. "Por favor, trae a Kai a mi oficina."

Hiei observó cómo el chico de cabellos azules entró en la oficina momentos más tarde, la cabeza gacha en vergüenza cuando notó la atención de todos en él.

"¿Kai?", Botan llamó, tratando de obtener su atención.

Se movió para pararse delante de ella, levantando su mirada púrpura lentamente.

"Lo siento", se disculpó, pasando su ojos entre Hiei y Botan. "No quise causarles ningún problema, yo sólo..."

"Estoy orgullosa de ti por defender a tu amigo, pero la violencia simplemente no es la respuesta", explicó Botan suavemente, llevando una mano para acariciar un lado de su cara.

Hiei notó el modo en que Kai se tensó en ira, con los puños apretados a los costados. Debe haber estado recordando el incidente que lo llevó aquí en primer lugar, Hiei se dio cuenta.

"Sho se lo merecía", explicó Kai. "Amanuma no le hizo nada y él seguía molestándolo, Sho no iba a detenerse, así que usé ese movimiento que Yusuke me enseñó. Ahora ya no intimidará a nadie más".

"Debería haber sabido que Yusuke tenía una influencia en todo esto", murmuró Botan en voz baja.

"Lo que hizo estuvo bien", defendió Hiei. "Me habría decepcionado si no hubiera noqueado los sentidos del tonto que se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino".

"¡Hiei!", Botan exclamó indignada, como la pacifista que era.

"Gracias, Hiei..." Kai respondió en voz baja, antes de enviar a Botan una mirada tímida.

Botan soltó un largo suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

"Ustedes dos son tan parecidos."

Hiei gruñó y Kai solo sonrió en respuesta.

"Todos estamos de acuerdo en que las intenciones de Kai fueron admirables, pero me temo que vendrán con consecuencias", les recordó Takeda.

"Claro", dijo Botan, pareciendo seria mientras miraba al director.

La mujer parecía retener la respiración mientras aguardaba el veredicto, mientras Hiei parecía menos preocupado. Kai se mantuvo erguido, enderezando la postura mientras miraba al director, completamente listo para lo que fuera su castigo. Era una injusticia a los ojos de Hiei – el chico había hecho algo bueno y ahora estaba siendo castigado por ello – pero al menos Kai lo estaba manejando bien. Hiei cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho y escuchó cuidadosamente las siguientes palabras del director.

"Kai será suspendido por el resto del día."

La mujer y el muchacho se relajaron visiblemente, pero Hiei no estaba satisfecho.

"¿Y el otro niño?", preguntó.

"Él será suspendido por el resto de esta semana y la próxima, y a su regreso, se le dará instrucciones para tomar después de clases lecciones de tolerancia."

"Eso suena justo", dijo Botan.

"Me alegro de que esté de acuerdo", respondió Takeda.

Botan y Hiei se levantaron de sus asientos.

"Kai, ¿por qué no vas a recoger tus cosas?" Sugirió Takeda. "Espero verte mañana."

"Está bien," Kai respondió con un obediente asentimiento.

"Lamentamos cualquier problema que esto pueda haber causado", se disculpó Botan, saludando cortésmente.

Takeda sonrió amablemente en respuesta, y Hiei esperó hasta que Botan y Kai hubieran salido de la oficina antes de seguirlos. Hizo una pausa cuando notó a una pareja sentada junto a un chico que era casi el doble de tamaño de Kai, y Hiei sólo pudo presumir que se trataba del mencionado matón, Sho. El muchacho sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo hinchado y llevaba una expresión lamentable en su rostro. Hiei resistió el impulso de burlarse cuando su madre, vestida elegantemente, comenzó a mimarlo de manera exagerada.

Cuando Botan y Kai pasaron frente a ellos, el chico llorón detuvo sus gemidos y lamentos.

"¡Ese es el chico!", exclamó Sho, señalando a Kai.

El rostro endurecido en maquillaje de la madre se retorció en un gruñido mientras miraba fijamente a Kai.

"Hmph, parece que los delincuentes juveniles son cada vez más jóvenes hoy en día", susurró en voz alta a su marido.

Hiei apretó los puños con rabia, pero Botan ya se estaba encargando.

"¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a mi hijo un delincuente juvenil?" Ella reclamó de inmediato. "Tu hijo fue el único que se comportó cobardemente, molestando a otro estudiante, y uno mucho más joven que él. Kai actuó con honor y coraje, valores que claramente carecen y que todavía tienen que inculcar en su hijo".

Los ojos de la mujer se ensancharon y su nariz se encendió en exasperación. Se volvió hacia su marido y le dio una palmadita en el brazo. Hiei entrecerró los ojos y se quedaron fijos en el marido. Conocía a ese tonto llorón.

"Ya, ya, cariño, no tiene sentido discutir con personas que claramente no son razonables", Ura Urashima comentó con una mirada tolerante en dirección de Botan. "Modales, civilización, buen juicio - están más allá de los límites de entendimiento para personas de inteligencia y clase inferiores".

Hiei se mostró ante la vista de todos, y los ojos de Urashima se abrieron mientras su rostro palidecía. Su boca colgó ligeramente entreabierta mientras miraba a Hiei entumecido.

"D-director..." tartamudeó, de pie para enfrentarse a Hiei correctamente. "No lo vi allí, ¿qué estás haciendo en un lugar como este?"

"Tu esposa estaba explicando cómo mi hijo es un delincuente juvenil, y creo que acabas de insinuar que nuestro sentido de razonamiento, inteligencia y clase están de alguna manera por debajo de los tuyos", recordó Hiei.

"N-no, está malentendiendo lo que estaba diciendo", negó y tragó nerviosamente mientras sus ojos se movían entre Kai y su propio hijo. "No hagamos que surjan tensiones por lo que pasó aquí hoy, estoy seguro de que esto fue sólo una pelea sana entre los chicos".

Los ojos de Hiei eran duros e implacables mientras los miraba fijamente. Urashima empujó a su hijo, forzándolo a inclinar la cabeza. Su esposa siguió su ejemplo, las perlas de su collar se golpearon una contra otras mientras se inclinaba furiosamente.

"Lo sentimos mucho", se disculpó.

"Pues deberían, todos ustedes son sólo un puñado de matones", replicó Botan, sacando la lengua con toda seguridad mientras ponía las manos sobre los hombros de Kai. "Vámonos."

"Sí," dijo Kai, enviando al trío una mirada similar al salir.

Hiei siguió a los dos mientras salían de la sala de espera. Había un aire nuevo en el paso de Kai, e incluso Botan parecía estar de mejor humor.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" Kai aplaudió, saltando alegremente entre Hiei y Botan mientras caminaban hacia su aula. "¿Viste la forma en que todos se comieron sus palabras?"

Botan rió entre dientes.

"Fue genial", aceptó, inclinando la cabeza para mirar a Hiei. "¿Supongo que era un empleado tuyo?"

"Desgraciadamente", respondió Hiei. "Su importancia propia es mucho mayor que su competencia y habilidades, y la única razón por la que mantiene su posición es por sus conexiones".

"No soporto a gente así", frunció el ceño.

"Yo tampoco", admitió.

"Hn.", Kai pareció estar de acuerdo.

Se detuvieron frente al aula 108, quedándose fuera del salón mientras Kai entraba a recoger sus cosas. Desde su posición cerca de la puerta, Hiei podía ver todo tipo de cuadros y carteles coloridos alrededor de las paredes del aula. La maestra estaba en medio de la lección, pero se detuvo para mirar a Kai, quien se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás para ordenar sus cosas.

"Tengo que decir que me sorprendió mucho el verte aquí" dijo Botan, llamando su atención.

"Hn."

"Te dejé como contacto de emergencia por si acaso, pero no pensé que te involucrarían en cosas como esta", reveló. "Quiero decir, estoy encantada de que estés aquí, por supuesto, todo esto de la paternidad es mucho más fácil cuando tienes a alguien con quien compartirlo. Yo sólo... bueno, no estoy segura de lo que intento decir."

"Créelo o no, mujer, creo que sé a qué te refieres."

Ella sonrió en alivio y esperaron a Kai en silencio. Hiei apenas había llegado a conocer al muchacho recientemente y todavía no entendía cuánto trabajo había que dedicar realmente a criar a un niño, pero Botan parecía estar manejándolo bien. Antes de obtener el trabajo en la columna, había estado ocupada trabajando temporalmente y seguía cuidando de él. Este nuevo trabajo debería hacer que todo fuera más fácil para ella y supuso que su nuevo interés en el niño y su participación en sus vidas ayudaron también a aliviar sus responsabilidades.

"¿Listo para irnos?" Botan le preguntó a Kai mientras llegaba a su lado.

"Sí," dijo, colocando su mochila por encima del hombro.

Dieron apenas cinco pasos cuando fueron detenidos.

"¡Esperen!"

Hicieron una pausa cuando vieron a un niño de cabellos castaños y de pecas en el pasillo.

"¿Amanuma?, ¿qué pasa?", preguntó Kai, cerrando la boca de inmediato mientras examinaba a su amigo.

"Lamento que hayas tenido problemas por mi culpa", se disculpó Amanuma, antes de mirar a Hiei y Botan. "Por favor, no se enojen con él, solo me estaba ayudando."

"No te preocupes, Amanuma, no estamos enojados", lo tranquilizó Botan. "Y nos alegra que estés bien."

"¿Ves?, te dije que mis padres son geniales", susurró Kai en su oído.

Amanuma asintió de acuerdo, su expresión se suavizó.

"... Muchas gracias por cubrir mi espalda."

"Cuando sea", respondió Kai. "Si te molesta de nuevo, avísame."

Amanuma cubrió una risa detrás de su pequeña mano.

"No creo que vuelva a intentar nada, estaba llorando como un bebé gigante después de que lo golpeaste en la cara".

"Le va bien," Kai respondió con una sonrisa que recordó a Hiei la suya propia. "Nadie se mete con mi mejor amigo."

Amanuma pareció sentirse conmovido por el sentimiento.

"Así que," Amanuma cambió incómodamente su tono. "... ¿Te veré mañana?"

"Puedes apostar."

Chocaron sus palmas y luego Amanuma se despidió de Hiei y Botan con una reverencia, antes de regresar rápidamente al aula.

"Qué niño tan dulce", dijo Botan. "Él es el compañero de asiento que te ayudó en tu primer día, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," confirmó Kai.

"Me alegro de que lo hayas ayudado, quiero decir, no estoy emocionada de que hayas tenido una pelea, pero fue por la causa correcta, aunque espero que la próxima vez puedas resolver las cosas sin violencia."

"Está bien. Lo intentaré."

"Y si la violencia es inevitable, asegúrate de ganar la pelea", agregó Hiei.

"¡Hiei!" Botan lo reprendió.

"Está bien, lo haré," Kai asintió ansiosamente.

Botan sacudió la cabeza.

"No puedo ganar contra ustedes dos", suspiró mientras salían de la zona.

Ambos teléfonos de Hiei y Botan soltaron un timbre, indicando que recibieron un mensaje en el chat de grupo. Botan se detuvo, al parecer habiendo recordado algo importante mientras rodeaba a Hiei.

"¡Oh, eso me recuerda que nunca _Répondez s'il vous plait_!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó, completamente confundido por su serie aleatoria de palabras.

"¿No has leído la charla de grupo?" ella preguntó.

"No."

"Bueno, todo el mundo vendrá a celebrar mi nueva columna: _Mamá instantánea"_ , explicó. "Mi editor decidió publicar un fragmento en el periódico de mañana para ganar interés el fin de semana y luego, el lunes, publicaré la primera columna entera. Todos nos reuniremos mañana a las seis para conmemorar el hecho de que finalmente he conseguido mi trabajo soñado. "

"Estoy ocupado," Hiei declinó.

"El trabajo siempre estará ahí, Hiei, pero los amigos y los buenos momentos son difíciles de encontrar", dijo con sabiduría y con el dedo índice alzándose mientras hablaba.

"Suenas como una tarjeta de Hallmark", se burló.

"Y tú suenas como si te estuvieras desviando", cantó.

"Hn."

"Sólo ven. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no estamos todos juntos!"

"¡Sí, Hiei, deberías venir!", instó Kai, jalándolo de la tela del pantalón para convencerlo.

"Bien", murmuró él, sabiendo que sería mejor estar de acuerdo ahora que sufrir por cualquier otra molestia.

"Woohoo!" Kai aplaudió, intercambiando una sonrisa victoriosa con Botan mientras Hiei rodaba sus ojos.

"¿Entonces qué harás ahora?", preguntó Botan. "Espero que no estuvieras en medio de algo importante antes de esto..."

"Dejé una reunión en manos de Haru y no tengo duda de que el idiota está destinado a arruinarlo".

"¡Oh, él es el idiota!" Kai razonó, chasqueando los dedos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Hiei. Realmente no podía mantenerse al día con el tren impredecible de pensamientos de Kai o de Botan.

"En tu teléfono" respondió Kai. "Me preguntaba si era Yusuke."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Botan parpadeó.

"Hiei tiene-"

Hiei echó una mano sobre la boca de Kai, amortiguando el resto de sus palabras.

"¿Qué?" Botan presionó, parpadeando confundido.

"Nada", dijo Hiei liberando a Kai y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

Kai frunció los labios con obediencia.

"No es agradable que los dos guarden secretos", gruñó Botan, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con indignación.

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo", Hiei discutió, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. "De lo contrario toda esta familia sería una banda de bocas sueltas."

Botan dejó escapar un suave jadeo y Hiei se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. No era una declaración o una profunda profecía. Simplemente era. Lógicamente, racionalmente y en ese preciso momento, los tres constituían los componentes necesarios de una familia. No lo quiso decir con una luz emotiva o conmovedora, pero pudo ver que Botan se vio afectada por ello. No sabía cómo salvar la situación, así que cerró la boca y apartó la mirada.

"De todas formas", comenzó Botan temblorosa. "Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha."

Hiei asintió.

"Adiós Hiei," Kai se despidió.

Hiei levantó una sola mano en respuesta y siguió su camino. Era alarmante la rapidez con que el niño se había convertido en un componente integral en la vida de Hiei. Si Kai estaba en problemas, Hiei dejaría todo por él como lo hizo hoy. Si el chico necesitaba algo, Hiei haría lo que tuviera que hacer para asegurarse de que lo recibiera.

Pero era más profundo que eso. Hiei quería que Kai fuera feliz en esa misma forma genuina y contenta en que siempre fue Botan. No era ningún secreto que el muchacho ansiaba la presencia de Hiei, y si pasar una noche en el pequeño apartamento de Botan en presencia del resto del grupo era lo que tenía que hacer, entonces lo haría.

* * *

Botan examinó sus uñas de color rosa pálido mientras volvía hacia su apartamento. Shizuru le había regalado una ida al salón de uñas, diciéndole que se mimara antes de su fiesta. El mani-pedi había levantado su ánimo y ya se estaba emocionando por ver a todos. Kuwabara y Yukina habían ido a buscar a Kai después de la escuela y acordaron traerlo a casa a tiempo para la celebración, así que tuvo un poco de tiempo libre para ella. Miró su reloj y se alegró de ver que tenía una hora antes de que comenzara la fiesta.

Retrasó su paso, disfrutando del clima cálido y de las bonitas vistas que acompañaban la primavera. Al pasar por el apartamento de Hiei, no podía dejar de recordar lo sorprendida que había estado al verlo ayer en la escuela primaria. Había estado haciendo un esfuerzo por pasar tiempo con Kai y Botan no podía estar más contenta, pero verlo en la oficina del director fue algo nuevo. Algo diferente. Algo totalmente inesperado.

Hasta ahora, Hiei pasaba tiempo con Kai bajo sus términos y cuando él quería, pero esto era una interrupción obvia a su horario. Era claramente lo último que él querría hacer con su tiempo. Hiei asumiendo la responsabilidad era una cosa muy paternal por hacer. Demostró lo serio que se tomaba todo esto y reforzó sus creencias anteriores de que Hiei no era tan malo como él pretendía ser.

Ella lo invitó a la celebración de hoy, pero no se sentiría decepcionada si no se presentaba. No estaba obligado a estar aquí por ella, y había hecho lo suficiente por ponerse a disposición de Kai.

En cuestión de minutos, había regresado a su edificio de apartamentos. Sacó la llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando notó que no estaba sola.

"¡Felicitaciones!"

Ella parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor la habitación decorada con asombro. Había un enorme banner colgando y la zona de estar estaba decorada con globos y serpentinas. Vio una pila de periódicos alineados sobre la mesa y sintió una oleada de orgullo. Todo el mundo estaba aquí para celebrar su nueva columna. Esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

"Oh, Dios", dijo, poniendo una mano en su pecho. "¡Bueno, esto sí que fue inesperado!"

Kai sonrió cuando él la atrajo hacia adentro.

"Trabajamos muy duro para terminar de decorar antes de que llegaras a casa. ¿Te gusta?"

"Absolutamente me encanta," dijo, antes de mirar a los demás. "Realmente no esperaba ver todo esto listo cuando volviera a casa."

"Heh, pensamos que sería más festivo de esta manera", señaló Kuwabara.

Cuando colocó su bolso sobre la mesa y miró a su apartamento decorado con asombro, Yusuke se acercó a ella.

"Bien, estoy totalmente feliz por ti y todo, pero tengo una cuenta que ajustar contigo", comenzó Yusuke mientras señalaba a los periódicos.

"¿Ya?" ella jadeó.

"¿ _Naosuke_?", dijo, repitiendo el seudónimo que le había dado en su columna. "¿De verdad? ¿Tengo cara de un _Naosuke_ para ti?

" _Naosuke_ es un buen nombre, Yusuke," defendió Botan, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Sí, es mucho mejor que _Kazuna Kuwahara_ ", argumentó Kuwabara.

"¿Qué tiene de malo _Kazuna_?" Botan replicó, volviéndose para fijar hacia Kuwabara una mirada amenazadora.

"Nada, creo que así es como deberíamos llamarlo de ahora en adelante," Yusuke rió, haciendo que Kai se uniera a él.

"Bien, como digas, _Naosuke_ ", murmuró Kuwabara.

Los dos se sumergieron en su propia discusión privada y Botan suspiró, frotándose las sienes.

"Me gusta mi nombre", dijo Kai dulcemente. " _Tai_ suena muy bien."

"Pues muchas gracias, Kai", respondió Botan, dándole un abrazo. "Al menos alguien aprecia mis esfuerzos."

Hiei, Yukina, Shizuru y Kurama se habían abstenido de comentar sus nombres y ella estaba agradecida por eso. _Hiten, Sukina, Shizune y Korama_ eran todos buenos nombres, pensó con una sonrisa. Yusuke y Kuwabara deberían haber estado felices de haber usado seudónimos en primer lugar.

"Para ser justos, a pesar de las extrañas opciones de nombres, la pieza de muestra era realmente buena", dijo Yusuke mientras sostenía a Kuwabara en una llave por el cuello. "Realmente no tengo el hábito de leer el periódico, pero supongo que tengo una razón para hacerlo ahora".

El hombre de pelo naranja luchó para golpear un puño contra el brazo de Yusuke, y este finalmente lo soltó. Kuwabara lo empujó levemente y luego sonrió a Botan.

"Sí, tu columna es genial, incluso si usas nombres extraños para nosotros", agregó.

"Gracias, chicos."

"Espero con interés la continuación del lunes", agregó Kurama.

"Yo también", sonrió Yukina.

"Agradezco a todos ustedes que me dejen mencionarlos en la columna, quiero decir, esto es en parte su historia también. Todos ustedes han estado muy involucrados y..." hizo una pausa cuando la emoción de repente la abrumó. "Estoy muy agradecida por todo."

Shizuru colocó una reconfortante mano en su espalda.

"Por supuesto, Bo. Harías lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros".

Botan asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Oh, sí! Todos te trajimos algo", recordó Kai, dándose la vuelta para recoger el objeto misterioso de la mesa y llevarlo delante de ella.

No tomó a un científico para averiguar lo que era por el tamaño y la forma del mismo, pero ella aún así miró a los demás en una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Realmente no podía creer que le hubieran conseguido un regalo.

"Vamos, ábrelo", instó Shizuru, haciendo un gesto a Botan para que tomara asiento en el sofá.

Mientras se sentaba y recibía el regalo de Kai, podía sentir los ojos de todos en ella. Descansándolo en su regazo, empezó a retirar cuidadosamente el papel de regalo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al mirar hacia abajo a una elegante y nueva computadora portátil.

"Siempre estás trabajando en esa computadora portátil vieja que se te congela, así que pensamos que podríamos conseguirte una nueva y mejorada para tu nuevo trabajo", informó Kuwabara.

"Oh, Dios... realmente no debieron," comenzó ella, dedos deslizándose sobre las teclas.

"Entre los ocho de nosotros – sí, ocho, tu hijo nos dio su aporte a pesar de que le dijimos que no, y Koenma y Hinageshi ayudaron también – realmente no fue demasiado", Yusuke se encogió de hombros. "Además, Kuwabara y yo conocemos al dueño de la tienda y nos dio un descuento bastante generoso".

La sonrisa de Botan se suavizó al mirarlos a todos ellos. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Kurama, Kai e incluso Hiei habían ayudado para conseguirle un regalo tan significativo. Koenma y Hinageshi estaban incluidos en él también – aunque no debería haber estado sorprendida, esos dos siempre encontraban una manera de estar presente a pesar de la distancia.

"¿Te gusta?", preguntó Kai.

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió Botan. "Gracias a todos."

Se encontró incapaz de decir algo más en ese momento, sintiéndose un poco ahogada por la emoción. Shizuru parecía sentir su estado actual, y desvió la atención de todos.

"La comida probablemente se enfríe a esta velocidad, debemos comerla mientras está caliente", anunció.

A la mención de la comida, Yusuke ya se había instalado cerca de sus maravillas hechas en casa y comenzó a repartirlas como si estuviera detrás del mostrador de su carro. Después de llenarse con los deliciosos platos de Yusuke, disfrutaron de la variedad de bebidas alcohólicas y no alcohólicas suministradas por Botan y los dulces horneados por Yukina. Estaba segura de que Kai iba a tener problemas para ir a la cama esta noche, pensando en la mezcla que sería las montañas de azúcar combinada con las bebidas dulces y con los deliciosos pasteles de Yukina, pero ella supuso que estaba permitido por esta noche. Ella misma estaba en medio de probar un brownie cuando Hiei se le había unido en la mesa. Ella lo vio tomar una botella de cerveza y desenroscarla con el abrelatas atado a sus llaves antes de tomar un sorbo. Había esperado que regresara a su rincón de reclusión, pero permaneció allí, con la mirada fija en un punto distante. Botan siguió su línea de visión al extremo opuesto de la habitación donde se encontraban Yukina y Kuwabara, y todo tuvo sentido. Aunque su expresión se mantuvo al margen, se dio cuenta de la forma en que sus orbes carmesí se llenaban de desdén al ver a Yukina y Kuwabara conversar entre ellos. La "pareja" (Botan no tenía ni idea de si eran oficiales o no, aunque bien podrían serlo) parecía estar en su propio mundo privado, el resto del grupo pasando desapercibido para ellos. Los ojos de carbón de Kuwabara se centraban en Yukina, una expresión herida que suavizaba y redondeaba los bordes afilados de sus rasgos, y Yukina le sonreía de esa manera cálida que sólo reservaba para el menor de los Kuwabara. Botan no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de satisfacción ante la visión.

"¿No hacen la pareja más linda?" Ella soltó.

La mandíbula de Hiei se tensó y su mano se apretó alrededor del cuello de su botella de cerveza.

"Apenas."

"Deberías estar contento de que tu querida hermana haya encontrado a un caballero", observó, con los ojos fijos en los dos que se encontraban a lo lejos.

"Eres claramente una mujer delirante, Kuwabara es un mono tosco y torpe."

"Es un hombre con moral y honor y con un corazón de oro", dijo ella, apartando la mirada de los dos para ver a Hiei. "Podría ser peor, a Yukina podría haberle gustado Yusuke."

Hiei parecía visiblemente enfermo por la sugerencia, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

"El zoquete no es una mejor opción ", le recordó Hiei, mientras sus ojos se estrechaban al ver a Kuwabara pasar a otro de sus amorosos rituales infundados.

"Intenta mirarle el lado positivo por una vez, Hiei", instó, ojos de amatista moviéndose para determinar el estado de la gente en la habitación con interés. Yusuke hizo un comentario extraño acerca de dónde podría Kuwabara guardar su milésima confesión de amor a Yukina, haciendo que los dos entraran en una de sus peleas habituales. Shizuru amablemente alejó a Yukina del encuentro y las dos comenzaron a charlar entre sí, mientras que Kai y Kurama instalaban su nueva computadora portátil. Todos estaban juntos, sanos y contentos. La vida no era perfecta, pero seguro que estaba cerca de serlo. "Por lo menos tu mayor preocupación es el simple hecho de que tu hermana le ha tomado el gusto a un tipo perfectamente decente. Tienes un increíble grupo de amigos que te apoyan, un hijo que te adora absolutamente y una carrera bastante exitosa. Las cosas podrían haber sido peor."

Hiei la miró sin decir palabra, su expresión era ilegible pero implacable y Botan de repente se sintió muy consciente de sí misma. Cuando esos ojos carmesíes no se estrechaban en molestia o se agudizaban en un gélido resplandor, eran bastante sorprendentes. Él parecía estar buscando una respuesta en ella, la cual sentía que no podía dar. Kai había hecho lo mismo con ella muchas veces antes, pero con Hiei, era de alguna manera diferente. Sintió los signos reveladores de un rubor que calentaba sus mejillas y se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Dije algo malo?" Ella preguntó.

Hiei finalmente apartó la mirada con un movimiento de cabeza.

"No."

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, me alegro mucho de que hayas venido", confesó.

"Te dije que lo haría", le recordó, llevando la botella a sus labios y tomando otro sorbo.

"Lo hiciste, pero en realidad no esperaba que lo hicieras Esta noche era por mí, no por Kai. No estaba segura si realmente aparecerías."

"No doy vuelta atrás en mi palabra", respondió claramente.

Parecía más relajado ahora, notó Botan con una sonrisa victoriosa. Sus hombros ya no estaban tensos de ira y su ceño se había ido. Parecía como si sus palabras realmente le hubieran llegado. Su momento de victoria fue corto debido a la inoportuna aparición de Yusuke.

"¿Acaso no se ven ustedes dos a gusto?"

Yusuke lanzó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Botan y Hiei, acercándolos uno al otro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Hiei fue el primero en encogerse de hombros y Botan rápidamente siguió el ejemplo, llevando sus manos al cabello desordenado que Yusuke traía sobre él. Acababa de terminar de rehacer su cola de caballo aflojada cuando vio a Yusuke inclinándose para recoger algo. Llevó el objeto a la altura de sus ojos y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Qué hay con el brazalete?", preguntó, examinando la pieza negra.

Botan la reconoció inmediatamente como la pulsera que Kai había regalado a Hiei, pero Hiei ya había actuado antes que ella.

"No es de tu incumbencia", dijo Hiei, arrebatándole el objeto a Yusuke y volviéndolo a meter en el bolsillo.

"No sabía que estuvieras a la moda", bromeó Yusuke.

"Cállate," Hiei gruñó.

"Es tan lindo, estoy usando el mío ahora mismo", anunció Botan, señalando el brazalete púrpura que rodeaba su muñeca derecha con orgullo. "Y Kai casi no se lo quita."

Yusuke se frotó la barbilla contemplativamente antes de asentir.

"Brazaletes familiares, ¿eh? Es algo _lindo_ ahora que lo pienso", bromeó, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "lindo" para avergonzar a Hiei.

Hiei apartó la vista y Botan decidió que ya era hora de que interviniera.

"Ya, ya, Yusuke, no estés tan calmado", advirtió. "Nadie menciona el momento en que pensaste que sería una buena idea hacer crecer tu cabello y conseguir tatuajes temporales de henna para que te hicieran parecer una especie de bicho raro."

La expresión de Yusuke cayó.

"Bueno, nadie lo había mencionado hasta hoy", gruñó él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Botan le guiñó un ojo a Hiei y él asintió con la cabeza en algún tipo de agradecimiento a regañadientes. Se sentía como el valiente caballero que venía en ayuda de Hiei y mentalmente se daba palmadas en la espalda por un trabajo bien hecho. Luego se dirigió a unirse a Yukina y Shizuru para una charla de chicas muy necesaria.

"Ustedes dos realmente se veían muy amigables allá atrás", notó Shizuru, con una mano apoyada en su cadera mientras hablaba.

"¿Hiei y yo?", Botan parpadeó.

"¿Quién más?" Respondió la morena. "Cada conversación se convertía antes en una discusión, pero parece que ustedes dos finalmente lo están llevando mejor".

"Es muy agradable ver a los dos llevarse bien", comentó Yukina.

"Sí", respondió ella. "No estoy segura de cuándo o cómo sucedió, pero ambos aprendimos a tolerarnos el uno al otro".

"Más que tolerarse el uno al otro", dijo Shizuru. "Me parece que ustedes dos podrían ser una especie de amigos."

Botan sonrió.

"¿Piensas que sí?"

"Eso parece."

Botan miró a Hiei mientras una suave sonrisa adornaba sus rasgos. Kai había ido hacia donde él y Yusuke estaban, y ella tuvo que admitir que le encantaba ver a su hijo finalmente poder interactuar con su padre.

"Hey amigo, oí que usaste esa maniobra que te enseñé contra un chico de tu escuela", dijo Yusuke, sonriendo orgullosamente a Kai.

Kai asintió con la cabeza.

"Funcionó, ¡justo como dijiste que lo haría!"

"¡Increíble!", dijo Yusuke, chocando palmas con él. Parecía darse cuenta apenas de que Hiei estaba justo a su lado y se aclaró la garganta. "Uh, quiero decir, no debes usar la violencia para resolver tus problemas. O eso me han dicho."

"No te molestes," interrumpió Hiei. "El único que estaba descontento con sus acciones fue la mujer, y sólo un poco."

Kai sonrió.

"Eso tiene sentido", dijo Yusuke. "Además, siempre estabas envuelto en peleas en la secundaria, supongo que el chiquillo te siguió en ese sentido".

"¿De verdad?", preguntó Kai, levantando las cejas mientras su boca se abría con incredulidad.

"Yusuke," gruñó Hiei en advertencia.

"Uh... Quiero decir... Hiei era el estudiante perfecto", Yusuke mintió sin dudarlo. "Presidente de la clase, mascota del profesor, el tipo clásico de nerd rata de biblioteca."

Kai ignoró a Yusuke, volviéndose hacia Hiei completamente.

"¿Solías pelear todo el tiempo?"

"No todo el tiempo", corrigió Hiei. "Lo suficiente para que se haya convertido en un problema."

"¿Te has metido en muchos problemas?"

"A diferencia de Yusuke o Kuwabara, tuve el buen sentido de pelear fuera de la escuela", respondió Hiei, tomando nota de la admiración en la expresión de Kai antes de endurecer su mirada en advertencia. "Sólo porque lo hice un hábito, no significa que tú debes hacerlo."

"No lo haré", le prometió Kai, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No a menos que sea para defenderme a mí mismo o a alguien más."

"Tal vez deberías enseñarle al chico algunos movimientos, Hiei", sugirió Yusuke. "Pon esas habilidades de cinturón negra en uso."

"Whoa, ¿eres cinturón negro?", preguntó Kai. "¡Tienes que enseñarme!"

Yusuke dio una palmada en el hombro de Hiei, antes de darse la vuelta y darles a los dos algo de intimidad. La mirada de Botan se detuvo en su hijo y en el padre de su hijo con admiración y orgullo. Ella estaba muy contenta de ver que Hiei le estaba dando a Kai una merecida atención y ella sabía que Kai también lo apreciaba. Hiei incluso se había referido a ellos como una familia, y aunque sabía que sus palabras no tenían connotación emocional, todavía significaba algo para ella. Kai se merecía todo el amor que podía recibir y tenía la sensación de que Hiei necesitaba el mismo tipo de amor incondicional; El tipo que sólo podía ser provisto por un alma tan sincera e inocente como Kai.

Todavía no sabía lo que le gustaba acerca de Hiei, pero sabía lo suficiente. Y estaba segura de que él era exactamente lo que su familia necesitaba para finalmente estar completa.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Hola!**_

 _Muchas gracias por la espera, lamento mucho la demora en actualizar (otra vez). Este capitulo fue especialmente largo, sumándole mis deberes no pude ir traduciéndolo tan rápido como quería. ¡PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ! No sé si hayan leído el otro fanfiction que subí recientemente **"Conectado a Tierra"** bueno, ahí explico más o menos que para no volver a tardarme tanto en actualizar, voy a comenzar a subir los capítulos cuando ya tenga una buena cantidad de ellos traducidos y listos para subir. Así que no se preocupen que la cosa empezará a estar un poco más rápida. _

_Se vienen cosas especiales en la historia así que estén atentos, recuerden que espero con ansias todos sus REVIWES y sus opiniones._

 ** _Pareja:_** **Hiei | Botan**

 **¡SIGAMOS MANTENIENDO VIVO AL FANDOM!**

* * *

Capítulo 9

El primer lunes de Junio encontró a Hiei dejando de trabajar antes de lo habitual al recibir una llamada de su propietario. Los inspectores habían encontrado algunos problemas con el edificio de apartamentos y los residentes fueron instruidos para encontrar viviendas temporales para el resto de la semana. Como muestra de buena voluntad, a los residentes se les prometió alquiler gratuito para las próximas dos semanas a su regreso y se les proporcionó información y direcciones a algunos hoteles que se les ofrecerían descuentos. No era un problema para Hiei, habiendo pasado muchas noches en hoteles en el transcurso de sus viajes de negocios.

Estaba ocupado cargando sus pertenencias en la parte posterior de su auto y acababa de terminar de depositar su última maleta cuando una voz familiar llegó a sus oídos.

"¿Que está pasando?", preguntó Botan. "¿Te irás a otro viaje de negocios?"

Hiei se volvió para ver a la alegre mujer de cabello azul. Estaba vestida con un vestido de algodón casual y sandalias, el cabello descansando en una cola de caballo baja que estaba arrojada sobre un hombro y los ojos brillantes como siempre. Kai estaba a su lado, chupando una paleta y mirando a Hiei con ojos curiosos. Debían de estar dando un paseo por el barrio y habrán pensado en pasar y venir a verlo justo ahora de todos los momentos. Cerró el maletero y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Hubo un problema con el complejo de apartamentos, me quedaré en un hotel durante la semana".

"Eso parece un poco excesivo, sobre todo sabiendo que tienes un gran grupo de amigos y mucha gente con la que puedes compartir habitación", señaló Botan.

"No hay necesidad de preocupar a los demás con un asunto tan pequeño," Hiei desestimó.

"Bueno, ¿qué hay de nosotros?", preguntó Botan, señalandose a sí misma.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué no intentas apoyarte en nosotros de vez en cuando?", ella sugirió. "Somos una familia – tú mismo lo dijiste, después de todo – así que si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, debes quedarte con nosotros."

Hiei frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia. No necesitaba que le recordaran sus errores pasados, y apartó la mirada.

"Ya te he dicho que tengo un lugar donde quedarme", le recordó, aunque tenía la sensación de que sus palabras eran inútiles en este momento.

"No seas tonto, nuestro apartamento está mucho más cerca, por no mencionar que es gratis. Y será más fácil para ti llegar desde el trabajo", insistió Botan.

"Tu apartamento es pequeño, ni siquiera tienes una habitación de invitados", señaló Hiei.

"No es un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero siempre puedes quedarte con Kai en su habitación", sugirió Botan. "Puede que te diviertas por una vez."

Kai se iluminó de inmediato, sacando la paleta de sus labios con una sonrisa.

"Va a ser increíble", comenzó emocionadamente. "Tengo un montón de libros y juegos y cosas que puedes usar, incluso puedes tomar la cama, siempre me quedo dormido en el sofá de todos modos."

Hiei se tragó el rechazo que estaba en la punta de su lengua, no dispuesto a poner freno para el entusiasmo incontenible del muchacho. Siempre había sido irrefutable y obstinado, pero su hierro se debilitó y se doblegó cuando estaba en presencia de su familia. Los ojos púrpuras de Kai estaban llenos de esperanza y no podía someterse a ella con su propio orgullo. Simplemente no podía decir que no.

"Sólo por una semana..." Hiei aceptó, abriendo la puerta del asiento trasero y haciendo un gesto para que Kai entrara.

Kai dejó salir una alegría victoriosa antes de saltar dentro y sentarse cómodamente. Hiei entonces miró a Botan, que le sonreía brillantemente.

"Esto será divertido, ¡será como una larga pijamada!" Ella exclamo.

"No se lo cuentes a los demás", advirtió.

"Está bien," ella estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento determinado. "Será nuestra fiesta de pijamas súper secreta."

"No lo llames así", refutó.

Botan hizo una mueca, lanzando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

"Ni siquiera hemos llegado a casa y ya estás cortando la diversión de todo, simplemente relájate y disfruta del momento".

"Es fácil para ti decirlo, mujer, no eres la que va a estar en la habitación con un niño hiperactivo de siete años de edad."

"Siempre puede quedarse conmigo en mi habitación", le ofreció de buen humor. "No me importa en lo absoluto."

Hiei negó con la cabeza, recordando lo emocionado que estaba Kai ante la perspectiva de compartir su habitación.

"Está bien", respondió, haciendo que la sonrisa de Botan se ensanchara.

Ambos entraron en el auto y Hiei condujo al complejo de apartamentos de Botan, entrando en el garaje y estacionándose en su lugar vacío. A pesar de que Hiei no necesitaba ayuda en absoluto, Kai todavía insistía en sostener algo, así que Hiei dejó que el muchacho sostuviera la bolsa que contenía su computadora portátil. Montaron el elevador hasta el segundo piso y luego caminaron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron al apartamento 2C.

"Bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada", Botan saludó con un dramático gesto de su brazo.

Aunque su presencia en su casa se estaba convirtiendo pronto en rutina, se encontró extrañamente fuera de lugar cuando entró. Esta vez no se limitaba a ir a recoger a Kai o a pasar unas horas en una junta, esta vez iba a estar viviendo aquí por unos pocos días.

"Puedes dejar tus cosas en mi habitación", insistió Kai, haciéndole señas a Hiei para que lo siguiera con un gesto de su mano.

Hiei caminó detrás del chico con los pies pesados. Kai puso la bolsa del portátil en su escritorio, antes de darse vuelta y rascarse la parte de atrás de su cabeza con timidez.

"Uh, está un poco desordenado..." comenzó, ojos púrpuras bajados al suelo en vergüenza.

'Un poco desordenado' era un eufemismo, señaló Hiei. Libros y revistas cubrían la estantería, mientras papeles cubrían el suelo de madera. Pequeñas baratijas y artículos misceláneos estaban esparcidos por encima de la cómoda y uno de los cajones de la cómoda estaba cerrado de mala manera, haciendo que un montón de ropa saliera. Parecía como si una fuerte ráfaga de viento hubiese pasado por la habitación, y a juzgar por la ventana abierta, podría haber sido posible.

"No me importa," respondió Hiei.

"Lo tendré todo limpio antes de la hora de dormir", le prometió Kai. "Sé que te gusta cuando las cosas están organizadas."

Hiei levantó una ceja.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Todo tu apartamento está limpio y nada está fuera de lugar", recordó Kai.

"Hn."

Suponía que el chico era más observador de lo que parecía. No era difícil mantener su hogar limpio cuando tenía decoraciones y pertenencias mínimas. Simplemente prefería un ambiente despejado y ordenado, y era obvio que Kai prefería lo contrario.

"Te dejaré acomodarte..." anunció Kai.

Hiei observó cómo el muchacho salía de la habitación antes de moverse a depositar sus cosas en la esquina izquierda del cuarto. Le dio una mirada a la habitación, no preparado para ir junto a la mujer y al niño aún. Las paredes azules contenían posters e imágenes de las cosas con las que Kai estaba interesado, como los lejanos rincones del espacio exterior y lo que habita en el fondo del océano. La cama estaba situada en medio de la habitación, las sábanas deshechas y tiradas descuidadamente, y un solo animal de peluche sentado encima de una de las almohadas.

El chico no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que el azul era su color favorito. Las paredes, las sábanas desordenadas, el animal de peluche y su mochila eran de todos los tonos diferentes del color. Hiei se acercó al armario medio abierto, y se puso a colgar la ropa de trabajo junto al uniforme escolar de Kai. Cuando terminó, Botan lo llamó para cenar.

Había colocado tres platos en la mesa pequeña y circular del comedor, la cual era el espacio que usaba para trabajar. Kai acababa de terminar de llenar el último vaso cuando Hiei se acercó a ellos.

"Restos de ayer, Yusuke vino y trajo una tonelada de comida", dijo Botan. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Hiei no había comido nada desde el almuerzo y eso fue hace horas. Planeaba conseguir comida en el hotel, pero eso obviamente ya no iba a pasar.

Asintió sin decir palabra y todos se sentaron. La comida era un plato salteado que su aspecto simple ocultaba su complejo sabor. Kai llenó los silencios, hablándoles sobre la escuela y el libro más nuevo que estaba leyendo. Botan aportó con sus propios comentarios y preguntas mientras escuchaba atentamente y asentía con la cabeza.

Cuando terminó la cena, Hiei dejó su computadora portátil en la sala de estar y se fue a tomar una ducha rápida. Había dado apenas dos pasos dentro del baño antes de que la mujer pasara junto a él para arrancar un objeto del pomo de la puerta. Apenas pudo divisar un sostén rosado con volantes mientras lo escondía detrás de su espalda y se retiraba lentamente de la habitación con una sonrisa tímida.

Realmente no entendía su reacción escandalosa. No era como si esa fuera la primera vez que ve algo así.

"Olvidé que estaba allí", murmuró, con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza. "De todos modos, agua tibia a la izquierda, fría a la derecha. Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber".

Asintiendo, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El pequeño cuarto de baño estaba lo suficientemente reluciente, completo con fijaciones blancas de porcelana. Había un montón de artículos dulces y perfumados; Que van desde jabones, productos para el cuidado del cabello y lociones. Se las arregló para encontrar las menos ofensivas a su masculinidad y pasó diez minutos en la ducha antes de secarse y cambiarse en un par de pantalones sueltos y una camiseta blanca. Tiró su ropa sucia en la cesta de plástico de color lavanda y colgó su toalla en el gancho libre detrás de la puerta. Se sentía muy extraño estar en el apartamento de la mujer, usar sus cosas y hacerse sentir como en casa, pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones.

Endureció su semblante, se preparó para abrir la puerta y afrontar cualquier caos que se produjera en el otro lado. Se sorprendió al ver que el apartamento estaba cubierto por el silencio. Kai estaba descansando cómodamente en el sofá con un libro grueso en sus pequeñas manos y una rebanada de manzana entre sus labios mientras Botan estaba instalada en la mesa de comedor, escribiendo en su computadora portátil.

A la derecha de Hiei, Kai igualaba la mirada concentrada de Botan con la suya propia. Debe haber estado en algún momento tenso en la historia, ojos ligeramente estrechados y perdidos en la impresión en la página. Se había acurrucado en un rincón del sofá, justo donde el brazo y el respaldo estaban conectados, y era fácil suponer que ese era el lugar designado por el chico.

Hiei se movió para desenchufar su computadora portátil y decidió tomar asiento en la otra mitad del sofá, al lado de Kai. Notó que la esquina de los labios de Botan se elevaban hacia arriba, pero ninguno de los dos habló de ello. Mientras entraba en sus aplicaciones de trabajo, nada más que el chasquido de las teclas y el giro de las páginas puntuaban la quietud relajada del lugar. Se encontró apoyado en los cojines del sofá, sus hombros cayendo ligeramente.

Esto no era tan malo, se dio cuenta cuando miró a Kai una vez más.

* * *

Fue un martes muy productivo para Botan. Como siempre, se detuvo a ver a Yusuke a las once, sabiendo que la hora del almuerzo todavía no había comenzado. La actualizó con lo que el resto de la pandilla había estado haciendo y estuvieron pasando el rato hasta que los clientes comenzaron a llegar. Cuando regresó a casa, había conseguido un enorme avance en las columnas para las próximas dos semanas y las había editado para adaptarse a las directrices del documento. Cuando Kai llegó, se tomó un descanso de escribir para escuchar sobre su día y prepararle un bocadillo.

Luego volvió al trabajo. Había escrito sobre muchas cosas a lo largo del día, pero cuando se detuvo, se encontró escribiendo un montón sobre Hiei. Supuso que era natural. Él era el padre de Kai y, por consiguiente, una parte integral de sus vidas, además de que habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos últimamente. Sus nuevas condiciones de vida sin duda añadieron la repentina presencia del hombre en la vanguardia de su mente. Él era un invitado más que bienvenido y, como su anfitrión, se suponía que debía asegurarse de que su estancia fuera cómoda y agradable.

Anoche había terminado durmiendo en un futón que Botan tendió junto a la cama de Kai. Kai amablemente y generosamente le había ofrecido las comodidades de su propia cama, pero Hiei simplemente se negó a tomarla. Esperaba que el futón fuera lo suficientemente cómodo. Él no parecía tener ninguna queja cuando se fue temprano esta mañana y supuso que era una señal bastante buena. Botan miró su reloj; Eran casi las seis y todavía no había aparecido. Se preguntó cuándo llegaría en casa, pero luego recordó que era un poco adicto al trabajo.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta. Botan le había dado a Hiei una llave por conveniencia, así que no podía haber sido él.

"¡Yo voy!" gritó, antes de llegar a la puerta y abrirla. De pie en el pasillo estaba su morena favorita. "Shizuru, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vengo con regalos", dijo, mostrando la botella de vino tinto en sus manos. "Ha pasado un tiempo, así que decidí pasar, Yukina está en su turno de noche, así que no pudo venir."

"Bueno, vamos", bromeó Botan con un gesto de la mano, agradecida por la compañía.

Shizuru puso el vino sobre la mesa mientras Botan iba a buscar dos vasos para ellas. No tenía ningún queso o galleta de coctel y al buscar en la cocina, los únicos bocados que encontró eran algunas galletas vencidas que a Kai le gustaban. Encogiéndose de hombros, lo sacó de todos modos y dejó los bocadillos junto al vino.

"¿Cómo están las cosas?", preguntó Shizuru, acomodándose en el sofá y dejando su bolso a un lado.

"Geniales, estaba trabajando en mi columna antes de que vinieras", dijo Botan, sentándose a su lado.

"Espero no haber interrumpido."

"Tonterías, voy muy adelantada al horario de todos modos, y yo-" Botan hizo una pausa a la mitad de su historia para olfatear el aire. Sus ojos se estrecharon severamente y usó su mejor tono maternal. "¿Has estado fumando, jovencita?"

"Relájate, fue sólo uno", confesó Shizuru con calma, pasando su cabello castaño sobre su hombro en desafío.

Botan frunció el ceño mientras abanicaba a la mujer.

"Sabes que a Kai no le gusta cuando fumas", le reprendió.

"¿Dónde está, de todos modos?", preguntó Shizuru, mirando a su alrededor el apartamento vacío.

"En la ducha", dijo Botan, con ojos amatista mirando hacia la puerta cerrada del baño. "Lo que significa que tenemos tiempo para airearte."

Shizuru suspiró resignada, moviéndose a una posición de pie mientras Botan iba en busca de su botella de rocío. Fumar era un hábito que a Shizuru le resultaba difícil dejar, por lo que nunca la criticó por ello. Kai, sin embargo, era una historia completamente diferente. Se lanzó en un discurso sobre los efectos dañinos del humo de primera y segunda mano cuando se había enterado de la adicción a la nicotina de la hermana mayor de Kuwabara. Su preocupación realmente tocó a Shizuru y parecía haber estado controlándose debido a ello. Ella escogió el olor más dulce y comenzó a rociar a Shizuru con él. A continuación, abrió las ventanas y permitió que el olor floral se difundiera por todo el apartamento.

Estaba a punto de enviar un último rocío a una desprevenida Shizuru cuando la puerta principal se abrió, y fue abierta por nadie menos que Hiei. La boca de la peliazul se abrió cuando recordó que Hiei no quería que nadie supiera de su estancia temporal aquí.

"Hiei…" saludó temblorosa, mirando entre él y Shizuru. "Um… lo invité a cenar, lo había olvidado por completo."

Shizuru levantó una delgada ceja.

"¿De verdad?"

"Um… ¿sí?" Botan intentó con dificultad.

Shizuru se volvió hacia Hiei, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras lo examinaba.

"Entonces, dime: ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"

"¡Hiei no se está quedando aquí!" trató de cortar rápidamente.

"…Dos días", admitió Hiei.

"¿Cómo supiste?" Botan se preguntó, con los hombros caídos en decepción.

"Él entró con una llave de respuesta, y puedo ver el futón de la habitación de Kai a través de la puerta", respondió Shizuru. "No hace falta ser un genio para sumar dos más dos."

"Como es de esperar, sus habilidades de deducción son insuperables" dijo Botan antes de bajar la voz y susurrar a Shizuru. "Su edificio está siendo renovado y le ofrecí quedarse aquí. No quería que se enteraran, ya sabes cómo es él."

"Entiendo."

Momentos después, Kai salió del baño. Se estaba secando el cabello húmedo con una toalla cuando se detuvo para mirar a los demás. El muchacho echó una mirada a Shizuru y a la botella de vino sobre la mesa y su expresión se oscureció. Dejó que esa mirada ligeramente perturbada y el pánico hicieran que el color en su cara desapareciera, por lo que Botan tuvo que morder el interior de su mejilla para contener una risita.

"Hola, Shizuru", dijo Kai rápidamente, evitando el contacto visual mientras se dirigía inmediatamente hacia su habitación. "Adiós, Shizuru."

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, y las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

"¿Qué fue eso?", preguntó Hiei.

"Kai odia cuando nos sentamos y hablamos de cosas románticas y femeninas", dijo Botan riendo. "Aunque supongo que no puedo culparlo por su edad y sexo."

"Se escapa a la primera oportunidad que tiene cuando se da cuenta de lo que está a punto de ocurrir" agregó Shizuru.

Hiei les echó un vistazo y aparentemente también decidió escaparse. Golpeó la puerta de Kai y entró a la respuesta del chico.

"Tal padre, tal hijo", dijo Shizuru divertida mientras las dos mujeres se acomodaban en el sofá.

Llevaban un buen rato charlando y riendo entre ellas, sólo vistas de Kai o Hiei durante sus respectivos viajes a la cocina o al baño. Era casi medianoche y todo el apartamento estaba oscuro, salvo por la luz de la televisión, cuando Shizuru decidió despedirse. Botan abrazó a la mujer más alta y le dijo que pasara otra vez en cualquier momento. Shizuru asintió con la cabeza, prometiendo hacerlo antes de partir.

Botan no se molestó en encender las luces mientras se dirigía a la cocina para conseguir un poco de agua, completamente capaz de ver a su alrededor con facilidad. Sin embargo, no esperaba caminar directamente hacia algo firme y cálido. Sus manos agarraron el objeto extraño para mantener el equilibrio mientras dejaba salir un jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que, o de quien, se trataba.

"¿Hiei?"

"Silencio", ordenó, encendiendo las luces. "No despiertes al muchacho."

Botan entrecerró los ojos ante la súbita aparición de luz y cuando finalmente se ajustó al cambio, soltó un chillido. Llevando una mano hacia sus ojos, señaló con su mano libre a Hiei.

"¿Por qué no están usando nada de ropa, pervertido?", casi gritó.

"Estoy usando ropa, mujer", gruñó en respuesta.

"¡Ropa interior no cuenta!"

"No es diferente a lo que verías en la playa"

"Bien, pero no estamos en la plata. Estamos en mi apartamento y aquí usamos _pijamas_ para dormir."

Se burló.

"No me había dado cuenta de que eras una mojigata."

"¡No soy una mojigata!" replicó de vuelta, apartando las manos en su ira para mirarlo. "Sólo sé lo que es la decencia común."

Hiei rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada en respuesta. Cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho y Botan no pudo evitar notar la forma en que sus músculos se flexionaban ligeramente con esa simple acción. Su mirada de redujo mientras contemplaba su torso desnudo y su pecho. ¿Hiei siempre había estado tan tonificado y en forma? ¿Dónde encontraba tiempo para entrenar? Pensaba que se sentaba en su escritorio todo el día ordenando a la gente, pero si ese fuera el caso, ciertamente no tendría tan prominentes músculos abdominales. Tal vez él-

"Hn. Te quedaste mirando, así que supongo que no eres tan decente después de todo."

Ella salió de su estado de inconsciencia con bastante rapidez y sacudió la cabeza.

"No estaba mirando, sólo estaba… um…", trató de defenderse, antes de de volver a sacudir la cabeza. "C-Como sea, ¿qué sigues haciendo aquí? Es bastante tarde."

"Agua", respondió, apuntando hacia las botellas de agua alineadas en el mesón detrás de ella.

"Lo mismo que yo", dijo ella, asegurándose de mantener sus ojos puestos en los de él y en ningún otro lugar.

Se miraron de forma incómoda durante unos momentos y cuando Hiei disminuyó la distancia entre ellos, Botan estaba completamente con la guardia baja. Ella retrocedió un paso hasta quedar atrapada entre Hiei y el mesón. Su corazón palpitó erráticamente cuando se inclinó hacia delante y acabó con la distancia que había entre ellos.

"Hiei, ¿qué estás haciendo? Esto no es…"

Todas las protestas murieron en su garganta y su cerebro hizo cortocircuito cuando Hiei rozó su piel contra la de ella. Él extendió un brazo y Botan se tensó, conteniendo la respiración y esperando lo inevitable. La esquina de la boca del hombre se convirtió en una sonrisa y luego se apartó, tan solo con una simple botella de agua en su poder. Botan, con las manos en puño a ambos lados, se quedó boquiabierta ante ese comportamiento tan audaz. Esa sonrisa maliciosa permaneció en su rostro mientras salía de la cocina y Botan resistió el impulso de lanzar una manzana hacia su figura en retirada.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, tratando de calmarse y aclarar su mente mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador. Él solo estaba jugando con ella al típico estilo Hiei; no había razón para preocuparse. Alcanzando su propia botella de agua, la destapó y tomó unos cuantos sorbos antes de dejar salir otra exhalación, saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando ella invitó a Hiei a quedarse por unas noches había ignorado por completo el hecho de que él era un hombre y ella una mujer, y podían surgir situaciones tan incómodas como estas. Le había permitido quedarse allí debido a la bondad en su corazón, ¡definitivamente no tenía por qué molestarla así!

Mientras pasaba por la habitación de Kai, miró hacia la puerta, esperando que Hiei pudiera sentir su ira de algún modo.

* * *

El miércoles por la noche, Botan pensó que podía dejar atrás toda esa incómoda situación. Había hecho un trabajo espléndido manteniéndolo encerrado en su mente y haciendo sus asuntos como siempre, hasta que vio a Kai hacer algo peculiar más tarde esa noche.

"Uh, Kai, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Lo vio dirigirse a ella sin preocuparse por nada en el mundo, vestido únicamente usando su ropa interior con un logo de Superman.

"¿Nada?" él respondió con un movimiento despreocupado de sus hombros.

"¿Dónde está el resto de tu ropa?", presionó.

"No necesito nada más. Hiei duerme así también", razonó Kai.

"Hiei es un hombre maduro y puede cuidarse si se enferma. Tú eres más joven y más susceptible a enfermarte por la corriente de aquí. ¿No tienes frío?"

"No", mintió, ojos amatista escapándose lejos de la vista deBotan.

"Kai..." comenzó a advertir, mirándolo de forma penetrante.

"Está bien, tal vez tengo un poco de frío", admitió el niño con un puchero.

"Entonces sugiero que te pongas unos pantalones y una camisa", instruyó Botan.

"Oh, bien", cedió, caminando penosamente de regreso a su habitación con un suspiro derrotado.

Ella lo escuchó hurgar en los cajones de su tocador y soltó una risita alegre ante la situación.

"Es bastante lindo que estés imitando a Hiei, en todo caso", bromeó.

"¡No estaba tratando de ser lindo!" él contestó. Muy pronto regresó a la sala de estar, tirando de una camisa verde de manga larga sobre su cabeza. "Solo estaba tratando de ser un hombre".

"Tienes mucho tiempo aún para preocuparte por eso. Debes disfrutar de tu infancia mientras puedas", aconsejó Botan. "Además, te amo tal como eres. ¡Todo lindo y pequeño!"

La nariz de Kai se arrugó con desagrado mientras sacudía su cabeza inflexiblemente.

"¡No soy lindo!" murmuró en voz baja.

"Eres totalmente adorable", insistió Botan mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla.

Los dos fueron interrumpidos cuando Hiei llegó, llevando una caja de pizza en sus manos. Kai inmediatamente se animó, su anterior descontento olvidado mientras miraba al hombre mayor.

"¡Lo recordaste!" Kai sonrió, corriendo para tomar la caja de Hiei. "¡Gracias!"

"Es muy amable de tu parte comprarnos la cena", notó Botan, sacando su computadora portátil y papeleo de la mesa del comedor para que Kai pudiera colocar la pizza allí.

"El chico lo pidió esta mañana", respondió, quitándose los zapatos y dejando caer sus llaves sobre la pequeña mesa de entrada.

Cuando Kai abrió la caja de cartón, los ojos de Botan se abrieron con sorpresa. La masa contenía una mezcla de cuatro rebanadas de carne, dos rebanadas hawaianas y dos rebanadas simples. Era un orden muy específico, uno que Hiei no podría haber hecho por capricho. Ella había mencionado que amaba la pizza hawaiana y Kai solo comió rebanadas simples una vez cuando el grupo estaba reunido, pero no pensó que Hiei estaba prestando atención en absoluto a esos detalles.

"¿Kai te dijo que la hawaiana era mi favorita?" preguntó, la curiosidad se apoderó de ella.

"Lo dijiste antes", respondió Hiei, confirmando el hecho de que, en efecto, él había estado escuchando.

"Claro", asintió ella. Una sensación extraña revoloteó en la boca de su estómago e intentó ignorarlo. "Gracias."

Hiei asintió, sentándose a la mesa.

"Mm, esto está realmente bueno", dijo Kai dándole un bocado a la pizza con queso derretido.

Hiei echó un vistazo en la dirección del niño, sus ojos persistiendo en él por más tiempo de lo normal. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando en ese momento, pero luego miró hacia otro lado impasible. Los tres comieron juntos y sin hablar mucho, antes de dedicarse a sus propios asuntos. Botan lavó el resto de los platos y ordenó la cocina mientras Hiei tomaba su turno en la ducha. Para cuando terminó de empañar el baño con el agua de la regadera – Botan se había enterado de que a Hiei y Kai les encantaban las duchas de agua caliente – ella ya estaba trabajando en su columna otra vez. Supuso que Hiei también seguiría realizando más trabajo, pero este se sentó en el sofá y echó un vistazo a los canales sin prisa. Ella tenía toda la intención de terminar esta última pieza de la columna, cuando en ese momento fijó su mirada en un programa familiar.

"¡Dios mío, me encanta ese programa! ¡Sube el volumen!" ella instó, aplaudiendo emocionada.

"¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando?" él respondió mientras cumplía su pedido, subir el volumen.

"¡Un pequeño descanso nunca matado a nadie!" cantó sonoramente, sentándose junto a él.

"Esto es pura basura", escupió, apartando los ojos de la escena de una de las muchas contendientes en una cita con el soltero para poner su mirada en ella. "¿Dejas que Kai vea esto?"

"Por supuesto que no", negó Botan, colocando las gafas de lectura en la cabeza y poniéndose cómoda en el sofá. "Este es mi placer culpable. Es divertido ver a todas estas mujeres fingir que se enamoran de un soltero rico".

"Estás perturbada, ¿lo sabías?"

"No más de lo que estás tú, señor nudista", replicó ella.

"Hn"

Un silencio cómodo cayó sobre los dos mientras se sentaban hombro con hombro y terminaban un episodio de "El Soltero". Ella recordó su primer encuentro hace meses y nunca pensó que ahora estarían tan cómodos el uno con el otro. Era una sensación muy agradable. Faltaban diez minutos para un nuevo episodio lleno de drama cuando Hiei finalmente se mofó, alejando sus ojos de la televisión.

"Esto es ridículo."

"Pero es adictivo", dijo ella, empujándolo juguetonamente.

"Realmente no lo es", respondió él, apartando su brazo con fuerza.

Iba a coger el control remoto que estaba descansando en el sofá entre ellos dos, pero Botan fue capaz de agarrarlo antes de que tuviera oportunidad de arrebatárselo. Sabía que Hiei definitivamente era más fuerte que ella, así que cuando él se movió para quitarle el control, hizo lo único que estaba garantizado para detenerlo: se lo metió dentro de su camisa, metiendo la mitad del pequeño dispositivo dentro de su sujetador.

"¿De verdad, mujer?" él parpadeó, claramente sin signos de diversión en su rostro.

"Sí, de verdad", dijo, antes de sacar su lengua hacia él.

"Estás equivocado si crees que algo tan simple como ocultar el control remoto dentro de tu sujetador me detendrá".

Los ojos de Botan se abrieron y sus cejas se curvaron.

"¡Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama!"

"He hecho cosas mucho peores con una mujer, puedo decirte eso".

"¡Pervertido!" gritó, cubriendo su pecho con ambos brazos y formando una "x" con ellos en un intento de protección.

Hiei puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó para alejarse, aparentemente terminó de atontarla por el día. Botan se alejó un poco más de él, manteniendo un ojo cauteloso sobre sus manos mientras lo hacía.

"Relájate, mujer, no eres mi tipo", dijo Hiei con calma.

La boca de Botan se abrió en una mezcla de incredulidad e indignación.

"¿No soy tu tipo?" repitió, disparándole una mirada de confrontación. "Bueno, no es muy amable de tu parte decir eso, Hiei. Muchos tipos me han dicho que soy muy bonita".

"Nunca dije que no lo fueras".

Botan parpadeó.

"¿Crees que soy bonita?"

"Yo nunca dije eso."

"Lo insinuaste".

"Y tú estás perdiendo por completo el punto".

El punto – ah, sí, Hiei dijo que ella no era su tipo. Se sintió terriblemente mal juzgada e insultada por su declaración y su ceño fruncido regresó.

"¿Soy demasiado ruidosa y alegre?" Preguntó, antes de inclinar la cabeza y señalar su cabello. "¿Mi cabello es demasiado azul para ti?"

Hiei la miró como si estuviera contemplando su pregunta, antes de negar con la cabeza.

"Tú y yo somos demasiado diferentes".

Ella había esperado que él dijera algo insultante sobre su personalidad o nivel de madurez, pero su vaga declaración solo dejó su curiosidad insatisfecha. Sacó el control remoto de su camisa y lo colocó en el lado más alejado de Hiei, antes de doblar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Ser diferente no es necesariamente algo malo, sabes", intentó.

Hiei no respondió de inmediato, pero su mirada se detuvo en su figura con una intensidad que la llevó a apartar la vista. Esos orbes carmesíes siempre fueron tan cautelosos, tan lejos de su comprensión, y deseó saber qué estaba pensando en ese momento.

"Sabes que yo no soy una buena persona, mujer", dijo finalmente, su expresión inalterable. "No veo por qué la cuestión de nuestra compatibilidad te molesta tanto".

Botan hizo una pausa para considerar lo que le acababa de revelar, su corazón se hundió mientras ella repetía sus palabras en su mente. Ciertamente no creía que Hiei fuera una mala persona, pero parecía como si él creyera que eso era verdad. Claro, era un tipo rudo y directo, pero había mucho más en él que eso.

"Creo que estás subestimándote, Hiei", dijo Botan suavemente, resistiendo el impulso de darle palmadas en la espalda o tocar su mano para confortarlo. "Hay mucho de bueno en ti y si no confías más en ti mismo, confía en mí. Confía en Kai y Yukina. Confía en todos tus amigos que sí ven lo bueno que hay en ti".

Los ojos carmesí de Hiei parpadearon brevemente, pero la emoción fue breve y no pudo clasificarlo. Volvió su mirada a la televisión.

"Esto realmente es basura", dijo, cambiando el tema de la conversación a algo menos íntimo.

Botan asintió comprensivamente.

"Es por eso que es tan divertido de ver", sonrió.

"Hn"

Se reclinó en el sofá y miró a Hiei por el rabillo del ojo. Siempre tenía tanta confianza y seguridad en sus habilidades y capacidades, y honestamente no podía entender cómo no podía ver los puntos fuertes en su propia persona. Era un excelente hermano, un gran amigo y estaba aprendiendo a ser el padre que Kai necesitaba. No necesitaba ser mejor que eso, porque era suficiente en los ojos de Botan.

* * *

Hiei había llegado a la firme conclusión de que vivir temporalmente con Botan y Kai no era tan malo. Él, sin dudas, era arrastrado a veces para ver películas con ellos y participar en diversas conversaciones, pero había sido extrañamente fácil hablar con ambos. Botan era entrometida y molesta, tal como siempre había dicho Yusuke, pero tenía una manera de hacer que todo pareciera más llevadero y no tan drástico como él percibía. La despreocupada inocencia y la maravilla infantil de Kai eran muy diferentes de lo que Hiei enfrentaba a diario, pero no le resultaba molesto. Incluso toleraba el reporte diario de Kai contando sobre su día, y se encontró disfrutando del sonido de la voz del chico.

Podría haber sido peor; él podría haber estado atrapado con Yusuke y Kuwabara en su departamento. No tenía la paciencia o la voluntad para siquiera comenzar a preguntarse cómo hubiera sido eso. El departamento de Botan iba mucho más adelante de esa sombría opción y había ahorrado dinero y tiempo con el traslado más corto hacia y desde su trabajo.

En estos pocos días, Hiei se había acostumbrado a la rutina y los hábitos de Kai. El niño siempre estaba despierto y listo sin necesitar ninguna ayuda de Botan para despertarlo en los días de escuela. Cuando Hiei regresaba a casa del trabajo, y después de holgazanear por un rato, finalmente iba a completar la tarea pendiente, se duchaba y se preparaba para la cama. Después de que Botan lo metiera dentro de las sábanas y, aunque debería haber estado durmiendo, Kai pasaría unos treinta minutos extras leyendo un libro con una linterna. Hiei tenía la sensación de que Botan lo sabía muy bien, porque cuando las baterías de la linterna se agotaban, misteriosamente eran reemplazadas.

Hiei también había aprendido mucho más sobre la personalidad del chico. Si bien Kai era perfectamente capaz de ocuparse fácilmente de sí mismo y demostrar su independencia, siempre estaba listo para algún tipo de interacción y afecto cuando se le solicitaba. Escuchaba las instrucciones de Botan y trataba de no darle ningún problema si podía evitarlo. Se entusiasmaba con sus programas de dibujos animados y películas para niños y disfrutaba jugando videojuegos. A menudo intentaba mantenerse en contacto con Yukina y los demás mediante el uso del teléfono celular de Botan, y era muy inteligente con todo tipo de tecnología. Kai prefería los dulces y la comida chatarra en lugar de alimento sano y saludable, y elegía bebidas muy carbonatadas por sobre el agua cuando se le permitía. Tenía la costumbre de quedarse dormido en el sofá y la mayoría de las veces, murmuraba mientras dormía.

Hiei se sorprendió al saber que ambos poseían el mismo tipo de ética de trabajo y estilo. Comenzaban una tarea y se preocupaban de completarla antes de la fecha de entrega, mientras Botan, por el contrario, se distraía fácilmente y luego se apresuraba y entraba en pánico hasta que cumplía con la fecha límite. Se encontró a sí mismo saliendo de la oficina a una hora razonable y pudiendo continuar con trabajo extra las noches en que los tres se sentaban en silencio y se ocupaban cada uno de sus labores.

Aunque había aprendido mucho sobre la forma en que trabajaba la familia Himura, aún no sabía qué esperar de ellos dos, así que no se sorprendió cuando llegó a casa el viernes por la noche para encontrar el lugar en l caos. Kai lo había saludado en la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro y cuando finalmente entró, Hiei notó que la cocina estaba hecha un desastre.

Las puertas de los muebles estaban abiertas y el mostrador estaba lleno de especias y condimentos. Las salsas en botella y los utensilios de cocina estaban esparcidos por toda la zona y una botella de aceite de cocina derramada sobre las verduras que estaban esparcidas en la tabla de cortar. La olla de pasta había hervido hasta el punto de que el agua se desbordaba y Botan corría rápidamente para apagar el fuego. Había una mancha de salsa roja en el borde de la nariz de la mujer, así como en la mejilla izquierda de Kai.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?" Hiei finalmente cuestionó.

"Estábamos tratando de cocinar, pero es mucho más difícil de lo que parece", reveló Botan. Su cabello se caía de su moño mal anudado mientras hablaba.

Hiei recordó que Kai mencionó que la mujer no sabía cocinar, por lo que no debería haberse sorprendido de que ella fallara tan horriblemente en eso.

"Kai es un niño así que puede excusarse, pero tú, mujer, pareces ser incapaz de hacer las tareas más simples".

Botan se llevó las manos a las caderas con un bufido.

"Si crees que es tan fácil, ¿por qué no lo intentas tú, chico rudo?"

Él no iba a morder ese anzuelo, pero luego escuchó el inconfundible sonido de hambre mientras el estómago de Kai gruñía. El niño rápidamente se agarró la mitad del cuerpo mientras el rosa le sacudía las mejillas.

"Eso no fue... No tengo tanta hambre, fue mi bazo. Hace eso", dijo Kai apresuradamente.

"Los bazos no hacen ruido", susurró Botan.

"El mío sí, es especial", mintió mientras su estómago gruñía de nuevo.

Hiei puso los ojos en blanco antes de subirse las mangas de la camisa, procediendo a lavarse las manos en el fregadero. Luego se instaló cerca de la tabla de cortar y comenzó a cortar las verduras que estaban esparcidas a su alrededor.

"Wow, ¿cómo es que lo haces tan bien?" Kai preguntó, dando un paso más para examinar la técnica de Hiei.

"Práctica."

Podía sentir los ojos de Botan también sobre él, y congeló su accionar.

"Si los dos van a pararse allí como peces boquiabiertos, podrían hacer algo más útil", ordenó.

Los dos inmediatamente se movieron a la acción, tomando posiciones junto a él con ojos ansiosos.

"¿Que debería hacer?" Kai preguntó primero.

"Puedes rallar el queso", le dijo, antes de mirar a Botan. "Y será mejor que tú pongas la mesa. No confío en que hagas nada más".

Botan suspiró en frustración, pero se fue hacia la mesa sin reclamar. Hiei resistió el impulso de sonreír mientras la veía irse, encontrando una pequeña pizca de diversión al irritarla. Se había burlado de Kuwabara innumerables veces a lo largo de los años, pero burlarse de Botan resultó en un diferente tipo de satisfacción. Sus comentarios mordaces carecían de su desdén habitual y su irritación correspondiente nunca parecía duradera.

Él siempre supo que ella era una mujer peculiar y vivir con ella durante los últimos días solo sirvió para mantener ese pensamiento. Era extrovertida y muy sociable, pero tenía estos momentos poco característicos en los que la timidez y la incertidumbre se apoderaban de ella. Le parecía interesante que él pudiera hacer que se pusiera tan nerviosa, y era un método efectivo para aquietar su ruidosa boca.

"¡Hecho!" Anunció Kai, sacando a Hiei de sus pensamientos mientras traía el cuenco de queso recién rallado. "¿Cómo lo hice?"

"Bien", respondió Hiei con un movimiento de cabeza.

Kai dejó el tazón en el mostrador en el mismo momento en que Botan regresó a la cocina. Ella tenía una sonrisa forzada en su rostro mientras se doblaba en una falsa reverencia.

"La mesa está lista, maestro, ¿hay algo más que este humilde servidor pueda hacer por usted?" Botan preguntó, su tono mezclado con sarcasmo.

"Puedes limpiar este lugar," instruyó Hiei, levantando el cuchillo de la tabla de cortar para señalar el estado desordenado de la cocina. "Es un desastre."

"Te dije que era un monstruo del aseo", le espetó Kai a Botan.

"Claro que sí", estuvo de acuerdo.

Hiei los miró a los dos e inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar, arreglando el área mientras él continuaba cocinando.

Estaba claro que Botan buscaba un tema italiano, muy probablemente para Kai, quien pareció disfrutar inmensamente de la comida durante la velada en el restaurante italiano, así que Hiei hizo un simple platillo de espagueti con pollo parmesano y una ensalada al costado. El trío comió en un cómodo silencio alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Kai no había hablado tanto, pero había estado sofocando sus bostezos durante toda la cena y Hiei supuso que debía haber tenido un día agotador. Como de costumbre, Kai se duchó mientras Hiei y Botan se ocupaban de los platos y guardaban las sobras. Cuando Hiei regresó a la sala de estar, no le sorprendió en absoluto ver al chico tumbado en el sofá, completamente perdido en sueños mientras un libro abandonado yacía sobre su lado izquierdo.

"No sabía que eras tan experto en la cocina", dijo Botan mientras se unía a él en la sala de estar.

"No soy un experto", respondió. "Simplemente tengo suficientemente desarrolladas mis habilidades culinarias, a diferencia de ti".

"Aún así es bastante impresionante", reconoció. "¿Cuando aprendiste?"

"Cuando era más joven".

"¿Tomaste clases en la escuela o algo así?"

"No."

"¿Lo aprendiste para impresionar a una chica?" bromeó, golpeándolo ligeramente en el brazo.

"... No, pero fue por el bien de una mujer", respondió honestamente.

Botan se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, su interés despertó cuando ella se acercó a él.

"¿Era mayor y sensual? ¿Intentabas demostrar que eras maduro y que podías cuidar de ti mismo? ¿Dijo que solo consideraría salir contigo si la superabas en las artes culinarias?"

Hiei negó con la cabeza. Cuando ella le hacía preguntas como esas, le recordaba a Kai.

"¿Quieres que te diga la razón o prefieres seguir adivinando cualquier cosa?" preguntó, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

Botan frunció los labios y asintió con la cabeza alentadoramente.

"Dila", ella alentó.

"Nuestra madre estaba enferma y Yukina la cuidaba día y noche. Yo nunca fui bueno para cuidar a los enfermos ni tenía el hábito adecuado para atenderlos. Esto era lo menos que pude hacer para contribuir".

"Oh Hiei", susurró Botan suavemente, sus cejas se contrajeron con preocupación. "No tenía ni idea."

"Nadie la tiene, aparte de Yukina".

"Pero me dijiste"

"Eres la único que preguntó".

Parecía extrañamente afectada por sus palabras y él mismo no estaba del todo seguro de por qué le había contado esos detalles privados. Era completamente diferente a él hacer algo así.

"Sabes, sigues sorprendiéndome", admitió Botan. "Tienes muchas cualidades deseables en un padre: trabajo estable y beneficios, un gran hogar. Eres responsable y resuelto e incluso puedes cocinar. Comparado conmigo, eres el mejor padre de los dos".

"Esas son solo cosas superficiales. Cuidas de él de la manera que más importa", dijo Hiei mientras recogía la manta que había caído al suelo y la depositaba sobre la forma de dormir de Kai.

"Parece como si estuvieras resolviendo todo a tu manera y en tu propio tiempo", notó Botan, una sonrisa de complicidad se extendió por sus labios.

Hiei se congeló ante su admisión, sus ojos se posaron en Kai en sorpresa antes de salir de allí.

"Deberías aprender a cocinar", insistió. "Es impropio-"

"No te atrevas a terminar esa frase sexista", advirtió.

"-de alguien de tu edad", terminó.

Los hombros de Botan se desplomaron.

"Nunca tuve una verdadera necesidad para aprender hasta ahora", hizo un puchero, con las mejillas hinchadas en la irritación.

"A menos que quieras que nuestro hijo crezca y se convierta en un diabético obeso, te sugiero que aprender a cocinar lo conviertas en una prioridad. No puede vivir para siempre de cenas congeladas".

"Tienes razón", asintió, mirando a Kai con cariño mientras comenzaba a moverse en su sueño.

"¿Listo para dormir?" ella preguntó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante con una sonrisa suave.

Kai la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y asintió, sin siquiera molestarse en poner alguna queja esta vez. Hiei vio al chico arrastrar los pies todo el camino hasta el baño, antes de que el sonido de su teléfono lo obligara a desviar la mirada lejos de él. Metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo, sacó el dispositivo y abrió el nuevo mensaje que había recibido. Un inusual arrepentimiento se instaló dentro de él cuando leyó el mensaje que debió de haberle aliviado, pero enterró esa sensación para poder mirar a Botan.

"La construcción está terminada", le informó.

"Eso fue rápido", parpadeó sorprendida.

"Hn"

"Fue lindo tenerte aquí. Casi me gustaría que pudieras quedarte un poco más, pero eso es una tontería", profesó Botan, mirándolo inseguro. "¿No es así?"

Hiei ignoró su sentimentalismo, solo porque no quería admitir que sus pensamientos habían sido peligrosamente parecidos a los de ella.

"Te lo debo", dijo en cambio, con su expresión de costumbre.

"No, no lo haces". Botan negó con la cabeza. "Esto es lo que hacen los amigos."

Ella realmente no tenía intenciones de rendirse cuando se trataba de ser su amiga. Suponía que él sabía lo suficiente sobre ella como para clasificarse a sí mismos como más que simples conocidos. De hecho, probablemente sabía más acerca de ella que todos los demás, como el hecho de que no fuera una persona muy madrugadora o que le gustaba cantar canciones sobre amor en la ducha. Dudaba que alguien supiera acerca de su hábito de tararear las más molestas melodías de radio o de comerciales cuando limpiaba y doblaba la ropa o la forma en que jugaba con las puntas de su cabello cuando estaba aburrida. Nadie más que Kai y él mismo habían sido testigo de cuán firme era su enfoque cuando estaba en plena escritura y la inspiración la golpeaba. Nadie más sabía que ella-

"Oye", lo llamó Botan, la emoción iluminaba sus ojos mientras lo señalaba con el dedo. "¡Esta vez no negaste el hecho de que somos amigos!"

Todavía tenía que confirmar el hecho de que fueran amigos. Después de todo, el solo hecho de conocer una gran cantidad de cosas sobre la mujer no los hacía amigos. Pero en algún momento, ella ya había dejado de sentirse como si fuera un enemigo. De alguna manera, ese presentimiento que él siempre había experimentado frente a su presencia había desaparecido por completo, y pasar tiempo con ella se convirtió ya en algo natural. Resistió el impulso de burlarse. Quizás ellos realmente sí eran amigos después de todo.

"No lo niego porque sé que sería un esfuerzo desperdiciado", confesó, ocultando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. "Al final siempre piensas lo que quieras."

Botan sonrió.

* * *

Hiei empacó sus cosas y regresó a su casa el sábado por la mañana. Ese primer día sin él se sintió extrañamente solitario. Botan podía sentir que Kai también lo echaba de menos, así que decidieron hacer algo divertido esa noche por lo que invitaron a Kuwabara y Yukina. Terminaron jugando juegos de mesa y pasándolo muy bien.

El día siguiente fue un poco más difícil, ya que Kai se fue a jugar en la casa de Amanuma y Botan se quedó sola con el silencioso vacío del apartamento. No podía concentrarse en su escritura y cada pensamiento lo llevaba al estoico hombre de cabello negro. Miró hacia lo que ya había considerado como su lado del sofá y frunció el ceño, antes de negar con la cabeza. Necesitaba una distracción. Algo que hacer.

 _"A menos que quieras que nuestro hijo crezca y se convierta en un diabético obeso, te sugiero que aprender a cocinar se convierta ahora en tu prioridad. No puede vivir para siempre de cenas congeladas"._

¡Ahá!

Escribió rápidamente en la barra de búsqueda del navegador web e hizo clic en los enlaces que parecían más prometedores. Después de leer algunos artículos, encontró algunas recetas que parecían bastante fáciles de hacer.

A partir de ese momento, cada vez que pensaba en Hiei, comenzaba una nueva receta. En la semana que siguió, se había acostumbrado a realizar ciertos platos e incluso había hecho unas pruebas para Shizuru, Yukina, Kurama y Kuwabara. No tenía la suficiente confianza como para poner a prueba sus habilidades frente al exigente paladar de Yusuke, pero estaba al borde de ello. Esta cosa de cocinar no era tan mala, especialmente teniendo en cuenta toda la práctica que había tenido gracias de los crecientes y no deseados pensamientos de Hiei.

"¿Podemos llevar estos?" Kai preguntó, levantando una bolsa de patatas fritas y mostrándoselas a Botan.

Buscaban bocadillos y otros artículos en su tienda local. Kai había estado comiendo su porción justa de verduras y alimentos saludables y Botan decidió recompensarlo con algunas golosinas. Todo con moderación, ¿verdad? Los ojos amatistas parpadearon hacia la bolsa de papas que Kai había elegido, antes de debatirse entre una mezcla de conmoción y disgusto.

"¿Sabor calamar? ¿En serio?" ella preguntó.

"¡Amanuma dijo que son realmente sabrosos!" Kai insistió con un gesto determinado.

"Bien, claro. Lo que sea que te guste", admitió. Ella nunca podría decirle que no.

Kai dejó escapar un gritó victorioso y su propia sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja. El chico se detuvo a mitad de la ovación, antes de mirar hacia un lado y saludar a alguien a la distancia. Botan siguió su línea de visión, sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Hiei al final del pasillo. No lo había visto desde la mañana en que él había dejado su departamento, no por elección, sino porque no se había presentado la oportunidad. Hiei se veía igual que siempre; el mismo cabello negro, los mismos ojos rojos angulados, la misma expresión impasible, pero aun así, estaba feliz de verlo.

"Abasteciéndose de basura; supongo que no debería sorprenderme", declaró a modo de saludo.

Los ojos de Botan se detuvieron para descansar en la caja de galletas que sostenía Hiei, por lo que colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

"No eres mucho mejor que nosotros, señor", respondió ella.

"Estas son para él", explicó mientras su mirada carmesí se movía para mirar a Kai.

El chico de cabello azul se señaló a sí mismo.

"¿De verdad? ¿Para mí?"

Hiei desvió la mirada y Botan resistió el impulso de reírse. Su boca se contrajo un momento, pero eso solo sirvió para suavizar su rostro en una expresión realmente linda.

"Te quejaste de todo en mi departamento", dijo Hiei amargamente.

"Eso es porque toda tu comida era realmente rara", recordó Kai, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto.

"Era sana, es distinto", respondió Hiei.

"Hn." Kai gruñó tercamente.

"Hiei tiene razón," Botan intervino. "Si quieres crecer grande y fuerte, tienes que comer bien".

"Y tú tienes que cocinar comida de verdad para él", acusó Hiei, volviéndose hacia ella.

"Estoy mejorando en eso, ¿verdad, Kai?"

"Ella no quemó los huevos hoy", señaló como un gran acontecimiento.

Botan sonrió orgullosamente con su barbilla en alto, pero la expresión de Hiei no se desvió de su estado normal.

"De todos modos, he estado practicando durante los últimos días", reveló. "Incluso hice una muestra para los demás y les gustó a todos".

"O te estaban mintiendo para no herir tus sentimientos", se burló.

"No lo estaban y puedo demostrártelo", respondió Botan con confianza. "Ven esta noche y cena con nosotros".

La sonrisa de Hiei se desvaneció.

"¿Qué?"

"Cena con nosotros", sostuvo.

Cuando Hiei no respondió, Botan frunció el ceño con timidez.

"¿Dije algo mal? Solíamos cenar juntos todo el tiempo cuando te quedabas en mi casa", recordó.

"Eso era diferente", dijo vagamente.

"¿Es un problema? Estoy segura de que a Kai le encantaría", razonó.

Kai levantó la vista de la bolsa de patatas fritas que estaba inspeccionando al oír su nombre. Él miró fijamente a Hiei y este asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Parecía como si Kai se estuviera convirtiendo en una de sus formas de manipulación al igual que Yukina.

"Iré", decidió. "Trata de no quemar el lugar antes de que llegue".

Su sonrisa cayó y apretó sus manos en puños a su lado.

"¡Fue solo una vez y no fue tan malo!"

"Hn"

Dos horas más tarde, Hiei había llegado y la cena estaba caliente y lista para servirse.

"¡Ta-dáh!" Botan canturreó mientras señalaba hacia los tres platos tendidos sobre la mesa. Cocinó un simple plato de arroz al curry con carne y verduras guisadas. Miró conteniendo la respiración cuando Kai y Hiei recogieron sus cucharas y probaron.

"Está realmente bueno", dijo Kai, entre bocado y bocado.

"Gracias", respondió, antes de mirar a Hiei. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Es comestible, lo cual es una hazaña para ti", respondió.

"Y supongo que es lo mejor que obtendré de ti", hizo un puchero, antes de tomar su asiento y recoger su cuchara. Comió un poco de arroz con curry y verduras y procedió a probar el resultado final de sus esfuerzos. Sus ojos se iluminaron y estaba segura de que sus papilas gustativas estarían bailando de alegría si pudieran. Estaba realmente bueno y se palmeó mentalmente la espalda.

Los tres terminaron sus comidas en relativo silencio y era casi increíble lo cómodo y natural que se sentía. Echaba de menos esto y se preguntó si una pequeña parte de Hiei también lo haría. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntarle eso, sabiendo que él nunca lo admitiría si lo hiciera.

"¿Quieres quedarte un rato?" Botan preguntó.

"Tengo algo de tiempo", respondió Hiei.

"Genial, quería mostrarte el informe de mi libro. ¡Trabajé realmente duro en eso!" Kai mencionó mientras le hacía un gesto a Hiei para que lo siguiera a su habitación.

"Y yo tengo un artículo que terminar", recordó. "Tan pronto como termine de limpiar la cocina".

"Yo lo haré."

"¿Qué?"

"Tú cocinaste", afirmó. "Yo limpiaré".

"…Si insistes."

Observó a Hiei tomar los platos y depositarlos en el fregadero antes de unirse a Kai en su habitación. Botan escuchó las divagaciones de Kai, ya había escuchado de qué se trataba su informe, mientras preparaba su computadora portátil y sacaba un documento en el que había estado trabajando todo el día. Toda esta escena se sentía tan... hogareña. Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba este nuevo lado de Hiei y se preguntó si alguno de los demás también estaba al tanto de ello. ¿Sabían todo sobre sus hábitos ordenados y pulcros como ella lo hacía, hasta la forma eficiente y calculadora en que organizaba su espacio con sus archivos en su computadora portátil? ¿Sabían que secretamente le gustaba el chocolate con leche y solo se molestaba con los caramelos con sabor a cereza? ¿Conocían su hábito de tomar duchas extremadamente calientes que empañaban todo el baño a pesar de tener una temperatura corporal que era más alta que la mayoría? ¿O qué lindo se veía por las mañanas con la el cabello desordenado y los ojos tapados por el sueño?

Ella detuvo sus pensamientos. Ya iban dos veces con esta que pensaba en Hiei como lindo. Si él tuviera la capacidad de leer mentes, seguramente tendría algunas palabras para ella ahora mismo. Se estremeció ante la idea, sacudiendo la cabeza y resolviendo reanudar su trabajo. Es decir, lo hubiera hecho si tuviera algo con lo que seguir. Su mandíbula cayó mientras miraba el documento en blanco frente a ella; el que debería estar lleno de texto porque había estado trabajando en el todo el día.

"¡No!" gimió consternada mientras hacía clic en el botón "deshacer" una y otra vez, pero fue en vano. "¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!"

"¿Qué es?" Hiei preguntó.

"Perdí la pieza en la que he estado trabajando todo el día" se quejó, tapándose la cara con sus menos y dejando escapar otro gruñido. "Esto es horrible. Ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo y sé que no será tan bueno como el primer borrador..."

Ella continuó maldiciendo, mientras Hiei se inclinaba sobre ella para presionar algunas teclas. Ella no sabía por qué se molestaba. Su trabajo había desaparecido, desaparecido, perdido para siempre en el vacío de...

"Listo, está recuperado y guardado".

Cuando vio el documento sano y salvo en su escritorio, se volteó y abrazó al hombre de pelo negro. Mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, ignoró el hecho de que se había puesto rígido.

"Quítate de encima, mujer", ordenó.

Botan soltó su agarre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¡Eres un genio!" ella alabó.

"Hn"

"En serio, no sé lo que habría hecho si no estuvieras aquí. ¡Podría abrazarte de nuevo solo de pensar en eso!"

"No", advirtió cautelosamente.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿El gran director gerente teme un pequeño contacto humano?" bromeó mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Hiei se distanció de ella, pero Botan lo estaba siguiendo expertamente. Sabía que Hiei no era una persona sensible o amistosa, y suponía que debería haber mantenido sus límites, pero esto era algo que debía haberse hecho hace mucho tiempo. Él se había divertido con ella al aparecer medio desnudo antes en su cocina, y ahora era el momento de vengarse.

"Hm, puede que tengas cosquillas", se preguntó mientras avanzaba lentamente, moviendo los dedos burlonamente.

"Mujer", le habló con advertencia mientras daba otro paso hacia atrás.

"¡No tengas miedo, Hiei, no dolerá mucho!" ella bromeó, caminando detrás de él con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Y luego sucedió. Todo lo que necesitó fue un auto de juguete extraviado en el suelo para que Botan se tropezara y chocara directamente contra Hiei. El ímpetu de su colisión obligó a Hiei a dar un paso atrás y cuando su pie rozó contra un segundo coche de juguete, sus destinos quedaron sellados. Hiei cayó hacia atrás en el sofá, llevándose a Botan con él. Cayó directamente encima, su rostro flotando a escasos centímetros del contrario y con las manos apoyadas en su pecho. Podía sentir su corazón latir constantemente contra su palma mientras ella lo miraba fijo a esos ojos de profundo carmesí. Su respiración se ralentizó mientras se perdía en ese momento y luego-

"¿Están ustedes haciendo el tango horizontal?" Kai preguntó, mirándolos con curiosidad desde el umbral de su puerta.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron los dos al unísono mientras sus cabezas giraban para ver al niño. La voz de Botan en un grito estridente y aterrado, mientras que la de Hiei era más bien una orden ladrada para que Kai se explicara a sí mismo.

"Yusuke dijo que es lo que hacen los adultos para conocerse mejor", explicó, levantando ambas manos en defensa.

"¡Voy a matarlo!" Botan chilló, mientras ella se alejaba de Hiei.

"Realmente no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué la gente bailaría para conocerse mejor cuando solo pueden hablar?" Kai cuestionó, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza en confusión.

Botan y Hiei intercambiaron miradas desde sus respectivas posiciones en cada extremo del sofá. Se hubiera reído de la expresión ligeramente perturbada de Hiei si ella misma no la hubiera experimentado también.

"Intentar entender cualquier cosa que salga de la boca de Yusuke es un desperdicio de esfuerzo", respondió Hiei con firmeza, habiéndose recuperado primero.

"Sí", asintió Botan. "No tiene sentido. Lo mejor es no insistir más en eso".

"Está bien", respondió Kai.

Pero el niño continuó mirándolos a los dos y Botan de repente se volvió muy consciente de sí misma. Se sentía como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo algo que se suponía que no debía hacer. Pero eso era ridículo... nada sucedió.

"... ¿Kai?" Ella intentó.

"¿Hm?"

"¿Necesitas algo?"

"No, solo iba a la cocina a tomar algo", dijo, pero no se movió de su lugar.

"¿Quieres que te lo traiga?" ella preguntó.

"No."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás ahí parado mirándonos así?"

"No hay razón", Kai se encogió de hombros, dejando ir lo que tenía en mente por el momento.

Tanto Botan como Hiei observaron mientras Kai se dirigía hacia la cocina, antes de que Hiei volteara a mirar a Botan.

"Tu hijo es muy peculiar", acusó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"También es tuyo", le recordó Botan, enderezando sus ropas desaliñadas y alisando las arrugas de su camisa. "Y él no es peculiar. Él es perfecto."

"Estoy seguro de que lo sacó de ti", continuó Hiei.

"Hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que él lo haya heredado de ti", respondió ella. "También tienes una buena cantidad de caprichos extraños, ¿sabes?"

"Hn, entonces admites que el niño es extraño".

Botan se dio cuenta de su trampa y dejó escapar un gemido.

"¡Agh! Me engañaste".

Hiei sonrió, pero no respondió cuando Kai regresó a la sala de estar.

"Buenas noches", dijo el chico con un pequeño gesto.

"Buenas noches", respondió Botan.

Hiei asintió en respuesta.

"Feliz baile", terminó Kai antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

"¡No estábamos bailando!" Botan suspiró derrotada, antes de mirar a Hiei con los ojos entornados. "¡Esto es tu culpa!"

"Tú eras la que estaba sobre mí", señaló.

"Eso es solo porque me derribaste contigo".

"Y no habría hecho eso si no hubieras tenido la intención de acecharme torpemente", culpó.

"Fue solo un poco de diversión", hizo un puchero, jugando con los pulgares.

Él le disparó con una mirada acusatoria y Botan se encogió.

"Está bien, entonces, tal vez sí es mi culpa. Y ahora Kai piensa... Bueno, para ser honesta no estoy segura de lo que él piensa realmente..."

"Tiene siete años. No sabe qué pensar", concluyó Hiei.

"Es un niño de siete años muy inteligente, independiente y curioso que le encanta investigar lo que no puede entender", le recordó Botan a Hiei. "Es por eso que estoy preocupada".

La mirada de Hiei se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación de Kai antes de regresar a Botan con determinación.

"Dame tu laptop", ordenó.

"¿Huh?"

"Solo hazlo."

"Está bien..." ella obedeció, caminando para recuperar el dispositivo. "Aquí tienes."

Ella vio como Hiei lo dejaba en su regazo y comenzaba a escribir rápidamente. Cuando terminó, lo giró para que Botan pudiera ver fácilmente la pantalla.

"El segundo perfil es de Kai", le dijo. "Las búsquedas de seguridad y los bloqueos están activados. Incluso si investiga la frase, no aparecerá nada explícito o inapropiado".

"Realmente eres un salvavidas", dijo, respirando con alivio otra vez mientras dejaba su computadora portátil sobre la mesa.

"Hn"

Nunca había sido la damisela en apuros, pero tener a Hiei allí como apoyo era casi reconfortante. Botan no estaba segura de por qué, pero a ella realmente le gustaba tenerlo cerca. De hecho, pronto se dio cuenta de que le gustaban muchas cosas sobre el hombre. Le gustaba la forma en que él era tan seguro y decidido. A ella le gustaba su inteligencia y su actitud determinada. A ella le gustaba su honor con la familia y con sus amigos, y la forma en que sus acciones hablaban por él.

Le gustaba el color rojo de sus ojos y la profunda oscuridad de su pelo. Le gustaba la forma en que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba cuando tenía la razón. Le gustaba el sonido de su voz y la forma en que olía.

Le gustaba la forma en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella desde el otro lado de la habitación. Incluso le gustaba la manera en que se burlaba de ella de vez en cuando.

A ella le gustaba la forma en que la hacía sentir.

A ella le gustaba _él_.

"¿Qué?", él demandó.

"¿Huh?"

"Estabas mirándome. Sabía que el chico obtuvo sus tendencias extrañas de ti", dijo Hiei.

"No es nada", mintió, levantándose bruscamente. Miró hacia abajo en el reloj en su muñeca y fingió estar sorprendida. "Mira eso, se está haciendo bastante tarde y estoy seguro de que tienes que ponerte a trabajar bien temprano mañana".

Si Hiei encontraba sus acciones extrañas, no hacía ningún comentario al respecto. Se levantó de su lugar en el sofá y la siguió hasta la puerta principal, antes de ponerse los zapatos. Hizo una pausa para mirarla, una mirada de incertidumbre pasando sobre sus rasgos mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación de Kai.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, olvidando temporalmente su propia situación al sentir la incomodidad de Hiei.

"Su informe..." comenzó Hiei. "Era sobre mí".

"Claro que sí", confirmó Botan con una sonrisa orgullosa. Los niños recibieron instrucciones de escribir sobre sus modelos a seguir y Kai había elegido a Hiei. "Me lo leyó unas cinco veces y se aseguró de que me gustara antes de mostrártelo".

"Deberías haber sido tú", comenzó. "Debería haber escrito sobre ti".

"Todos los niños admiran a sus padres y es natural que Kai te escogiera como su modelo a seguir. Él te adora", dijo Botan en voz baja.

Hiei desvió su mirada incómoda y ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Espero que él escriba sobre mí en otro momento, sin embargo. No es justo que recibas todo el amor", bromeó, tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo.

Hiei sonrió ante eso y se sintió satisfecha de poder sacarlo del confuso estado en el que se había metido. Él llevó su mirada hacia atrás para encontrarse con la de ella y su piel se erizó ante la seria intensidad de su expresión.

"Incluso si el chico es extraño, lo has hecho bien", concluyó Hiei.

Los ojos de Botan se abrieron ante la repentina y sorprendente confesión. Levantó una mano para descansar contra su pecho mientras su corazón revoloteaba salvajemente. No podía confiar en su propia voz en ese momento, por lo que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza en silencio en respuesta. Botan lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo cuando el dilema en su cabeza recién pudo calmarse. Cerrando la puerta y cayendo contra ella, dejó escapar un suspiro lastimoso. Había hecho lo peor que podía hacer: se había enamorado del padre emocionalmente inasequible y enigmático de su hijo. Incluso si se hubieran hecho amigos ahora, no había manera de que Hiei sintiera lo mismo por ella. Era muy lamentable. Sus sentimientos habían estado condenados desde el principio.

"¡Por qué yo!" Exclamó, poniendo su rostro en sus manos.

"¿Estás bien?" Kai gritó, la voz recorrió la distancia que los separaba.

Botan miró hacia arriba, olvidando por completo que ella ya no estaba viviendo sola.

"¡Sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparse!", respondió, antes de caminar hacia su habitación y caer boca abajo sobre su cama. Tiró de su almohada hacia su cara y gimió en ella.

Se había metido en algunas situaciones bastante confusas antes, pero esto tenía que ser la peor de todos los tiempos. Esto era algo que ella nunca esperó; esto era algo que complicaría todo.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Después de nueve capítulos, uno de nuestros protagonistas principales finalmente cae por el otro. Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿eh?


	10. Chapter 10

**_¡Hola!_**

 _¡Otra vez me retrasé! Lo siento para todos quienes siguen esta historia, ¡pero ya les traigo el nuevo capítulo! Primero aclarar que este capítulo en sí era tan largo que la autora original tuvo que dividirlo en dos parte. También, en este capítulo la historia tomará un giro inesperado, así que veamos como se vienen las cosas para nuestros protagonistas._

 ** _Pareja:_ Hiei | Botan**

 **¡SIGAMOS MANTENIENDO VIVO EL FANDOM!**

* * *

"¡Feliz Día del Padre!"

Hiei miró el pequeño obsequio en las manos de Kai. Cuando el chico le pidió que viniera, nunca hubiera esperado que esta fuera la razón. De hecho, Hiei ni siquiera se había molestado en recordar qué día era, debido al hecho de que nunca tuvo ningún motivo para recordar esta fecha en particular.

"Anda, tómalo", insistió Kai con sus grandes ojos expectantes.

Hiei asintió y aceptó el regalo sin palabras. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a recibir obsequios o tanta atención y adoración abiertamente. Todo esto era muy nuevo para él y no estaba seguro de si alguna vez se acostumbraría.

"... ¿No vas a abrirlo?" Kai preguntó, balanceándose sobre sus talones con entusiasmo.

El notorio entusiasmo del niño sacó a Hiei de sus pensamientos y comenzó a quitar el papel de embalaje de forma automática. La caja negra rectangular albergaba dos corbatas de seda prolijamente dobladas, una roja y otra verde. Eran simples, pero claramente de alta calidad.

"Siempre estás vestido con ropa de trabajo, así que pensé que necesitarías más", completó Kai. "Y me aseguré de que también fueran tus colores favoritos".

Hiei no sabía qué era este sentimiento, pero era completamente nuevo. El chico había dejado de lado sus asuntos para hacer algo como esto por alguien como él. Hiei no era del tipo que se despreciaba a sí mismo, pero se sentía totalmente indigno de tales afectos puros y desinteresados.

"¿Te gusta?" Kai preguntó, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. Había una nota de incertidumbre en su tono y clara duda en sus ojos mientras miraba a Hiei. "Podemos cambiarlo por otra cosa si no lo quieres".

"No", interrumpió Hiei, un poco más enérgicamente de lo que pretendía. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó. "…Esto es suficiente."

Los ojos de Kai mostraron emoción lentamente, sus cejas se redondearon y se elevaron más, como si se sorprendiera al escuchar las palabras del mayor.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó en voz baja.

"De verdad", confirmó Hiei.

Kai evitó la mirada de Hiei, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla en un intento de ocultar su obvia satisfacción. Hiei fingió no darse cuenta de la forma en que la boca de Kai se curvaba hacia arriba y la forma en que sus ojos brillaban de alegría cuando cerró la tapa a la caja y la puso sobre la mesa.

"Oh, sí, Botan dijo que puedo quedarme hasta la noche, si quieres", ofreció Kai, levantando su mirada color amatista para encontrarse con la de Hiei. "No deberías estar solo el día del padre".

Él había estado en medio del trabajo cuando apareció Kai, pero podía dejar eso de lado por el momento. Él asintió con la cabeza y la sonrisa de Kai se iluminó tanto que Hiei casi tuvo que apartar la mirada. No podía entender por qué el chico le gustaba tanto, pero había una cosa que él sabía: no quería decepcionar a Kai otra vez. Habían pasado solo unos pocos meses de conocer al niño y se había convertido rápidamente en alguien por quien Hiei estaba dispuesto a tomar resoluciones, decisiones y excepciones sentimentales.

"Entonces," comenzó Kai, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans oscuros. "¿Quieres que te haga el almuerzo? Hice lo mismo con Botan en el Día de la Madre".

"Si eres como la mujer, deberías mantenerte lejos, muy lejos de la cocina", respondió Hiei.

"¡Oye, ella está mucho mejor ahora!" Kai defendió con un puchero. "Y puedo hacer muchas cosas, como-"

"-Cereal y sándwiches" Hiei completó fácilmente.

"¡Bingo!" Kai respondió, antes de darle a Hiei una mirada impresionada. "¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Eres psíquico como Kuwabara y Shizuru?"

Hiei resopló ante ese pensamiento extravagante, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando al niño.

"Difícilmente, es una simple cuestión de sentido común".

"Oh." Kai se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, todavía puedo hacerlo por ti si quieres. ¿O podemos hacer algo más juntos?"

Kai lo miró expectante, con los ojos brillantes de anticipación y una vez más, Hiei se encontró incapaz de negar la petición del chico.

"Bien", respondió, mirando como Kai levantaba un puño en el aire, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Hiei estaba detrás del niño que saltaba lleno de energía sin fin cuando sonó el timbre. Una sensación fría y vacía se apoderó de él en ese momento, como siempre lo hacía cuando _él_ estaba cerca. Hiei se congeló en su lugar, tratando de darle sentido a la extraña sensación de premonición que lo había inundado, cuando Kai lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Vas a usar eso?" Kai preguntó.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, más insistente esta vez y Hiei apartó todos sus pensamientos mientras se movía para abrir la puerta. Nunca se consideró a sí mismo ni remotamente psíquico como Kai sugirió, pero sí estaba mucho más en sintonía con el mundo que lo rodeaba que los demás. Sabía que lo que sea que estaba al otro lado de la puerta era algo que no le gustaría, pero nada lo preparó para lo que tenía delante. Sus bellos se erizaron y el pulso se aceleró mientras miraba a la última persona que esperaba ver: el bastardo de su padre, Ryu Jaganshi.

Incluso después de todos estos años, Hiei recordó al hombre con sorprendente claridad. Ambos compartían el mismo tono de piel aceitunada, cabello tan negro como la medianoche y esos ojos angulosos, pero ahí es donde terminaban sus similitudes. Ryu era unos centímetros más alto y más ancho que Hiei, sus músculos gruesos y compactos, pero no exagerados. El cabello oscuro caía sobre sus anchos hombros, se dividía en el medio y enmarcaba su cara cuadrada de una manera en que lo hacía ver más encantador de lo que realmente era. Sus ojos eran de un color azul helado, frío y carente de cualquier signo de compasión, y una cicatriz irregular recorría su ceja izquierda.

"Hola Hiei," saludó Ryu. Su voz en un profunda y firme tono. Suave y tranquilo, diferente de la forma en que Hiei usualmente lo recordaba. Raramente usaba ese tono con él. "Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Quince años para ser exactos".

Los ojos de Hiei se entrecerraron sospechosamente, inmediatamente a la defensiva. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, no parecía que el hombre hubiera envejecido en absoluto y Hiei estaba más que seguro de que su horrible personalidad y su inclinación por todo lo ilegal permanecían firmes también. Hiei se enderezó, mirando a Ryu a los ojos sin vacilar. No tenía miedo –nunca lo había tenido– y estaba decidido a dejar que Ryu viera eso.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó.

"¿Un padre necesita una razón para ver a su hijo?" Ryu preguntó en respuesta.

"Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de nuestras vidas, sí", respondió Hiei.

Ryu dejó escapar una risa sin humor, pero lo que sea que iba a decir fue interrumpido cuando miró por encima del hombro de Hiei algo a lo lejos. Hiei escuchó el peculiar movimiento de los pies de Kai y cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que el chico se acercaba a ellos. Sacudió su cabeza severamente, causando que Kai se detuviera en seco.

"Ve a mi habitación", Hiei ordenó con fuerza.

Kai hizo un puchero con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué?"

"Solo haz lo que digo y ve", casi ladró, perdiendo la paciencia cuando vio que el chico todavía estaba allí parado. "Ahora."

Kai saltó a la intensidad de la voz de Hiei, antes de asentir. Echó un vistazo a Ryu y luego desapareció en el dormitorio. Cuando Hiei estuvo convencido de que Kai estaba fuera de vista y del alcance de la audición, se volvió para mirar a Ryu de nuevo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que tu sentencia era por veinte años".

"La rebajaron por buen comportamiento", respondió Ryu con facilidad, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras miraba a Hiei. "Cooperar con la policía y ayudar a resolver otro caso. Todo en un día de trabajo".

"Hn. En otras palabras, has traicionado a otro delincuente de poca monta por tu propia libertad".

"Más o menos." Ryu asintió sin vergüenza. Sus ojos se lanzaron hacia el apartamento, antes de volver a encontrarse con la mirada de Hiei. "¿Me vas a dejar entrar o tus modales siguen siendo tan malos como cuando eras niño?"

"Los modales se desperdician contigo. Podemos hablar aquí", fue su respuesta cortante.

Ryu chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza en tono desaprobador.

"Esa no es manera de tratar a tu querido padre, mi niño".

Esa era la segunda vez que Ryu hacía alusión a su relación, provocándole a Hiei un dolor en el estómago.

"No eres mi padre", declaró Hiei, con los ojos fríos y duros. "Y yo no soy tu niño".

El hombre rió.

"La misma personalidad dominante, como siempre. No has cambiado en absoluto".

Hiei entornó los ojos.

"Me falta el deseo y el interés de pasear por el carril de la memoria", comenzó Hiei. "Preferiría que pudieras cortar los comentarios falsos e ir al punto: ¿qué quieres de mí?"

"Siempre directo y sincero, puedo apreciar eso", respondió Ryu con una sonrisa. "Necesito un poco de ayuda para volver a ponerme en pie. Puede que no lo creas, pero la gente no está eufórica por contratar a un ciudadano honrado como yo".

'Ciudadano honrado' era un título bastante generoso para un ex convicto como Ryu, pensó Hiei mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Miró al hombre implacablemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Has venido al lugar equivocado", dijo Hiei con dureza. "No tengo intenciones de ayudarte".

Un destello de indignación estalló en la expresión de Ryu, rompiendo la fachada tolerante que se había puesto. Hiei se armó de valor en caso de que Ryu tomara represalias violentas, pero la rigidez en la expresión del otro desapareció casi tan pronto como llegó. Una sonrisa tranquila se extendió sobre la cara de Ryu, pero no hizo nada para borrar el peligroso reflejo en esos ojos azules.

"Chico lindo el que tienes ahí", comenzó Ryu casualmente. "¿Asumo que es tuyo?"

"No es de tu incumbencia", respondió Hiei. No podía permitirse reaccionar exageradamente; solo alimentaría el interés de Ryu.

"Él vive con esa mujer bonita de pelo azul bajando por la calle, ¿verdad?" Ryu cuestionó mientras levantaba una mano para frotarse el mentón. "Sería una pena si algo les sucediera".

La ira agudizó la mirada de Hiei mientras miraba a Ryu. El bastardo los había estado observando y esperando hacer su movimiento. Esto no fue una simple visita; esto fue premeditado.

"Déjalos fuera de esto", advirtió con fuerza.

"Y luego está mi querida, dulce Yukina", continuó sin inmutarse. "Es una pena que nunca llegué a conocerla realmente. Ella también vive aquí en Tokio, ¿no?"

La moderación de Hiei se quebró, permitiendo que su enojo sacara lo mejor de él. Agarró a Ryu por el cuello de su camisa negra y lo empujó bruscamente contra la pared opuesta.

"No me amenaces", gruñó Hiei. "No soy el niño pequeño al que solías maltratar en el pasado".

"Todavía tan odioso para mí como siempre", suspiró Ryu, quitandose a Hiei de encima y acomodándose la ropa. "Eso está bien. Significa que recuerdas de lo que soy capaz".

Hiei apretó los puños con fuerza, con los hombros alzados y tensos mientras trataba de contener su ira. Incluso después de todos estos años, recordó lo trastornado y vil que podía llegar a ser el hombre y no quería someter a su familia al mismo trato.

"Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o podemos hacerlo de la manera difícil", instruyó Ryu con voz áspera y ronca. "Te doy la cortesía de hacer esa elección, ¿cuál será, chico?"

Los puños de Hiei temblaron con rabia desenfrenada, pero se contuvo. No podía permitirse actuar sin pensar, no cuando había otras vidas en juego. Desvió la mirada y respiró profundamente mientras trataba de pensar racionalmente. No había manera de que pudiera asegurarse de que Yukina, Kai y Botan estuvieran a salvo en todo momento. Ryu tenía la ventaja y, desafortunadamente, Hiei no tuvo más remedio que aceptar sus demandas.

"¿Cuánto quieres?" Hiei preguntó finalmente.

"Mil para empezar estaría bien."

"Considéralo hecho."

"Buena decisión, muchacho. Me alegro de que podamos hablar las cosas de forma civilizada".

Hiei le devolvió la mirada, sin molestarse en responder.

"Estoy seguro de que no tengo que decirte lo que pasará si intentas algo gracioso", advirtió Ryu.

Hiei se encontró con la amenazadora mirada de Ryu de frente.

"Lo sé."

"Bien, entonces regresaré esta noche por el dinero".

La boca de Hiei se dibujó en una línea apretada mientras asentía bruscamente de acuerdo. La esquina de la boca de Ryu se arqueó hacia arriba con la satisfacción de saber que tenía a Hiei justo donde lo quería. El hombre silbó mientras doblaba la esquina y desaparecía de la vista y Hiei cerró la puerta de su casa al entrar a su apartamento.

Una vez más, fue arrastrado de vuelta al infierno. Solo podía ser el resultado de estar bajo la sombra de Ryu. La furia burbujeó dentro de él cuando se dio cuenta de cuán indefenso estaba en ese momento. No había mucho que pudiera hacer cuando la seguridad de su familia y amigos estaba en juego. No importaba lo lejos que había llegado de su oscuro pasado, no importaba cuánto hubiera crecido y logrado construir una carrera estable para sí mismo, no significaba nada en presencia de su padre. Maldijo en voz alta por la frustración y arrojó la pila de correspondencia que estaba en la mesa de entrada en el piso en un ataque de ira.

"¡Hiei!" Kai gritó con voz preocupada.

Hiei se detuvo para mirar al niño mientras salía de la habitación y se acercaba a él. La mirada de sorpresa y preocupación en la cara de Kai fue suficiente para hacerle recuperar el sentido y la tormenta de emociones se calmó a fuego lento.

"¿Qué pasa?" Kai preguntó, de pie al lado de Hiei con un ceño fruncido.

Hiei negó con la cabeza.

"No es nada."

"¿Quién era ese tipo?" él presionó.

"Nadie."

Kai frunció el ceño, pero no dijo más. Hiei no sabía si era porque el chico temía que le gritara o si había decidido dejarlo pasar, pero ahora no podía preocuparse por eso. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el número de Botan. No quería que Kai estuviera cerca de allí si ese bastardo volvía esta noche. No podía permitir que ninguno de los demás se involucrara en esto, especialmente su propio hijo.

* * *

"¿Tierra a Botan?"

"¿Huh?" Botan de repente se dio cuenta de la mano de Shizuru ondeaba frente a su rostro. "Uh, ¿sí?"

"Estabas en el espacio", señaló.

Botan se sonrojó. Había estado pensando en Hiei otra vez, algo que había hecho muy a menudo al darse cuenta de que estaba ligeramente enamorada de él.

"¿Realmente lo estaba?" Se rió tímidamente, haciendo el tonto.

"Sí, estaba tratando de llamar tu atención durante todo un minuto".

"Eso no es nada nuevo, su cabeza siempre está en las nubes", comentó Yusuke mientras se acercaba para agarrar un puñado de los cacahuetes ubicados en el centro de la mesa.

"Bueno, prefiero que sea en las nubes que bajo tierra", Botan respondió, recordando el pequeño incidente que tuvo con Kai debido a la sucia mente de Yusuke.

Yusuke se encogió de hombros.

"Eh, no hay nada de malo con una imaginación saludable".

"Ahí es cuando comienzas a contagiar a mi hijo de siete años", comenzó, su expresión se volvió acusatoria.

Yusuke palideció y Kuwabara le envió una mirada desdeñosa desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Te dije que no deberías haberlo dicho frente a él", murmuró Kuwabara en voz baja.

Shizuru frunció el ceño en confusión. "Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de preguntar, pero ¿qué pasó?"

"Sí, Yusuke", comenzó Botan. "¿Te importaría explicar por qué Kai de repente sacó el tema del tango horizontal con Hiei y yo?"

Los ojos de Yukina se ensancharon casi cómicamente y las cejas de Kurama se levantaron con sorpresa. Shizuru solo negó con la cabeza, completamente sorprendida por la noticia.

"Es realmente divertido cuando lo piensas", dijo Yusuke, rascándose la mejilla de manera tímida.

Botan cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho de manera firme.

"¿En serio? ¡Dime cómo un niño de siete años hablando de eufemismos para tener relaciones sexuales es algo divertido!" ella apretó los dientes.

"Kuwabara y yo llevamos al niño a tomar un poco de aire fresco y estaba esta enfermera sexy paseándose con ese atuendo de enfermera muy ajustado".

"¡Te sigo diciendo que ella no era una _verdadera_ enfermera, Urameshi!" Kuwabara intervino. "Era un cosplay".

"Lo que sea, estaba ardiente. Como, fogosa", dijo, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente para un efecto adicional. "Todo lo que dije fue que no me importaría hacer el tango horizontal con ella".

Botan se llevó una mano a la frente mientras Yusuke continuaba.

"Me olvidé de que Kai estaba allí hasta que me preguntó qué significaba, así que solo le dije que era lo que los adultos hacen para conocerse mejor. El niño parecía un poco confundido, pero luego se encogió de hombros. Y lo dejó ahí", explicó Yusuke. "Todos los puntos considerados, creo que lo manejé bastante bien".

"Manejarlo bien hubiera sido guardar tus pensamientos pervertidos para ti mismo", refunfuñó, cruzando los brazos enojada. "Es muy traumatizante escuchar a tu hijo de siete años preguntártelo con cara seria y un interés genuinamente curioso".

"Espera un momento", Yusuke comenzó lentamente, una revelación se apoderó de él. "Si el pequeño tigre les preguntó a ti y a Hiei, tenía que haber una razón válida".

"¿Una razón...?" Botan repitió nerviosamente, sintiendo que las cosas empezaban a cambiar a medida que la expresión de Yusuke se volvía más traviesa.

Él se inclinó más cerca, examinándola con ojos críticos.

"¿Tú y Hiei se están poniendo un poco íntimos y personales?" preguntó.

"¡No!" Exclamó Botan, alejándolo de su espacio personal, y con su rostro enrojecido. Podía sentir las miradas de los demás y evitaba el contacto visual a toda costa, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente mientras continuaba. "Fue un accidente... tropecé y ambos nos caímos y Kai entró en el peor momento".

"Suena bastante juguetón para mí", bromeó Yusuke, chasqueando la lengua.

"¡Yusuke!" ella protestó. "¡No fue nada por el estilo, pervertido!"

"¿Por qué tu cara está tan roja por 'nada'?" se burló.

"Porque la estás exponiendo", intervino Shizuru.

Botan le dio a Shizuru una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Estaba segura de que su cara era del color de un tomate ahora mismo, por lo que tomó un sorbo de su refresco en un esfuerzo por enfriarse. Tenía que tener cuidado porque Shizuru, Kurama y Yukina eran demasiado observadores para su propio bien, Kuwabara siempre estaba en sintonía con las emociones de los demás y Yusuke tenía esa intuición locamente precisa de su lado. Si reaccionaba de forma exagerada, seguramente sabrían que algo estaba pasando. Ella solo tenía que llevarlo bien.

Miró a Shizuru casi con sentimiento de culpa. Normalmente le diría todo a la morena, pero esto era tan nuevo y tan... vergonzoso. No podía obligarse a admitirlo en voz alta y hacerlo real al decirle a otra persona. Aún no, al menos.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y ahogó un suspiro de alivio que casi se le escapó cuando contestó el dispositivo.

"¿Hola?"

"Soy yo", dijo Hiei. "Llevaré a Kai de vuelta. Surgió algo".

Había un tono desconocido en su voz que le decía que no lo cuestionara, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien, estoy en el bar, pero puedo llegar a casa en diez minutos".

La llamada terminó pero no pudo evitar la sensación de inquietud que la recorrió.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Shizuru, notando de inmediato su cambio de actitud.

"Hiei dijo que había surgido algo y que necesitaba traer a Kai a casa", les contó.

"¿En el día del padre?" cuestionó Kuwabara.

"Es un poco adicto al trabajo", completó Kurama.

Yusuke fue el primero en ponerse de pie.

"Bueno, supongo que nos dirigimos a tu casa, entonces", anunció con decisión.

"¿Estás seguro?" Botan preguntó.

"No es gran cosa", dijo con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano. "Además, es un poco raro estar en el bar un domingo. Esta ambiente es bastante deprimente".

Botan tuvo que aceptar mientras miraba el lugar. Estaba completamente muerto.

"Bien, entonces", dijo, poniéndose de pie. "Mi casa será."

En el tiempo que le tomó regresar a su apartamento, Yusuke y Kuwabara habían tenido dos peleas, Kurama y Shizuru coquetearon una vez y Yukina simplemente disfrutó el entretenimiento. Hiei apareció en su puerta cinco minutos más tarde, y le sonrió a Kai mientras él se deslizaba junto a ella y entraba al departamento. Se giró hacia Hiei, deseosa de ser normal a su alrededor, cuando finalmente notó el hecho de que había algo diferente en él. Aunque su expresión permanecía impasible, había una rigidez tensa en su postura. Botan frunció el ceño al mirarlo sin decir palabra. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y mirando a nada en particular; estaba claro que algo lo estaba preocupando.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó en voz baja, sin querer llamarle la atención.

"Está bien."

"¿Estás seguro?"

La irritación brilló brevemente en su rostro antes de desaparecer. Parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero negó con la cabeza. Botan se dio cuenta de la manera en que su mirada se detenía en los demás en el salón, antes de volver a encontrarse con ella.

"Seguro", respondió finalmente.

"Bien", suspiró. "Te invitaría a entrar, pero algo me dice que de todos modos no aceptarías la oferta".

"Hn."

Hiei se movió para alejarse, pero algo hizo que Botan se adelantara.

"Oye", comenzó suavemente.

Hiei se giró para mirar hacia atrás, con una ceja alzada inquisitivamente.

"Si algo anda mal... o si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, sabes que estoy aquí, ¿verdad?"

Él la miró con una expresión indescifrable cruzando sus rasgos. Parte de la tensión en sus hombros se aflojó cuando asintió.

"Lo sé, mujer".

* * *

Kai observó atentamente mientras Hiei y Botan intercambiaban unas palabras cerca del umbral de la puerta. Estaba preocupado, especialmente después de ver cuánto cambió Hiei luego de hablar con ese hombre mayor.

"Oye, ¿todo está bien?" Preguntó Shizuru, empujando ligeramente su brazo.

Kai parpadeó antes de darle a Shizuru un encogimiento de hombros incierto. Kuwabara estaba ocupado recitando poesía extraña a Yukina mientras que Kurama y Yusuke discutían algo que Kai no entendía del todo. Todo parecía normal, pero Kai tenía un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago. Algo malo iba a suceder; él solo lo sabía.

"No sé..." admitió en voz baja.

Sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión de preocupación cruzando sus rasgos.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Kai miró a Botan, quien estaba cerrando la puerta.

"Um..." comenzó.

Shizuru esperó pacientemente y para cuando Botan se unió a ellos, había reunido su coraje.

"Este tipo de aspecto malvado vino por Hiei hoy", reveló finalmente, mirando entre las dos con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno, eso no es algo muy bueno para decir sobre uno de los amigos de Hiei", advirtió Botan, con las manos en las caderas mientras lo miraba.

"Pero no creo que fuera su amigo", dijo Kai, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Hiei se veía muy triste después de que terminaron de hablar".

Shizuru y Botan intercambiaron miradas antes de mirar a Kai.

"Creo que Hiei podría necesitar nuestra ayuda," terminó Kai.

Para entonces, todos los demás se habían sintonizado en la conversación. La expresión de Kurama era neutral y cautelosa, como de costumbre, y la única indicación de que Yusuke estaba preocupado era por la fuerza con que cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Los ojos de Kuwabara se entrecerraron ligeramente y sentada a su lado estaba Yukina, quien parecía ser la más preocupada de todos.

"¿Cómo era este hombre?" Preguntó Yukina, levantándose de su asiento en el sofá.

"Um... era grande y alto. Cabello negro y ojos azules", informó Kai. Realmente solo había visto al hombre por un segundo, pero su rostro estaba quemado en su visión. "Ah, y él tenía una cicatriz aquí".

En el momento en que señaló su ceja izquierda, Yukina dejó escapar un agudo jadeo.

"No..." susurró temerosa.

Kuwabara apoyó suavemente una mano contra su espalda, con el ceño fruncido y la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

"¿Yukina? ¿Crees que es-"

"No puede ser", dijo en ese mismo tono sin aliento.

Kai miró a Botan, quien se mordía el labio inferior como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba preocupada. Shizuru y Kurama también estaban de pie ahora, la preocupación llenando sus ojos mientras la atmósfera de la sala se ponía tensa e incómoda.

"Su sentencia era por veinte años", recordó Yukina. "Solo han pasado quince".

"Es común que las sentencias disminuyan", notó Kurama, mirando a Shizuru para confirmarlo.

La morena asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, y hay muchas maneras de hacerlo posible", afirmó. "Pero claramente me estoy perdiendo algo. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Es nuestro padre", reveló Yukina con voz temblorosa y débil. "Él está de vuelta."

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron ante la repentina información. No sabía mucho sobre el hombre, pero sabía que era un problema. Hiei y Yukina nunca hablaron sobre él y el hecho de que ambos tuvieron reacciones tan severas a su regreso no podía ser algo bueno.

"Kai, ¿podrías ir a tu habitación por un momento?" preguntó Botan, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Kai frunció el ceño. No quería que lo enviaran a su habitación, no de nuevo. ¡Siempre lo dejaban fuera de todo!

"Por favor", dijo Botan una vez más.

Kai abrió la boca para protestar, pero Yusuke fue más rápido.

"Será mejor que escuches a tu madre esta vez, Kai", alentó Yusuke suavemente. "Es por tu propio bien."

Los hombros de Kai cayeron mientras asentía con resignación.

"Está bien", murmuró en voz baja, dándose la vuelta y arrastrando los pies hacia su habitación. Recordó tomar la laptop de Botan de la mesa redonda, antes de entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Se sentó junto a la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación.

"Así que ha vuelto", dijo Kuwabara sombríamente.

"No conozco todos los detalles, pero me enteré de que era un tipo bastante malo", recordó Yusuke.

"Malo es quedarse corto", dijo Yukina. "Él es horrible".

"Y fiel a su naturaleza, lo primero que decide hacer es atormentar a Hiei de nuevo", señaló Kurama con gravedad.

"Tenemos que ayudarlo", dijo Botan con determinación.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero Hiei es un hombre introvertido. Insistirá en manejar las cosas por su cuenta", le recordó Kurama.

"Así que lo ayudaremos de todos modos", dijo Yusuke en ese tono descuidado suyo. "Somos todos nosotros contra un sólo hombre, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?"

"Debemos proceder con cautela. Esta es una situación delicada y Ryu no es alguien con quien se deba jugar," aconsejó Kurama.

"Kurama tiene razón," apoyó Yukina. "Ryu es demasiado peligroso para enfrentarlo sin cuidado".

Kai frunció el ceño al oír eso y decidió volver a su trabajo. Buscó a Ryu Jaganshi en internet y jadeó al ver el bloqueo infantil, por lo que no pudo encontrar ninguna búsqueda relevante. Al desconectarse de su perfil, probó con el de Botan. Había una contraseña y él nunca se había molestado en preguntársela. Intentó algunas combinaciones, antes de tener éxito con su nombre y año de nacimiento. Hizo crujir sus nudillos y luego tipeó el nombre completo de Ryu una vez más. Hizo clic en el primer artículo que apareció y sus ojos se abrieron mientras leía la lista de delitos: abuso infantil, tráfico de drogas y posesión ilegal de armas.

A Kai no le importaban las otras cosas, estaba atascado leyendo el primer delito menor. Desafortunadamente, sabía todo acerca del abuso infantil y lo qué eso implicaba. Algunos de los niños en el orfanato y el hogar de crianza habían sido sacados de sus hogares por esa misma razón. Ryu debe haber lastimado a Hiei y a Yukina en el pasado y Kai no podía perdonarlo por eso. Tenía que asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara a Hiei o a Yukina. No era tan conocedor en lo que al sistema de justicia penal respectaba, pero con una simple llamada por la línea fija, pudo hablar con alguien que sí lo era. Encontró un número de teléfono en línea y marcó diligentemente. Tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente alguien atendió.

" _Departamento de Policía Metropolitana de Tokio_."

"Hola, ¿puedo hablar con un oficial, por favor?"

" _Está hablando con uno."_

"Oh, bueno, estoy haciendo un informe escolar sobre delincuentes".

 _"¿Enseñan ese tipo de cosas a los niños?"_

Kai frunció el ceño con disgusto al ser llamado _niño_ por un completo desconocido, pero se mordió la lengua. Necesitaba información, por lo que no podía ser grosero.

"Yo elegí el tema", dijo Kai. "Estoy interesado en la justicia penal".

" _Eso es genial, chico. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?"_

"¿Qué pasa si a alguien lo liberan por buen comportamiento pero realmente no se lo merecía?"

 _"Los tipos como ese siempre vuelven a sus viejas costumbres con el tiempo. Y luego terminan de nuevo en prisión."_

"¿Pero qué pasa si lastima a alguien mientras esperan a que haga algo malo nuevamente? ¿Por qué no pueden arrestarlo ahora mismo si saben que es un tipo malo?"

 _"Porque se lo toma como inocente hasta que se demuestre su culpabilidad. Como ves, el sistema no siempre es perfecto"._

Kai frunció el ceño.

"Eso no es bueno…"

 _"No deberías preocuparte tanto, chico. Como dije, el ex recluso se equivocará, lo atraparemos en el acto y luego él no será nada más que un pensamiento."_

"¿Cómo lo atraparías?"

 _"Testigos oculares, fotos, pruebas escondidas en su vivienda", respondió. "O atraparlo en el acto"._

"Ya veo", dijo Kai, mientras su mente corría una milla por minuto. "Gracias."

 _"No hay problema. Y oye, si necesitas más ayuda con la investigación, siempre puedes llamarme a mi línea privada"_.

"¿De verdad?"

 _"Sí, no es problema"._

Kai apuntó el número y sonrió.

"Lo tengo."

 _"Buena suerte en tu informe"._

"Gracias. Creo que será un éxito".

Cuando colgó el teléfono, aún podía oír a los demás hablar en voz baja en la sala de estar. Ya no tenía la necesidad de escuchar a escondidas porque ahora, él tenía sus propios planes. Si ellos no lo incluían, entonces tendría que hacer las cosas él mismo. Se dirigió a su cama y comenzó a tipear de nuevo. El chico estaba tan metido en su investigación que ni siquiera notó que Botan había entrado en la habitación hasta que se sentó junto a él en la cama.

"¿Kai?"

Él apartó sus ojos color púrpura de la pantalla para mirarla. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había oscurecido afuera y de que los demás se habían ido.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien", dijo asintiendo. "Hiei es de quién deberíamos estar preocupados".

"Yo-" Botan se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando miró hacia la laptop y vio todas las pestañas abiertas.

"Uh, yo solo estaba...", Kai se interrumpió con incertidumbre.

"Te envié a tu habitación para mantenerte alejado de todo esto", dijo, señalando la pantalla.

Kai frunció el ceño.

"Lo sé, pero ya estaba cansado de que me dejaran fuera de todo lo importante. No soy un niño, puedo manejarlo", declaró.

La expresión de Botan se suavizó al mirarlo.

"Oh, Kai, no quise hacerte sentir excluido", comenzó. "Es solo que... bueno... las cosas son complicadas".

"Lo sé. Escuché todo", confesó Kai. "El padre de Hiei es una mala persona, realmente mala".

Botan asintió.

"Lo es", ella estuvo de acuerdo.

"Le hizo daño a Hiei y a Yukina, ¿verdad?"

"Le hizo daño a Hiei, sí", repitió Botan. "Pero Yukina estaba viviendo con su madre en ese momento".

La expresión de Kai decayó. Estaba contento de que Yukina no estuviera involucrada, pero eso significaba que Hiei pasó por todo eso solo.

"Sé que estás molesto, pero lo único que podemos hacer es estar ahí para Hiei", concluyó Botan.

"¿Qué hay de Ryu? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?" preguntó Kai.

"Nada. Es demasiado peligroso y no te quiero cerca de ese hombre".

"Pero-"

"Escúchame, Kai", dijo Botan, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros. "Esto no es algo en lo que te debas involucrar. Hiei, especialmente, no quiere que te involucres. Debes respetar sus deseos".

Kai presionó su boca en una delgada línea, negándose a decir nada más sobre el asunto. Era obvio que no importaba lo que dijera, nadie creería que realmente podría ser de alguna ayuda. Botan le dio una mirada de apoyo mientras le apretaba el hombro.

"Sé que estás enojado, pero es lo mejor", dijo, mirándolo a los ojos y esperando una confirmación.

"Está bien", contestó sin entusiasmo.

"Prepararé la cenar ahora", dijo. "¿Alguna solicitud en especial?"

"No, lo que sea que hagas está bien", respondió Kai.

"Está bien, te llamaré cuando esté listo".

Esperó a que ella se fuera antes de sentarse en la cama y dejar escapar un suspiro. Incluso si todos querían mantenerlo alejado del asunto, no podría hacer eso. Era tan inteligente y capaz como cualquiera de los demás y estaba decidido a ayudar. Hiei era su padre y dependía de él asegurarse de que Ryu fuera enviado directamente a su antigua celda de prisión.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche se encontraban Yukina y Kuwabara caminando hacia el departamento de la chica. Kuwabara había insistido en acompañarla hasta su casa y ella no protestó. Era una noche tranquila y pacífica, pero el hombre de cabello naranja se sentía completamente inquieto mientras escuchaba los dulces tonos de la voz de Yukina.

"No conocía a Ryu tan bien. Realmente solo lo vi un par de veces, pero nunca me sentí segura a su alrededor", comenzó. "Hiei nunca habló de eso y fingió que todo estaba bien, pero mi madre y yo sabíamos que le molestaba más de lo que dejaba ver".

"Debe haber sido duro para un niño sufrir todo ese abuso físico..." Kuwabara se compadeció.

"y psicológico también", reveló Yukina. "Trataba muy mal a Hiei. Y creo que solía obligarlo a ayudarle en sus cosas ilegales".

"Eso es horrible", escupió Kuwabara. "Entonces, ¿cómo terminaron los planes de Ryu? ¿Hiei tuvo algo que ver?"

"Mi madre nunca habló mucho de eso, pero me enteré de que estuvo involucrado en muchos crímenes. Tráfico de drogas. Creo que él también las consumía. Eventualmente, alguien fue atrapado y cometió un error que llevó al encarcelamiento de Ryu".

"Ya veo…"

Yukina permaneció en silencio por un tiempo, antes de continuar. Habló apenas por encima de un susurro, pero lo escuchó de todos modos.

"Es capaz de cosas tan horribles... Tengo miedo, Kazuma."

El corazón de Kuwabara dolió al escuchar su pequeña voz y tomó su mano en la suya, haciendo que se detuvieran en seco. El viento agitaba su pelo y sus ropas, y sus ojos rubíes brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Al contrario de su apariencia dócil y suave, Yukina era una mujer increíblemente fuerte y resistente; el hecho de que ella hubiera declarado abiertamente sus temores era más que un poco preocupante.

"No dejaré que te pase nada, lo prometo", juró con firmeza, una mirada de feroz determinación y protección en sus ojos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso a través del ceño fruncido que había grabado en su rostro.

"Sé que lo harás, Kazuma, pero Hiei es quien me tiene preocupada", aclaró. "Ryu nunca nos pagó a mí ni a mi madre ningún interés después del divorcio. Hiei fue al único a quien realmente atacó. Fue muy cruel".

Kuwabara entornó los ojos.

"No entiendo cómo un padre podría lastimar a su hijo así", dijo.

"Es como si desquitara todas sus frustraciones con Hiei, como si de algún modo él tuviera la culpa", recordó Yukina con tristeza. "Es suficientemente malo que Hiei haya tenido que enfrentarse a esto una vez. No debería tener que ser perseguido por eso de nuevo".

Kuwabara asintió, aceptando en silencio.

"... No tengo una buena sensación acerca de esto", dijo Yukina en voz baja.

A decir verdad, tampoco él. Pero tenía que ser fuerte por Yukina.

"Oye, todo estará bien", le aseguró, tendiendo una mano sobre su hombro, reconfortándola. "Urameshi, Kurama y yo, no dejaremos que nada malo pase".

"Pero-"

"Confía en mí", le dijo. "Hemos pasado por muchas cosas peligrosas antes y siempre salimos victoriosos. Esto no será diferente".

Yukina se quedó quieta, con los ojos vidriosos como si estuviera trayendo de vuelta un recuerdo. Y él supuso en qué podría estar pensando. Hace años, el señor del crimen Tarukane había tomado un interés especial por Yukina. Siempre había supuesto que era por culpa de Ryu, ya fuera un viejo rencor o rivalidad. El monstruo incluso había ido tan lejos como para secuestrarla. La policía estaba investigando la situación, pero los cuatro no podían sólo quedarse sentados y esperar. Entraron en acción sin un plan muy elaborado. Fue una especie de acontecimiento increíble; cuatro adolescentes derrotando a un criminal como ese, pero todos ellos eran inquebrantables por sus propias convicciones. Y más que eso, estaban motivados.

"Tienes razón", estuvo de acuerdo. "Esto es solo una cosa más que tendremos que superar".

"¡Ese es el espíritu, mi amor!" Kuwabara sonrió.

Mientras los dos regresaban a su apartamento, Kuwabara pensó en lo que podría hacer para garantizar la seguridad de Yukina. No le gustaba que estuviera sola cuando su padre andaba suelto. Sería mejor si ella se quedara con alguien. Se sonrojó al pensar en ella quedándose en su hogar, pero rápidamente sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza. Aparte del hecho de que sería un sueño hecho realidad, no era posible. No tenían espacio. Pero Shizuru sí. Su hermana era fuerte e inteligente; Era el plan perfecto. Sí, él era un genio.

La ridícula sonrisa que tenía pegada en el rostro cayó al sentir que Yukina se congelaba y se tensaba a su lado, con los ojos color rubí abiertos mientras miraba algo al otro lado de la calle. Kuwabara siguió su mirada y vio a un hombre fumando afuera de la tienda de mercancía.

"¿Es es...?" su voz se apagó, un atisbo de preocupación corriendo por sus entrañas.

Ella asintió y él se tensó, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

"No creo que él haya venido aquí por mí", declaró Yukina. "Es probablemente solo una coincidencia".

"¿Quieres volver e ir por otro lado?" sugirió Kuwabara.

"No, creo que debería enfrentarlo", respondió valientemente.

"Bien." Kuwabara asintió. "Pero no me voy a apartar de tu lado".

"Lo sé", respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Mientras cruzaban la calle, Ryu finalmente se dio cuenta de ellos. Era un hombre alto e imponente, y aparte del color de su cabello y la forma angular de sus ojos, realmente no compartía ninguna característica con Hiei. Aunque exudaba un aura de fuerza y peligro. Una mirada de conflicto pasó por sus ojos azules cuando vio a Yukina; palideció un poco, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"Ryu", dijo Yukina a modo de saludo, su tono más frío de lo que Kuwabara creía posible.

Ryu negó con la cabeza, saliendo de la extraña ensoñación en la que había estado.

"Yukina", respondió Ryu. "Eres la viva imagen de tu madre".

Kuwabara no esperaba escuchar una voz tan suave y desarmante emitida por ese hombre. Teniendo en cuenta las cosas que había oído sobre él, había esperado que viniera con todas las trampas de un villano; voz amenazante y escalofriante incluida.

"Sí, me dicen eso a menudo", respondió ella.

"Te ves bien", comenzó. "No esperaba verte por aquí".

"Pero le hiciste una visita a Hiei".

Kuwabara se sorprendió por la mirada acusadora en sus ojos, pero no debería haberse sorprendido. Yukina siempre fue ferozmente protectora de su familia y de los que ella consideraba dignos de ser amigos.

"Entonces, ¿ya se pasó el chisme?" Preguntó Ryu, sacudiendo las cenizas de su cigarrillo con el ceño fruncido.

"Hiei no dijo nada", se defendió Yukina.

"Entonces debe haber sido su pequeño mocoso entrometido", dedujo Ryu con el ceño fruncido. "No pretendía ser un secreto, era simplemente una visita amistosa después de todo. No hay necesidad de irritarse".

"Espero que no estés planeando arrastrarlo a ninguno de tus planes otra vez", dijo Yukina. "Por favor, haz lo correcto por una vez y déjalo en paz".

Ryu pareció ofenderse por eso. Se paró un poco más intimidante mientras miraba a Yukina.

"Mis asuntos con Hiei son míos y solo míos", Ryu comenzó a hablar en voz baja, y su voz cambió a una naturaleza más grave y áspera. "Por tu bien, espero que no intentes involucrarte".

Kuwabara se enfureció ante el tono amenazador del hombre, interponiéndose entre los dos.

"No te atrevas a amenazarla".

"No es una amenaza", respondió Ryu, expresión tranquila pero ojos mortales. "Es una advertencia paternal".

Kuwabara dio un paso adelante una vez más, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Yukina en su brazo.

"Kazuma", dijo en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras colocaba una mano sobre su brazo. "No".

Soltó una respiración profunda, manteniendo sus ojos en Ryu mientras intentaba mantener la calma. Tenía que respetar los deseos de Yukina, pero si ese extraño incluso la miraba mal una vez más, entonces Kuwabara no se contendría. Todos estaban en silencio mientras Ryu desechaba su cigarrillo y lo aplastaba bajo el talón de su bota.

"No te involucres en asuntos que no te conciernen", advirtió Ryu con frialdad. "Lo digo en serio."

Les lanzó a los dos una última mirada antes de seguir su camino.

Yukina respiró hondo, con los ojos fijos en Ryu a medida que se alejaba cada vez más.

"Supongo que eso es algo que él y Hiei tienen en común..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Hiei siempre me alejaba cuando se trataba de sus asuntos con Ryu", reveló Yukina. "Sé que solo estaba tratando de protegerme a su manera, pero solo me hacía preocuparme aún más".

 _Esto es malo_ , pensó Kuwabara mientras miraba el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo Ryu.

En el transcurso de los próximos tres días, Kurama y Yusuke mantuvieron a Kuwabara actualizado. Hiei había mantenido su distancia de todos, y las pocas veces que era visto o visitado, Ryu usualmente no se quedaba atrás. Yukina estaba especialmente preocupada, pero ella le había explicado que respetaría su decisión y le daría el espacio que necesitaba. Kuwabara, por otro lado, no sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Llamó a la puerta de Hiei y después de unos momentos, él respondió.

"¿Qué deseas?" preguntó bruscamente.

"Guau, te ves como el infierno", soltó Kuwabara sin tacto.

Los ojos de Hiei se estrecharon a la defensiva.

"Que generoso, especialmente viniendo de un patán como tú", respondió Hiei.

Kuwabara levantó sus manos en defensa.

"Oye, hablo en serio, no parece que lo estés llevando demasiado bien".

La palidez de su piel y sus ojeras solo servían para opacar aquellos ojos generalmente agudos y alertas. El cansancio mordía sus rasgos. Su fuerza habitual había desaparecido de su postura y sus movimientos eran un más lentos, como si el peso del mundo descansara sobre sus hombros. Kuwabara en realidad se sintió un poco mal por el chico.

Nunca sabría lo que era tener un padre abusador; él fue afortunado. Pero Kuwabara era extremadamente empático por naturaleza y era casi como si pudiera sentir la angustia del otro. Hiei era demasiado terco y orgulloso como para admitirlo, pero todo estaba por encima de su cabeza. Lo mínimo que Kuwabara podía hacer era tranquilizarlo sobre la seguridad de Yukina.

"No tienes que preocuparte por Yukina", dijo Kuwabara. "Viajo con ella hacia y desde el trabajo, todos los días. Está a salvo dentro del hospital y ahora se está quedando con Shizuru, por las dudas".

Hiei permaneció en silencio.

"Shizuru es fuerte. Y es mejor para ellas estar juntas que para Yukina estar sola", continuó Kuwabara.

Cuando Hiei no rompió el silencio, Kuwabara frunció el ceño.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Lo que has hecho por Yukina es suficiente", dijo Hiei en ese monótono tono que solía usar. "No hay necesidad de pretender preocuparte por mí".

"No estoy fingiendo, enclenque, en realidad me preocupo", declaró, moviéndose furiosamente por el salón. Soltó un bufido y murmuró en voz baja. "La única vez que intento tratarte como una persona normal, me lo metes en la cara".

"Es un gesto inútil", respondió Hiei.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Te desprecio y tú sientes lo mismo".

"Aún así, tú y yo no nos odiamos realmente" respondió sin pensar.

Hiei lo miró extrañado y Kuwabara continuó.

"Quiero decir, seguro que definitivamente no eres mi persona favorita. Pero hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Incluso si no lo admitimos, no cambia el hecho de que seamos..."

"No termines esa frase sentimental", advirtió Hiei, como si estuviera a punto de enfermarse.

"No enemigos", terminó Kuwabara. "No cambia el hecho de que no somos enemigos".

Los hombros de Hiei cayeron de su posición tensa, las facciones perdiendo su dureza mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Ellos nunca se veían cara a cara, se peleaban constantemente y no se podían soportar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en algún momento en el camino realmente habían dejado de odiarse el uno al otro. Aunque Hiei era grosero, mezquino, arrogante y hastiado, no era del todo malo. Yukina veía algo en él y, a veces, Kuwabara también lo hacía. Sabía que Hiei tenía que sentir algo parecido, de lo contrario, Kuwabara no habría sido capaz de estar tan cerca de Yukina como Hiei.

"Siempre dices cosas sin sentido", declaró humilde Hiei.

"Y tú eres un gruñón y un idiota, pero no me ves explicándotelo", respondió Kuwabara, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

La mandíbula de Hiei se tensó con enojo. Esto era más de lo que Kuwabara había llevado a presenciar. Preferiría que Hiei estallara en cólera antes de que se lo guardara a sí mismo.

"Si ves a ese bastardo, no te metas con él", ordenó Hiei con firmeza. "Puedes pensar que eres el protector de Yukina, pero enfrentarlo sería un suicidio, especialmente para un tonto ingenuo y crédulo como tú".

Eso fue extraño. Hiei realmente estaba mostrando preocupación.

"Tu papá no me asusta. No tienes que preocuparte por mí".

"No estaba preocupado. Solo te estaba dando una advertencia justa en caso de que intentaras hacer algo estúpido y heroico".

Kuwabara puso los ojos en blanco, fue un esfuerzo poco entusiasta. En momentos como estos, donde realmente importaba, pudieron llegar a un acuerdo.

"Está bien", respondió Kuwabara.

Los dos guardaron silencio y el aire a su alrededor se sintió más pesado de alguna manera. Kuwabara se movió en su posición, sintiéndose incómodo y torpe.

"De todos modos, ¡no tienes que preocuparte por Yukina porque los hermanos Kuwabara están en eso!" proclamó, con un decidido asentimiento de su puño. "Además, Kurama y Urameshi han estado vigilando a Botan y Kai. Ryu ni siquiera ha intentado contactarlos".

El sonido de su teléfono celular interrumpió la respuesta de Hiei. Era obvio quién era por la mirada endurecida en la cara del más bajo, pero Kuwabara sintió que tenía que preguntar.

"¿Es él?"

Hiei no se molestó en responder a la pregunta del otro hombre, sino que buscó en su bolsillo su teléfono. Le dio una última mirada a Kuwabara, antes de alejarse y llevarse el teléfono a su oreja.

Kuwabara suspiró. Si tan solo hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer. Odiaba ver a Yukina preocupada y ansiosa, y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, quería que Hiei estuviera bien también. Cuanto antes esto haya terminado, mejor.

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente cuatro días desde que Ryu había aparecido. Hiei trató de distanciarse de los demás, solo respondiendo a los mensajes de Yukina para calmar su preocupación. Era como si la historia se repitiera; a menudo se iba separando de su hermana cada vez que Ryu estaba involucrado. Él la estaba protegiendo, siendo muy distante, sabía que también se estaba protegiendo a sí mismo. Había cometido crímenes bajo la insistencia de Ryu, nada malo, pero aún así ilegal. Estaba manchado y no quería que Yukina se involucrara con él en ese momento.

Esta vez, sin embargo, lo único que Ryu le había exigido era asistencia monetaria. El hombre fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no podía poner una mano sobre Hiei y salir impune, pero eso no impidió que oscureciera la mente de Hiei cada vez que aparecía. A menudo decía cosas, sacaba el pasado y hacía comentarios mordaces. Hiei estaba más allá del punto de preocuparse por lo que Ryu dijera o hiciera, pero todavía estaba atrapado en su mente.

Hiei permitió que su mente se desviara hacia el pasado. Había sido llamado por muchos nombres, culpado erróneamente y maldito. Los golpes era una ocurrencia regular. Aprender a vivir con eso se volvió normal y excusar sus heridas se convirtió en pan de cada día. Estaba seguro de que sus maestros sabían lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero nadie quería ponerse en contra de Ryu. Hiei no estaba seguro de por qué Ryu solo parecía agobiarlo a él, pero supuso que eso no importaba. La mente del hombre estaba retorcida y cada vez que las cosas no salían como él quería, se desquitaba con él. La ira hervía a fuego lento debajo de la superficie todo el tiempo, pero Hiei simplemente apretaba los dientes y aguantaba. No porque fuera débil, sino porque Ryu amenazaba con ir tras Yukina y su madre si alguna vez hablaba o le atacaba. Según la experiencia de Hiei, el sistema de justicia era demasiado lento o siempre estaba un paso atrás. No podía confiar en la seguridad de su madre y su hermana con tal sistema defectuoso, por lo que aguantó todos los abusos y maltratos de Ryu. Él podría manejarlo, después de todo.

Después de que Ryu había sido atrapado y encarcelado por sus muchos crímenes, Hiei pudo ir a vivir con su madre y con Yukina, él no les dijo ni una sola palabra sobre cómo era vivir con Ryu. Le había preguntado a su madre una sola vez: por qué y cómo terminó con un pedazo de basura como su padre. Ella le sonrió, pero la tristeza permaneció en sus ojos cuando le dijo _: "La gente cambia. Tienen la capacidad de mejorar o, por desgracia, empeorar. Ryu vino de un hogar roto. Al principio no era así, pero luego se involucró en cosas equivocadas y con personas equivocadas. Drogas, alcohol, dinero, crimen y poder... todo eso se volvió más importantes que su familia. Y esos vicios lo destruyeron"._

Esas palabras siempre se han quedado con Hiei y, aunque nunca lo admitió ante nadie, temía que algún día cambiara y se convirtiera exactamente en Ryu. O tal vez siempre había sido como él; después de todo, la sangre que fluía por sus venas había sido la misma que la de ese desgraciado. La idea lo enfermó y nunca lo superó hasta que pasó tiempo con Kai. Hiei se dio cuenta de que no se parecía en nada a su padre; él nunca podría hacerle a Kai lo que le habían hecho a él.

Había lastimado a Kai con sus palabras frías e indiferentes, sí, pero nada más. Hiei nunca se convertiría en el hombre que era su padre.

Sofocó un bostezo y se frotó la cara con cansancio. Entre el trabajo, el regreso de Ryu y la evidente preocupación de todos por él, Hiei comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado. Él solo había aparecido en el bar esa noche para que los demás pudieran ver que estaba bien. Kurama lo había arrinconado como se esperaba, sintiendo la necesidad de hablar con Hiei en privado.

"Hiei, algo debe hacerse".

La voz de Kurama lo devolvió al presente y negó con la cabeza.

"No."

"Pero-"

"No sabes cómo tratar con él, pero yo sí. Llevo doce años de experiencia junto a él. Puedo manejarlo".

"Podrías manejarlo, pero ¿qué hay de Yukina? ¿Qué hay de Botan y Kai?"

"No se meterá con ellos, me he asegurado de eso".

Kurama suspiró.

"Están preocupados por ti. Todos lo estamos."

"No necesito la preocupación ni la lastima de nadie".

"No es lástima", dijo Kurama. "Nos preocupamos porque nos importas. Y si alguno de nosotros estuviera en la misma posición, tú también lo harías".

Hiei permaneció en silencio mientras Kurama continuaba.

"Entiendo tu necesidad de lidiar solo con esto. Solo recuerda que todos estamos aquí y estamos dispuestos a ayudar".

Hiei hizo una pausa. Sabía que Yukina estaba a salvo. No había forma de que Ryu la contactara en el trabajo y Kuwabara estaba con ella cuando viajaba hacia y desde el hospital. El complejo de departamentos de Shizuru era seguro y la mujer no era alguien con quien jugar. Además de eso, su padre nunca había mostrado interés en Yukina. Tal vez era debido a su sorprendente parecido con su madre. Hiei no podía estar seguro de cómo funcionaba la mente deformada del hombre. En cualquier caso, él no pensaba que Ryu se acercase a ella. Pero el asegurarse de que ella nunca estaba sola era una precaución menos y sabía que podía contar con los Kuwabara para eso.

Sin embargo, Botan y Kai eran otra historia. Eran la oportunidad perfecta.

"Si insistes en involucrarte, entonces sigue vigilando a la mujer y a Kai", instruyó Hiei.

"Por supuesto."

"Eso es todo, entonces".

"Entendido."

No podía evitar que los demás se preocuparan y quisieran entrometerse, pero al menos de esta manera había funcionado en beneficio de todos. Mientras que la seguridad de Yukina, Kai y Botan estuviera garantizada, entonces nada más importaba. Él era perfectamente capaz de manejar todo por su cuenta, pero no le gustaba tener otras preocupaciones que lo devorasen. Haría como siempre, y eventualmente Ryu se aburriría y pasaría a otra cosa. Era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que todo esto no fuera más que un mal recuerdo.

* * *

Botan volvió a mirar la página en blanco en la pantalla de su laptop con un suspiro de descontento. Ella había estado tratando de trabajar en su columna toda la mañana, pero sus pensamientos volvieron a Hiei. Él había estado evitándolos e ignorando sus textos. Ella entendía sus sentimientos, realmente lo hacía, pero cuanto más duraba esto, más preocupada se volvía.

De repente, su teléfono sonó y se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Hiei en la pantalla. Agarró el dispositivo rápidamente, llevándolo a su oreja con anticipación.

"¿Hiei?" respondió emocionada.

 _"Uh, no exactamente"._

La expresión de Botan cayó de inmediato ante el sonido de la voz desconocida.

 _"¿Habla Botan?"_ el hombre preguntó.

"Sí... ella habla", respondió Botan. "¿Quién es?"

 _"¡Soy yo, Haru!"_

Botan parpadeó. Ese nombre sonaba bastante familiar, pero no podía recordarlo.

 _"¿Trabajo con Hiei?"_ intentó.

"¡Oh, Haru!" ella respondió. "Lamento no haber reconocido tu voz".

 _"No te preocupes, realmente solo nos vimos una vez"._

"¿Es algo importante?" Botan preguntó. "¿Hiei está bien?"

 _"Me temo que no. Ha estado trabajando demasiado, largas horas en la oficina, no ha dormido nada y estoy bastante seguro de que apenas ha estado comiendo. Algo lo está molestando y estresándole. Incluso salió temprano hoy del trabajo."_

"¡Eso es horrible!"

 _"Creo que será mejor si alguien se asegura de que esté bien. Necesita descansar. Le prometí que manejaría todo por aquí"._

"Tienes toda la razón. Hiei puede ser un poco adicto al trabajo".

 _"Así es. ¿Crees que puedas ir y ver cómo está? Realmente lamento molestarte. Intenté llamar a Yukina, pero ella nunca atiende su teléfono en el trabajo"._

"¡Tonterías, no me molesta en absoluto! Incluso me alegro de me hayas llamado ", respondió Botan.

" _Sí, bueno, eres su mamacita y todo eso"_ , bromeó Haru.

"Por favor nunca me vuelvas a llamar así".

 _"Sí, está bien, me sentí muy raro",_ estuvo de acuerdo. _"De todos modos, dejó su teléfono aquí en el trabajo y vi que eras uno de sus contactos recientes. Pensé que podrías ser capaz de ayudar"._

"Me alegra que me hayas llamado", dijo Botan. "Te dejaré saber cómo van las cosas".

 _"Bien, hasta más tarde"._

"Adiós."

Una vez que la llamada terminó, Botan inmediatamente comenzó a actuar. Llamó a Yusuke y le pidió que recogiera a Kai de la parada de autobús y él aceptó. Luego saqueó su refrigerador, sacó todos lo necesario para hacer un almuerzo saludable y sabroso, y luego se dirigió al complejo de apartamentos de Hiei. No se molestó en llamar a su teléfono fijo para avisarle con anticipación, uno, porque no tenía idea de cuál era el número, y dos, porque sabía que rechazaría su ayuda – así que simplemente llamó a la puerta y esperó unos momentos. Se sintió un poco culpable porque vería a Hiei y Kai no podría, pero decidió traerlo para la próxima. Cuando Hiei apareció, parecía cansado más allá de toda creencia.

"Oh, Hiei", dijo con tristeza. "Te ves terrible."

Su expresión se oscureció cuando la dejó entrar.

"No quise decirlo así... sólo te ves distinto, eso es todo".

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó.

"¡Para devolverte la salud, por supuesto!" respondió alegremente.

"Estoy bien", reclamó cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Botan lo ignoró y, en cambio, se dio cuenta del papeleo que había en las mesas de vidrio.

"Creo que puedes permitirte dejar el trabajo por un día y simplemente descansar", sugirió.

"Yo-"

"Ah, ah, ah", dijo, moviendo su dedo en el aire. "Sin peros. Ahora, siéntate cómodo en el sofá o en tu cama mientras te preparo algo de comer".

"Mujer-"

"Hiei", interrumpió. "Nos has estado evitando durante toda la semana. Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte, pero solo por esta vez, déjame ayudarte. Si no lo haces por ti, entonces se un caballero y hazlo por el bien de mi cordura. He estado muy preocupada, después de todo…".

Los hombros de Hiei cayeron y dejó escapar un suspiro. No dijo una palabra mientras se sentaba en el sofá y la miraba fijamente.

"Haz lo que quieras, mujer".

Botan sonrió victoriosamente y se dirigió a la cocina. Puso los frutos sobre la mesa, decidiendo cortarlos y dárselos más tarde como un refrigerio. Luego se puso a trabajar, preparando una rápida sopa, pero nutritiva para él. Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, lo encontró profundamente dormido en el sofá. Dejó el vaso de agua y el cuenco de sopa para sentarse a su lado. Incluso en su sueño, parecía preocupado. Tenía la boca fruncida y su postura aún era rígida y tensa. Ella quería mejorar las cosas, pero no sabía cómo. Ryu ciertamente estaba haciendo lo que quería con él.

Botan siempre había pensado que había algo malo en ella por no tener padres, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que tener malos padres podía ser igual de perjudicial. Sin pensar, levantó una mano para quitarle el flequillo de los ojos. Una gran tristeza pasó sobre ella al desear que Hiei no tuviera que pasar por esto otra vez. Él no se merecía esto.

Sonó el timbre y Botan se alegró de ver que Hiei no se había despertado. Necesitaba dormir tanto como pudiera. Se levantó del sofá y caminó silenciosamente hacia la puerta, los ojos color amatista se abrieron de par en par cuando vio al hombre del otro lado. Botan nunca antes había visto a Ryu, pero sabía que era él. Era un hombre apuesto, y Botan inmediatamente entendió cómo y por qué la madre de Hiei le había dado a este hombre la hora el día de su primer encuentro. No importa lo atractivo que fuera para el ojo femenino, Botan sabía de lo que era capaz y estaba decidida a mantener la guardia alta.

"Ryu", saludó, un tono carente de calidez o amabilidad.

"No creo que nos hayamos conocido antes", afirmó casualmente, sonriéndole con una especie de aire encantador.

"No lo hemos hecho", respondió Botan secamente. "De todos modos, Hiei no está bien en este momento y no debería recibir visitas".

"Tal vez debería verificarlo y ver que él está bien", respondió Ryu con falsa simpatía.

"No creo que sea una buena idea", respondió ella, interviniendo en su camino.

Los ojos azules se estrecharon, pero Botan no parpadeó ante su presencia.

"Lo que Hiei necesita ahora es un descanso", dijo con cuidado. "No deberías molestarlo".

"Tal vez eres tú quien lo está molestando", respondió Ryu, su tono más frío de lo que era antes. "yo soy su familia".

Botan reprimió el insulto que descansaba en la punta de su lengua. No le haría ningún bien molestarlo, pero el hecho de que él fuera la fuente de todo el dolor presente y pasado de Hiei ciertamente no le estaba facilitando las cosas.

"Ya veo..." dijo Ryu, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. "Crees que me conoces por lo que podrías haber escuchado. Pero ninguno de ustedes parece darse cuenta de que Hiei no sería nada sin mí. Parece que está viviendo una vida cómoda ahora mismo. Nada de eso hubiera sido posible si no me hubiese ocupado de él desde un principio."

Botan le devolvió la mirada al hombre, una mezcla de irritación y shock reflejada en sus facciones.

"¿Es eso lo que piensas honestamente?"

"Es lo que sé", respondió Ryu.

"Déjeme decirle algo, señor: Hiei no te debe nada. Todo lo que ha logrado ha sido gracias a él mismo. Es un gran hombre y un padre excepcional y no mereces tomar nada del crédito por lo que él se ha convertido ", acusó Botan bruscamente.

"Escucha", gruñó.

Botan levantó una mano para silenciarlo.

"Creo que es mejor que te vayas", dijo, cerrando la conversación. Ryu dio un paso más cerca de ella, pero Botan iba un paso adelante. La peliazul rápidamente le golpeó la puerta en la cara y la cerró con llave por si acaso.

Ella dejó escapar una profunda exhalación y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "El descaro de algunas personas..." se burló mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con esos ojos carmesí, y una expresión de disgusto.

"Hiei... ¿qué estás haciendo?" Ella exclamó. "Deberías estar descansando".

"Escuché lo que dijiste".

"Lo siento si me salí de la línea", se disculpó apresuradamente. "¡Simplemente me puso tan enojada!"

Ella había esperado que Hiei la regañara por siquiera hablar con su padre, pero su ceño fruncido fue reemplazado por una expresión suave y neutral. Miró hacia un lado mientras murmuraba en voz baja y silenciosa; tan humilde que no estaba segura de si lo había escuchado bien.

"Gracias", murmuró.

Botan parpadeó, con el corazón acelerado ante la simple muestra de gratitud.

"¿Qué?"

"No lo voy a repetir. Solo, no lo hagas de nuevo".

Ella asintió lentamente, completamente atónita por el hecho de que Hiei realmente le había dado las gracias. Se preguntó si esta era la primera vez que alguien lo había defendido antes. Le hizo doler el corazón y solo hizo que quisiera salvaguardarlo más. Fue tonto, de verdad. Hiei era un hombre adulto; él podía cuidarse solo, pero ella quería salvarlo de cualquier daño o peligro que pueda sobrevenirle en el futuro. Ella quería protegerlo. Tal vez este pequeño enamoramiento de ella equivalía a algo más que un conjunto de emociones fugaces y equivocadas.

"Ryu es peligroso", advirtió Hiei con gravedad. "Ni siquiera deberías estar en la misma habitación que él, y mucho menos hablar con él".

"Entiendo."

"No creo que lo hagas," gruñó Hiei, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros. "Es boca tuya te meterá en problemas algún día, mujer".

"Y tu preocupación por mi bienestar es muy conmovedora", bromeó Botan, colocándose una mano sobre el corazón. "Nunca supe que te importaba tanto, Hiei".

"Yo no-" negó, antes de atrapar su sonrisa burlona. Podría haber jurado que la parte superior de sus mejillas se enrojecía de vergüenza, pero podría deberse al hecho de que estaba muy fuera de sí ese día. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Hn, vuelve a ti mismo. No me importa lo que hagas".

Botan se palmeó mentalmente la espalda mientras veía a Hiei moverse para reclamar su lugar en el sofá. Preferiría ver a Hiei enojado con ella que preocupado y estresado por Ryu. Quería desesperadamente saber qué quería el hombre mayor de Hiei, pero se dio cuenta de que ese no era el momento ni el lugar. Lo que más necesitaba ahora era la simple confirmación de que él tenía a alguien de su lado, y eso era algo que ella era perfectamente capaz de hacer.

Ella sin decir palabra le entregó su plato de sopa y luego se sentó a su lado. Un cómodo silencio los envolvió a ambos y Botan miró a Hiei por el rabillo del ojo. Sabía que no tenía un lugar especial en su corazón como Yukina o Kai. Ella no era fuerte ni valiente como Yusuke y Kuwabara. Ella no tenía la sabiduría ni la madurez que Shizuru poseía, o una mente calculadoramente astuta como Kurama. Pero si había algo en lo que Botan sobresalía, era ser un amigo leal y verdadero. Si esto era todo lo que podía hacer por ahora, estaba más que feliz de estar allí para él.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

 _Me parece bastante interesante como vemos a Kai "integrándose" en los problemas de nuestra pandilla, es decir, siempre los vemos solucionando las más difíciles situaciones, sólo que esta vez, está también el hijo de Hiei junto con ellos buscando el mejor camino, que adorableeee._

 _Por favoooor, dejenme sus opiniones en los reviwes, me encantaría saber que les pareció este nuevo capítulo!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**¡Hola otra vez!**_

 _Mucho tiempo en ausencia, espero que perdonen esta gran demora, ¡pero por fin traje el capítulo 11! Disfrútenlo mucho y denle mucho amor a esta historia, pretendo continuar hasta terminarla, así que si siguen lectores activos no se desesperen, muchas gracias por los Reviews que han llegado hasta ahora, si tienen alguna pregunta pueden mandarme un mensaje y se las responderé. Sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!_

 ** _Pareja:_ Hiei | Botan**

 **¡SIGAMOS MANTENIENDO VIVO EL FANDOM!**

* * *

La semana pasada había sido dura para todos y esto no había pasado desapercibido para Yusuke. Aunque la mayoría seguía reuniéndose en la barra o cerca de su carro para comer cuando podían, las cosas no eran lo mismo. Ese imbécil de Ryu todavía seguía dando vueltas como una sanguijuela, tomando todo lo que podía de Hiei y atormentándolo como una aparición vengativa.

Se preocupaban desde lejos y lo mantenían vigilado con llamadas telefónicas o mensajes de texto. Yukina estaba comprensiblemente molesta, pero ella, al igual que el resto, había elegido darle a Hiei el espacio que necesitaba. Demonios, incluso Kuwabara estaba empezando a inquietarse por toda la situación, a pesar de haber tenido relaciones tumultuosas con Hiei en el pasado. Shizuru y Kurama seguían siendo los más tranquilos, pero eso no les impedía tratar de ayudar a su manera. Shizuru se había estado familiarizando con el antiguo caso de Ryu y lo más probable es que estuviera compilando uno nuevo contra él, esperando sólo un error de su parte, mientras que Kurama seguía siendo un pilar firme de apoyo para Hiei. Kurama era el único a quien Hiei le enviaba mensajes de texto con mayor frecuencia, probablemente porque era el más astuto y sabía cómo trabajar con la personalidad de Hiei.

Botan y Kai eran otra historia. Yusuke pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos para asegurarse de que Ryu no los contactara, y la curiosidad y preocupación de ambos por Hiei era gigante e interminable. A Kai continuamente se le ocurrían formas de atrapar a Ryu o de ayudar a Hiei, y algunas de ellas eran realmente impresionantes. Botan continuaba desanimándolo, pero el niño era implacable en sus esfuerzos por ser útil y Yusuke realmente no podía culparlo. Después de todo, era el hijo de Botan, y la mujer de cabello azul siempre tenía todo tipo de planes descabellados.

Aunque todos estaban interesados en la situación de Hiei, Yusuke fue el único que entendió completamente la insistencia de Hiei en hacer esto solo. Es posible que los demás no lo hayan logrado, pero Yusuke comprendió la importancia de mantener a sus seres queridos lejos de una situación preocupante. Hiei era un hombre adulto y podía cuidarse solo; Él no necesitaba protección. Yusuke no pelearía sus batallas por él, pero eso no le impedía ver las dagas en la espalda de Ryu mientras miraba al hombre desde la calle. Él estaba merodeando por el área donde Yusuke conducía su negocio, luciendo extremadamente sombrío e indigno de confianza.

Su mirada se estrechó mientras observaba a Ryu hablar con un hombre más bajo. Definitivamente hablaban sobre algo ilegal, y Yusuke tenía que admitir que eso era bastante estúpido de su parte al hacerlo a plena luz del día. Sin embargo, mirando a su alrededor, la fiebre del almuerzo se había calmado y apenas había un alma en la vecindad. Imagínate, los malos como nunca no tienen problemas para hacer su trabajo sucio.

Unos momentos después, el pequeño compinche se había marchado y Ryu se volvió hacia la dirección de Yusuke. Probablemente debería haber mirado para otro lado, pero optó por mantener el contacto visual con el hombre mayor.

"Eres el chico de Raizen, ¿verdad?" Ryu preguntó mientras se acercaba al carro de Yusuke.

"Todo depende de por qué lo preguntes", respondió Yusuke con ligereza.

Ryu esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

"Debes serlo con una actitud como esa".

"Felicitaciones, has ganado el premio", respondió Yusuke efusivamente.

"Ustedes dos tienen esa misma mirada en sus ojos", notó Ryu, inclinándose para apoyar sus codos en el mostrador. "Lo conocía, tú sabes".

"Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste. Mi viejo conocía a muchos personajes turbios".

"Nunca nos llevamos bien, pero él era bastante importante en la ciudad".

"¿Y me estás diciendo esto porque...?"

"Porque si eres como tu padre, tendrás esa habilidad especial para meterte en mi camino".

Yusuke sonrió desafiante.

"¿Es eso de lo que se trata? ¿Viniste aquí para amenazarme?" preguntó Yusuke humildemente, casi invitando al desafío. Sus puños picaban con la necesidad de conectarse a la cara de ese hombre, pero se contuvo.

"No", dijo Ryu con un movimiento de cabeza. "Pero podría usar a un tipo como tú a mi lado".

Yusuke quedó completamente sorprendido por eso, los brazos se aflojaron de su posición y cayeron a sus costados.

"¿Qué?"

"He escuchado acerca de tu reputación en el pasado. No me digas que ahora realmente vas por el buen camino".

"Siempre he estado en el camino correcto, amigo", respondió. Bueno, esa era una pequeña mentira, pero Ryu no tenía que saberlo.

"Tu padre dejó un legado para ti, ¿no sientes que estás perdiendo tus talentos en algo tan mediocre como esto?" preguntó Ryu, señalando el carro.

Raizen podría haber construido un imperio subterráneo bastante impresionante para él, pero Yusuke no estaba interesado. No se molestaría en todo lo que se refería a política, negocios turbios y tratos. Solo podía asumir que Ryu estaba intentando hacer lo mismo y el hecho de que estaba arrastrando a Hiei a todo eso le enfermaba. Estaba empezando a enojarse mucho con el hombre y si sabía lo que era bueno para él, se iría.

"No, estoy bien. Estoy bastante seguro de que estoy justo donde necesito estar", respondió Yusuke con firmeza, con la boca dibujada en una línea apretada.

"Pero podrías hacer mucho más".

"Supongo que ahí es donde Hiei y yo somos iguales; no nos contentamos con quedarnos bajo la sombra del mal hecha de otra persona. Preferimos construir nuestro propio camino".

"Ese tipo de conversación y forma de pensar es algo cerrada y juvenil".

"¿En serio estás tratando de sermonearme ahora?" acusó "¿Tú, el tipo que básicamente está amenazando a su propio hijo?"

"No puedo forzar a Hiei a hacer nada que él no quiera hacer. Él tomó su propia decisión y eligió sabiamente. Tú también lo harás, a su tiempo".

"Escucha, la única razón por la que no he limpiado el piso con tu cara todavía es porque creo que Hiei se merece hacerlo primero", comenzó Yusuke humildemente. "Pero si no te vas en los próximos cinco segundos, no puedo garantizarte que te irás con todas tus funciones corporales intactas".

Ryu sonrió.

"Ahí está ese fuego y esa rabia", proclamó, deleitándose con el momento. "Eso es exactamente lo que necesito".

"Bueno, ¿quién soy yo para rechazar la petición de un fan?" comenzó a crujir sus nudillos, la paciencia se había ido.

"Yusuke".

No tenía que mirar para saber a quién pertenecía esa tranquila voz. Los ojos esmeraldas de Kurama decían todo lo que necesitaban, haciendo que Yusuke se detuviera.

"Justo a tiempo, como siempre, Kurama", dijo Ryu decepcionado.

"Ryu," Kurama apenas reconoció con un leve asentimiento.

Ryu lanzó una mirada más en dirección a Yusuke antes de encogerse de hombros y meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

"Supongo que seguiré mi camino entonces," anunció Ryu, silbando mientras caminaba lejos por el sendero.

Yusuke fulminó con la mirada la forma de retirada de Ryu, la ira contenida y amarga en su lengua. Quería decir mucho más, hacer mucho más, pero se contuvo. Ryu solo estaba tratando de irritarlo y fue algo bueno que Kurama apareciera justo cuando lo hizo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Kurama, tomando asiento en el mostrador.

"Estoy bien", dijo Yusuke con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano. "Pero, hombre, ese tipo sí que es lo peor".

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Kurama.

"Pretende estar tranquilo y sereno, pero hay algo muy peligroso en él".

"Precisamente por eso no quería que reaccionaras violentamente".

Yusuke sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo. No tenía sentido desperdiciar ninguna energía en ese hombre. Miró a Kurama y abrió la boca en una sonrisa forzada.

"¿Quieres lo de siempre?" Preguntó Yusuke.

"Por supuesto."

* * *

"¿Deberíamos pedir los sabores de siempre o probar algo nuevo?" Preguntó Amanuma, con los ojos azules muy abiertos por la emoción.

"Lo que sea que haga flotar tu bote", Kai respondió encogiéndose de hombros, usando una frase que había aprendido de Botan. Ella tenía todo tipo de términos divertidos que él había copiado.

La clase acababa de terminar en una emocionante excursión al zoológico y el autobús hizo una parada en una tienda de comida para que pudieran comprar bocadillos. Mientras estaba ocupado mirando alrededor del área, vio al mismo hombre que había sido la fuente de todos sus problemas. Ryu estaba en la parte trasera de la tienda, en la sección refrigerada. Parecía estar examinando la selección de cervezas y los ojos de Kai se estrecharon con suspicacia. Se suponía que estaba pegado al lado de su compañero de asiento, pero Amanuma estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de averiguar qué tipo de galletas con sabor extraño debería probar ahora y Kai no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Separándose de su amigo momentáneamente distraído, Kai se acercó a Ryu.

Tras una inspección más cercana, él estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien. Tenía uno de esos teléfonos voluminosos y antiguos, y Kai recordó algo acerca de que eran más fáciles de desechar y más difíciles de rastrear. No se sorprendió de que estuviera usando algo tan vago como eso. El chico se acercó un poco más, intentando escuchar la conversación a medida que avanzaba.

" _Conseguiré el dinero. No te preocupes_ ".

Kai vio como Ryu guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo antes de hacer saber su presencia.

"Hey" saludó Kai fríamente.

El hombre se volvió hacia Kai, con la confusión escrita en sus rasgos.

"¿Me estás hablando a mi, chico?"

"¿A quién más?" Kai respondió.

El reconocimiento brilló en los ojos azules de Ryu.

"Ah, eres el chico de Hiei, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo soy", respondió Kai con orgullo. "Y te estoy advirtiendo que lo dejes en paz".

Ryu cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras miraba a Kai.

"¿Hiei nunca te enseñó modales? Esa no es manera de hablar con tu abuelo".

"Lo siento viejo, pero no tengo abuelos", dijo con desprecio. "Botan nunca supo de ellos y el único padre que Hiei recuerda está muerta hace mucho tiempo. Tú no cuentas".

El labio de Ryu se curvó con disgusto cuando desdobló sus brazos y mostró su real postura.

"Hmph, me recuerdas a Hiei cuando era niño. Y él no hacía nada más que molestarme", murmuró peligrosamente.

Kai frunció el ceño.

"Si Hiei te molesta tanto, ¿por qué no te vas y lo dejas en paz?"

"Porque me lo debe en mi momento de necesidad", respondió Ryu. "Me encargué de él cuando era niño y ahora es su turno de pagarme de vuelta".

"Pero el trabajo de un padre es cuidar de su hijo. Hiei no te debe nada", respondió Kai. "Y además... por lo que escuché, en realidad no cuidaste bien de Hiei en primer lugar".

La mandíbula de Ryu se tensó de ira.

"¿Cuál es tu punto, niño?"

"Mi punto es que debes dejarlo solo, a menos que quieras terminar de regreso de donde viniste".

Ryu levantó una ceja. Había un ligero rastro de diversión y algo más en su tono cuando respondió a Kai.

"¿Me estás amenazando?"

"Tal vez," respondió Kai despreocupadamente.

"Tal vez debería simplemente deshacerme de ti y ahorrarme el problema", se quejó en voz baja.

"Puedes intentarlo", se burló Kai.

Los ojos de Ryu se estrecharon en rendijas y Kai resistió el impulso de dar un paso defensivo hacia atrás. Una fría sensación de temor se apoderó de él, pero mantuvo su fachada y miró a Ryu con confianza. Los dos se detuvieron hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

"¡Kai!"

Kai se giró para ver a Amanuma al final del pasillo.

"¡Es hora de irnos!" Amanuma informó.

"Ya voy", respondió Kai, saludando a Amanuma para que se adelantara primero. Volvió la mirada hacia el hombre mayor y la endureció. "Mantente alejado de Hiei, o te arrepentirás".

La bolsa de cervezas que estaba en la mano de Ryu se abrió repentinamente con un fuerte chasquido; la fuerza del apretado agarre de Ryu demostró ser demasiado para el empaque endeble. Cuando las latas comenzaron a desparramarse por el suelo, Kai decidió despedirse. No podía mostrar ninguna debilidad frente al hombre, pero estaba un poco asustado por el brillo peligroso que se albergaba en esos ojos fríos y azules.

Respiró hondo mientras veía a Amanuma en la fila. A pesar de que había hecho todo lo posible por irritar a Ryu, era dolorosamente obvio que el hombre tenía algunos problemas de ira. Estaba más seguro que nunca de que tenía que involucrarse y ayudar a su padre por cualquier medio posible.

"¿Todo bien?" Amanuma preguntó cuando Kai se unió a él. "Te ves un poco asustado".

"Sí..." Kai asintió con una sonrisa forzada. "Lo estará."

Botan se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación mientras miraba hacia la nada. No había visto ni oído nada de Hiei en los últimos días y estaba considerando invitarlo con la esperanza de darle una distracción de lo que fuera con lo que su padre lo había estado estresando. Probablemente sería un esfuerzo inútil, pero era todo lo que podía hacer por ahora. Acababa de buscar el número de contacto de Hiei cuando un golpe en la puerta la distrajo.

"¡Hiei!" Saludó un poco demasiado excitada al abrir la puerta. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Dejaste esto en mi casa", respondió él, sacando el brazalete púrpura que Kai le había conseguido.

"¡Oh, lo estaba buscando por todas partes!" exclamó, aceptando el objeto y volviéndolo a poner en su muñeca. "Gracias. ¡Tenía tanto miedo de decirle a Kai que lo había extraviado!"

"Hn".

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, asimilando su estado. Se alegró de verlo pareciéndose más a sí mismo y menos a la versión agobiada de la que había cuidado antes. El color había regresado a su piel y la fuerza y la seguridad habían regresado a su postura. Llevaba un simple par de pantalones negros y un top azul marino. Mirándose a sí misma, se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba vestida con sus pantalones de pijama rosa y su camiseta sin mangas a juego. Que embarazoso.

"Parece que has tenido un día productivo", se burló.

"De hecho, lo tuve. Terminé unas cuantas columnas e hice un poco de limpieza de primavera", dijo, colocando las manos en sus caderas.

"Es verano," dijo Hiei sin expresión.

"Bueno... mejor tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?" respondió con una risita nerviosa.

"Hn".

Los dos se quedaron allí en silencio por un momento antes de que Botan finalmente reuniera el coraje para preguntarle lo que había querido todo este tiempo.

"Um, de todos modos, ya que estás aquí: ¿quieres entrar un rato?" ofreció.

Ella sabía que él había estado escondido en su casa o en la oficina y pensaba que necesitaba un cambio de ambiente. Parecía estar lo suficientemente cómodo en su casa y esperaba que fuera un buen cambio de escenario y una distracción temporal, por lo menos. Ella lo miró esperanzada, esperando su respuesta. Hiei se detuvo por un momento, ya podía escuchar la declinación saliendo de su boca.

"Kai también estaría muy feliz de verte," agregó con nostalgia.

Vio que se le fruncía el ceño y supo que lo tenía justo donde lo quería. No importaba el hecho de que Kai estuviera fuera en su viaje de estudios. Debía regresar pronto de todos modos, por lo que ella no se sentía demasiado culpable por usar a su hijo para detenerlo por un momento.

"Bien, pero solo por unos minutos", resolvió arrepentido Hiei, entrando.

Botan sonrió victoriosamente y dio una palmada.

"Iré a hacer algunos bocadillos, mientras tú ponte cómodo".

Hiei se dirigió a su lugar aclamado en el sofá y Botan se dirigió a la cocina. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y rápidamente envió un mensaje a los demás. _Hiei está aquí y parece que está mejor que antes. Voy a tratar de distraer su mente por un tiempo_. Tecleó enviar y luego se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Todos estaban preocupados y tenían derecho a saber que él se encontraba un poco mejor. Cuando escuchó que el teléfono de Hiei soltaba una notificación, se quedó paralizada ante una mezcla de horror y mortificación. Había olvidado completamente que Hiei era parte del chat grupal.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" preguntó con enojo, extendiendo su teléfono para que ella viera de lo que hablaba.

"Um, bueno... yo solo..." se detuvo nerviosa.

Hiei dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

"Olvídalo. Me voy."

"¡Espera, no seas así!" urgió, colocando una mano en su brazo para detenerlo. "Solo... solo quédate por un tiempo. Al menos, podrás despejar tu mente por un rato".

Los hombros de Hiei se relajaron y Botan lo soltó.

"No quise decir nada", continuó. "Solo quería que todos supieran que te encontrabas mejor, considerando las circunstancias".

Su mirada fue directo hacia abajo mientras hablaba.

"¿Cuánto sabes?"

"Bueno, sé que Ryu te maltrató en el pasado y estuvo involucrado en muchos delitos", respondió vacilante. "Y ahora está tratando de usarte de nuevo".

"¿Qué hay de Kai?" Sondeó Hiei, sus ojos rojos se levantaron para encontrarse con los suyos. "¿Cuánto sabe el chico?"

"Sabes lo terco e insistente que puede ser", comenzó Botan frunciendo el ceño. "Nos escuchó hablar e incluso investigó algunas cosas en internet. Puede que sepa más que yo en este momento".

Hiei miró hacia la puerta de Kai, pero no dijo una palabra.

"No está en casa, pero debería regresar en cualquier momento", explicó Botan. "Ha estado muy preocupado por ti estos últimos días".

"No debería preocuparse", respondió Hiei con firmeza.

"No puede evitarlo. Todos sentimos lo mismo", dijo Botan.

"No hay necesidad de tales sentimentalismos", sostuvo Hiei en un tono que confirmó su agitación. "Todo está bien."

 _A mí no me parece de esa manera,_ pensó con tristeza.

"No me mires así".

Los ojos de Botan se abrieron en confusión.

"¿Cuál mirada?"

"De lástima, como si estuvieras mirando a un cachorro herido", la acusó con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento, solo… no sé qué puedo hacer por ti y eso me está volviendo loca".

"No tienes que hacer nada en absoluto".

"Bueno... ¿qué quiere Ryu de ti?" preguntó en su lugar.

"Dinero."

La boca de Botan se abrió de sorpresa.

"¡Eso es extorsión!"

"No ante los ojos de la ley. Simplemente se ve como un hijo ayudando a su padre", respondió Hiei con amargura.

"¿Por qué simplemente no dices que no? No puede obligarte a hacer nada", respondió Botan. "No es que él tenga ningún control sobre ti".

La mirada de Hiei se posó en ella con calma y con determinación, pero él se negó a decir una palabra.

"No…" dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. Era tan obvio; ella no sabía cómo no conectó los puntos antes. "¿Estás haciendo esto porque te está amenazando con nosotros?"

Hiei miró hacia otro lado y Botan sintió que su corazón se rompía ante la revelación de que él estaba tratando de protegerlos. No debería haber tenido que soportar todo esto por su cuenta. Todos podrían trabajar juntos para deshacerse de Ryu.

"Pues él no me asusta", anunció Botan audazmente. "Déjalo intentarlo y probará mi fiel bate de metal".

"No eres rival para él", dijo Hiei con gravedad. "No se opone a hacerle cosas horribles a las mujeres y a los niños. Tampoco tiene ningún remordimiento".

"¡Entonces simplemente tendremos que atraparlo en el acto!" Botan sugirió animadamente. "¡Lo sé! Podemos grabarlo amenazándonos y mostrárselo a la policía".

Hiei negó con la cabeza.

"Una amenaza no es suficiente para devolverlo a la cárcel. Y una vez que se dé cuenta, tomará represalias".

Botan frunció el ceño.

"Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer?"

"No hay nosotros, mujer," le recordó Hiei. "Este es mi problema."

"Hiei-"

"No soy un niño que necesita ser mimado, no quiero tu compasión", intervino él a la defensiva.

"¡No es compasión!" Explicó con un suspiro de exasperación. "¿No puedes entender que me preocupo por ti y solo quiero que estés bien?"

La ira desapareció de la expresión de Hiei y él simplemente la miró sin decir nada. Había algo en la mirada de él que hizo que su corazón palpitara y que sus mejillas se calentaran.

"Quiero decir... todos lo hacemos. Yukina y Kuwabara, Kurama y Shizuru, Yusuke y Kai. Todos nos preocupamos por ti", trató de aclarar, deseando que su corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte.

Hiei salió de su estado aturdido y negó con la cabeza.

"Todos ustedes están desperdiciando su energía preocupándose por mí. Estoy bien".

"No, no lo estas", ella negó. "Para ser honesta, no sé cómo todavía no te has vuelto loco. Eres una de las personas más firmes y seguras que conozco, pero incluso las personas más fuertes tienen sus límites. Incluso necesitan un poco de ayuda, algunas veces."

"No necesito ayuda. Lo que necesito es que me dejen solo".

"Pero-"

"No quiero hablar más de esto. Estoy cansado de eso", dijo Hiei con desdén.

Botan frunció el ceño. Había una nota de cansancio en su tono y una mirada resignada en sus ojos que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver. Esto le estaba pasando factura y suponía que todas estas molestias no le estaban haciendo ningún bien.

"Entiendo. No debe ser divertido hablar de detalles personales".

"Hn".

"Entonces, supongo que debería compartir los míos", decidió.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué ni siquiera estamos al mismo nivel en el juego? Aprendí mucho sobre ti sin tu consentimiento, pero tú casi no sabes nada de mí".

"No sabía que habías estado haciendo un seguimiento", respondió rígidamente.

"No lo estaba, pero pensé que te gustaría quitar la atención de ti por un tiempo".

Hiei se recostó, se cruzó de brazos y le dio a Botan la oportunidad de hablar. Ella pensó que esto podría ayudar a alejar su mente de todo el asunto.

"Me tiraron de orfanato en orfanato hasta que aterricé en un hogar de acogida cuando tenía diez años. No era lo ideal, pero supongo que era mejor que nada". Hizo una pausa para recordar algo de hace muchos años. "Hasta el día de hoy, nunca conocí a mis padres. Pasé tanto tiempo preguntándome qué me pasaba, preguntándome por qué no me querían. Pensé que mi vida sería más fácil si lo hacían".

"Confía en mí, mujer. A veces realmente estamos mejor sin ellos", intervino Hiei.

"Tienes razón", ella estuvo de acuerdo. "De todos modos, incluso si nunca tuve una familia convencional, tuve la suerte de conocer a Koenma y Hinageshi muy temprano en mi vida. Luego me hice amiga de Yusuke, Kuwabara y Shizuru en la universidad. Los conocí a ustedes y a Kurama por ellos. Y conocimos a Kai por casualidad. No solo son mis amigos... son mi familia. Ya no necesito preguntarme por mis padres porque los tengo a todos ustedes".

Él no dijo nada, pero ella no esperaba que lo hiciera.

"Entonces, lo que trato de decir es: incluso si nuestras situaciones son completamente diferentes y no necesitas ayuda, aún quiero estar allí porque significaste mucho para mí", reveló Botan. "Puede que seas una amenaza absoluta a veces, pero sigues siendo un amigo querido y si necesitas algo, estaré allí".

A pesar de que estaba al borde del extremo del espectro del sentimentalismo, un lugar con el que Hiei no estaba del todo cómodo, sintió que Hiei necesitaba escuchar estas palabras. Él la miró con esa mirada indescifrable en sus ojos carmesí otra vez, antes de lanzar su mirada a otra parte.

"Lo sé," admitió Hiei. "No tenías que decirlo en voz alta".

Botan sonrió suavemente, al darse cuenta de que ella había tocado una pequeña parte de él. Dejando a un lado su enamoramiento recién descubierto, estaba contenta de poder estar allí para él como amiga. Suponiendo que había hecho suficiente, alcanzó el control remoto y encendió el televisor.

"Se que está fuera de lugar", comenzó Botan, acurrucándose en el sofá y poniéndose cómoda. "¡Veamos un reality de televisión y olvidémonos de la vida por un rato!"

Hiei hizo un ruido de desaprobación, pero no discutió con ella cuando tomó asiento. Se quedaron así por un tiempo, con Botan haciendo comentarios aquí y allá y Hiei dejando comentarios despectivos sobre los programas, así como los gustos de Botan en general. Finalmente, sus insultos disminuyeron y cuando ella se volvió para verlo, se sorprendió al ver que se había quedado dormido. Se inclinó más cerca para examinarlo, contenta de ver que su expresión era neutral y tranquila. Al menos podría encontrar algo de paz en sus sueños. Botan lo cubrió con la manta que había estado usando y siguió observándolo en silencio. Su corazón latía rápidamente y esa sensación de mareo regresó. Este no era el momento para que su enamoramiento apareciera y golpeara con toda su fuerza, pero su mente estaba traicionando su voluntad.

"¡Volví!" Gritó Kai, sobresaltando a Botan mientras se adentraba en el apartamento.

"Shhh". Botan llevó un dedo a sus labios, una sonrisa pintada en su boca. "Hiei está durmiendo".

"¿Él está aquí?" Preguntó Kai, con las cejas saltando de sorpresa mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá. El chico frunció el ceño ligeramente, inclinándose para examinar al hombre mayor. "¿El está bien?"

"Sí, está cansado".

Los ojos de Kai permanecieron en la forma de dormir de Hiei y casi podía ver las ruedas girando en la mente de su hijo.

"Está realmente bien", apoyó Botan de nuevo. "Supongo que el trabajo ha sido un poco más exigente últimamente".

Kai no parecía muy convencido, así que trató de distraerlo.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje de campo?"

"Fue genial", respondió, con todo su enfoque en Hiei.

"Eso es maravilloso. ¿Quieres que te haga algo para cenar?"

"Está bien, ya cenamos".

"Está bien, entonces. ¿Qué tal un bocadillo?" ella ofreció.

"No, gracias."

Kai continuó mirando a Hiei y Botan cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Kai?"

"¿Hm?"

"No creo que Hiei aprecie que lo examines como si fuera un mono en un zoológico", mencionó Botan.

"Lo siento", dijo Kai tímidamente, dando un paso atrás. "Solo se ve tan..."

"¿Humano?" ella preguntó. Botan apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y se inclinó para mirar más de cerca.

"Sí..." Kai estuvo de acuerdo.

"Lo sé. Por lo general, parece tan duro e indomable", dijo ella con una suave sonrisa. "En este momento, él se parece al resto de nosotros".

Hiei comenzó a agitarse mientras dormía y Kai y Botan giraron hacia otro lado, ambos fingiendo que no habían estado simplemente mirando fijamente al hombre. Sus ojos se abrieron momentos más tarde y una vez que se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, se quitó las cubiertas y miró su reloj.

"Debería irme", mencionó Hiei.

"O puedes quedarte aquí," sugirió Kai.

Una breve mirada de confusión se deslizó sobre la cara de Hiei.

"¿Qué?"

"Si tu padre te está molestando, deberías quedarte con nosotros", aclaró Kai.

Botan permaneció en silencio. Había estado al borde de decir lo mismo, pero sabía que Hiei iba a declinar. Hiei se detuvo por un momento, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"Eso no es necesario."

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Kai, inclinándose sobre el reposabrazos de la silla para darle a Hiei una mirada crítica.

"Estoy seguro", respondió Hiei de manera uniforme, sacando a Kai ligeramente de su espacio personal. "Ryu no es un problema".

"... ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche entonces?" Kai presionó.

Hiei miró a Botan con incertidumbre y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Seré bueno, lo prometo", dijo Kai con los ojos muy abiertos y suplicantes.

"Kai," Hiei comenzó a declinar.

"¿Por favor? Yo solo..." Kai hizo una pausa, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y seguir. "Te extrañé."

Hiei se sorprendió por un momento, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Botan sabía que no había manera de que Hiei pudiera negarse ahora; Fue una batalla perdida desde el principio. Muy pronto su mirada volvió a su estado de guardia y asintió impasible.

"Bien," concedió.

Kai mostró una de sus sonrisas más brillantes en ese momento y estaba segura de que Hiei no se arrepentía de su decisión.

"Voy a empacar sus cosas", ofreció Botan, desapareciendo en la habitación de Kai antes de que Hiei pudiera tener la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Kai siguió su ejemplo, sacando su uniforme escolar del armario y colocándolo en su cama.

"... ¿Puedo guardar tu cámara otra vez?" preguntó vacilante.

Botan parpadeó mientras sacaba la cámara digital que ella le había permitido llevar al viaje de estudios. No veía ningún daño en que Kai hubiera adquirido un nuevo pasatiempo.

"Claro, pero no es un juguete", le recordó Botan. "Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con eso".

"Lo tendré, lo prometo!"

"Bueno, está bien entonces."

Unos momentos más tarde, volvieron a entrar en la sala de estar. Hiei había estado leyendo un breve informe que Kai había escrito y que estaba pegado en la nevera. Como de costumbre, lo había hecho muy bien. Ella iba a comenzar a quedarse sin espacio para todos los logros que tuviera si él seguía así.

"Empaqué todas las cosas de Kai; solo llámame si necesitaban algo más", anunció Botan. "El autobús escolar sale a las 7:15 en punto".

Hiei asintió y se movió para ponerse los zapatos, mientras que Botan se inclinó para abrazar a Kai.

"Pórtate muy bien desde ahora", susurró ella, antes de apartarse para despeinar su pelo azul claro.

Kai asintió obedientemente.

"Te amo", dijo.

"Te amo más", respondió ella como automáticamente, antes de besar su mejilla.

Los despidió mientras salían de su apartamento. Sería bueno para los dos pasar un tiempo de calidad a solas. En todo caso, su tiempo juntos al menos aliviaría la mente de Kai y también distraería a Hiei. No era como si una sola noche solucionara todos sus problemas, pero Botan estaba empezando a sentirse un poco mejor con respecto a toda esta situación.

* * *

Kai estaba encantado de que iba a pasar toda la noche con Hiei. Si apareciera su padre, al menos él estaría allí. Hiei le mostró la habitación de invitados donde se quedaría a pasar la noche y Kai descargó todas sus cosas sobre la cama. Era mucho más grande que la suya en casa.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Hiei mientras Kai regresaba a la sala de estar.

"No", respondió mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. "Estoy bien."

Podía escuchar a Hiei arreglar algo en la cocina y sonrió. Había pasado un tiempo desde que pasaban un tiempo a solas. Tal vez incluso lo dejaría quedarse despierto hasta tarde. Justo cuando estaba pensando qué podrían hacer durante las próximas horas, alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Ve a la habitación de invitados," ordenó Hiei.

"Bueno."

Mientras Hiei estaba de espaldas a él, Kai colocó la cámara de Botan en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, inclinándola para que capturara toda la conversación. Presionó el botón para grabar y luego se escondió en la esquina y fuera de la vista. El sonido de la apertura de la puerta pronto fue seguido por la voz áspera de Hiei.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"No sería tan grosero si fuera tú, muchacho. No queremos que nada le suceda a tu precioso hijo y a esa linda chica que te has estado guardando para ti".

Los ojos de Kai se ensancharon mientras cubría su boca con la mano para reprimir un suspiro. Ese viejo cabrón lo usaba como chantaje. ¡Y a Botan también! No era de extrañar qué Hiei estuviera de acuerdo con lo que decía. Pero Kai podía cuidarse a sí mismo y a Botan también. Se lo debía a Hiei por hacer las cosas bien y su resolución se endureció mientras continuaba escuchando la conversación.

"Te dije que no me amenazaras con ellos".

Él rió.

"Ambos sabemos que no tienes ningún poder sobre mí, hijo".

"¿Qué quieres?" Hiei preguntó de nuevo.

"Algunos de nosotros nos reuniremos este viernes en el viejo almacén en los muelles del sur al mediodía. El lugar está completamente vacío y ya nadie va allí; lugar perfecto para hacer algunos negocios. Debes despejar tu agenda y hacer un espacio para estar allí".

"Ya te lo dije, no tengo intenciones de involucrarme en ninguno de tus asuntos".

"Y yo ya te dije: eres el único al que quiero ocupando mi lugar".

"Entonces estamos en un punto muerto".

"Te rendirás un día, Hiei. Ya lo verás", prometió Ryu. "Pero mientras tanto, necesito más dinero".

"¿Cuánto?"

"Un par de cien dólares deberían bastar".

"Los tendrás mañana".

"O puedes traérmelos el viernes. Sabes dónde estaré".

El sonido del cierre de la puerta hizo que Kai saliera al pasillo. Estaba visiblemente molesto y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Hiei, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras miraba a Kai.

"Ryu," dijo Kai. "Sé lo que te hizo".

"No era nada que no pudiera manejar".

"Eso no te hace bien," razonó Kai. Sus pequeñas manos se apretaron en puños y sus ojos se estrecharon en una mirada fulminante. "No puedes dejar que te use así... simplemente no puedes".

Hiei se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero luego habló.

"Lo que pasa entre Ryu y yo no es tu problema".

Kai resopló desafiante, cruzando sus brazos fuertemente frente a su pecho.

"Lo digo en serio" ordenó Hiei.

"Pero-"

"Nada de peros," interrumpió Hiei. "Escúchame, Kai, este no es tu problema".

"¡Por supuesto que es mi problema!"

"No, no lo es", dijo Hiei, perdiendo la paciencia.

"¡Sí lo es!" insistió obstinadamente. "Podemos trabajar juntos, por favor. ¡Puedo ayudarte!"

"Dije que no," Hiei ladró ásperamente, con la voz enojada. "Mantente al margen, Kai. No me hagas repetirlo".

Lágrimas de enojo brotaron de los ojos del niño y sollozó. Estaba frustrado y enojado, molesto y no sabía qué hacer. Al ver sus lágrimas, Hiei suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara con cansancio.

"No puedo permitirte involucrarte", dijo Hiei, esta vez mucho más tranquilo.

"¿Porque soy solo un niño y crees que no puedo manejarlo?" Kai preguntó con amargura, antes de limpiarse los ojos y mirar hacia un lado.

"Porque no puedo permitirme ponerte en peligro", explicó Hiei. "Porque te estoy protegiendo de la única manera que sé cómo hacerlo".

Kai miró a Hiei y esnifó una vez más.

"Pero no quiero que tu padre te lastime de nuevo", confesó Kai.

"No lo hará," aseguró Hiei.

"¿Como sabes eso?" Preguntó Kai.

"Porque no lo dejaré", respondió.

Kai buscó sus ojos carmesí. Hiei parecía seguro y confiado consigo mismo, pero Kai no estaba convencido. Ryu era peligroso y él había asegurado el cumplimiento de Hiei utilizándolos a ellos como amenaza. Kai tendría que hacer esto por su cuenta.

"Está bien, entiendo", dijo Kai después de un tiempo.

Era mejor así. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por su cuenta desde el principio. Y ahora tenía un lugar y un momento para dónde y cuándo atrapar a Ryu en el acto.

* * *

Después de que Hiei llevó a Kai a su autobús, dejó el pago para Ryu en su hotel y luego pasó a tener un jueves de trabajo bastante tranquilo. Con casi ninguna reunión o conferencia telefónica, el día parecía prolongarse. Haru había estado incluso menos distraído y enérgico de lo normal, lo cual era altamente sospechoso en sí mismo, pero Hiei tomaría cualquier forma de paz que pudiera obtener.

Sin embargo, no importaba lo tranquilo y apacible que fuera su día, no podía quitarse de la cabeza su conversación con Kai. El chico estaba más que preocupado por él; Estaba muy molesto por todo. Kai incluso había gastado lágrimas por su culpa. Hiei no pudo evitar preguntarse si Yukina estaba en la misma posición. ¿Había causado que ella llorara por él también?

Odiaba cuando lo hacía.

Y así fue como se encontró en el apartamento de Shizuru Kuwabara más tarde esa noche. Llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente. Si Shizuru se sorprendió al verlo allí, no lo demostró. Ella solo lo miró con calma, mientras le indicaba que entrara.

"Entra," urgió ella, se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera pasar.

Su cabello castaño se movió hacia un lado cuando se giró para llamar a Yukina.

"Tienes visita".

"¿Sí?"

Yukina salió de una habitación a la izquierda, todavía vestida con la bata de enfermera y con aspecto cansado de su turno de doce horas. Sus ojos rubí se agrandaron al verlo parado allí y dio un paso cuidadoso hacia adelante, mientras que Shizuru se despedía silenciosamente.

"Hermano, es tan bueno verte", dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Sin embargo, había preocupación en sus ojos, y ella buscó su mirada atentamente mientras su sonrisa caía. "¿Está todo bien?"

Hiei asintió.

"Estaba en la zona", explicó en breve.

"Bueno, me alegro de que hayas decidido pasar por aquí", admitió ella, sonriendo alegremente. "¿Has cenado ya?"

"No", respondió con sinceridad.

"Déjame preparar algo para ti", ofreció, yendo a la cocina de inmediato.

"Yukina," comenzó. "Eso no es necesario."

"Realmente no es un problema. Solo tengo que recalentarlo", dijo, señalando la comida que ya estaba en la estufa.

"Bien", él cedió cuando ella volvió al trabajo.

Solo había estado alguna vez en el apartamento de Shizuru unos años atrás. Ella ganó un caso enorme y los otros decidieron hacerle una celebración sorpresa. Mientras miraba alrededor del apartamento, se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado mucho. Su departamento era de tonos apagados con decoración minimalista. Vio una planta de aspecto exótico en la esquina de la sala de estar que no había estado allí antes. Eso solo pudo haber sido obra de Kurama, se dio cuenta. Y había dos dibujos de Kai pegados en la nevera junto con una vieja fotografía de ella y Kuwabara de cuando eran más jóvenes. La hermana mayor de Kuwabara era mucho más sentimental de lo que ella los había hecho creer, pensó con una sonrisa.

"La cena está lista", dijo Yukina mientras lo ponía todo sobre la mesa. Ella había preparado una olla de carne y Hiei solo se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba cuando se sentó y dio el primer bocado. Yukina siempre fue una cocinera excepcional. Mientras él comía tranquilamente su cena, ella se sentó a su lado y le contó sobre los acontecimientos regulares de su vida. Hablaron de casi todo, todo excepto Ryu, y por eso, Hiei estaba agradecido. Ella le contó todo sobre sus pacientes y sus otros compañeros de trabajo. Le contó sobre los largos días e incluso las noches interminables; las dificultades que enfrentó y los logros que realizó. Aunque Hiei no hablaba mucho, estaba contento de escuchar sobre la vida de su hermana. Se sentía culpable de no estar allí lo suficiente, pero pensó que esto era un comienzo.

Escuchar que ella estaba bien era todo lo que necesitaba al final. Y estaba claro que sus espíritus se habían iluminado debido a su improvisada visita. Tal vez él estaba aprendiendo después de todo.

Minutos más tarde, Yukina había insistido en lavar los platos y limpiar. Sintiéndose incómodo y fuera de lugar, la mirada de Hiei vagó por el apartamento hasta que vio a Shizuru parada en el balcón, fumando un cigarrillo. Kurama y Kai odiaban ese hábito de ella, pero a él no le importaba lo que la morena eligiera hacer con su propio cuerpo. Salió al balcón, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. El aire nocturno era fresco y reconfortante. Ni siquiera le importaba el olor del humo.

"Esto es nuevo", dijo Shizuru después de dar una larga calada. Su cigarrillo descansó cuidadosamente entre su dedo índice y medio, y miró hacia adelante con una mirada tranquila en su rostro. "Estás iniciando una conversación conmigo".

"No te acostumbres", le dijo. "Solo pensé que sería mejor si te dijera que aprecio lo que haces por Yukina".

"Por supuesto. Ella no es solo tu hermana. También es mi amiga".

"Eso lo sé."

"Bien, mientras estemos en la misma página", reflexionó.

Hiei se detuvo por un momento, antes de decidir salir con el tema.

"¿Ha aparecido Ryu?"

Shizuru negó con la cabeza.

"No, no ha estado cerca de los alrededores. Y no vendrá por aquí si sabe lo que es bueno para él".

Hiei esbozó una sonrisa ante eso. Incluso él tenía que admitir que Shizuru Kuwabara no era alguien con quien jugar.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato y luego ella finalmente lo miró. Su expresión era nivelada y carente de piedad o simpatía mientras le hacía la pregunta que todos los demás le habían preguntado antes.

"¿Cómo lo llevas?"

"Estoy bien."

"Ya veo", respondió ella con decisión, y apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero que había llevado consigo. "Estoy segura de que sabes lo preocupados que estamos todos por ti, así que no perderé el aliento. Es bueno que hayas decidido venir aquí esta noche. Yukina está feliz de verte, por lo que deberías quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras."

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hiei se encontraba hojeando los montones de documentos en su escritorio. Había sido una mañana muy ocupada, pero prefería aquellos a la calma de un día tranquilo. Se sentía mucho menos culpable ahora que había visitado a Yukina, pero no podía evitar la inquietante sensación de que algo iba a salir mal en cualquier momento. Y cuando Botan irrumpió en su oficina diez minutos después, se confirmaron sus sospechas.

"¿Kai está contigo?" Ella preguntó rápidamente.

Hiei frunció el ceño.

"No."

"No está en la escuela", reveló Botan con ansiedad. "Lo dejé arriba del autobús esta mañana y luego la oficina me llamó por su asistencia. Si no está en la escuela, eso significa que se fue solo".

El ceño fruncido de Hiei se profundizó, pero no dijo nada mientras pensaba en los posibles lugares en los que Kai podría estar. El parque, tal vez. O con alguno de los chicos.

"Estoy realmente preocupada", admitió Botan. "Kai no es el tipo de persona que simplemente sale corriendo y se salta de la escuela de esta manera".

Ella tenía razón, el chico no era del tipo que hacía algo tan descuidado. Amaba la escuela y hoy era su último día del año escolar. Hiei sintió que se estaba perdiendo algo, una razón crucial por la cual Kai elegiría este de todos los días para jugar a las escondidas.

"Mierda," maldijo Hiei cuando se dio cuenta. "Ryu estaba planeando algo hoy y Kai insistió en atraparlo".

Los ojos de Botan se abrieron con horror.

"Él-él no puede haber ido... él no lo haría..." se calló.

"Claro que lo haría," confirmó Hiei. "El niño es demasiado independiente para su propio bien".

"Esto es horrible", gimió Botan. "¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!"

Hiei se levantó de su asiento y salió de su oficina.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó ella, detrás de él.

"Sé dónde está", reveló Hiei cuando entró en los ascensores y llegó a la planta baja.

"Perfecto", dijo ella mientras se deslizaba dentro y bajaban en el ascensor. "Voy contigo."

"No, no lo harás."

"No lo voy a dejar solo. Debo asegurarme de que esté bien".

"No estará solo", insistió Hiei. "Voy a encontrarlo".

"¡Con mi ayuda!" Botan añadió.

Hiei puso los ojos en blanco cuando entraron en el estacionamiento debajo del edificio. Ella sería una gran distracción. Solo necesitaba entrar, encontrar a Kai y salir. La mujer no sabía nada de sutileza y sigilo.

"Voy solo", dijo con autoridad.

"No, no lo harás."

"No tenemos tiempo para esto", dijo Hiei mientras abría las puertas del auto.

"¡Precisamente por eso debemos dejar de discutir y comenzar a ser proactivos!" Dijo Botan mientras se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero y se abrochaba el cinturón. "Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Tenemos que ir por Kai!"

Hiei dejó escapar otra maldición mientras caminaba hacia el asiento del conductor y se resignaba a su destino. Se apresuró a buscar el almacén en el sur, mientras que Botan se volvía más frenética y nerviosa a cada segundo. Estaban en un semáforo y ella ya se iba calmando un poco.

"¿Y si no lo logramos a tiempo?" Preguntó Botan. "¿Y si le pasa algo?"

"Es un chico inteligente," razonó Hiei, su agarre en el volante era apretado cuando el pánico aumentó en su pecho. "Se mantendrá fuera de problemas".

"Pero él es solo un niño y todos ellos son peligrosos. No puedo perderlo, Hiei. Simplemente no puedo", contuvo un sollozo, su respiración errática.

"Mírame, mujer. No dejaré que nada le pase a Kai", le prometió. No podían darse el lujo de caer en el miedo o la duda; No cuando la vida de su hijo estaba en juego. "No lo perderemos. ¿Me entiendes?"

Botan estaba buscando algún tipo de seguridad en su mirada y debió haberla encontrado, porque ella asintió con comprensión.

"Tienes razón", estuvo de acuerdo. "Va a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien".

"Lo encontraremos y lo llevaremos de regreso a casa", dijo con firmeza.

"Y luego vamos a castigarlo hasta que cumpla dieciocho", dijo a medias.

"Hn. Estaba pensando más bien hasta los veintiuno", respondió Hiei.

Botan dejó escapar una pequeña risa, a pesar de todo. Su mente aún estaba ida por la preocupación, pero su ceño fruncido había disminuido un poco y los nervios se atenuaron. Hiei volvió a enfocar su mirada en el camino delante de él y se calló tan pronto como la luz volvió a ponerse verde. El resto del viaje en automóvil se pasó en silencio hasta que llegaron al muelle.

"Quédate aquí", ordenó mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

"De ninguna manera, ¡no te voy a dejar entrar solo!"

"¿Tienes alguna experiencia en lucha?"

"¿Tú sí?" ella le devolvió el tiro.

"Soy cinturón negro", dijo rotundamente. "Y he estado en muchas más peleas que tú".

"No debes subestimar lo que haría la ira de una madre por su hijo", respondió ella con determinación. "Voy contigo y eso es definitivo".

Podía ver la resolución en esos ojos color caramelo y se dio cuenta de que cualquier argumento en contra sería inútil.

"Bien", concedió. "Sígueme y no hagas nada a menos que te lo ordene".

"Bien."

Los muelles vacíos eran el lugar perfecto para que Ryu mantuviera su negocio; nadie vivía en el área circundante y estaba relativamente abandonado. Había dos hombres en el puesto de vigilancia en la parte delantera del edificio. Hiei y Botan se escabulleron por sus espaldas con bastante facilidad. Cuando vieron a Kai agazapado entre cajas y cajas, el alivio inundó a Hiei. El chico estaba demasiado ocupado espiando dentro del almacén desde una ventana rota para darse cuenta de ellos, pero estaba sano y salvo; no había sido herido.

Botan estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando Hiei le tapó la boca con una mano y la arrastró detrás de unos barriles cuando otros dos hombres comenzaron a inspeccionar el área. Kai debió haber escuchado la confusión, porque miró en dirección a ellos y sus ojos se agrandaron una vez que los vio.

Botan se llevó un dedo a los labios y Kai asintió obedientemente. Señaló la cámara y les dio dos pulgares hacia arriba, antes de deslizarla en su bolsillo. Hiei no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. El chico realmente vino aquí para obtener evidencia contra Ryu; había arriesgado su propia seguridad para garantizar la de Hiei. Su pecho se contrajo incómodamente con el pensamiento. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo cuidaran, especialmente un niño.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un grito ahogado de Botan y al seguir su línea de visión, notó que uno de los guardias se había acercado a la ubicación de Kai.

"Sabía que olía una rata", se burló mientras se agachaba para sacar a Kai de su escondite. Hiei y Botan se pusieron de pie al instante, con la guardia arriba mientras se movían para ayudar al chico. Tres guardias los rodeaban y uno había detenido a Kai. Hiei había dejado inconscientes a los primeros dos hombres con gran facilidad, pero cuando el tercero sacó un arma y apuntó a Botan, se quedó helado. Los ojos amatista se abrieron temerosamente y ella palideció mientras miraba el cañón de la pistola.

"No te muevas", le dijo el hombre a Hiei. "Intenta algo sospechoso y ella pagará el precio".

"Deja que la mujer y el niño se vayan," ordenó Hiei, sonando sorprendentemente calmado a pesar de los latidos de su corazón en su pecho. "No me resistiré".

"No estás en un lugar para negociar", respondió el hombre, usando el arma para apuntar hacia el almacén. "Ahora entra."

Uno de los hombres agarró a Botan y la condujo al interior, mientras que el anterior sostuvo el arma hacia Hiei y observó cómo lo seguía. Cuando los tres estuvieron dentro del almacén, Hiei vio a Ryu. Estaba rodeado de otros matones y guardias y todos ellos también armados. Pudo ver una espada enfundada detrás de la pierna de un hombre, una pistola atada a la cadera del siguiente, y otra pistola oculta detrás de la chaqueta de Ryu. Solo había dos salidas, pero había pocas posibilidades de escapar con tantos ojos sobre ellos. Sería difícil salir de esta situación, pero tenía que hacer algo.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?", Dijo Ryu, acercándose a ellos. "Mi hijo entrometido y su pequeña familia aún más entrometida".

"Déjalos ir," dirigió Hiei. "No deberían haber venido aquí".

"No deberían haberlo hecho. Y es un error que pagarán con sus vidas", prometió Ryu.

Hiei apretó los dientes cuando Ryu se dirigió hacia Botan, tomando su barbilla con su mano.

"Tal vez podamos divertirnos un poco con esta primero", sugirió él con voz despreocupada.

Kai abrió la boca para responder, pero Hiei negó con la cabeza. Aunque las palabras de Ryu habían hecho hervir su sangre, sabía que mostrar cualquier reacción solo impulsaría más a Ryu.

Botan fulminó con la mirada al hombre, alejándose de su agarre. Sus ojos recorrieron su forma una última vez, antes de pararse frente a Kai.

"O tal vez mate al niño primero, justo delante de sus padres", dijo Ryu, con una sonrisa enferma mientras jugaba con la idea. "Sin duda le enseñaría a mi propio hijo una lección sobre desafiarme".

Hiei y Botan lo fulminaron con la mirada y él sonrió mientras se acercaba para enfrentar a Hiei.

"O, podría deshacerme de ti primero", consideró, mirando a Kai y Botan. "Ustedes dos están tan desesperados por protegerlo. Ver la angustia en sus rostros cuando finalmente apague el fuego de sus ojos podría valer la pena".

"Te dije que lo dejaras solo", advirtió Kai.

"¿Todavía estás haciendo amenazas chico?" Ryu se rio. "Estás completamente indefenso, pero aún tienes esa misma mirada en tus ojos como Hiei, pensando que eres mejor que yo".

"Es porque somos mejores que tú", señaló Kai mientras luchaba por romper el agarre del guardia.

"¡Kai, no lo provoques!" reprendió Botan.

"Pero es la verdad. Es un criminal de poca monta. Y las personas como él siempre son atrapadas".

"Tal vez, pero al menos me habré deshecho de ti antes de que eso pase", gruñó Ryu, moviéndose hasta que estuvo directamente frente a Kai.

Cuando Ryu sacó una pistola, fue el instinto de proteger lo que había movido a Hiei. Se había ocupado del tonto que lo había estado reteniendo en un instante y, después de una rápida mirada a su derecha, notó que Botan había hecho lo mismo con un codo bien colocado en la ingle del hombre que la había abordado. Hiei ya estaba unos pasos por delante de Botan, pero él sabía que ella tenía el mismo pensamiento que él. Había una sonrisa enfermiza en el rostro de Ryu mientras bajaba el arma para apuntar al cuerpo de Kai. El chico cerró los ojos y se tensó, pero el disparo nunca resonó. Hiei tiró a Ryu al suelo y este perdió el arma en la confusión. Hiei vio rojo cuando pensó en lo que Ryu estuvo a punto de hacer y conectó un puñetazo que emitió un chasquido repugnante de la mandíbula de Ryu. Continuó golpeando al hombre, derramando todas sus frustraciones sobre él en un esfuerzo por liberar la rabia que había acumulado con los años. Cuando Hiei vio el arma a un pie de distancia, la había agarrado sin ningún pensamiento consciente.

Los otros dos guardias que ahora habían capturado a Botan y Kai avanzaron para ayudar a Ryu cuando vieron la posición en la que se encontraba.

"Manténganse al margen", Ryu gruñó, con la cara manchada de sangre. "Puedo manejarlo."

Hiei le dio la vuelta al arma en sus manos. Nunca antes había tenido uno y se sentía extrañamente pesada.

"Hiei, no..." murmuró Botan, mientras luchaba contra la fuerza de un hombre corpulento.

"Vamos, muchacho," instó Ryu. "Muéstrales a todos lo oscuro que eres realmente".

El dedo de Hiei se cernió sobre el gatillo. Solo un tirón y todo se acabaría. Sería tan fácil. Ryu se merecía esto. Se lo tenía mil veces merecido. Todo lo que Hiei tenía que hacer era...

"Hiei..." La pequeña voz de Kai lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y salió de ahí. La muerte sería demasiado rápida y misericordiosa para Ryu; necesitaba sufrir por lo que había hecho y por lo que había intentado hacerles a todos ellos hoy. Además, Hiei no quería que Kai lo viera haciendo algo como eso.

"No mereces el esfuerzo extra", escupió Hiei fríamente mientras se levantaba.

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y un puñado de policías inundó el almacén. Los otros hombres comenzaron a dispersarse, pero ninguno de ellos llegó muy lejos. El miedo genuino superó a los ojos azules de Ryu y el alivio y la satisfacción llenaron a Hiei.

"Vuelves a tus viejos caminos, veo", dijo uno de los policías mientras se acercaba a Ryu. Era alto en estatura y tenía el pelo azul similar al de Kai y Botan. A juzgar por el ceño oscuro en el rostro de Ryu, los dos deben tener una mala historia entre ellos.

"Shunjun," gruñó Ryu. "¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?"

Kai sonrió, agitando sus dedos burlonamente a Ryu.

"Eso es gracias a mi."

"Tú", frunció el ceño, con los ojos destellando de ira.

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices en este momento", dijo Shunjun mientras colocaba los grilletes en las muñecas de Ryu y recitaba sus derechos. Ryu se quedó mirando a Kai todo el tiempo, pero la sonrisa de suficiencia del chico no vaciló en absoluto. Shunjun luego miró a Kai con aire impresionado mientras otro de sus compañeros se llevaba a Ryu.

"Hey, chico" Shunjun comenzó.

"¿Sí?"

"Tú fuiste quien nos llamó sobre su informe escolar hace poco, ¿no? Reconozco tu voz".

"Ese fui yo, sí," comenzó Kai tímidamente. "Lo siento, mentí... solo necesitaba algunas respuestas sobre cómo atrapar a Ryu". Se detuvo para sacar la cámara digital y entregarla. "Incluso obtuve una foto de él y el resto de los sujetos involucrados en el trato. Y lo tengo diciendo muchas cosas malas en el video también".

"Eres muy minucioso, ¿verdad?"

Kai agachó la cabeza con vergüenza.

"Supongo…"

"Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy contento de que un niño fuera mi mejor aliado, pero me alegro de que todo esto terminara sin ninguna baja", concluyó Shunjun mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Kai. "Lo hiciste bien, pero a partir de ahora, asegúrate de no meterte en problemas".

"Lo haré," Kai prometió asintiendo.

El oficial de policía luego se volvió hacia Hiei.

"Voy a necesitar que ustedes tres pasen por el distrito electoral para hacer un par de declaraciones. ¿Pueden hacer eso?"

"Lo haremos," asintió Hiei.

"Lo haremos tan rápido y sin dolor como sea posible. Siéntete libre de seguirnos hasta allí".

Hiei asintió en acuerdo. Cuando se volvió para mirar a Botan y Kai, Botan lo había recogido en sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. Ella lo sostuvo sobre ella por unos momentos más, antes de soltarlo con el ceño fruncido.

"Estoy muy contenta de que estés bien, pero también estoy muy enojada contigo".

"Pero yo-"

"Actuaste muy peligrosamente y de manera imprudente".

"Sólo vine a verlo arrestado. ¡Sólo quería asegurarme de que se hubiera ido para siempre!" Kai racionalizó.

"¡Y yo te dije que no te involucraras!" Botan le devolvió el tiro.

"Yo solo-"

"No hay excusas", intervino Hiei. "Podrían haberte lastimado. O peor".

"¡Pero no podía dejar que ese sujeto se saliera otra vez con la suya y te lastimara!" Kai exclamó en un suspiro.

Hiei se calló ante eso y la expresión de enojo de Botan fue reemplazada por una más suave y empática. Podía entender los sentimientos de Kai en cierto nivel; después de todo, si Kai estaba en problemas, él haría lo mismo. Pero él era un adulto; Kai era solo un niño.

"No necesito que me protejas", afirmó Hiei. "Tú tampoco, mujer. Podría haber manejado esto por mi cuenta".

"Eso es lo que hace la familia, Hiei," dijo Botan gentilmente. "No importa si lo necesitas o no".

"Sí, siempre te protegeremos", apoyó Kai.

Hiei no podía ignorar la oleada de emoción que se había sumergido desde lo más profundo de su corazón. El chico siempre lo estaba cuidando. Siempre dándole el beneficio de la duda. Y Botan había hecho lo mismo.

"Hn, ambos son demasiado entrometidos", se quejó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y desviando su mirada por completo.

"De nada", sonrió Kai con orgullo.

"Oye, no te pongas demasiado contento contigo mismo", ordenó Botan, dándole un codazo al niño. "Aún no está libre, señor. Fue extremadamente imprudente y desobediente".

Kai hizo una mueca de culpa.

"…Lo siento."

"No hay laptop ni televisión por un mes entero".

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

"¡Pero atrapé al malo!"

"Y estamos muy agradecidos. Pero a costa de ponerte en peligro y sin tener en cuenta todo tipo de reglas al hacerlo".

Resopló indignado y se apartó de Botan. La mujer solo negó con la cabeza a sabiendas, antes de tocar la nariz de Kai con su dedo índice y darle una cálida sonrisa. Muy pronto, el disgusto del chico dio paso a la alegría y ya se encontraba sonriendo tanto como ella. Hiei observó todo el acto en silencio. El hecho de que Kai estuviera allí sano y salvo era casi indescriptible. Las cosas podrían haber ido mucho peor y todos tuvieron suerte de salir sanos e ilesos. Hiei no creía que pudiera haberse recuperado si hubieran perdido a Kai hoy; de hecho, el solo pensarlo era suficiente para hacerlo sentir mal del estómago. Kai se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes en su vida sin que él se diera cuenta de lo que eso significaba. No sabía cuánto amaba al niño hasta que casi lo había perdido.

"Kai," comenzó Hiei.

"¿Hm?" Preguntó, inclinando su cabeza con curiosidad mientras esperaba que Hiei continuara.

"Te quedarás conmigo el sábado", ordenó. La necesidad de mantener a su hijo cerca de él era probablemente el sentimiento más fraternal que Hiei hubiese experimentado, pero en este momento no podía molestarse en pensar en ello.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron con sorpresa.

"¿En serio? ¿Quieres que vaya?"

Hiei miró a Botan y ella asintió en consentimiento. La sonrisa de Kai se ensanchó al presenciar el acto y asintió con entusiasmo.

"¡Increíble!", aplaudió.

Los tres volvieron al coche de Hiei y Botan optó por sentarse en el asiento trasero con Kai. Cuando arrancó el motor y bajó las ventanillas, se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, finalmente podía respirar tranquilo.

La pesadilla había terminado. Ryu pronto sería encarcelado nuevamente, todos estaban a salvo y no tenía nada de qué preocuparse y todo era gracias a Kai. Lo miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio que Botan estaba ocupada encima él mientras Kai actuaba como si no necesitara ninguna atención más. El pecho de Hiei se llenó de calor al verlo allí, justo donde pertenecía.

Cuando el chico había entrado por primera vez en su vida, Hiei lo había tratado como si fuera una gran maldición. Pensó que todo por lo que había trabajado se arruinaría, pero estaba equivocado. Unos pocos meses después lo había cambiado todo. No podía imaginar una vida sin Kai, y afortunadamente, no tendría que hacerlo. Podría haber cometido algunos errores graves al comienzo de su paternidad, pero no tenía intenciones de perder la segunda oportunidad que se le daba.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_


End file.
